


Masquerade

by Bugsy2019



Series: Alias [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fallen Angels, Marriage, Mild Language, Monsters, Sex, relationships, word of god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 161,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugsy2019/pseuds/Bugsy2019
Summary: Married life isn't what Campbell thought it would be. First thing is the absence of her husband. The second is the new can of worms they unleashed by reading the Words of God. Together with her new friend, Zelena she manages to get by with her new found friendship. Sam comes back from a year of retirement, trying to do what needs to be done to get back to his normal life. Dean comes back from a year in the worst place on earth to find to be attracted to Cam's new hunting partner, Zelena. But Zelena isn't just anybody, plus her and Dean are like piss and vinegar, but opposites attract.I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ITS CHARACTERS.





	1. Years Gone By-Updated

**Author's Note:**

> Zelena is played by Aubrey Plaza.

The past year for Cam hadn't been easy. First of all, she was kind of a widow, not knowing where Cas was. But she threw herself into her work of running Mary's and hunting, piecing together every little thing she could think off. Then Sam left, and they exchanged words...bitter, bitter, words. They hadn't spoken to each other in nearly a year. Sam was a lost cause, and she could never forgive him for abandoning her when she needed him most. She lost her husband and both brothers in one week. Cam began to spiral, tapping into her demon side more and more. The power she felt was a drug. She killed everything that came in her way, and even blew up a house that was full of vampires. She hunted down every crossroads demon she could find and slaughtered them. She was a hunting machine...If it wasn't for Zelena, or Zee to only Cam, she might have not made it. 

They met when Cam was hunting a vampire, both on the same hunt. Zelena reminded her of Dean in a way, but better. Zee was about her height at 5'6", with tan skinned, chestnut brown hair, and sparkling blue eyes. She was often sarcastic, and can take a beating if she needed to. They're friendship blossomed from occasionally helping each other, to hunting together full time. Cam never had a really had a girlfriend before, but their relationship turned into friends, to best friends, to basically sisters. Cam told her everything from her childhood and growing up with John. She told her about her brothers, Cas, Crowley, everything she could think off. Zee had her own past, and Cam didn't judge her the same way that she should Cam. 

"Well, that was fun," Zee smiled, laughing as they walked into the cabin.

"Isn't sad when our Saturday night is taking down a wendigo?" Cam asked, setting down her bag. "These shoes are killing my feet." 

"You look badass in them. I told you, you would." 

"I didn't say that they were ugly," Cam smirked, plopping down onto the sofa. Zee had a addiction to shopping, and bought Cam a pair of heeled boots. Cam shrugged off her red plaid shirt, tossing it into a bin to take it outside to wash. Her white tanktop had grass stains, dirt, mud, and red blood splattered over it. It would have to go too. Zee collasped next to her, untying her own boots. Her black tights she wore under her shorts were ripped. Cam got up and went to the fridge. "Beer?" 

"Yeah." 

Cam grabbed two bottles, collapsing next to her, and handed her one. Opening hers, Cam took a long drawl, and laid her head on Zee's shoulder. "It's been almost a year since they vanished." 

"I know...you talk to Kevin, lately?" 

"Yeah, last night on his new burner. He's still moving, like I told him too." 

"Good boy," Zee nodded, looking at the wall where they bits and pieces of information. They concluded that they were in Purgatory, but didn't know how to get there or how to get them out. "And we're still not close to finding things out. And I told you everything I knew." 

"Hey...if a crazy lady that talks to the stars can't figure it out, then who can?" Cam asked.

* * *

In a wooded, camping area in Maine, a couple was sleeping in a tent. A bright light appeared outside, alarming the woman. Shaking the man awake, she looked at the zipped opening. "Will, get up. Something just happened." The light outside vanished, but then footsteps approached the tent and a shadow of a figure was visible on the tent. "Go. Go do something." 

The man, Will, awoke, and saw the shadow past by. "W-what are we supposed to..." Will grabbed the flashlight closest to him and went outside. "Hello? Hello?" Will stood for a moment, pointing  his flashlight around in the dark. "It was a deer." He turned towards the tent. "I don't know. It was like – it was a deer or something – Oh!" 

A man stood, bloodstained and dirty, holding an axe-like weapon. He had on a plaid shirt, a tshirt with a rock metal band on it, with intense hazel eyes with short brown hair. "Where am I?" Dean asked. 

"What?" The woman came out of the tent, causing Dean to pull out a gun and cock it, pointing it at her and Will. "W– hey, hey." 

"Where's the road?" 

Will pointed with a shaky hand. "Twelve miles, that way." 

Dean kept his gun pointed at the couple as he picked up a backpack from the ground and ran off. Four days later, he arrived in Clayton, Louisiana in a orange pick-up truck he hitch-hiked. Dean got out, where the driver pointed towards a direction. Dean nodded, walking down the road, holding his left arm close to his chest. By the time night came, he arrived at a stone pillar marking someone's land. Dean opened his duffel bag and pulled out a shovel, still holding his left arm. 

"This better be you, you son of a bitch." Dean started to dig, grunting with pain. Once he was done, he tossed the shovel down and sat on the edge of the grave he just dug. Holding out his arm, he saw it bulge. "All right." Dean stood up, looking down at the uncovered bones in the grave. "Hold on, you bastard." Dean rolled up his sleeve, seeing his forearm glow red and bulge even bigger, and pulsing. "Hold on!" Dean cut into it, holding it over the grave. Red glowling liquid dripped from it onto the bones. "Anima corpori... Fuerit corpus... totem resurgent." Dean groaned in pain as a light appeared over the bones, dropping to the ground as it vanished. "Wow." Dean rolled down his sleeve, standing back up, still gasping in pain. Behind him was a man in a trench coat and a newsie hat. "Wow. That was fast." 

"No thanks to you. The hell took you so long?" he asked. 

"You're welcome," Dean shot back, still holding his arm. The man cracked his neck, stretching out his shoulders. "Everything working?" 

"Good enough." He opened his mouth wide, allowing his vampire teeth to descend and then retract as he closed his mouth.  "So... what now?" 

"Like we talked about, I guess," Dean shrugged. 

"Then this is goodbye." 

"Keep your nose clean, Benny. You hear me?"

The vampire...Benny...walked towards Dean, holding out his hand. Dean shook, the tension vanishing. "We made it, brother. I can't believe it." 

Benny laughed, pulling Dean into a hug. "You and me both."

* * *

Cam was sleeping when she heard something rustling down the stairs. Jerking awake, she grabbed her shotgun from underneath her bed inching her way down the stairs. Zee had heard the same noise, and was out of bed too, wearing very tiny shorts and a tank top. Her tanned skin shined in the light, and her long dark hair was pulled up in a bun. Cam put a finger to her mouth as they walked down the stairs. Zee nodded, and gripped her knife tighter in her hand. 

They walked downstairs to see a dirty man rustling through something. Cam cocked her gun, and shot off a warning shot, getting the man's attention. Dean grabbed her gun, pushing her against the wall, flicking holy water on her. Seeing the other woman, Dean flung the water at her, making her glare at him. Dean poured borax on them, making them both coughed, and then sliced both of their arms. "ENOUGH!" Cam warned, using her magic to push him back. "Dean?" 

"Cam?" Dean asked. Zee came from the shadows, sitting down the knife. "Who the fuck is this?" 

"Nice...great to meet you too. What the fuck are you doing in our house at the butt crack dawn?" Zee snarled back. 

"I live here...I'm her brother." 

"Zee, this is my brother, Dean. Dean this is my friend, Zelena." 

Dean got a good look at the woman, seeing she was as tall of her sister. Her long brown hair was tied up in a messy bun. What really floored him was her sparkly blue eyes. Various scars littered her body, marking her as a hunter. Dean was about to say something else to get to know her a little better when she opened her mouth. "So, the infamous hunter Dean Winchester who stopped the apocalypse and took on the big baddies returns to look like a freaking hobo. What a let down..." Dean saw a bit of a red shade. _What a bitch...a hot one, but still a bitch._ The door opened a bit, alerting the three hunters. 

Sam opened the front door, taking a few steps inside before he was roughly pushed to the ground and doused with holy water. "What the –? I'm not a demon." Dean ignored him and continued the routine. "Or a Leviathan. What –" Dean grabbed his arm, cutting it. Sam gasped in pain. 

"Or a shifter. Good," Dean nodded, letting Sam up. "My turn. Come on. Let's go." He held the bottles to Sam, who shook his head. 

"I don't need to. I know it's you." 

"Damn it, Sammy!" Dean did the routine on himself as the three others watched. 

"He did this to us too, Sam," Cam told him. "This is my friend, Zelena. We hunt together."

"Nice to meet you," Sam nodded, turning back to Dean.

"Well, this is better than Dr. Phil and Oprah," Zelena smirked.

"Come on!" Dean shouted, holding out the knife .

"No! Dean, can I just say hello?" Sam sighed, tired from his run from the house he's been staying at. Cam told him that it wasn't going to end up well, and that they were all cursed with doomed relationships. 

"Dean...we know it's you," Cam sighed, her eyes wanting to close. 

"All right," Dean told them, slicing his own arm then binding it. "Well... let's do this." 

The three Winchesters just stood staring at each other, the two of them looking at Dean like he was a leper. 

"I don't know whether to give you a hug or take a shower," Sam commented. 

"I think shower," Cam said, scrunching her nose up to Dean. 

"Come here," Dean laughed, hugging Sam. 

Cam hugged him, squeezing him hard. "Dude. You're... freakin' alive," Sam chuckled, running his hands through his hair. "I mean, what the hell happened?" 

"Well, I guess standing too close to exploding Dick sends your ass straight to Purgatory." 

"You were in Purgatory? For the whole year?" Cam asked, turning to Zee. "We were right! High five!" 

"Yes! Bad Bitches for the win!" Zee shouted, giving Cam a high five. 

"Yeah, anyway, time flies when you're running for your life." 

"Well, how'd you get out?" Sam asked. 

"I guess whoever built that box didn't want me in there any more than I did." 

"What does that mean?" 

"I'm here, okay?" 

"What about Cas? Was he there?" Cam asked, hopeful to find out about her husband. 

Dean swallowed hard and took a steps forward, his back to the three other hunters. 

"Yeah, Cas didn't make it." 

"What exactly does that mean?" Cam asked, her voice oddly calm. 

"Something happened to him down there. Things got pretty hairy towards the end, and he... just let go." 

"So Cas is dead? You saw him die?" Cam asked. 

"I saw enough." 

Cam looked down for a moment, while Zee sighed and looked at her best friend.. "So, then what, you're not sure?" Sam asked, looking at his older sister. 

"I said I saw enough, Sam," Dean snapped, turning his back to Sam. 

"Right. Dean, I'm sorry," Sam explained. 

"Me too. So you – I can't believe you two are actually here." He walked to the refrigerator and tried to give to to Cam, who shook her head. Zelena smirked as she took it out of his hand, taking a drink from it. He rolled his eyes, getting a bottle for Sam and sat down on the sofa. Sam remained standing.  "You know that half your numbers are out of service? Felt like I was leaving messages in the wind. And Cam...you didn't answer." 

"I was sleeping," she answered, feeling a touch of sadness. "Excuse me, I'm suddenly not feeling well." Cam turned around and walked up the stairs. 

Zee glanced at her, and set down her bottle of beer. "I'd better go after her..." She waved and raced up the stairs after her. 

"Yeah, I-I-I didn't get your messages," Sam stuttered. .

"How come?" 

"Probably because I ditched the phones." 

"Because...?" 

"I guess, um... I guess something happened to me this year, too." Sam shrugged, smiling tentatively. "I don't hunt anymore. "

'Yeah. And Sasha Grey's gone legit," Dean scoffed. Sam exhaled, causing Dean to realize that he was serious. "What?" 

"Nothing. Um, she did a Soderbergh movie," Sam answered. 

"What?" 

"She did a Soderbergh –" 

"No.  _You,_  Sam. You quit?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, I – you were gone... Dean. Cas was gone, Bobby was dead. Cam shut down, getting neurotic about trying to find you two. She wasn't Cam anymore...she was something darker. I mean, Crowley even shipped off Kevin and Meg to parts unknown," Sam explained. 

"So you just turned tail on the family business." 

"Nothing says 'family' quite like the whole family being dead." 

"I wasn't dead." Dean stood up and walked around Sam. He glanced at the wall where Cam held her research. "In fact, I was knee-deep in God's armpit killing monsters, which, I thought, is what we actually do." 

"Yes, Dean. And far as I knew, what we do is the thing that got every single member of my family killed. I had no one – no one. Cam shut down completely...fuck, she's still shutting down. You don't know what she did...And for the first time in my life, I was completely alone. And, honestly, I-I didn't exactly have a roadmap. So, yeah, I-I fixed up the Impala, and I just... drove." 

"After you looked for me." Sam said nothing. "Did you look for me, Sam?" Sam looked away. "Good. That's good. Now, we – we... always told each other  _not_  to look for each other. That's smart. Good for you. Of course, we always ignored that because of our deep, abiding love for each another, but not this time, right, Sammy? At least, Cammie looked for me." 

"Look, I'm still the same guy, Dean." 

"Well, bully for you. I'm not." Dean walked away, slamming the door close. 

* * *

 Cam walked up the stairs and closed the door gently, sitting down on the bed. Placing her hand in her heads, she began to count in her head.  _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, release._  "Ok girly...so what's the plan now?" Zee asked. 

"Nothing...just nothing. He's lost to me. I can't find him. I'm a failure." 

"I know...and you're not a failure. But what about Sam. Are you angry at him?" 

 _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, release._ "Well, that's a tricky question." 

"You're counting to yourself aren't you?"

"It's the only way I can do without killing Sam and keep my shit together."  

"I got it. Let's go get wasted. Alcohol makes everything feel better." 

"I like that. I'm so lucky to have you..." 

"You mean that?" 

"Hells yes. You are my best friend. And no matter what...I believe that." 

"Hey...if an angel and an cambion can fall in love and get married, then anything can happened right?" Zelena grinned. "By the way, your brothers are hot. But they are like puppies...cute but annoying." 

"No...don't even go there..." Cam laughed, hugging her best friend. 

"I know...I love you too...now, come on Chickadee. Let's go out to this dive bar I saw driving back tonight. You could use a stiff drink and good company." 

"Don't you mean that you need a  _good_ drink and some _stiff_ company?" 

"Hey...just because you decided to remain true to your hubby and become abstinent doesn't mean that I need to."  

* * *

About an hour later, Dean walked back into the cabin, his temper dwindled down a bit. He was still pissed though. "Welcome back," Sam greeted, seeing Dean walk in. 

 Dean ignored him, going through a box containing phones. "You want some dinner?" 

"Pass." Dean grabbed some earphones, putting one in his ear. 

"Okay."

Dean listened to some messages from hunters, needing help. Hearing loud giggles come down the stairs, his eyes nearly popped out when his sister came down the stairs a black sleeveless top that looked like a corset with a plunging neckline, accenting her breasts and tight blue skinny jeans, and black heels. Her hair was curled at the ends, and pushed to one side of her head. Zelena, who Dean figured out that he couldn't trust and couldn't stand, came down following her wearing a tight black mini dress with heels. 

"What are you wearing?!" Dean stuttered. 

"We're going out. Don't wait out," Cam grinned, pocketing her phone into her clutch. 

"Whoa...hold up a minute," Dean told the two girls, taking the earphones out of the phone and pushing play. 

_"Sam Winchester, it's Kevin Tran. Crowley had me in this warehouse, and I just escaped. I don't know where I am. And I don't know if he or – or any other demons are still after me. I need your help. Call me back. I'm gonna call Campbell, your sister. It's Kevin Tran. "_

"When was that?" Sam asked, as Cam and Dean glared at him. 

Dean played the next one. " _Sam Winchester. It's Kevin Tran. I called you a week ago. I talked to Cam and we're holed up in a safehouse. We need help. Call me, please. I don't know what the hell I'm doing out here, man."_

Sam was eating his soup as he listened, and put down his spoon. "Okay." Sam stood up and looked at his sister. "I get it. So, what, you two want to... strategize or something? And you?" 

Dean ignored him and played another messages. _"Sam_ _, it's Kevin. I'm... Whoo! I'm so good._ " 

"Is he...drunk?" 

_"Three months since you ditched my ass. Cam couldn't hep me because she's wanted now. Told me to keep going. I call her every week with a new number to tell her I'm still alive. Haven't slept for more than four hours a night. It's all good in the hood. Uh, if you're still alive, eat me. By the way, Cam was right...you're a fucking coward. She's super, duper, pissed at you. I wouldn't cross her at the moment...she might murder you."_

Dean continued to play messages for Sam to hear. " _Eat me! Cam says piss off by the way."  "_ _Sam, it's been six months. I can only assume you're dead. If not, don't try and reach me. You won't be able to. I won't be calling this number anymore. I realized that Cam was right...the only person I can trust is myself and maybe her."_

Dean stood up and glared at the pair. "He was our responsibility." He tossed the phone at Sam's chest. "And you couldn't answer the damn phone. And you...what the fuck is wrong with you? And do you know where he is?" 

"I don't know where he is, and you don't want to know..." Cam explained. "Sorry, Zee. Rain check." 

Cam and Zelena changed back into normal clothes. As Zelena came down, Dean crossed his legs, trying not to think about the attractive woman that just came down the stairs. Cam wore her usual less tight skinny jeans, combat boots, and a solid color tshirt. Zelena on the other hand, wore jean cutoff shorts and a plain black tishirt with a brown leather jacket. She also wore combat boots. The shirt was cut low enough for Dean to take a peek at her cleavage and her long legs led up to a nice ass. 

"All right, listen to this – Kevin's last message. Listen to the background," Sam told them, shaking his head. 

_"If not, don't try and reach me. You won't be able to. I won't be calling this number anymore. I realized that Cam was right...the only person I can trust is myself and maybe her."_

"Hear that?" 

"What is it?" Dean asked. 

"I think he was on a bus. Listen again." 

 _"If not, don't try and reach me...(_ women's voice: Last stop – Centreville) _...won't be calling this number –"_

Dean stood up and walked over to Sam, standing close near the newest hunter. He could smell the spicy smell on her skin. "Centreville? Centreville, where?" 

"Michigan," Zelena answered, knowing it of the top of her head. 

"And why would Kevin be in Centreville, Michigan?" 

"Because his high-school girlfriend goes to college there," Cam answered. "After I found him, I got him a burner phone. At the time, I was wanted by almost everything with two legs, so I told him we were't safe together. My dad was looking for me as well as him. I handed him a burner phone and told him to keep moving and call me every week. I kept tabs on the demons, throwing them off of his scent. He calls me every week to let me know that he's okay." 

"Is he okay?" 

"No. Dean. He's not okay. His whole life was ripped from him...he's on the run. I keep tabs on him, like I said." 

"That's thin." 

"It's the best lead we got," Sam shrugged. 

Cam raised her eyebrows, keeping her tongue in check. "'We'?" Dean quesitoned. 

"You were right. He was our responsibility. So... let's find him, okay?" 

"Alright then. I'm gonna make sure Baby's okay and get her packed up with the arsenol." 

"Who's Baby?" Zelena asked. 

"My car," Dean answered/ 

"I'll think I'll go with you." Zelena smiled at Cam as they left. 

"So...how have you been?" Sam asked. Cam just looked at Sam. "Really? You're going to ignore me?" 

"What do you want me to say Sam? We said what we said. There's nothing left to say." 

"Look, Cam...after everything...I'm sorry, for everything. I crossed a line...a major one." 

"Is that all your sorry for?" 

"Yes. I'm not going to apologize for something that I don't feel I need to justify. " 

"Well, you know what Sam? This past year, I've learned what it is like to be by myself for the first time in forever. And I realized that what you said really hurt me. So, I don't forgive you and I don't accept your apology. And I hate you."

* * *

**One Year Ago...**

Cam sat on the couch of the cabin, going through her new bible highlighting every reference to Leviathans and where they came from. She was going page by page. She had different religious books stacked in a corner. Hearing Sam's heavy footsteps, she looked up and saw that he had a duffel bag on his shoulder, and the Impala keys in his hand. She knew that he was fixing her up, but she thought that it was for them to go hunting. She needed to...she needed a outlet to let out her grief for what happened. Dean and Cas being gone, being played over by Crowley, Bobby's death...

"Where are we going? What's the case?" Cam asked, setting down her book. 

"No case...Cam...I-I can't do this anymore." 

"Do what?" Cam asked, standing up. 

"Hunting...I'm tired. I'm tired of loosing my family to this life? Aren't you?" 

"No, Sam. This is what we do, what we were trained for. Look, you're upset. If you just help me figure out where they are, everything will be okay..." 

"They're not coming back, Cam! They exploded with Dick!" 

"They have to be somewhere! We can't give up!" 

"I am okay?! Because I'm tired of doing the same thing over and over again! Do you know the definition of insanity? Doing the same thing over and over again!" 

"So, you're going to fucking leave and leave me here alone?!" Cam snapped. "You fucking coward! Always running away. Dad and you fight, so you leave. Dean dies and you leave. You go to Hell, and you leave!"

"Grow up, Cam! You act like the world has done an injustice to you! Do you want to fucking die by age 40? Be my guest! I'm done with you dragging me down! It's time to take the training wheels off the bike and stop using me and Dean as an excuse! You're a grown ass woman, so stop acting like a brat!" 

"Screw you, Sam! Don't you fucking tell me to take the wheels off of my bike! At least I don't patronize everything that everything else does! News flash, Sammy...we're both cursed! You act all high and mighty, when you're really as screwed up me! Deep down, you will always be that monster. You're just like Lucifer..." 

"Maybe that's because I know when things are fucked up!" Sam's voice dropped to a deadly calm tone. "You know, what? You think that I'm the cursed one? While I'm the one who drank the blood? I'm not the monster that has it pumping through my veins.I'm done pretending that you're my sister. Ever since you came home with her, you've fucked everything up. Poor Cas fell from Heaven. If it wasn't for you, he might still be alive! Dean wouldn't be fucked up, and Mom would've still be alive as well! Mom should've left you where she found...or put you out of your miserable life..." Sam blinked, realizing what he just said. "Cam...I didn't mean it..." 

Cam sucked in a breathe, tears dripping down her face. A new rage she never felt before came over her. "You think I'm a monster?" Cam asked, her power making her eyes go red. 

"Cammie..." Sam warned, suddenly afraid. Her face was pale, her irises were blood red and the whites were as black as night. Veins were visible around her eyes and neck. Cammie threw the door open with her mind, causing Sam to be tossed out of the door and the windows to shatter with a wave of energy. Cam calmly walked after him, the ground crumbling where she stepped. The wind picked up, and fire marked her steps. Cam stopped in front of him, her eyes returning to normal. "I...will  _never_ forgive you for this. If you want to leave...then leave. You're a big boy. I release you from this family." 

* * *

**Present Day...**

Cam looked at Sam in the eye, remembering that awful day. "Just know for one thing, that you're right. I'm not your sister...and I'm done acting like I am..." 

Meanwhile, Zelena was watching Dean toss his duffel bag into the trunk. He had taken a quick shower before they started to hunt down Kevin, and she caught sight of his bare chest while they were changing clothes. He was well defined, with muscles from hunting and exercising. He had an anti-possession tattoo on his right peck, and spiky hair. He was attractive, but so, so, annoying. One thing she always knew was that human men were dogs, and the ones with the hurtful eyes and sad expressions were puppies. She didn't like dogs or puppies. She was more into being alone, but recently started hanging out with Cam. She had heard stories of Dean from her best friend, talking about how damage he was, how many girls he slept with since he was old enough to sleep with girls. In more ways than none, Dean was more damaged than her...and she was pretty fucked. 

But Zelena wasn't an idiot. She wouldn't touch that crazy with a ten foot pole. Not when she already fucked enough for a whole state. She only ever told Cam the story of her life. Her story started with her birth to a astrologist and a historian. When she was five and swung on her playset in her backyard, her parents were attacked by a werewolf. Little Zelena grabbed a knife and stabbed it repeatedly. That's where the police found her...covered in blood, a knife next to her, and three dead bodies, two torn up. She went to live with her grandfather, who was a hunter himself. She began to train, similar to Cam, but instead of using guns, she found that she had perfect aim for a bow and arrow. She graduated up, and had a  bow that fit in a long and skinny case. 

"So, how long have you and Cam been hunting together?" Dean asked. 

"About eleven months. We met on a case. We just hit it off. One thing led to another, and we became friends." 

"Friends...so...Zelena...that's an interesting name." 

"Yeah. My dad was a nerd. He named me after Xena, the Warrior Goddness." 

"Is your father a hunter?" 

"No, but my grandfather was. My parents died when I was five." 

"Oh" 

"Werewolf. I stabbed it to death with a kitchen knife. Then I sat there covered in the blood. Spent three years in a psych ward." 

"Shit...that's deep. So, your grandpa taught you?" 

"Yep...that and I like to read." 

 "Well, then. I'm sure whatever you learned about hunting was bad advice. You now have the chance to learn from the master..." Dean smirked, leaning on his car. "I could give you some private pointers..." 

Zee looked at him, then started to laugh. "Are you kidding me? I wouldn't go there with a ten foot pole!" Zee shook her head, laughing, watching toss the bag in his car. If he really thought that she was going to fall easy pray to his boyish charm. No way in Heaven or Hell. One, something about him made her tick...like a pet peeve. Another was that he was damaged goods. So was she. "It's not you...well it is. You're not my type." 

"What is your type?" 

"The opposite of you!" Zee laughed, turning to see Cam storm out. 

"You okay?" 

"No...can barely be around him. I had a plan! If I ever saw him again, I was just going to ignore him to show him that I don't care," Cam complained. 

"Come here..." Zee told her, looping her arm through Cam's. "You have survived without Sam for a whole year being your own person. You expanded the business to now pretty much a B&B for hunters, you hired actual good cooks that cook good ole heart healthy food for everybody. You're making more money that you have ever off. You're a kick ass hunter, with a good personality. You broken out from being Cammie...Dean and Sam's older sister and keeper to Campbell...Hunter Extraordinaire, Roadhouse Owner, and Business Owner." 

"You're right. I don't need them. They can take care of themselves for once. Hell yes!" 

"Hell yes!" Zee grinned, high-fiving Cam. They snapped, then tapped each other's butts for their secret handshake. "Now, come on. Let's go babysit this prophet." Cam slid on her sunglasses, while Zee did hers, walking over to their shared car. 

"Whoa..." Dean awed, seeing Cam's candy red Ashton Martin "When did you get this? How did you get this? Did you hustle it?" 

"No...I closed Sam's bank account I set up for him from Mary's and used the money to buy this hunk." 

"You stole my money?" Sam asked, seething. 

"You had the Impala. You could've sold her for you own purchases." Dean gasped, stroking Baby's hood. "But you wouldn't because that's the only connection you had to Dean. And besides, that money was for my brother, and since I only have one, you don't get it." 

"Is this because of what happened?" 

"Totally...I...will...bring...you...down..." Cam smirked, opening the trunk. 

"That's just wrong..." Dean complained, seeing her open the trunk from the front of the car where the engine should be. 

Cam tossed her bag inside, while Zee did the same. "Alright, Zee. We'll meet you two there." 

"Bye, boys," Zee smirked, getting inside the passenger car. 

The boys watched the girls drive off in a loud purr of the engine and a cloud of smoke. "Well, then," Dean commented, tossing his own bag in his baby. Oh, how he missed her. But something was up with his sibligs. The way Cam looked at him...like she hated him. The way he looked at her...like he was nervous. Something defiently went down. Cam wouldn't shut him out like that, leave him finically drained. She always made sure they had money in their many bank accounts to keep them comfortable. 

"Hey," Sam called out, tossing the keys to the car to Dean. 

Dean caught them effortlessly and looked Baby over. "Well... no visible signs of douchery – I'll give you that." They got in their seats, noticing the absence of their backseat driver. Dean took a sniff of the leather bench seat and the smell of their mixed cologne and Cam's perfume. Then there was another smell he detected. "Smell like dog to you?"

Sam inhaled, looking a bit nervous. "In the car?" 

"You tell me." Sam shrugged. "Hmm." Dean started the car, and took off. "So...tell me what happened between you and Cam." 

"Nothing happened...we had our differences." 

"Bullshit...something is off with you two. I mean...if looks can kill. And the comment about you not being her brother? What was that crap about?" 

"You don't want to know, man. Trust me...what happened between me and her...it's much worst than any fight we have ever gotten into." 

"It can't be that bad..." Dean scoffed. 

"Oh...but it is..." 

"Come on...is it as bad as you and Dad fighting about college and you leaving?" 

"No...much, much worst." 

"How about when you lied to me about drinking demon blood. That was a real doozy of a fight." 

"Dean...it's as bad of all of those times times ten..." 

"Shit...what did you do?" 

"You really wanna know? You have to promise not to yell at me." 

"Just tell me!" 

"So...after you and Cas vanished, and Crowley pulled a fast one over us, Cam began to take on dirty jobs and throw herself into trying to find you two. She made various deals, hunted down every crossroads demon where she could find...she wanted to go after Crowley. She was going down a downward spiral. I didn't know what to do! After all, I also lost my brother and a close friend. I was tired...tired of my life being the same thing over and over again...you know that's the definition of insanity? Doing the same thing over and over again? And I was tired of watching my sister get hurt...I love Cammie...and I couldn't stay around and watch her destroy herself. I told her I was leaving, and our anger and grief got the best of us. We both said awful things to each other. I was just so...so...angry and tired and hurt. She said that I was a coward, and a monster, and just like Lucifer. I said that she was also a monster, that she wasn't even my sister, and that is was her fault mom was dead, Cas was fucked up, and why you two were gone. Then I said that mom should've killed her or left her to end her pathetic life." 

Dean drove with his mouth wide open. "Are you kidding me?! That's horrible!" 

"I know...and I regretted it from the moment that I said it. But Dean...you didn't see her. She pushed me through the cabin, through the door and all the windows cracked and shattered. I landed outside of the porch. Her eyes were red and black, her face was pale, and her veins were black and visible through her skin. It terrified me. The ground broke as she walked, and each footstep was filled with actual fire." 

"So your brothers are very cute..." Zee explained, kicking her feet up on the dashboard, playing angry birds on her phone. 

"No, no, no...hell no. Don't go there...not if they were the last men on earth!" Cam winched. 

"Trust me, I won't. Growing up on Earth has taught me three things. One, men are the bane of the universe. Two, men are dogs. Three, don't date men that are just as damaged as you are. You'll wreck and ruin each other. Talk about the metaphorical apocalypse." 

"You're not damaged, Zee. But trust me. Don't go after them. I love my brothers...god help me I do...even after everything that has happened, but my family is cursed. Sam...even though I hate him at the moment, is nice but there is an emotional side to him and he always tries to do the right thing. But he's a nerd. And Dean...god bless his heart...has had only one...I repeat one...real romantic relationship. And he chose to go back to hunting than to be with her. And then he erased her memories of her." 

"I won't go after them. I'm pissed at Sam for what he called you. And Dean is fucked up...I could smell it on him a mile away. Plus, he just irks me. He tried to hit on me!" 

"No! Did you kick him in the balls?" Cam asked, smiling. 

"No...I laughed. Besides, he's not my type." 

"He is so not your type. My brothers are both boys. Dean wears Batman underwear." 

The girls arrived at the motel just right before the boys did. They already checked into two room, and sat by the Aston Martin while they parked and got out of the Impala. "Gentlemen..." Cam called out, tossing Dean and Sam the room keys to their room. Cam hopped down and went to unload her trunk, pulling out he duffel bag. Zee grabbed her bag too, her long dark brown hair getting into her face. Dean watched her for a moment from his perch near the vending machines, then looked at two little boys playing in the parking lot with toy guns. 

"Come on, I got you!" one of the little boys said. 

"No way." 

"You’re dead!" 

"No way, I’m not dead at all!"

* * *

**Purgatory...One Year Ago**

Dean started to look after Cas after realizing that they were in danger. Running through the dense woods, he followed the trail of his prey and stopped. Dean listened until he could hear a rustling noise and set off again. The vampire he was pursuing stopped running, then turned around as Dean came up behind him. The man yelled as he turned and grappled with Dean. Dean hit the man's arm, making him drop his weapon, and then pushed him hard against a tree. Dean held a knife against his throat. The vamps teeth descended, making Dean pissed. "Take a breath. Calm down. Where's the angel?" 

"You're him. The human." 

"Where's the angel?" Dean asked again, this time more forceful. 

"I don't know." 

"Hmm." Dean plunged his knife into the vampire's arm, pinning him to a tree. Dean picked up the vampire's weapon and beheaded him with it. Dean was ambushed by a second vampire who tackled him to the ground. Dean tried to reach unsuccessfully for the weapon but he couldn't due to the hold the vampire had on him. Suddenly, someone appeared, flinging the vampire off of him and beheading him. The man turned to Dean who stood up with his fangs descended. 

* * *

**Present Day...**

Cam was quiet as they got situated in the girls room. "Alright, chickadee. You have been brewing for too long. Spill." 

"I don't know..." Cam sighed.  _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, release._

"Is it Sam? Did he say something to you?" 

"No...it's just everything is different. Dean is not okay, I don't know how I feel about Sam, and Cas is gone, and I'm numb?" 

"Alright. Dean...he spent a whole year in a horrible place. Of course he's going to have some PTSD or some shit like that. And as for Cas...we can figure out another way. And you've been through hell and back. Of course you have issues." 

"Yeah, but I don't know how to feel. All I know that counting helps me cule down this rage I have for Sam and the disappointment...and I have so much emotions right now, it's ridiculous." 

"Just tell them the truth. That you have been going through therapy for a year now, and you have untapped emotions, because you Winchesters don't believe in talking about your feelings." 

"Coming from you, that sounds horrible..." 

"Exactly! Just tell them...the moment you guys talk shit out, you all might feel better." Zee sighed, going to lay in the bed beside her. 

"I don't know what to do. Blah...talking about feelings. That's not the Winchester way," Cam grumbled, resting her head on Zee's shoulder. 

"You need to. Because right now, you're like a ticking time bomb." 

"You are a great friend..." Cam sighed, hugging her. 

Meanwhile...

Next door was the boys. Dean sat on the bed, wiping his hands together while Sam was in the bathroom. Sam came out, and leaned against the door frame. "You okay?" 

Dean nodded, nervous and tense. "Yeah. Yeah, hey, what do you say we blow this joint, hit the road?" 

"Now?" 

"Yeah, Kevin's not getting any more found." 

"The kid survived a year without us. He'll be okay for another twelve hours. Besides, when's the last time you slept?" Sam asked. 

"Hmm," Dean hummed. 

"What?" 

"Nothing. Is that, uh, that how you rationalized taking a year off? People will be okay? Cammie would be okay?" 

"People  _were_  okay, Dean. Cammie was okay. You're okay." 

"Wow." 

"Look, I did what we promised we'd do. I moved on. I lived my life. Cam was being the stubborn one." 

"Yeah, no, I'm getting that." 

"Look, it wasn't like I was... just oblivious. I mean, I read the paper every day. I saw the weird stories…" Sam sat down on the bed, facing Dean ",…the kind of stuff we used to chase. I even tried to reach out to Cam once or twice, but she never answered. Then after a couple of months of making sure she wasn't dead in a ditch, her number was disconnected." 

"And you said what? 'Not my problem? She's probably alright?'" 

"Yes. And you know what? The world went on. Cam found a friend, and she's alright." 

"People died, Sam. Cam is clearly not alright. I saw her giggling with that woman earlier when they were getting ice. She never giggles. And there's this look in his eyes..." 

"People will always die, Dean. Or maybe another hunter took care of it. I don't know, but the point is, for the first time, I realized that it wasn't only up to me to stop it. Zee seems to be okay. I mean...Cam has been stuck with us for about thirty years. I was starting to forget she was a girl." 

"Hmm. So what was it, hmm? What could possibly make you stop just like that? A girl? Was there a girl?" 

"The girl had nothing to do with it." 

"There  _was_  a girl. You blew our sister off for a girl." 

"Yeah. There was. I did. And then there wasn't. Any more questions?" 

Cam sighed, and stood outside of the door, knocking. Zee told her she wasn't going to be able to sleep unless she told Sam her feelings. She knocked, and was surprised when Sam opened up the door. "Cammie!" Sam said, surprised. 

"Can we talk for a minute?" 

"Uh..." Sam stuttered. 

"I'm going to grab more ice," Dean announced, dumping the ice into the sink. Cam went inside, and shuffled her feet. 

"I don't know what to really say..." Sam told her. 

"Just listen...after being a year apart, I did some soul-searching. And you were right partly...I did depend on you and Dean. I spent most of my life taking care of you two. And not having you two around, it hurt me. But also what you said to me, that also hurt...big time."

"I know...if I can take back everything I would." 

"I know you would. But you wouldn't have said that if you said it if you didn't believe it. And I meant what I said...at the moment, I hate you. And it will take one hell of a hail mary to get me to trust you and respect you again. You may be my brother, but you are not my friend." 

"You look good, though." Cam did look good. Her hair was just a bit below her shoulders and curled at the ends, a brighter blonde than usual. Her eyes were bright instead of dark with bags underneath then. She gained a few pounds, making her look less like a stick with muscles and more like a girl. She wore a light shade of lip gloss, blush, and mascara. She looked more lively than she had done in a long time. 

"Flattery don't work, but thank you. I established a name for myself without you two without hunting with you two."  

"I'm happy for you." 

* * *

Dean knelt down and refilled his ice bucket as Zee stood outside the door of her room with a sucker in her mouth. "What's up, Batman," she called out. 

"What's your endgame? With my sister?" 

"Is this the protective brother speech?" Zee smirked. 

"It's not you it's me. Well, it is you. You're new, and we've had bad luck with other hunters besides our inner circle." 

"True...but I don't trust easy either Dean. You know how hard it is for people to tell you that you're a psychopath and that you conjured up the werewolf to cover the fact that you killed your parents? Cam told me all about your issues with other hunters, like the pair that shot you two, or Gordon that turned out to be a crazy vampire killing psycho, or your own grandpa." 

"I just don't want you to hurt my sister."

"I won't. I met Cam. We became acquaintances, then colleges. And then we became best friends. Look...I'm on Cammie's side. I'm pretty sure without me, she wouldn't be here. I made her get up, go get some much needed therapy advice, eat more, get her hair done and nails, and clean up. And she's the only person that doesn't look at me like I;m a psychopath or a freak. But, look at her. She looks great." 

"Yeah, she does." 

"Word of advice, family is forever." Dean nodded, grabbing the ice bucket. Zee sneaked up behind him, pulling down his pants to see in fact, Batman boxers. She snorted in laughter, clutching her sides as Dean blushed and pulled his pants back up. "Cam was right!" Zee laughed, holding her side. "Batman...Batman underwear! You're such a dork and I am so out of your league!" 

"Hey...Batman is very cool! And I'm a catch!" 

"You are a giant man child. Batman undies!" 

Dean walked back inside to see Cam and Sam waiting for them. "So...we need to talk. All of us. There is resentment and anger between the three of us. As my therapist says, we need to embrace the dark times and refrain from judgement. So, I'll start. For the past year, I have been hunting. And while at first they were really dirty jobs, I have been working on myself as well. I invested myself into Mary's expanding the name throughout the country. I've distracted my self from the sadness of being alone to finding where Crowley is to kill him. I threw my self into finding out where you two. But my resentment for you two is being to controlling, so I'm taking a step back and focus on my life while I let you two do what you two need to do." 

"Well, thanks for that Cam. So...I met a girl." Dean sat on the floor, leaning on Cam's legs, with back to Sam. "Listen, I know this is gonna sound crazy to you. I don't even necessarily need you to understand. But...you need to know. I didn't just drop out, Dean. I found something. Something I've... never had all my life." 

"Yeah, what was her name?" 

"Amelia." 

"So, what, you, uh, you dropped your peanut butter in her chocolate? How'd it happen?" Cam asked, crossing her legs. 

"I hit a dog." 

Dean whirled around, pointing an accusing finger at him. "I knew I smelled dog." 

"And I knew you'd throw a bitch fit," Sam fired back. "Cam, you going to help me out here?" 

Cam shrugged. "Hey, the rules are simple, Sam. You don't take a joint from a guy named Don, and there's no dogs in the car." 

"Exactly, no dogs!" Dean enforced. 

"All right, what about you?" Sam asked Dean. 

"What about me?" 

"Look at you. You've still got that look. You're shaky. You're on edge. What was it like?" 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." 

"Try me." 

"It was bloody. Messy. 31 flavors of bottom-dwelling nasties. Hell, most days felt like 360-degree combat. But there was something about being there." 

**Purgatory-One Year Ago...**

This was the moment where Dean found a ally in a vampire. Dean still stood, holding up the the vampire's makeshift ax, as the other vampire retracted his teeth. 

"What, no thanks for saving your hide?" he asked, in a deep southern drawl. 

"Sure. I won't shove this up your ass," Dean grumbled. 

"Mm. Awful strange way to punch your meal ticket, friend. I got something you need." 

"Yeah, what's that?" 

"A way out." 

Dean laughed. "Even a dental apocalypse [?] like you knows there's no such thing." 

"There is if you're human. God has made it so. At least, that's the rumor." 

"Bull." 

"Suit yourself. Maybe you've gone native. Maybe you like being man meat for every Tom, Dick, and Harry." 

"Prove it." 

"Nah. You're either in or you're out." 

"So you just want to guide me out of Purgatory out of the goodness of your undead heart?" 

"More or less." 

"What's in it for you?" 

"I'm hopping a ride." 

"What?" 

"It's a human portal, jackass. Only humans can pass through. I show you the door, you hump my soul to the other side." 

"So you're looking for a soul train." 

"Sure. If that's what you're into." 

"And how do I know this isn't a set-up? How do I know I ain't gonna end up like your friend over there?" 

"He  _was_  my friend. Now  _you_  are. First rule of Purgatory, kid. You can't trust nobody." 

"You just asked me to trust you." 

"You see? You're getting it now." 

"Hmm. First we find the angel." 

"Mm, three's a crowd, chief.

"Well, hey. Either you're in or you're out. Besides, my sister might kill me. He's my brother in law." 

* * *

**Present Day...**

While Cam and Zee tried to call Kevin at every possible phone number, Dean and Sam tried to locate him down from his ex. With no luck, they wandered around, trying to trace him. Sam sat on a picnic bench, on his laptop. He was trying to use GPS to locate Kevin's last phone. A woman and a dog walked by, taking him to another time...

**One Year Ago...**

Sam quickly entered the animal hospital, carrying a dog covered in a bloodstained blanket. "Help. I need help. The dog needs help." 

A nurse with the name tag labeled Roberta, got out of he chair, rushing over to him. "That way!"  Sam walked into an exam room, panicked. 

"He just – he just came out of nowhere, right in front of my car." He layed the dog on the table. "We need a doctor. Are you a doctor?" 

"The doctor's coming, sir. But I'm not sure –" 

"You're not sure what? This is an animal hospital. You save animals," Sam shouted, feeling more guilty and stressed. 

"Sir." 

"Save this animal!" 

Suddenly a young woman with long dark hair and a white lab coat came in. "Roberta, can you escort this gentleman out, please?" 

"Yes." 

"I did this," Sam told them, guilty. 

"Come on." Roberta and Sam left the room as the vet lift the blanket covering the dog. 

**Present Day...**

"Hey," Zee greeted, carrying a basket of food and a soda pop over to the table. 

"Zelena...where's Cam?" 

"You can call me Zee or Lena if you want. She's coming. I just wanted to talk..." 

"Uh oh..." 

"When I first met Cam...she was broken. And she still is, but she's getting better. Just try not to push her a bit. I spent too much time trying to fix her." 

"How did you fix her?" 

"I told her it was okay to hate you. That I hated the werewolf that killed my parents. That I hate my grandpa for leaving me alone. She's still not okay...far from okay. You three need to sit down and talk about you're feelings. Got it?" 

Sam looked down and let her words process. He broke his sister...something he felt guilty about. "Yeah...I got it." 

"Ok...nice chat, Sammy." 

"Don't call me that." 

"Hey...what's up?" Cam asked, sitting down. She wore a sheer white tank top blouse with a white cami underneath, black skinny jeans, and black wedge boots. 

"Just talking. Since we're going to be spending lots of time together." 

"Well, I haven't had the chance to gotten a hold of him yet. So...I don't think he's here." Cam dug into her burger, popping a few fries into her mouth. 

"Don't judge me. I got bubkis," Dean informed them, sitting down next to Sam. 

"Well..." Sam began to say, but a waitress interputted them putting a plate of food down in front of Sam. 

"And here you go." 

"Ah, thank you." 

Sam pushed the plate towards Dean, who looked at it with hope and happiness. "Sweet mother of God. It's for me? Seriously?

"Check this out. So, I went through campus security archives around the time Kevin should have been here." Dean took a bite of his burger, while Sam turned his laptop around for everybody to see. "Anyone look familiar?"Dean however had his eyes closed as he chewed. "Dude. It's a burger." 

"Okay...so, your a dork and have a food fetish," Zeecommented, stealing a fry from Cam's plate as she finished all of hers. 

"It's a treasure. All right, so, what, Kevin comes all the way to campus and doesn't see his girlfriend?" 

"I don't know... but I went to the computer lab and found the computer he was on." 

"And?" 

"And I found the website he was visiting, found his account username, hacked in to the website, found when else this username logged in, and then I reverse-tracked the IP address back to the original user, Kevin, who has apparently been using the same wireless router for the past two months." 

"That is spectacular work. Any chance I can get that in English?" 

"Yeah. I think he's in Iowa – at a coffee shop."

"You're right. Sam is a nerd. But cute. Good job," Zee flirted, making Sam blush and Dean to bristle. "I need to go the ladies room. Cammie?"

"Yep. We'll be back," Cam told the boys, getting up to follow her. 

Dean glared at Sam while he put his laptop away. "What?" 

"Flirt much?" 

"What? Are you...are you jealous?" Sam grinned. 

"No. That's ridicouls. I don't trust her. Do you?" 

"Yeah... She told me things about Cam...Cam was beyond the point of salvation. I think she was leveling on the edge between human and demon. I fucked up. But I think no matter what of Zee's background, she's good for Cam. A real friend." 

"She has us!" 

"Exactly. And how many times have we kept her out of things? To many to count. Don't screw this up for her, Dean. You notice how perky Cam has been today? I haven't seen her this happy in a long time. They'res no bags underneath her eyes, and they're not red from constantly crying. " 

Dean sighed, admitting defeat. "Fine...but that doesn't mean I like her. Chick is crazy. She pantsed me in the hallway outside of the motel last night." 

Sam smirked, chuckling. "Why would she do that?" 

"Because Cam leaked the secret that I wore Batman underwear. Then she called me a dork and a man child! I am not a man child! And Batman is cool! I mean...billionaire kicking ass?!" 

"Whoa, Dean. I haven't seen you this mad at a girl in a long time. You like her..." Sam grinned. 

"No...I hate her. She's the bain of my existance. And this war is on..." 

* * *

Cam, Zee, Dean, and Sam walked up to the church in Iowa where Kevin might be. Cam raced up the steps, knocking on the door. "Kevin...it's me, Cam. Open up, Kid." 

"You sure this is right?" Dean asked. 

"Barista at the coffee shop swears he's seen Kevin ducking in here for the past few months," Sam answered as Cam knocked again. 

Dean shook his head as he, Zee, and Sam backed up. Cam stepped forward, unlocking the locks with her mind, then holding a hand out to open the doors without touching them. They entered, but was assaulted with Borax from a large water gun. "Stop! Not Leviathans. It's us." 

Kevin dropped the water gun, and raced forward to give Cam a hug, resting his head on her breast. "What the hell happened to you guys?" 

"Cliff Notes? I went to Purgatory. Sam hit a dog. You know what Cam was up to." 

"For real?" Kevin asked, separating himself from Cam. Dean wiped his face with sleeve. "You want some towels?" 

Kevin led them to another room, with symbols painted on the walls and ground. "Who taught you all this?" Cam asked, impressed. 

"I guess... God," Kevin shrugged. 

 _"God_  taught you how to trap demons?" Sam asked. 

"Technically, yeah." 

"Wait, wait, hold on. Crowley kidnapped you. I saw that. But then you left a message saying you escaped. How?" 

"Well..." Kevin explained how Crowley had another tablet, and he wanted him to interrupt it. 

"Wait, there's another tablet? So another Word of God?" Dean asked, surprised. 

"Yes." 

"How many Words of God are there?" Cam questioned. 

"I just became a Prophet, like, a year ago." 

"Well, did this tablet have a name?" Sam asked. 

"'Demons,'" Kevin told them. 

"What about demons?" Dean asked. 

"As far as I could tell... everything." Kevin continued to tell them his story, telling them that one peice of the information was about the Hell's Gates. 

"What about Hell Gates?" Cam asked. 

"There's one in Wisconsin. The tablet told me how to open it. There were ingredients for a spell. They set everything up for me. I began to perfom the spell, dropping the match into the bowl. 

"You showed the King of Hell how to open a Hell Gate? So that all the demons in Hell could come out all at the same time?" Cam asked. 

"What? No. I told Crowley I was opening a Hell Gate, but I was reading from another chapter – how to destroy demons." 

"You son of a bitch," Dean smirked. 

"Wait. Kevin? Where's the tablet now?" Sam asked. 

"Safe," Kevin replied. 

"Safe where?" 

"Hey. As long as it's safe, okay? Were you able to read anything else off the tablet before you stashed it?" Dean questioned. 

"Only the stuff about closing the gates of Hell. Forever," Kevin answered. 

"Come again?" Cam told him. 

"Banish all demons off the face of the Earth, lock them away forever. That could be important, right? And...cambions will be stripped from their powers." 

The four hunters looked at each other. "Closing the gates of Hell forever? Yeah. Yeah, that could be important." 

* * *

The hunters stepped outside to chat about what they just learned. "Okay, if this kid is right, he's sitting on a bombshell. Hell, he  _is_  the bombshell. This is important," Zee smiled. 

"I agree." 

"Well, we need to figure out how to do this..." Dean told them, then saw Sam look away. "What?" 

"That. I mean, there's no way that Kevin's getting out of this intact, is there?" Sam asked. 

"Well, he's doing pretty well for himself so far," Dean shrugged. 

"Yeah, he got out. He had Cam to help him out."  

"And now he's in it... whether he likes it or not," Dean argued. 

"So...free will, that's only for you?" Sam scoffed. 

"Guys...let's not argue..." Cam pleaded. 

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Sam, we have an opportunity to wipe the slate clean. We take Kevin to the tablet, he tells us the spell, we send every demon back to hell – forever. Every single bastard that destroyed our lives, killed our mother, killed Jess. And you're not sure?" 

"I'm with Dean on this Sam. A way to end this once and for all? Isn't that a better world? No more deals? No more possessions? We can have peace..." Cam shrugged. "A chance for me to live a normal life." 

"I'm with them...that would be a nicer world..." Zee shrugged. 

Sam scoffed and walked inside. Kevin sat in a pew, where he went over and sat down next to him. "Kevin, I, uh... I owe you an apology. Um... look, when you disappeared and Dean disappeared, I...needed to clear my head, and... I'm thinking maybe you were one of the pieces that I should have been there to pick up." 

"You've been a hunter since you were a kid, right?" Kevin asked. 

"Yeah, mostly. Yeah." 

"Ever since I realized I was a prophet... It's just hard to believe this is actually my life." 

"Yeah. It sucks right now. I know that. Um, it might suck for a lot longer, but... trust me on this – it gets better." 

Kevin turned to look at him. "You know I'm not gay, right?" 

"If we can do this, get the tablet, get you everything you need to close the gates of Hell, there's a world out there where nobody – not Crowley, no demon – is chasing you anymore." 

"I guess I just don't see how I get from here to there." 

"I used to not be able to see it, either. But there is a way." 

"Just give me five minutes." 

* * *

The hunters waited for Kevin to grab something when Cam stiffened, her eyes turning into a mixture of black and red. Dean had to admit, this new side of Cam was terrifying. Her skin paled a couple of shades, and black veins traced her delicate features. "Crap..." she said, stiffening. 

Kevin walked into the room to join them when the church began to shake. Zee reached down for the case she always carried with her, opening it. Cam grabbed Kevin and pulled him behind her, while Sam got Dean's attention to the floor breaking. 

"We got company. Sam." Dean handed Sam a knife and picked up his weapon from Purgatory.  [He hands SAM a knife and picks up his weapon from Purgatory.]

"What the hell is that?" Sam asked, seeing Dean pick up the makeshift weapon. 

"It's Purgatory. What the hell is that?" he asked as Zee picked the black sleek bow and her quiver of arrows. 

"I didn't say I was traditional Batman." Zee strapped the quiver to her back, pulling one out and setting it in the bow. 

The door flew open and the hunters took their stand. "Dean Winchester. Back from Purgatory." 

"Spanky the demon," Dean smirked. "Yeah, I heard about you. You’re the one who uses too much teeth, right?" 

The demons rushed at them, and the fight began. Zee let an arrow fly, hitting one square in the chest with her arrow dipped in holy water. Cam advanced at one, and began to fight one of the demon's hand on. Cam was merciless with her prey. Dean glanced over from punching a demon to see Cam wrap her legs around his neck and swing around like she was on a damn pole. She was like a ninja! Kevin squirted one of the demons with holy water from a squeeze bottle and Sam killed one of the demons with the knife. 

Zee heard Dean grunt, and set three more arrows into the demon's kneecaps and gut, slowing it down. Swinging it up, she bashed his head sideways, leaving a large cut. "Zee!" Sam called out, using her family nickname that only Cam called her. Sam tossed her the knife, and she wiped it on her pant leg, before aiming and taking aim, and tossing it straight into the demon's chest. 

"Hello, boys. Ladies..." a smooth Scottish bough greeted them. Looking up the hunters and Kevin saw Crowley and Kevin's girlfriend standing in the doorway. 

"Dean. You're looking... well, let's just say Purgatory didn't do you any favors. Where's your angel?" 

"Ask your mother," Dean sneered. 

"There's that grade-school zip. Missed it. I really did. " Crowley turned to Sam. "Moose. Still with the pork chops. I admire that. Campbell...love the new look. You look especially evil, and the new moves? No wonder you left a string of bodies for me, you little assassin. And you have a new pet..." 

Zee scowled, gripping her bow tighter into her fist. 

"Let Channing go," Kevin demanded. 

"That's not Channing, Kevin. Not anymore," Cam told Kevin softly. 

"What an awful thing to say to the boy. Of course it's Channing. Kev. Last time we danced, you stole my tablet and killed my men. Tell you what. Come with me now, bygones. And I'll let the girl go back to... What's-the-Point U." 

"He's lying. You won't get Channing back. She's probably dead already," Dean growled. 

Crowley sighed. "Will you please stop saying that? Let the girl speak." He snapped his fingers.

"Kevin?" Channing asked, scared out of her mind. 

"Channing?" 

"What's going on?" 

"There's a demon in you, and you're going to your safety school," Kevin explained. 

"What?!" 

"But it's gonna be okay." 

"I-I-I-I just – I can't," Channing told him, her lip quivering. 

"No, no, wait," Kevin begged as Crowley snapped his fingers again, making her eyes go black. "Okay. I'll do it." 

"Kevin," Sam warned. 

"Myself for the girl. But this ends. All right? No fighting, no nothing. It ends." 

"Can't let you do that, buddy," Dean warned. 

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Kevin turned to Crowley. "I'll grab my stuff." 

"Chin up, ladies and gentlemen. I'm a professional." 

"This ain't over by a long shot, Crowley." 

"Really, Dean, who writes your stuff? A marshmallow?" Crowley raised his voice a bit to call out to Kevin. "Come on, Kevin. Chop, chop...Kevin?" 

Crowley took a step forward, but Dean raised his knife. Crowley snapped his fingers and the knife glowed red. Dean dropped it, hissing in pain. "Aah!" 

"Ready, boys?" Crowley walked past the four hunters. "Kevin!" Dean bent down and picked up the knife in his burning hand. "Kevin." 

Kevin stood in a room with a cord in his hands. Once Channing and Crowley stood in the doorway, Kevin pulled the cord, dousing them in holy water, causing them to yell. 

"Guys...run!" Kevin shouted. 

The hunters booked it too the impala, all crowding in as they saw Kevin booking it as well. Kevin dove in as Crowley and Channing came outside the church. 

"Find another meatsuit," Crowley sneered, glaring at the Impala as it drove away. 

Sam and Kevin watched as black smoke left Channing, and Crowley made a hand motion to snap her neck.. She fell to the ground as they sped away. 

"Go to Mary's. We can lay low there for a while," Cam told them.

"Okay..." Dean nodded, pulling out his ringing cellphone. "Hello?" He listened. "Wrong number." Dean hung up his phone, slipping it back into his pocket. 

"Automated jackass. All right, anybody want anything?" Dean asked. 

"I'm good," Sam answered. Dean turned to look at Kevin in the back seat. Kevin just looked out the window, silent. 

"Kevin? How you holding up?" Cam asked. 

"Awesome. The king of Hell just snapped my girlfriend's neck. How about you?" 

"All right, listen to me. I'm sorry about your girlfriend, okay? I am. But the sooner you get this, the better. You're in it now, whether you like it or not. That means you do what you got to do. I'm hitting the head," Dean told them, getting out of the Impala at a rest stop. 

Stopping, he pulled out his phone and made a phone call. "There he is," came the smooth southern voice. 

"How did you get a phone?" 

"Would you believe they sell these things in convenience stores now? A lot's changed in 50 years," Benny told him. 

"Must be a hell of a lot to take in." 

"Mostly it's the choices, you know? So many choices."  

"Yeah, I hear that. Listen, Benny, not to beat a dead horse. What we did down there is what we had to do. Now, I don't regret it for a second. But... you know, maybe until we both adjust, it's best we don't talk for a while." 

"There it is." 

"One day at a time, just like we talked about, right?" 

"I think you had it right, bud." 

"What's that?" 

"Purgatory  _was_  pure. I'm kind of wishin' I had appreciated it more. You know? Like you.: 

"Listen, you got an emergency, you call me, you understand?" 

"I hear you. You keep your nose clean, too, brother."

"Yeah." Dean hung up, and went to the men's bathroom to take a leak. Once he was done, he headed back to his car and got into the drivers seat. "So, Cammie. What the hell was that?" 

"Was what?" 

"The freakin' ninja moves." 

"After Sam left, I had lots of anger. I needed an outlet, so I took mixed martial arts and learned and mastared the art of hand to hand combat." 

Pretty soon, they saw the sign for Montana, then saw Mary's. Cam got out, and waited for everybody to get out of the car with their stuff. 

"I changed the place last time you guys were here..." Cam told them, leading them to the door. Cam pushed it open, and they were greeted with the smell of fried food, warm air, and soft country music playing. Sam and Dean looked around, noticing she had expanded. There was a couple of pool tables in the middle of the floor, old fashion pinball machines, a dart board, a juke box, a medium size stage and a karaoke machine. 

"Wow, Cam...you really done well with the place," Sam commented, following her up to the bar. 

"Thanks. I was here one day, working on the books when a group of hunters came in from up north. Then others came, and I realized that I needed to expand, so I bought the property behind it. Then my therapist told me to give back to the community and work on being kind, so I tried to think of things to do to distress. I found this old karaoke machine at a flea market, and fixed her up. Then I just sat and sang a song one day, and everybody wanted a go. So, know we have karaoke and happy hour every night from 8-1. Last call is at 1 o'clock. Everybody loves pool, and darts, and pinball." 

"Look at you...business owner and hunter," Dean smiled a bit. 

"Yep," Cam nodded, grabbing some whiskey and five glasses. Pouring them all some, she passed Kevin his. 

"I'm underage..." 

"You just saw your girlfriend die. Drink up, buttercup." Kevin picked up his glass and drowned the contents, winching at the bitter taste. 

Dean took a drink and closed his eyes, savoring the taste. "Ahh...that's the good stuff." 

Cam pulled out her guest book, finding a couple of rooms. Jotting down their names, she grabbed the room keys off of the respected hooks, and handed them out. "Alright...here you guys go. Fresh sheets on the beds, fresh towels in the linen closets in the bathroom. Try not to destroy my rooms. I'm going to bed." 

"I'm with you. Batman, Sam, Kevin, good night," Zee told them. 

"Night, Robin," Dean called out, watching Zee walk away. Zee smiled at bit at the nickname. Perhaps he wasn't that bad after all. 


	2. Eye of the Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 8.02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics= flashbacks unless it says so.

  _Chicago, Illinois_

 A woman bank employee is leading a man towards the safety deposit vaults. "So sorry to have kept you waiting, Mr. Vili. It's just...it's been so long since you checked in with us. We had to dig through our archives," she smiled, still walking back. 

"Don't worry about me, dear. I've got plenty of time." 

"Which box is it again?" 

"One." 

"I'm... sorry. Did you say one, as in box number one?" 

"If memory serves." 

The woman unlocked the safety deposit box and carried it to a table. "During our last renovation, we had to replace the safe boxes, and we put yours inside a new one." 

"Ah..." 

Mr. Vili lift his box out of the the one the woman opened. He unlocked it and smiled. The woman gasped as he lifted a bone, which shined with light for a moment, out of the box. 

"I'm...sorry, sir, but... is that a bone?" 

"Not just any bone, my dear. An extremely valuable one." 

"Well, I'm happy we were able to keep it safe for you all these years." 

"Hmm." 

"Is there anything else I can help you with today?" 

"Why, yes, now that I think about it. I'd like to make a withdrawal." The woman screamed as blood splattered the wall lined with safety deposit box. 

* * *

_Laramie, Wyoming_

Dean ate his hamburger at an outdoor table as Sam ate a salad. He inwardly glared at Zelena across the table. Sure she was hot...but he wasn't really interested in a woman right now. And what made it worse was that he couldn't stand her. After she pants him in the hallway a couple of nights ago, they had been at a war. Shortly after, he got a pair of her underwear and gave them to Kevin. She was so embarrassed seeing the young prophet with her favorite purple bra and boy shorts with tiny cartoon kitty cats on it. They next day, she stole his favorite gun. Then he ruined her arrows. She bought window markers and drew tiny kisses on Baby's windows. That was Dean's final straw. 

Cam and Sam could see that they had chemistry. But Cam knew her best friend and her brother. Zelena had troubles with trust. She's used to be being alone...the only person she only let in was Cam and her late granddad. She thought that Sam was an okay guy. He was kinda distant and she could tell he didn't want to there anymore. Kevin was an innocent at this. Cam knew that Dean had been through Hell and back many, many times. He was a womanizer, always sleeping with other girls. His only true relationship he ever really had was with Lisa and Ben. But Zelena was a hunter. She wasn't going to pull him away from the business. 

But at that moment, their only thought that Kevin was crazy. They had been on the run, only spending the night at Mary's before going to retrieve the tablet. Now, Kevin said that he wanted to go see his mom. 

"Are you kidding me? You're kidding me," Dean scoffed. 

"What? Is it too much to ask if we can swing by and check on my mom?" 

"'Swing by?' It's a day's drive in the opposite direction. You know that, right?" Dean asked. 

"Dean...cool it," Cam told him. 

"Yes. I understand we're in a hurry." 

"Okay, well, then, what's the problem?" Dean asked. 

"Channing's broken neck is my problem! As in I'd rather not see my mom twisted into a corkscrew." 

"Kid's got a point, Batman," Zelena told Dean. 

"Stay out of this," he growled at her.  Sam smiled as Dean got flustered. "Kevin, your mom is fine." 

A waitress came over and brought them more food. "How can you possibly know that?" 

"Because Crowley needs her to be, okay? In fact, he's probably got the place stacked with bodyguards right now, protecting her so that when you do show up, they'll pounce on you both." 

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" 

"She's bait, man, plain and simple. And you want to swim right up and bite the hook? Look, we have got Crowley by the short and curlies, okay? All we need to do is find the tablet, whip up the spell, and – boom! – sunshine and sandy beaches." 

"Dean, my mom's all alone. She's surrounded by demons. Can you really not understand why I want to make sure she's okay?" 

Dean looked at Sam first who shrugged. Cam cleared her throat. "One day isn't going to hurt us, Dean." 

"I'm with the kid," Zelena shrugged. 

"Son of a bitch," Dean sighed, putting down his burger to throw his hands up in the air. "Fine. Let's go." 

They all smiled, expect Dean, as they threw away their trash. "Next stop on the crazy bus...Neighbor, Michigan," Kevin sighed, leaning back in the seat. 

"Hop to it, Batman," Zelena ordered. 

"Why is she with us again?" Dean asked. 

"Because she has been my rock for the last year. You want me, you get the pair of us," Cam snarked, getting in the bench seat. 

* * *

  _Neighbor, Michigan_

The Impala parked across the street from a blue house. They all looked at the house, but Sam looked through a pair of binoculars. "Tiger mom, 9 o'clock," Sam told the group. 

"Where?" Kevin asked, grabbing the binoculars. 

"Left window." 

Kevin turned to look through the window, seeing his mom. "She seems okay. Sad... but okay." 

Cam was looking at the surrounding people and a shiver went up her spine. Lately, she has been mastering her demonic powers. More specifically, locating other demons without giving herself away. She has also been working on her hand-to-hand combat, leviation, exorcism, and most importantly her magic. "Check out the mailman." 

Kevin looked at the mailman, seeing him stuff envelops into the mailboxes and sort mail. "Yeah, that's Carl. So what?" 

"Yeah, well, Carl's filled your mom's mailbox three times since we've been sitting here."  

"He's a demon?" 

"And see the gardener?" Cam pointed to the gardener that was watering the plants in front of the house. But the water is running onto a path and down the stairs of the porch, in front of the house. "Think that plant needs any more water?" 

"Think you can hit that Robin Hood?" Dean asked, judging the distance. 

"Of course." 

"Okay...you throw, Cam can retrieve it with her telekinesis." Dean handed Zelena the knife and watched her aim. "Please...don't loose it." 

"I won't." Zee rolled down the windows and aimed the knife at the gardener. Holding onto the blade, she took a deep breath and let it fly, hitting the gardener in the chest. The gardener screamed and fell down, dead. Cam focused on the knife and moved it back towards the car. Cam easily caught it, and handed it back to Zee. Zee tossed it again into the mailman. "Let's go..." 

Inside the Tran residence, Linda Tran was playing with a friend named Eunis. "He'll be back. You just have to believe," Eunis told her friend. 

"Thanks, Eunis. And I do believe. I just... wish I could do more." 

"Linda, you're doing all you should by staying here. He needs to know he has a home to come back to." 

There was a knock at the door, alerting them of company. Mrs. Tran opened it to reveal Kevin standing there. "Hi, Mom." 

"Oh! Kev– Kevin!" Linda gasped, happy to see her son. Dean and Sam stepped forward to throw liquid on her. "Ah! Oh! What..." 

"She's clean," Dean told Kevin. 

Kevin rushed to his mom, who was crying with happiness on having him in his arms. 

"You smell that?" Sam asked. 

Cam walked in, and followed the smell to the kitchen where black smoke poured from Eunis's mouth. "Nu-huh. Oh no you don't.  _Et secta diabolica, omnis congregatio, omnis legio, omnis incursion_ _infernalis adversarii, omnis spiritus exorcizamus!"_ The demon was forced back inside Eunis, and Dean stepped forward to stab her with the knife. 

Linda shrieked as Eunis's body flashed with light, then fell to the ground dead . "Aah! Eunis!" 

"That's not Eunis," Dean told her. 

"Mrs. Tran...Linda...hi...I'm Campbell Winchester, and these are my brothers, Sam and Dean. And our friend, Zelena," Cam smiled, going over to Linda Tran. 

"H-hi..." 

"Mom, you can trust her...she's pretty cool. Kept me alive," Cam smiled. 

"Alive? Kevin! What is going on!?" 

"Let us explain..." Cam smiled. 

Mrs. Tran looked at them as they gave her the basics before giving her the bad news. Mrs. Tran.

"Have you ever seen 'The Exorcist'?" Kevin asked his mother. 

"Is that what you've been doing all year – watching television? Did you really have to kill her?" Mrs. Tran asked. 

"The demon would have warned Crowley where Kevin was if we didn't," Cam explained. 

"And Crowley is the one who kidnapped you?" Linda asked. 

"Yeah. He needs me to translate his stupid tablet so he can take over the universe or something." 

"Which is why we need to get it so that we can slam the gates of Hell forever with Crowley inside," Dean droned on. 

"So that things like  _that_  don't ever happen again," Sam said. 

"Prophet of the Lord, huh? It does have a nice ring to it. I'll get packed." Linda got up off of the couch. 

"We're gonna need a safe house since Crowley's been to the cabin, so –" Dean told her, standing up as well from his chair. 

"Safe house? I thought we were going to get the tablet." 

"Uh,  _we_  are. You're taking a trip to a demon-free zone." 

"And risk letting Kevin fall into the hands of this Crowley again? I don't think so." 

"Ms. Tran, all due respect, Dean's right. Crowley – he's not just a killer. He trades in torment. And if he can find a way to separate your soul from you, he'll take that soul to Hell and – and roast it till there's nothing left but black smoke. Look, it's best if you let us handle this," Zelena explained. 

"I understand. But it's not my soul I'm worried about. It's my son's." Linda crossed her arms, staring them down. 

"Kevin, you want to back us up here? Came all the way down here to pull her out of the fire, and now she wants to jump right back in." 

"Like I can tell her what to do?" Kevin told them. 

Dean and Linda stared at each other. Finally, Dean chuckled and shrugged. "All right. Coming with us has conditions – uh, hex bags to stay off the bad guys' radar and, uh, you're gonna have to get inked up." 

"Do what, now?" 

"Yeah, uh... " Sam pulled his shirt open to reveal his tattoo. "You, too, shortstop. Keeps the demons out." 

"Fine," Linda told them, raising her shoulders up. 

"Really?" Cam asked. 

"What, like it's my first tattoo?" Linda walked over of the room, with Kevin staring after her, and Dean smiling admiringly. 

They drove to the nearest tattoo parlor where Kevin whimperd as a tattoo artist worked on the anti-possession sigil worked on his arm. Linda sat impassively as another worked on on another one. She reached out for her hand to Kevin so he could hold it. Kevin grasped it and squeezed his hex bag in another hands that Cam made for them. 

"You smell it, Sammy?" Dean asked. 

"Burning flesh?" Sam asked. 

"What we talking about?" Cam asked, coming into the shop with Zee behind her. They each had an iced coffee in their hands. 

"Revenge. So close. Hey, how'd you do that reverse-exorcism thing?" Dean asked her. 

"Just said the verse backwards. Been working on my magic," Cam grinned. 

Kevin squealed in pain as the tattooing continued. "Poor kid. Can't take the pain of being tattooed," Zelena smirked. 

"You have one?" Dean asked. 

"Yes. And no, you can't see it." 

"Is it below the waist? Is it a tramp stamp? Cam used to have hers as a tramp stamp." 

"You will never know..." Zelena flirted, walking away. 

Dean smiled slightly, watching her ass as she watched away. Cam gawked, smacking him in the chest. "You like her..." Cam sang. 

"No, I don't. I can barely stand her..." 

"That's because you know she will be good for you." 

* * *

_Laramie, Wyoming_

 Turns out that Kevin hid the tablet at a bus station. Kevin and Linda sat on a bench waiting for them, as Dean and Sam walked seperately through the bus station. Cam and Zelena walked in the other direction, all four hunters scoping it out for demonic surprises. 

"So, place is clean, far as I can tell," Dean told them as they all regrouped. 

"All right. Positive thoughts," Cam told them, as Dean was handed the key by Kevin. 

Dean opened a locker, seeing a diaper bag inside. Taking it out, began to riffle it out. "You hid the Word of God in a diaper bag?" Dean asked. 

"No."

 Dean angrily looked through it, finding no tablet. Huffing, he looked over at Sam's smirking face. "Shut up." Dean tossed the bag back inside, and slammed the door angrily closed. 

Dean and Sam went to change into their suits as they asked the guard about the missing contents of the locker. Meanwhile, Cam and Lena were taking a look around the building, trying to look normal in the sea of people. 

"So, what's going on with you and my brother?" Cam asked, linking her arm through Zelena's.

"Which one?"

"You know who..."

"I can't stand Dean. He annoys me to no end. He's disgusting, rude, a jerk, flirts with anything with a nice ass and tits..." 

"He's just damaged." 

"Exactly. Two damaged people cannot be together." 

"But two negatives equal a positive." 

"Enough about me...what about you? Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine..." 

"Don't bullshit a bullshitter. Remember, I helped pick up the pieces. You guys need to talk." 

"Ew...I don't want to..." 

"And I thought my family was fucked up." 

"Welcome to the club. Now, let's get back to my brothers." They headed back to the area where Dean, Sam, and Kevin were waiting with Linda. "You get an I.D.?" 

"Clem Smedley. He's in lock up." 

* * *

_One Year Ago-Therapist Office_

 "And I hate him for what he did to me! And he has the audacity to try to contact me after what he did? And poor Kevin..." 

"I see you're fustration," her shrink told her, taking a sip of her coffee. Her former psychologist passed away after being bitten by a hunter turned vampire. But Dr. Minton came highly recommended to her from other's who needed therapy in the hunting world. 

"I'm just so angry...and my anger makes my powers turn violent. I'm not a violent person. But I have all this rage towards. Maybe, I am a monster..." 

"The moment you start to name yourself monster, the more you will go down that path. I want you to start counting to ten. Take in a deep breathe, then when you reach then, release all the anger away." 

"And when that doesn't work? I used to clench my fists so hard that I would cut my hands. My dad made sure I cut my nails short so I wouldn't hurt myself." 

"There's other ways to calm intense anger. You can go running, exercise, sometimes other clients says that sex is a way to let loose of anger..." 

"Well, the only man I want to have sex with is gone." 

"I would suggest, turning your anger towards your work. Go jogging, take up a new hobby, or technique." 

* * *

_Police Station_

Clem sat at a table with Sam across from him as Dean paced back and forth. Cam sat next to Sam, with her feet propped up on the table. "Should have known they'd plant a LoJack in one of them bags. Sharp guy, that Jerry. He'll be a fine replacement for me." 

Sam coughed. "Right. Well, in one of those lockers, there was a tablet. Do you know where it is?" 

"Can I even acknowledge that without my lawyer here?" 

"Uh, look, I'm sure we can work out a little, uh, something-something with the locals if you just cooperate."

"What kind of...something-something?" 

Dean turned a bit and looked at his sister. Her eyes were closed and was taking a deep breathe in and letting it go. Something was off about her.  

_Dean turned in a slow circle with his axe weapon in his hand. Benn stood in front of humanoid creature that was sprawled with its back to a tree. "I don't think he knows, man."_

"Leniency?" Sam asked, eyebrows raising. 

_Dean leaned over and put his on the the creature's shoulder. "Oh, he knows. Where's the angel?"_

"So, here's what I'm thinking – full immunity from all charges…," Dean removed his tie, and wound part of it around his hand,"…both past, present, and future." 

Dean walked behind Clem and put his tie around his neck, pulling him to his feet. Pushing him against the wall, he grabbed his knife and held it to Clem's throat. 

"Hey!" Sam called out, rapping his hand on the table. "Dean. Come on." 

"You…" 

"Dean...let him go..." Cam warned. 

_Dean held the knife to the monster's neck, making a thin red line on the side "…feel that?"_

_"There's a stream," the monster explained._

_"Go on."_

_"It runs through a clearing not far from here. I'll show you."_

_Dean shifted the knife and held the top against the monster's throat under its chin. "How about you just tell me?"_

"Hey," Sam called out again. 

"Stop it," Cam called out, squeezing her hands together, standing up.  

"Dean!" 

"Pawn shop, First and Main." 

_"Go on," Dean nodded._

_"Three days' journey. Follow the stream. There's a clearing. You'll find your angel there." Dean looked behind him at Benny, who had his eyebrows raised._

_"You know what, Mutt? I believe you." Dean pushed the knife into the monster's skull under its chin. The blade was visible through it's open mouth, making him choke and gurgle on his own blood. Dean removed the knife, allowing the monster's head to drop._

"Dean?" Sam asked. Dean removed the tie from Clem's neck and stepped away. "Come on." Cam rushed out, looking at her shaky hands. Dean nearly killed that man in there...and while she had no fondness for the criminal, she wanted no innocent dead. Dean was different, and that pissed her off. Squeezing her hands into fist, she began her mental count, and let go of the breath she was holding in. 

"You alright?" Sam asked, noticing her shaky hands. "You look like you're about to explode." 

"Lately, I've been having anger problems. My shrink calls is I.E.D. Intermittent Explosive Disorder. It started shortly after Sam left. I was so angry, that I went hunting. I found a vampire, and bashed his head in. That was surprisingly how I met Zee. My shrink says one of the ways is to count to ten while holding in my breath. Or running. That's why I learned mixed martial arts. To take my anger out on a punching bag. I've also channeled it to learning new things I can do with my powers. I'm still pretty angry at Sam...but seeing you hurt Clem, even though he's a scumbag, he's still an innocent."  

They found the pawn shop, and parked next to the red Ferrari that was on the side of the street. "Whoa..." Kevin gasped, looking at the hood. 

They walked in and noticed the the man behind the counter. "Hello, sir. Agents Neil and Sixx, FBI," Sam introduced himself and Dean, holding up a badge. "Uh, we're looking for a tablet." 

"About, uh, yea big, got some hieroglyphic crap on it," Dean nodded, holding out his hands to indicate the size. 

"Sold to you by a thief named Clem. Ring a bell?" Cam asked, crossing her arms. 

"Nope." 

Dean looked at the clerk's name tag, leaning forward.  "Hey, Lyle, I've had a really, really bad day today, so I'm not in the mood to dillydally. If you want to do this the rough way, I am happy to oblige." 

"Sure. We can do it that way, if you want to get famous."  Lyle grinned smugly, gesturing to the security cameras.

"Dean...let's not get arrested, yeah?" Zee told him, placing a hand on his bicep, ushering him away from the counter. 

"That your car outside?" Linda asked, stepping forward. 

"What's it to you, mail-order?" 

Now, that pissed Cam off. "Hey!" She slammed her hand down on the counter, splintering it a bit. "Pal!" 

"I got it. I notice you're driving with expired tags, maybe because you just acquired it in a trade, and I'm guessing that means you haven't registered it yet, which means you haven't paid the tax. Is that correct?" 

"None of your business," Lyle sputtered. 

"Kevin, average blue book on a 2010 Ferrari F430 Spider?" 

"$217,000," Kevin answered. 

"And the 5% Wyoming tax?" 

"$10,850." 

"$10,000. Something tells me you're the type who might balk at a tax bill that big." 

"W-what is this, an FBI audit? 'Lyle asked. 

"No. But my brother, who happens to work for the Wyoming tax assessor's office could arrange that if he thought something untoward was happening here. So what's it going to be – the tablet or that piece of Eurotrash crap you call a car?" 

"Boom!" Zee laughed, as Lyle turned scarlet red. Grumbling, he wrote down the address and and passed it across the table. 

* * *

They stood outside of Room 126, where Sam knocked. Apparently, Lyle sold it to a man who was staying here. "Sure this is the right place?" Sam asked, getting no reply from knocking. 

"It's what the pawn slip says." 

"Kevin?" came a voice behind them all. Sam, Dean, Kevin, Linda, Cam, and Zee turned to see a man dapperly dressed in a nice suit, holding a cane. 

"Who wants to know?" Cam asked. 

"Oh, relax, Your Highness. I'm not going to steal your Prophet." The strange man turned to Linda. "Ah. And you must be Kevin's mother. Um... Beau. And it is my absolute pleasure." He kissed her hand, causing her to smile. "And, um, Kevin. Imagine my luck. Here I was, working so hard looking for you that I never stopped to think you might be looking for me. I have something for you." 

"What is it?" Kevin asked. 

Beau reached inside his suit jacket and retrieved an envelope with Kevin's name written in calliography. "An invitation, dear man, to a very exclusive auction." 

"Let me guess – where you'll be selling the tablet?" Dean asked, crossing his arms. 

"Well, when we acquire an item as hot as the Word of God, it's smart to unload it as fast as possible. And we are in such desperate need of a headliner for tonight's gala." 

"Well, I hope you have several extra tickets to your little eBay party, 'cause the Prophet's with us." 

"Oh, if you're worried about the safety of the Prophet, rest assured that we have a strict 'no casting, no cursing, no supernaturally flicking the four of you against the wall just for the fun of it' policy." 

"Is that right? How'd you manage that?" 

"Well, I  _am_  the right hand of a God, after all – Plutus, specifically." 

"Is that even a planet anymore?" 

"Plutus, not pluto, moron," Zee scoffed, "The God of Greed." 

"And my liege has warded these premises against Hell, Heaven, and beyond – quite necessary with some of the players we see. And incidentally, quite possibly the safest place your precious Prophet could be. Mmm. Well, since time is of the essence, perhaps I'll just go ahead and add a plus-five to the Prophet's invitation. Copacetic?" Beau tossed the envelope in the air and vanished. 

"Well, thank you, Mr. Peanut! All right. What do we have to bid?" Sam scoffed. "What? We can't just show up there empty-handed." 

"Dean, all we have to our names is a few hacked gold cards."

"All right. Well, then, we're gonna have to get creative." 

"Huh." Sam took a look at the Impala. "Well..." 

"No. Mnh-mnh. Say it and I will kill you, your children, and your grandchildren," Dean growled. 

"Okay, okay."

"We can bid the Ashton Martin. Though, the Impala will be crowded." 

"Uh... Wait a second. They – these auctions – they display the items to the bidders beforehand, right?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah, so?" 

"So all we got to do is get Kevin close enough to memorize the spell." 

"What do you think, brainiac? Think you can swing it?" Zee asked the kid. 

"Of course he can swing it... if the bumper stickers on my Previa mean anything," Linda scoffed. 

"They didn't mean it, baby," Dean told the car. 

"Well, if this is an a gala, we should look the part. Come on, ladies," Cam told them.

Twenty minutes, Dean grinned at his reflection in the mirror. "Bond...James Bond..." 

Sam stepped out of the dressing room, buttoning the buttons of his tuxedo jacket. "You know how expensive theses tuxes are?" 

"Please...if Cam's buying, then it's all good. You look good, Sammy." 

"I feel like I did when I went to prom...uncomfortable," Kevin whined. 

"You guys look handsome," Linda smiled, coming from the women's section. She had on a long, shiny silver gown with spaghetti straps. Her short height was bumped up with silver heels. 

"Wow...Mrs. T...looking hot," Dean whistled. 

"Eww..." Kevin gagged. 

"Boys, behave," Zee told them, following Linda out. She had on a red v-neck gown, that was nearly backless. 

"Wow..." Dean told her, his voice deepening by his honesty. "You look beautiful." 

Zee smiled a bit, blushing a light pink, and looking away. "Thanks, Bruce." 

"Alright, party people...we have hot dates," Cam told them, stepping out. She had on a simple gauzy gown. The bodice had red silk underneath black lace, while the skirt flowed down in a puddle of red gauze and silk into a full skirt. 

"I forgot girly you look underneath the plaid, Cammie," Dean teased. Cam rolled her eyes, and stepped out to her car. 

* * *

 

_Warehouse_

They got out of their cars, and walked up the the front enterance. A man opened the door, allowing them admittance, and they stood in line for the metal detector. Everybody got through alright, except Dean. 

"Now, now, Dean. The system only works when everyone participates," Beau tsked, noticing the alarm beep. 

Dean sighed, putting his gun, axe, and then finally the demon killing knife into the box. "I'll be back for this."  

"Shall we?" Kevin asked his mom, holding out his arm, leading her in. 

Zee glanced at Dean, then changed her mind, grabbing Sam's arm. Dean rolled his eyes at them, and held his arm out for Cam to take. They walked around, looking at items on display in a glass case. There was a sword, a manuscript, and a large hammer. "How the hell are we supposed to know who's who?" Dean asked. 

"It's pretty simple, Dean. They're all monsters," Cam whispered, gripping his arm tighter. 

"Hey, hey." Dean and the others walked over to a display case where the Word of God was being held. A piece of metal was affixed in front of the tablet so it cannot be read. 

"Great," Dean grumbled .

"I guess we're not as original as we thought," Kevin sighed. 

"It's okay. It's okay. We just got to come up with a plan 'B'," Sam told them, keeping their morale up. 

"And what, pray tell, could possibly have been plan 'A'? Bring the Prophet to the most dangerous place on Earth, memorize the tablet, and then vamoose? Hello, boys. Ladies. Daughter." 

Cam scoffed in a amused way, turning around at the smooth Scottish voice. "Crowley. Why I am I not surprised?" 

"Kevin. What a pleasure to see you. Sorry about your little playdate. Her name? Ah. Well, if you're gonna make an omelet, sometimes you have to break some spines. And who is this lovely young thing? Must be your sister." Linda glared at the King of Hell, slapping him hard across the face. Cam busted out laughing, seeing her evil father getting slapped. "Ah!" 

"Stay away from my son.: 

"Charming. Defiling her corpse has just made number one on my to-do list." Dean took a step forward, but Zee and Sam stopped him. "Unh, unh, unh, unh. Don't mind a little love tap, but anything more, and our mookie pals here may just throw you out, and that would be a shame." 

"He's right, Dean. It's not worth it." 

"Listen to Moose, Squirrel," Crowley smirked. 

"You know...one day I'll kill you," Cam smiled, her eyes harsh. 

"I would like to see you try, darling. How's the anger?" A bald man entered the room. "Ah. Here comes our host." 

"Honored guests, please take your seats." 

"That's Plutus? What is he, God of the candy aisle?" 

"Gentlemen, the auction is starting," Beau informed them. 

"Good luck with the bidding." Crowley moved to take his seat. 

"Nice right hook," Sam told Linda, leading their group to their seats. 

Cam kept a hard gaze on Crowley's retreating form, taking Dean's arm in hers. "I hate that guy..."

"Me too..." Dean agreed, leading them towards the aisle.

"Dean Winchester? Campbell Winchester?" asked a young man in a fast food uniform. 

"Do we know you?" Cam asked. 

"Uh, no, but, uh, I knew Castiel." 

"You're an angel?" Dean asked, confused. 

"This – this was the nearest vessel on short notice. We don't usually come to things like this, but, uh..." he stuttered, looking at them. 

"You're chasing the magic rock?" 

"We protect the word of God." 

"Well, awesome job so far, uh..." Dean looked down and read the young man's name tag. "Alfie." 

"Actually, my name is Samandiriel." 

"Let's just stick with Alfie," Dean told him. 

"I wanted to ask you about Castiel. We saw that you two got married...in a strange holy union. But then he vanished. What happened to him?" 

Dean and Cam both stiffened for various reasons. "Well, me and Cas – we, uh – we iced Dick Roman and got a one-way rocket ride to Purgatory for our trouble." 

"But you escaped. Did – did Castiel?" Dean didn't respond, and Cam looked away. "You know, there are some in Heaven who still believe, despite his mistakes, that Castiel's heart was always in the right place." 

"Are you one of them?" Cam asked, her ugly side rearing it's head. 

"I think too much heart was always Castiel's problem." 

"You little shit..." Cam hissed, lunging for him, but was held back by Dean. "Learn some god-damn respect." Samandiriel walked away, leaving Dean holding his older sister back. 

* * *

  _Purgatory-One Year Ago_

Castiel was washing his hands and face at a stream, careful not to lose his wedding band into the water. One thing he missed about Earth was his wife. He barely got to spend time with her as a husband...he wouldn't have been a good one anyway, because he had Lucifer stuck in his head. But now, he was better. This was his punishment for all the wrong he did. Pulling out the only photo he had of Cam, he looked down at her smiling face. It was the only picture he had of her...having found an old Polaroid in Bobby's attic. Taking a picture of her early in the morning, without the makeup. Her natural beauty still took his breathe away. He had kept it when he was at the mental hospital, finding solace in her eyes and smile. But now, her picture reminded him of what he lost. In addition to hearing Dean's prayers, he could hear hers as well. Her pleas for him to come home. 

"Cas!" Dean called out.

Cas turned around and saw Dean and another monster coming towards him. 

"Dean." Cas stood up, placing the picture back into the pocket where his heart was. 

"Cas." Dean laughed and hugged Cas. "Damn, it's good to see you. Nice peach fuzz."

Cas raised a hand to touch his scratchy face. He rarely shaved, only having to do it when he was cut off from Heaven. The first time, Cam showed him. "Thank you." 

"You should meet somebody. This is Benny. Benny, this is Cas, my brother-in-law." 

"Hola," Benny greeted, nodding his head towards Cas. 

"How did you find me?" Cas asked Dean, ignoring Benny.  

"The bloody way. You feeling okay?" 

"You mean am I still..." Cas pointed to his head and made circles with his finger. 

"Yeah, if you want to be on the nose about it, sure," Dean nodded. 

"No. I'm perfectly sane. But, then, 94% of psychotics think they're perfectly sane, so I guess we'd have to ask ourselves, 'what is sane?'"

"That's a good question," Dean smirked.  _Same old Cas._

"Why'd you bail on Dean?" Benny asked. 

"Dude –" Dean scoffed. 

"The way I hear it, you two hit monster land, and hot wings here took off. I figure he owes you some backstory." 

"Look, we were surrounded, okay? Some freak jumped Cas. Obviously, he kicked its ass, right?" 

"No," Cas denied. 

"What?" 

"I ran away." 

"You ran away?" 

"I had to." 

"That's your excuse for leaving me with those gorilla-wolves?" 

"Dean –" 

"You bailed out and, what, went camping? I prayed to you, Cas, every night." 

"I know." 

"You know and you didn't... What the hell's wrong with you?" Dean snapped. 

"I am an angel in a land of abominations. There have been things hunting me from the moment we arrived," Cas explained. 

"Join the club!" 

"These are not just monsters, Dean. They're Leviathan. I have a price on my head, and I've been trying to stay one step ahead of them, to – to keep them away from you...for her. That's why I ran. Just leave me, please." 

"Sounds like a plan. Let's roll," Benny agreed, starting to turn away to leave. 

"Hold on, hold on. Cas, we're getting out of here. We're going home," Dean told him. 

"Dean, I can't." Cas shook his head. 

"You can. Benny, tell him." 

"Purgatory has an escape hatch, but I got no idea if it's angel-friendly." 

"We'll figure it out. Cas, buddy, I need you. Cam needs you too." 

"Dean..." Cas groaned, feeling defeated as he brought his wife into this. 

"And if Leviathan want to take a shot at us, let ‘em. We ganked those bitches once before. We can do it again." 

"It's too dangerous." 

"Let me bottom-line it for you. I'm not leaving here without you. Understand?" 

Cas sighed. He had to get Dean home to Cam. She needed him more than Cam needed Cas. "I understand." 

* * *

_Warehouse-Present Day_

"Ladies, gentlemen, and...other, welcome to this once-in-a-lifetime event," Beau greeted. 

Dean took a seat next to Sam, while Cam other other side of him. So, in their row it was Linda, Kevin, Cam, Sam, Dean, and then finally Zelena. 

Samandiriel and Crowley sat in the row in front of them, being polar opposites. "Samandiriel. Slumming it, are we?" Crowley chuckled. 

"The first name in magical and alchemical esoterica." Sam, Dean, Linda, Kevin, Cam, and Zee took out their wallets, passing their cash to Dean. "Our prices may be high, but our quality is unmatched, and we stand by our products." 

"Don't know why you're so keen on that hunk of dirt. So it tells you how to blast back a few demons? I'll just make more. Can't get rid of all of my black-eyed boys, Samantha," Crowley smirked, leaning back in his chair. 

"Yeah, we'll see," Sam hissed. 

"And across the plane..." Beau droned on. 

"All right. So, how much we got for plan 'B'?" 

"Uh, well, we got our hacked credit cards, $2,000, and a, uh, Costco membership, and Cam's car,"  Dean informed them. 

"Our first item, the amulet of Hesperus. Let's start the bidding with, um, three tons of dwarven gold?" Dean raised his eyebrows and looked at Sam. Cam sighed and dropped her head into her hand. "Ah. This lady. I have three. Do I have, uh, four? Ah. Four, gentlemen here. Four. Going for five. Five?" Crowley smiled at their apparent defeat. "Five to this lady. Do we have an advance on five tons?" 

"Plan C?" Cam asked. 

"Big time," Dean agreed, looking over at the hunter next to him. Taking her hand in his, he stood up and pulled her to his feet. 

"Any other bids? Any other bids?" Beau asked the crowd. 

"I'll be back," Dean told them, pulling Zee with her. 

"Where are we going? What are we doing?" Zee asked. 

"Improvising Selena," Dean smirked, pulling her with him. Seeing an auction staff member wheeling away a trolley, they followed until they saw him unlock the room with a metal door. The staff member pushed the trolley inside, then locked the room again. Dean pulled Zee to him, turning around to make her bump into the guy. Grabbing onto the lapels of his suit jacket, she regained her footing. 

"Oh, sorry," she giggled. As soon as the auction staff member, Zee glared at him, pushing him away. "Ugy, you revolt me." 

"Same here, princess. Okay, let's get that tablet and get out of monster palooza." 

They unlocked the door, and went in. Two men were inside, causing them to freeze. 

"Baby...This isn't the restroom," Zee giggled, placing her lips against Dean's neck, working her way up to his chin. 

Dean had to suppress the groan that wanted to erupt from him feeling her soft lips travel up his neck. It's been too long since he had been with a women, and Little Dean didn't care if it was with her. "Okay. Sorry..." Dean closed the door, and pushed Zee away from him. "Eww..." 

"You're telling me. You need a shower." 

"Our next item up for bid, the hammer of Thor, Mjoelnir," Beau informed the auctioneers. 

"A finger bone from the frost giant Ymir," Mr. Villi offered, standing up. Beau looked at Plutus, who sat on a throne like chair. Plutus shook his head. "Uh... the bone and, uh…" Mr. Villi held up a bloodstained brown paper bag, "…5/8 of a virgin." 

Sam recoiled slightly. Dean and Zee re-entered the room, as Plutus nodded. "Ah. Sold," Beau told him, tapping the gavel. 

Dean hit Sam ushering him to move over. Sam tapped Cam to move her down one seat. Cam shifted down, allowing Zee and Dean to regain their seats. "Plan C tanked," Dean informed them. 

"Maybe you should try plan 'D' for dumbass," Crowley smirked. 

"I'm about this close to going find that knife and sticking it inside your skull," Cam growled. 

"Temper, temper..." 

"Our next lot, the Word of God… " Beau held up the tablet, showing it to the people. "…capital 'G' – very old, very rare." 

"Three billion dollars," Crowley announced, standing up. 

"Whoa," Sam and Dean said simutanelously. 

"Shit..." Cam cursed. 

"We're so screwed," Zee sighed. 

"The 'Mona Lisa'," Samandiriel countered. 

"The  _real_  'Mona Lisa,' where she's topless." 

"Vatican City." 

"Alaska." 

"Palin and a bridge to nowhere? No, thanks," Beau told Crowley, denying the bid. 

"All right. The moon." 

"What the hell?" Cam asked, outraged. "You're bidding the moon?" 

"Yeah. Claimed it for Hell. Think a man named Buzz gets to go into space without making a deal? I was going to give it you as a gift." 

"Father of the year..." 

"Ah. I'm sorry, gentlemen. It seems that our reserve price has not been met. So in order to stimulate the bidding, we're going to add an item to this lot…" Beau looked at Kevin, pointing.  "Kevin Tran, Prophet of the Lord." 

Linda gasped as Kevin disappeared, standing up. "No!" 

Kevin reappeared next to Plutus, chained. Sam and Dean shot up, but was forced back down into their seat by an auction employee. Cam shot up, and started to walk towards Kevin, but another employee caught her. "Mr. Tran is the only person on Earth who can read this tablet, which makes them a perfect matching set," Beau told the crowd. 

"So out of your league," Crowley chuckled, causing Cam's blood to boil. No counting was going to make this go away. 

"So, do I hear a bid of, um –" 

"No, stop! I'll give you whatever you want. I have a 401(K), my house," Linda pleaded. 

Plutus chuckled. "Good effort, Ms. Tran, but I'm afraid this is a little out of your price range," Beau explained. 

"My soul," Linda offered. 

"Mom, don't!" Kevin pleaded, pulling on his chains. 

"I bid my soul!" 

"Linda..." Cam warned, walking over to her. 

"Are you sure? That's a big move," Dean explained, glancing at Plutus. 

"Interesting," Plutus said, mulling it over. 

"If it's souls that you're after, I can give you a million souls." 

"Shut it," Cam warned. "Mr. Plutus...what is the bigger price? A million souls or one desperate soul willing to sacrifice herself to save her only child?" 

"Hey, flyboy, are you gonna get in on this?" Dean asked the angel in the room. 

Samandiriel shook his head. "We guard the souls in Heaven. We don't horse-trade them." 

"So we have a deal." 

"She's right. It's not about the quantity, chief. It's about the sacrifice. This little lady's soul is the most valuable thing she has. It's everything. Are you willing to offer everything, Mr. Crowley?" 

"Tick-tock," Dean smirked, knowing that they won. 

"Fine. You win. I bid... my own soul!" 

Plutus laughed. "Mr. Crowley, you don't have a soul." Turning to Linda, he grinned. "Congrats, sweetheart." 

"Thank you. Thank you," Linda told the god. Crowley left the room pissed, while Kevin looked distressed and Linda afraid. Sam and Dean sat on either side of Linda, while Cam stood in front of her and Zee stood next to her on the other side. The room had emptied out to just them. Linda's hands shook as she waited for Plutus and Beau to return. Cam noticed it, and moved Sam over to sit next to her, taking her hands in hers.

"It's okay...you're not going to be alone."  

"Losing my soul – is it going to hurt?" Linda asked. 

"Probably," Dean told her, trying to sugar coat it. 

"Will I die?" 

"No. You'll just wish you were dead." 

"Okay," she whispered. 

"Guys..." Zee warned, seeing Beau enter the room.

"It's time." 

Dean and Sam stood up, while Cam patted Linda on the shoulder. "You all right?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah. Can I – can I just have a minute?" Linda asked. 

"Of course," Cam smiled, walking over to Sam and Dean. 

"Dean, this sucks," Sam complained. 

"Are you kidding me? We're about to close the gates of Hell forever. If you ask me, we got off cheap." 

"We all make sacrifices..." Cam sighed, walking back over to Linda. 

"Excuse me, miss. Hi. My name is Sam– Alfie. I'm an angel," Samandiriel smiled, walking over to Linda. 

"Who works at Wiener Hut?" Linda asked, looking at his uniform. 

"No. This is, uh – it doesn't matter. Uh, what you did in here was amazing, and I want you to know that my friends and I can protect your son. The Winchesters are exceptional men and a nice lady, but... they're just men. If Kevin comes with us –" 

"Oh, no, no. The last time that angels tried to help my son, I watched them die, and Kevin went missing for a year. So, no offense, but…" Linda had tears in her eyes as she stepped back behind Cam. "…I'm gonna take my chances with them." 

Samandiriel nodded, leaving them alone. "I'll be back..." Cam told Linda, following the angel. "Hey, you!" 

"Mrs. Winchester...I have to get back." 

"Well, yeah...I have a message for your father and siblings." 

"What is it?" 

"Bring Castiel back. You've done it before, so you can do it again. You guys have ruined our lives for too long. Wanting to kick start the apocolpyse, using my brothers for your own sick twisted games to end the world. You dragged Dean through hell and back. You know why Cas did what he did? Because you pricks don't know that you have free will. He tried to help you, but you all turned your backs on him. Showed him that he had no choice. You took the only thing that made me happy...took my chances to be a good wife...which I would've been. So, you bring him back to me..." 

"Or else what?" 

"You ever seen a volcano about to erupt? While, I'm the volcano..." Cam turned and walked away. 

Mr. Vili picked up Thor's hammer, cradling it to his chest as he walked off. "Mjoelnir, I've missed you." 

"Where's the kid?" Dean asked, walking up with Zee, Cam, Linda, and Sam. 

Plutus snapped his fingers, making Kevin reappear. Cam stepped forward, pulling him to their side. 

"What are you gonna do with her soul?" Sam asked. 

"Whatever I want. I might sell it, or maybe I'll just tuck it away with my other precious objects, let them keep me warm at night. Mm." Plutus chuckled. Linda looked at Cam for assurance, looking afraid. Cam gave a slight nod, so Linda lifted her chin up and straightened her shoulders. Plutus held out hsi hands. "Whenever you're ready, dear." 

Linda paused, then held out a hand. "Wait!" Cam called out, grabbing onto her outstretched arm where she had a shaw drapped over her shoulders. Sliding it off, her eyes turned red when they saw that her demon-proofing tattoo had been burned off. 

Linda's eyes turned into a matching shade of crimson, her voice deepening into a male Scottish brouge. "Hello, boys. Sweetheart..." 

"Crowley," Sam growled. 

"No. You can't. My warding spells," Plutus gasped. 

"Your girl Friday showed me a few loopholes." Plutus looked at Beau, who smiled and shrugged. "And all it cost me was an island in the South Pacific. I love a bargain." Beau stepped forward to stab Plutus from behind. Linda pulled out the stake from Plutus's chest and hurled it at a man who stood by Kevin. Cam moved him away, glaring at Crowley. "Can't do all my tricks, but I can do enough." 

"Get out of her!" Kevin yelled. Cam ripped her dress, making it shorter, and took off her heel. Huring it at Beau, she hit him in the shoulder. Dean reached for the box of confiscated weapons and took out the demon killing knife. Linda picked up the tablet. 

"If I had a nickel for every time someone screamed  _that_  at me..." 

Sam tacked Linda, then stood up and stood next to Dean, and Cam who stood in front of Kevin. Lena reached into the box, finding a mini crossbow and some arrows. 

"Getting in touch with your feminine side, huh, Crowley?" Dean asked. 

"Something like that." 

"Well, come and get him."

Linda looked behind the hunters at Kevin. "One out of two ain't bad." 

Linda took off, with Dean sprinting after her. "Watch the kid!" 

Zee raced after Dean, carrying the tiny crossbow in her hands like a gun. 

"Kevin, don't! Let Dean take care of it," Cam told him, stopping him from racing after Dean and his mother. Cam saw a gun in Beau's hand. Moving Kevin aside, she rushed at Sam. "Sam, move!" 

Cam pushed Sam, who took cover behind an upturned table with Mr. Vili. Kevin headed towards the exit. "Don't!" Beau shouted, making Kevin stop. "You know what's better than one private island?  _Two_  private islands." 

Cam stood in front of Kevin, her eyes turning red and black. She raised her hand, and snapped her fingers once. Black butterflies and moths swarmed Beau, blinding his view of Kevin. Cam pulled him away as Sam came up behind him with Thor's hammer. Swinging it, he smashed him in the back of the head, causing lightening to crack and Beau to fall. Kevin ran out of the room in pursuit of his mom. "Get him," Cam told Sam, racing after Kevin. 

Sam turned to look at Mr. Vili. "Okay. Give it back. Give it back," Mr. Vili begged. 

Sam held out the hammer, then stopped. "Where'd you get the 5/8 of a virgin?" 

"Oh, no." 

Sam swung up the hammer, killing Mr. Vili as more lightening cracked. 

* * *

 

Linda and Dean ran through the warehouse, with Zee shortly behind. "Dean!" she called out, seeing Dean catch up with Linda, and pushing her against the wall. The tablet went flying to the ground, and Dean held up his knife to her throat.

Kevin and Cam raced inside the room. "Mom!" Kevin called out. 

"Dean! No!" Cam told him, grabbing his arm and punching him across the room as red smoke poured from Linda's mouth.

A door opened, revealing Crowley, brusing off his suit. "Well, that was exciting. Good luck closing the gates to Hell..." Crowley picked up the tablet off of the ground. "…without this." Kevin was crouched down next to his mother who was leaning against a wall, sitting. "Surprising what mommy dearest has rattling around in her head. Want to know who your real father is? Scandalous." 

"Crowley!" Dean called out. 

"I know we're not mates, Kevin, but one word of advice – run. Run far and run fast. 'Cause the Winchesters – well, they have a habit of using people up and watching them die bloody. Toodles." Crowley waved and left the room. 

Minutes later, they sat in the main room, with Cam laying her hand on Linda's cheek. She could take away physical pain, but not mental pain. "Has she said anything?" Sam asked. 

Kevin shook his head, his eyes glaring at Dean. "Listen, Kev, what your mom went through – it's hell. Trust me, I know. But she seems tough. She'll pull it together," Dean shrugged. 

"You tried to kill her." 

"Kid, in this life –" 

"Shut up! I don't want to hear any more of your crappy speeches. I just want to talk to my mom alone." 

"Sure. Five minutes," Cam smiled sadly at him. 

"Mom..." Kevin whimpered. 

The hunters stepped outside, where Cam grabbed Dean's lapels and lifted him up against the wall. "Dean, were you really going to..." 

"What? Slit soccer mom's throat? Yeah, I was. I wish I had," Dean told her honestly. It was for that moment where Dean saw the torment Cam was in. In her red eyes, he could see Hell itself. Cam leaned back, and slammed him into the wall hard. Dean groaned as she dropped hi, / 

"Dean –" Sam sighed. 

"It was Crowley, Sam. No matter what meat suit he's in, I should have knifed him. I mean, yeah, it would have sucked, and I would have hated myself, but what's one more nightmare, right?" Cam scoffed, walking back away from him.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked, in disbelief. Her anger turned to fear as she didn't recognize the man in front of her.

"It seem a little quiet in there to you?" Dean asked, not hearing anything. 

Zee, who had been listening silently, opened the door to the main room to find it empty. "Kevin? Kevin!" she called out. 

"You've got to be kidding me!" Dean shouted, seeing that Kevin and Linda were gone. Finding a folded piece of paper on a chair, he picked it up. "Hey." 

"What?" Sam asked as Dean unfolded the note. "What's it say?" 

"Uh, that they bolted, that we shouldn't come looking, and since we lost the tablet, Kevin figured we don't need him."   
  
"Yeah, but Crowley still does. What's that kid thinking?!" 

"He thinks people I don't need anymore – they end up dead." 

"Dean, that – that – that's not true. You know that." 

"Maybe it is..." Cam told them, looking at her brothers like they were strangers. Sam...this new Sam was a coward, wanting the easy way out. Dean...this new Dean wanted to kill anything and everything no matter the consequences. Dean looked ashamed for a moment and stepped towards Cam. Cam stiffened, and took a step back. Turning on her heel, she turned and left the room. Zee looked after her, then followed, leaving Sam and Dean standing there alone. 

* * *

_Purgatory...Several Weeks Ago_

Cas hung over a edge of a drop. Dean was sitting on the edge, his hand gripping Cas's arm, preventing him from falling. "Dean! Dean!" Cas pleaded, feeling the grip loosen. Dean's hand let go, causing Cas to fall. "Aah! Dean!" 

All that was left was Cas's silver wedding band in Dean's palm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zee's dress: https://wornontv.net/43676/


	3. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 8.03.

_A Farmer's Market_

"So, if you weren't raised with your brothers, which would one would you screw?" Zee asked, walking through the rows, her arm linked through Cam's. 

"Ew...neither. They're not my type," Cam gagged, wrinkling her nose. 

"Come on...even I have to admit that they're good looking." 

"Ok...my brothers are handsome. But Dean knows it, so he's cocky," Cam laughed. "Cas was handsome too. I think more so than Sam and Dean combined. He had these brown eyes...but they turned blueish when he got upset or working his Angel magic. His hair was always tosseled. He looked like he needed to shave with a five o'clock shadow. He made me feel like I was a goddess." 

"We're going to find him. Maybe Dean was wrong...maybe they got seperated or something. One thing about Cas that I've learned from you, he always comes back one way or another. Ok?" 

"Alright," Cam sighed, stopping at a booth that sold fresh herbs. 

In front of them, Sam picked up an apple and ate it while Dean looked at his phone. "Wow. Guy goes to Purgatory for a year, all hell breaks loose. Check this out. A jogger in Minneapolis gets his heart ripped out." 

"I'm guessing literally?" Sam asked. 

"Only way that interests me. And then, there's another article from six months ago." Sam stopped and grabbed a couple of tomatoes, putting them into a canvas bag. Same thing happens, also in Minneapolis. "What does that tell us?" Dean asked, looking back at Sam. 

"Stay out of Minneapolis," Sam smirked. 

"Two hearts ganked, same city, six months apart." Sam continued with his shopping, handing money over. "I mean, that's got to be a ritual, man. Or at least some sort of a heart-sucking, possessed, satanic, crack-whore bat." 

"A what?" 

"It's a case. Look, I say we hang out the shingle again and ride." 

"We're on a case, Dean. Kevin and the demon tablet need to be found, so heart guy takes a number," Sam complained. 

"Uh, we just spent a week chasing our asses trying to lock Kevin down, okay? And look at us. We're –" Dean looked around, then waved to the girls behind them. "Where the hell are we?" 

"Farmers' market," Sam answered, holding up an apple. "Organic. What? I had a year off. I took the time to enjoy the good things." 

"While avoiding doing what we actually do. At least Cammie kept going." 

"Wow, Dean, does it make you feel that much better every time you say it? How guilty that makes me?" 

"All right, man, look, I get it. You took a year off to do yoga and play the lute, whatever, but I'm back. Okay, we're back, which means that we walk and kill monsters at the same time. We'll find Kevin. But in the meantime, do we ignore stuff like this? Or are innocent people supposed to die so that you can shop for produce?"

Sam sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine." 

"Great..." Dean smiled, turning towards the girls as they walked up to them. "Ladies...we have work to do." 

* * *

_Minneapolis, Minnesota_

"So...how we going to do this. It will look weird with four FBI agents," Dean told them, tossing his duffel bag on the bed to his and Sam's room. 

"Divide and conquer. You two go to the police station, we'll go to the  crime scene," Cam told them. In her suite, pulling on skinny jeans. Grabbing some boot socks, she pulled them on then her soft brown leather combat boots. Cam grabbed her hunting knife, sticking it into the holster inside of her boots. Grabbing a hip holster, she placed her gun, before grabbing a brown leather jacket. Pulling her hair up into a ponytail, she walked into the boys's room and saw them changed into their suits. 

"We're going to head out. Be careful, yeah?" Cam asked, nodding to her brothers. 

"Copy that..." Dean nodded, tossing her two burners. 

"Peace out, bitches!" Zee smirked, walking out of the suite, her Aviators on her face. The girls walked out and got into the truck they rented, driving away. Cam and Zee traveled to the woods, where the body was found. 

Cam led the way through the path to the yellow police tape. Checking out the bushes, her nose scrunched up in confusion. "No sulfur so no demon attack." 

"No gooey skin either. Not a skin walker." 

"Wendigo's take the prey, not just their hearts." 

"So, what we dealing with here?" Cam wondered, twisting her wedding and engagment ring around her finger. 

Meanwhile, Dean and Sam walked into the police station, wearing their FBI suits and flashing their fake badges. The detective dropped the file onto the table in front of the two Winchester. "Here's what's odd about this thing – the guy wasn't chopped or cut into, no incision. But his heart was ripped out of him like a peach pit." 

"Was he robbed?" Sam asked. 

"Phone, watch, money all still on him." 

"What about enemies?" Dean asked. 

"He was in town for a conference. No local connections." 

"You guys had another one of these about, uh, six months ago?" 

"Yeah, and we hit a brick wall. We had nothing to go on, really. Thought maybe we got lucky here." The detective walked over to a TV. "A park surveillance camera picked up something." 

The screen showed a heavyset man overtake the jogger from a security camera nearby. "Huh. That chubby guy the last person to see the vic alive?" 

"Other than the killer. Name's Paul Hayes. We, uh, pulled him in for questioning." 

"So what makes you think he's clean?" 

"Well, so far, no reason not to. I mean, he said he briefly saw the victim, he ran out ahead, that was it." 

"What, you mean he didn't fall to his knees and confess to gutting the guy?" Sam asked, watching the video. 

"No. I mean we did a thorough check on the guy, not so much as a parking ticket came up. I mean, look at him. I mean, sure, he can run a little bit, but Thor he ain't. You think he's gonna grab Freddy fitness here and throw him down and rip out his heart? I don't think so. Forgive me if I didn't take him out back and shoot him." 

"Okay, uh, so... any idea where we can find this guy?" 

After being given the address, Sam pulled out his phone texting Zee. "Who you texting?" 

"Zee. She gave me her number in case anything were to happen to Cam or to one of us and we couldn't reach her." 

"Why didn't she me her number?" 

"Maybe we have two monsters. One that rips out hearts and one who's a green monster." 

"I'm not jealous!" Dean scoffed. 

"Yeah, right," Sam chuckled. 

"I'm not!" 

"Step one...denial." 

"Shut up. So, what did you text her?" 

"That I want to fuck her in the Impala," Sam grinned. 

"WHAT!?" 

"Just kidding! Geez. I told her to go check out Paul and we'll meet up later. We should look more into the crime scene photos and video footage. They'res four of us...no use of spreading ourselves thin." 

"Fine. I'm not jealous." 

Cam and Zee watched Paul Hayes mix a smoothie in a blender. They stopped at the motel and quickly showered and change clothes. Cam wore a pair of black skinny jeans, with a white blouse tucked in. A detective badge was attacked her to the waist band of her pants. Her hair was braided to the side of her head, brushing against the top of her shoulder. Zee wore a black knee length skirt, heels, and a white blouse and black heels. Her dark brown hair was tight pony tail. Her light brown eyes borrowing a hole into Paul. 

"Sorry. I kind of try to stick to a nutrition and workout schedule. Do you two want a hit?" 

"We're good. Thanks," Zee answered. 

"Oh." 

"So, Paul, you passed a runner who was later killed. Did you speak with him at all?" Cam asked. 

"Yeah, I went over this with the cops. I-I–I didn't know him. I had never spoken to him. I ran past him. I never saw him again. The end." 

"Paul, we couldn't help but notice that the jogger you outraced was a good deal younger than you," Cam hinted at. 

"Yeah, and less, uh..." Zee trailed off. 

"Uh, full-figured? You should've seen me before. Yeah, hugging a desk all day and watching TV all night, eating fried everything was killing me. I had a health scare about a year ago." 

"I'm sorry to hear that." 

"No, it changed my life. I mean, I started taking care of myself." 

"Now your body's a temple, huh?" Cam asked. 

"Where I worship every day. Ah."

 

They met up at a cafe, where the girls beat the guys. Upon seeing them walk in, Zee whistled. "Ladies...looking good." 

"Hardey har," Dean grumbled, sitting down with his cup of coffee. Cam and Sam both smirked at their exchange, knowing that there was something going on between Zelena and Dean. But they were both so guarded and hardened by years of losing people they care about, and seeing cruelty in the world. 

"Now that we're all here...what's up?" Cam asked, taking a sip of her smoothie. 

"What did you find poking around at Paul's?" 

"Ah, just the usual – condoms, hair gel. No hex bags, nothing satanic, nothing spooky," Cam sighed. "Crime scene checked out alright too. No sulfur smell or sulfur. No gooey skin, no torn flesk, no claw marks, no nothing." 

"So, he didn't seem like a guy who would be voted most likely to disembowel?" Sam asked, looking through some files. 

"No, they never do," Dean commented, looking at the laptop they shared. Sam sighed, rolling his shoulders. "Wait a minute. Here's another one." 

"What, murder?" Zee asked, scrolling through recent FBI cases on her iPad. 

"And a do-it-yourself heart bypass. Two days after this one." 

"What part of Minneapolis?" Cam questioned. 

"The Iowa part. Ames." 

"Well, Paul was here being questioned. There's no way that could have been him," Sam argued. 

Zee scooted her hair closer to Dean, so she could look at what he was seeing. "This guy was a cop," Zee pointed out, seeing the headline, 'Ames Police Officer Arrested in Murder." 

"This is exactly what happened six months ago. Minneapolis, then Ames. Guess you missed that one. I'm just saying," Dean said to Sam. "You two know about this?" 

"Nope. We were a bit preoccupied..." Zee told him. 

"With what?" 

"With finding you and Cas," Cam answered quietly. Clearing her throat, she looked back at “'Officer Arthur Swensen, resident of Ames, now in Police Custody.' Well, I guess we're going on another road trip.” 

They traveled to Ames, Iowa where the Dean and Cam drove towards the police station. "Why couldn't Sam come?" Dean whined, letting Cam drive the Impala. 

"Because, Sam is good at the research part. So, is Zee. You're good on the action part, and I'm good at both." 

"That's because you were a PI."

"I also worked as a bails bonds man when I first got stared. Finding bad guys, kicking ass, and getting paid. Its what I did to pay for my own PI firm." 

"Huh. I didn't know that..." Dean hummed. 

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me...." Cam smiled sadly. "I know we don't talk about our feelings a lot, but sometimes I feel like the third wheel between you and Sam. It's why I like having Zee around. She's my person, while Sam is yours." 

"I'm pissed at Sam for leaving hunting behind." 

"I know. I'm pissed at him for leaving me and calling me a monster. But keeping all of this anger inside is not good for us, Dean. It makes us sloppy. Vengeful. Why do you think I started kickboxing. Punching the crap out of a punching bag or a dummy until my knuckles bled helped. It's a whole lot better than holding it in and harming myself." 

Dean took her thought into consideration, then went back to the things he didn't know about her. "What else do we not know about you?" 

"Well...after Mom died, I was afraid of fire. I blamed myself because I couldn't save her. I hate her for lying to me all of my life. She could've sat us down when we were little before she died and told me that was what's up. After I left, I helped Sam set up his own apartment. I met Jess once on his birthday. I know that Dad kept tabs on me, and I kept tabs on all three of you. I always kept tabs on you two. Even before I started hunting again, I kept an eye on your phone records and credit cards. Then I kept an eye on you after am was in the cage. Then I kept an eye on Sam when he left. Even though I was really pissed off at him, I just wanted to make sure he was safe. When you called me to tell me that Dad was missing, I so wanted to go and find him. But the memories of how he treated me when we grew up prevented me from doing that. When I came out to help with the poltergiest at our old house, I wanted to go hunting with you, but I didn't want to because of the third wheel thing. At times, I felt alone because you two kept so many secrets from me..." 

"We don't keep secrets." 

"Oh really? Sam was fed demon's blood as a baby, Sam was a psychic, Sam died, you sold your soul, you died, Dad knew all of this shit about him and me, etc." 

"Ok...so we do keep things from you. For me, it's because I don't want to disappoint you. You're my big sister. You...you are the only one of us to have a semi-stable relationship. You're always honest, and always seeing the good in people. You always ask questions first, then shoot later. You have taken care of me and Sam in the worst moments, even though we have lied to you, or done unspeakable things. So, what else don't we know about you?" 

"I like feeling girly sometimes. Manicures, pedicures, facials...I like to wear dresses. I like makeup. I also love flowers...something so pretty can bring something so beautiful to an ugly world."

"Okay...so you're a chick." 

"The first moment I realized I was attracted to Cas is when we first met him. When he burned Pamela's eyes out." 

"So, you could hear him?" 

"Yeah. It's like a frequency like I can hear on the radio. It was his voice. It made me feel safe." 

"Okay. So, you're a hopeless romantic." 

"After you and Cas disappeared I thought I was pregnant. I was so scared, that I was doing to do it alone. But...it turned out to be symptoms related to sex. And that I can't have children." 

"Shit....I'm so sorry, Cam." Dean knew how much she loved kids, and he knew that she would be a great mother. 

Cam smiled sadly and shrugged. "Maybe it's fate you know. I mean, who knows what our kid would be. Half angel, a fourth demon, and a four human? Plus, can you really see hauling a baby around in the Impala, hunting?" 

"Wait...if you were pregnant, you were going to keep hunting?" 

"Duh...I mean, I would let you three handle the dirty work, but I can still research. We're here." They walked into police station, flashing their badges. They were escorted to an interview room. 

"Arthur Swenson. Real top-shelf officer. 20 years on the force. He'd ordered a pizza, which the vic delivered," an officer named Levitt told them. 

"And then?" Cam asked. 

"The vic didn't make his next drop-off. His body was found on the walk in front of Swenson's." 

"And he wasn't wearing a heart?" Dean questioned. 

"No. Heartless." 

"And, uh, what about Swenson?" 

"Crumpled on the front stoop. Covered in blood, crying like a baby. Ironically, he had been in court all week, testifying." 

A phone rang interrupting their questioning. "Hey, Levitt, line two," an officer called out. 

"Excuse me. Go ahead." 

"So that couldn't have been him in Minneapolis," Cam muttered, 

"I hate when this happens," Dean moaned. Officer Levitt walked back to them, finishing their conversation. "So, this Arthur guy, what does – what does he have to say?" 

"Uh... it's not real helpful." 

Another officer brought Arthur Swensen in, where he sat at the table, clasping and unclasping his hands, and repeating the same phrase over and over again. "K'uhul ajaw, Cacao, shi-jiiy. K'uhul ajaw, Cacao, shi-jiiy." 

"So, you getting his statement?" Dean asked his sister, staring at the man who kept repeating the same thing over and over. 

"Uhhh, ye-ah, kind of...Probably not." 

"It's too bad I dropped out of Lunatic 101." 

"Whatever it is, it sounds like he's repeating it." 

"Look at his eyes. Hey, Arthur... did you do this alone?" Dean asked, snapping his fingers in his face. "Arthur, did some invisible voice tell you you had to kill?" 

Cam leaned closer to the table, waving her hand in front of his face. 

Arthur banged his hand on the table, startling Cam.  Cam shrieked, scooting her chair back faster. "Jesus Christ!" 

"K'uhul ajaw, Cacao, shi-jiiy!" Then, more softly, Arthur kept repeating. "K'uhul ajaw, Cacao, shi-jiiy." 

"Oh, now you've pissed him off," Dean scolded Cam. Reaching into his pocket, he took out his flask full of holy water. "Hey, Art. Can I call you Art? Listen, I'm gonna sprinkle your arm with holy water and it's gonna steam and burn if you're possessed by a demon." He got no response. Turning to Cam, he shrugged. "He's a mushroom." 

Dean poured holy water on his arm, making Cam hiss a bit. "Watch it..." she warned, wiping her hand off. Holy water didn't burn as bad as it did to to demons, it was more like leaving the hairdryer on one spot for too long. But nothing happened to Arthur. "Okay, not possessed." 

"Arthur, you want to tell us why you did this?" Dean asked. 

"K'uhul ajaw, Cacao, shi-jiiy." 

  
"Okay." Cam got up and followed Dean out of the interview room. 

* * *

 

They got back to the motel room, where they split up and went to their respected rooms. Dean walked in, collapsing down on the bed. Sam was lounging in bed, reading a file, trying to find a common ground between the two suspects and victims. "So...how did it go?" 

"Tell you in the morning. Driving all day, then hearing Cam's crazy, and Arthur's crazy is exhausting." Dean rolled over to his side, propping himself up on his elbow. "Did you know that Cam worked as a bailbonds man?" 

"No. When was this?" 

"When she left. Helped her buy her own PI firm and license." 

"Wow..." 

"She also kept tabs on us when we were looking for dad. Even after you called her a monster and left her, she still kept tabs on you." 

"Wow..." Sam whispered, feeling like a bigger dick. 

"Whatever the beef we have with each other, Cam has always been there for the both of us. You owe her a lot, Sam. You need to make it up to her one way or another."

"I will. I don't know how, but I will." 

"Did you know that she thought she was pregnant?" 

"What?" 

"Yeah...but it turned out it was stress. She can't have kids." 

"Shit...she loves kids." 

"I know. But she seemed okay with it. She really did. Anyway, how was your alone time with Lena?" 

"Lena? It was good. She's really smart. And funny. She's easy going, but has this terrifying serious side. She's cool." 

"You think we can trust her?" 

"Yeah." 

"Good. Because, I think Cam needs her around more than she needs us. She told me that we treat her like a third wheel." 

"No we don't..." Sam scoffed, then remembered all of the times they kept her out of their "brotherly" business. "Okay...maybe we do." 

Meanwhile, in the girl's room, they were chatting over doing their girly nightly rituals. "So, honey how was your day?" Zee asked, rubbing lotion onto her legs. 

"It was great, dear. Me and Dean had a heart to heart." 

"How was that?" 

"Good. I told him about the pregnancy scare and what the doctor said." 

"That you're sterile like a mule?" 

"Yep. And I told him that I'm okay with it. I mean...I want kids, but do I want them while hunting? Hell no. Plus I would be terrified. And sadly, the only man I want kids with is Cas. So, how was your day, my darling," Cam smiled, laying down on Zee's bed. 

"Good. Hung with Sam. He's a nerd." 

"I'm sorry we can't be all popular people." 

"He was cool though. Really knows his stuff. It's intereting to me to meet experienced hunters. I mean...your family is like a living legend. Taking down Azazel, closing a gate to Hell, starting then stopping the Apolclypse, and then taking down Leviathans? You're super famous in the supernatural world. Not to mention the book series about you guys." 

"Don't get me started on those. Those books are awful." 

"If you mean awfully good then yes. Did you know he started a whole mini series based on Cas and female character by the name Campbell?" 

"He did not!" 

"Oh, yes he did! Kinda like a Romeo and Juliet thing. Star crossed lovers." 

"Speaking of lovers...what's up with you scooting closer to Dean?" 

"I wanted to see what he was seeing." 

"Well, he seemed to not mind it. I caught him staring at your ass today." 

"Well, he does smell nice. But I'm so not interested. He's still broken." 

"Well, maybe you're his soulmate. Maybe God, wherever he is, send a Cupid down here to stick you two together. You know, my mom and dad hated each other at first. But they were so in love." 

"No cupid struck me and Dean. And we're not soulmates. We're completely opposite. He likes beer, I like wine. He likes flannel and plaid, and I like jewels and nice clothes. He's all brutal, and I'm dainty." 

"You're not dainty. You're a bad bitch. You're just that preppy, popular girl in high school that I hated. And Dean's the badboy that you despise then fall for. Chuck should write that novel!" 

"I can't stand you. Stop shipping us!" 

"I can't. You and Dean are made for each other. I can see it, Sam can see it, and anybody else can see it. You two are endgame. I'm dubbing you two, 'Zean.' Or even better, 'Delena!'" 

"Go to sleep, crazy lady." 

"Night, darling," Cam called out. 

"Night, sweetheart." 

The next morning, the girls dressed in normal clothes, and went out to buy them donuts and coffee. When they returned, Dean and Sam were up, showered, and dressed in slacks and white button downs. "Breakfast," Zee called out, setting down the box of donuts, and handing Dean a coffee. 

"Thanks," he told her, taking it from her. As their fingers brushed against each other, they felt a spark. But they both ignored it. 

"What do we know?" Cam asked, sitting in a chair. 

"Well, we have this..." Sam played the recording of Arthur repeating the same thing over and over. "So, what do you guys think?" 

"Personally, I prefer the Keith Richards version," Dean smirked. 

"Can anybody actually understand any of the words?" 

"I took an occult class in college, and none of this seems familiar." 

"You went to college?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah. Got my doctorate in Christian Studies, a bachelors in metaphysics, and a masters in Folklore and History." 

"Damn..." Dean whistled. _Not only was she a bitch, she's a smart bitch._

"Pop wanted me to be well-versed and prepared for anything and everything. I actually liked school. So, I kept going back." 

"Well, if they  _are_  words. Sounds like babble to me. Wait a second." 

"What?" Zee asked, watching him pull out his phone. 

"I bought a translation app." 

"You bought an app," Sam chuckled, shaking his head. 

"Yeah. Here, play it." Dean held up his phone and Sam played the recording again. When Sam turned it off, Dean's shoulders sagged in disappointment. "And babble wins. 'Language unknown.'" Dean held up his phone for the three others could see it. 

"Mm," Cam hummed, hearing her phone ring. Answering it, she answered. "Agent Sambora...What?...Okay, we'll be right there. Thanks for the update." Hanging up, Cam looked at the others. "Arthur Swenson is in the hospital. Gouged his own eyes out." 

"Well, shit. Better go get ready, Cam." 

"Yeah. Be right back." Cam raced in her room, changing into a pair of tight black hands and a white button down blouse. Slipping on some heels, she quickly french braided her hair in the middle. Dean had his jacket and his car keys in hand. 

Cam grabbed her purse, and slipped out the door. They arrived at the hospital in record time, meeting with Dr. Kashi as they stood outside Arthur's door. He was handcuffed to a bed, with a bandage over his eyes. "So, Dr Kashi, what are we looking at here, some kind of psychotic break?" Dean asked. 

"Oh, definitely. He was very thorough. Severed the optic nerve. He was determined to remove the eye." 

"And he used, uh, what to cut with?" Cam asked. 

"He doesn't look strong enough, but he broke off part of the bed frame and used it as a knife." A nurse handed her a file. "Thank you." 

"Wow. They should put warning labels on those beds," Dean joked. 

"Like I said – determined." 

"I noticed that he had two different-colored eyes," Cam mentioned, remembering when she got close to his face back in the interview room. 

"Yes. Apparently, he was in an accident where much of one eye was shattered. His vision was saved with a transplant." 

"When was this?" Cam grabbed her small notebook, making notes for future reference. 

Dr. Kashi opened her file, and read through it for a moment.   
  
"A year ago, almost to the date. And, interestingly, it's the transplanted eye he chose to cut out." 

"Really? Hey, let me ask you something, doc. Is it possible to trace the donor of a transplanted organ?" Dean asked. 

"Difficult." 

"But possible?" Cam questioned. Dr. Kashi smiled at them. "Hmm."

They headed back, where Cam changed into a tank top and a pair of skinny jeans. Sam and Zee were still trying to decode the message, so Cam got into hacking the hospital database to figure out where he got his eye transplant from. Dean went out to grab them some lunch. When he returned, Cam was on her laptop, Sam was on his, and Zee was on her iPad. 

"Hey," Dean greeted. 

"Hey. Arthur Swenson had an eye transplant a year ago, right?" Cam clarified. 

"Yeah." 

"Well, I remembered that Paul Hayes was talking about a health scare he had a year ago that changed his life, so Sam and I pulled up his medical records from Minneapolis." 

Dean raised his eyebrow at Sam, surprised. "You want me on board, I'm on board. Anyways, you want to guess who else, other than Arthur Swenson, had a transplant in the last year?" Sam asked. 

"Paul Hayes?" Dean guessed. 

"We gave it away, didn't we?" Cam chuckled. 

"Okay, so we've got two suspects in two identical murders in two different cities that both had organ transplants a year ago." 

"Yeah. Also..." Zee told him, leaning back on his bed. 

"I love when there's an 'also'," Dean grinned. 

"I got to thinking about all that stuff Arthur Swenson was talking about. Maybe your translation app called it "language unknown" because it's a dead language, like ancient Greek or Manx." 

"Manx?" Dean asked. 

"So I e-mailed an audio file of Arthur's mumbling to one of my old professors." 

"Okay. Well, let's get our asses on the road," Dean told them, throwing stuff in his duffel bag. 

"Headed to...?" Cam asked. 

"Well, if we are in a repeat of a cycle from six months ago, then, after the murders in Minneapolis and in Ames, the next heart attack was in Boulder, Colorado." 

Cam was sleeping in the backseat with Zee next to her inside of the Impala. In her ears were earbuds, playing soft rock music in her ears. 

_Cam giggled as Cas kissed and nibbled on her neck. Cam ran her hands down his back, clutching tightly to his strong muscles as he pushed into her, over and over again. Her knees were bent up, ankles were locked the base of his spine. Cas's hands were squeezed around the pillow underneath her head. Her release was quick, shortly before Cas met his. Cam moaned out his name, her thighs shaking as she came down from her orgasm. Cas growled out her name and kept moving until he was finished and he felt empty. Cas reached down to kiss her, rolling off of her, and bringing her close to his side._

_Cam kissed his shoulder, trailing her hand up and down his arm. The cool metal of her wedding ring caused shivers against his hot skin. "We should do this more often," she hummed, happy to be with him. "Going away, being in our own wedded bliss."_

_"Your brothers would miss you if I took you away. Even though it was customary for the husband to take away his wife so he could provide for her."_

_"Hey...I don't need anything fancy. I just need you, and I'm happy."_

_"Are you happy?"_

_"I'm always happy with you..." Cam smiled. In the distance, a baby could be heard crying. They groaned, seperating each other. "I'll go get her...it's my turn anyway."_ _Cas kissed her, letting her get up and throw on a pair of pants and one of Dean's large Metallica shirts. Cam walked into the small nursery and walked up to the white crib. Smiling down at the baby girl inside, she ran her hand soothingly across her belly. "Hey, baby girl. What's the matter?" Cam reached in, pulling out the small warm bundle, holding her against her best, rubbing the small child's back. Holding her in her arms make her heart burst. She never thought she could love anything so much. Placing a kiss on the top of her head, she began to hum a nameless tune, walking across the floor to the changing table. Laying her down, Cam expertly changed her and sat in the rocking chair, cradling her to her chest. She reached for a soft pink and grey blanket, holding her close to her body as she rocked._

_"What an interesting dream," came a female voice._

_Cam turned, holding her daughter tight against her. But suddenly her arms felt empty. "Who the hell are you?"_

_"My name is Naomi," said the female in front of her. She had brunette hair, lighter than Zee's, pulled in a bun. She also wore a light grey suit._

_"You have got to be fucking kidding me! Angels? Really?" Cam seethed._

_"Relax. I'm just seeing how far your relationship with Castiel is. You really think you can have a family?"_

_"Who the hell do you think you are?" Cam argued._

_"I'm the person who's going to bring Castiel back. I need him to be loyal to me, and what any better way to get him in line is to dangle his precious little wife in front of him."_

_"Fuck you," Cam spat. "Cas is gone. Dean said so himself."_

_"Maybe you should ask Dean what really happened in Purgatory. Anyway...It was nice meeting you. I'm sure I'll see you shortly."_

Cam woke up with a start, and realized that she was in bed. Reaching a hand out, she found the spot next to her cold. The only part of the dream was the part with Cas in it. Placing a hand on her abdomen, she composed herself. "Good morning sunshine," Zee smiled, coming back into the room with a donut and coffee. 

"Where am I? How did I get here?" 

"Well, we got here. You were sleeping like the dead, so Dean carried you inside and I tucked you in. Sam and Dean are off investigating this woman who received a transplant. You okay? You seem kinda pale..." 

"I just had this crazy dream...I was with Cas..." Cam trailed off, running her hand across the cool sheets next to her on the bed to remind herself that he wasn't here. "And we had a daughter. Then there was this woman...I don't remember..." 

"It's okay. It musta been a crazy dream." 

"It seemed so real...like it was the future or something." 

"Weird. Well, go get cleaned up. You'll feel better. I promise." 

"Alright." 

Cam grabbed a clean pair of underwear, bra, skinny jeans, and a light green Henley. She also grabbed her shampoo, razor, her face wash, and body wash, going to the bathroom. She did feel refreshed after taking a shower. She got dressed, brushed her teeth, and did her make-up. She blew dried her hair, and then straightened it. Walking back into the room, she saw her brothers have returned. "Morning," she greeted, pouring herself a cup of coffee. 

"There's another one..." Dean groaned. 

"That was inevitable. Until we figure it out,  it's going to keep happening," Zee explained. Hearing her phone ring, Zee pulled it out, answering it. "Hey! Yeah, good to hear you too...I know it's been a while. So, what do you have for me?...Alright, I got it. Thanks, Eric. I really appreciate it. Next time I'm in town, I'll hit you up for that drink." Zee hung, seeing Dean's annoyed face, Cam's smirking one, and Sam's passive one. 

"So?" Cam smirked. 

"That was my old professor." 

"You call all of your old professors by the their first names?" Dean grumbled. 

"No...Erick and I went out a couple of times." 

"So, you slept with your professor?" 

"Well, he was 25 when I was a freshman...so, yeah. I mean it was legal," Zee shrugged. "But he came through. Arthur was mumbling some crazy shit. First he was speaking a dead language. Ancient Mayan." 

"Doesn't get much deader than that," Dean commented. 

"So, what Arthur was saying was 'The divine god Cacao is born.'" 

"Cacao?" 

"Cacao. Yeah, the Mayan God of maize – corn, the big crop. See, Cacao was the most powerful god because maize was the most important thing to the Mayans. Well, that and torturing and killing everyone in sight." 

"So, this is what we're looking for, is a thousand-year-old culture's god of corn?" Cam asked. 

"I guess." 

"Well, whatever it is, we better cap it quick, or somebody in Phoenix is next up to get their heart yanked," Dean informed them, looking at the transplant list. 

"Someone in Phoenix got a piece of Brick?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah, I got a name. Just e-mailed the cops." They decided to grab some lunch and eat while they waited for the cops to respond. As they ate their pizza, Dean kept checking out his email. "Just heard back from them. They haven't seen the guy in days. Uh, oh, got another e-mail here, too. This one is for you. From a university. Answering questions about admissions." Dean told Sam, looking at him. 

"Just something I'm looking into. An option." 

"You're seriously talking about hanging it up?" Dean asked. 

"So, you're going to abandoned us again?" Cam asked. 

"I'm not talking about anything, guys. I'm just looking at options." Cam and Dean continued to stare at him. "So, what, should we just go to Phoenix and chase our tails until this guy shows his face?" 

"No. Uh, Brick Holmes is the way into this." Dean stood up and walked across the room. "Eleanor Holmes was doing her damndest not to tell us a thing. Nice job on changing the subject, though." 

"Well, come on gang. We got some investigating to do," Zee grinned, standing up and grabbing her jacket. 

They loaded up and headed out to the Holmes residence where they picked the lock and headed up the stairs, using flashlights. "All right, naming ceremony's over at 10. We got to get in and out," Dean informed them, pointing his flashlight towards the stairs. 

"Master bedroom," Sam echoed. 

"Yeah." 

"Come on Shaggy and Scooby," Zee sighed, trudging up the stairs. 

"You heard her," Cam grinned, following her upstairs. 

Dean rolled his eyes and followed. Sam followed him up and sighed as they entered a large bedroom. 

"One thing about people, is that they always hide their secrets in their closets," Zee commented, opening up the closets. Cam and Sam went into one, while Dean and Zee went into the other. 

"Brick's closet. Looks like the stuff hasn't been touched in a year. Man, what this stuff would go for on eBay." Dean found a bottle of peroxide in a drawer. "Hey, Sammy, would it totally crush you to know that your boy Brick wasn't a natural blond?" 

"Look at this stuff," Cam told Sam, looking through various items. 

"Dean, this is really weird," Sam called out. 

"What do you got?" Dean called back, his eyes trained on the smooth skin of Zee's back as she leaned up to look at things in tall shelves. Zee was about his height, with long legs. Dean like the fact that she had curves in all of the right places. She had the traditional hourglass body, with muscles from years of hunting and fighting. 

"I don't know. Is this  _Eleanor's_  closet?" Sam called out again, looking at other things.

"Why would his mother's closet be in here? Are you sure?" 

Sam grabbed a scarf and jacket from the hanger on the closet rod, taking it to show Dean. "Check this out." The four hunters exited the closets, seeing what Sam found. "This is what she was wearing today when we talked to her." 

"Maybe she moved into Brick's room after he died. Or..." Dean hinted, looking to the bed, 

"Ew!" Cam shrieked, getting the mental picture. 

"That's sick, even for me," Zee groaned. 

"Oh. Thanks, Dean. Now that image is permanently etched into my retinas," Sam sighed. 

Cam and Sam rolled their eyes, going back into their closet. Zee headed towards the other one, with Dean following her. They began to search some more, bumping into each other. 

"Sorry," Dean mumbled, looking into her hazel eyes. 

"It's okay," Zee breathed out, backing up against the wall. 

The sudden tension inside the walk in closet was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Dean leaned in, inhaling the spicy sent of her skin and body wash. Her hair was soft against against his cheek. Zee could feel the power coming off of Dean in waves. It sent shivers on down her spine as his hands rested on her waist. They were so close that they're breaths were intertwined. Zee's hands rested on Dean's chest as she breathed in and out. 

"We can't do this..." she whispered. 

"What are you so afraid of Lena?" Dean asked, his nose brushing against hers.

Zee's eyes fluttered, those as she opened her mouth a bit. Dean pushed her against the wall a bit further, a hand on the wall. Grabbing onto a latch, he pulled away suprised. "A door..." 

"What?" Zee asked, snapping back to reality. 

"There's a door..." Dean told her, giving her a moment to back away. Zee turned and opened the door, pushing the other clothes away. 

"Hey!" Zee called out. 

"That's what I'm talking about," Dean grinned, walking into the hidden room. 

The girls and Sam followed him, to see see that the room was filled with sports trophies and memorabilia. "Wow," Sam whistled, pushing past Dean. "I knew he'd have something like this in his house." 

"This is a lot of hardware. Okay, the football trophies I get, but there's a lot of other stuff here – I mean, baseball, boxing, race-car driving." 

"He was a fan. Any kind of athlete – he respected them. I mean, look at all the old stuff he's got – a cricket mallet, golf clubs, a Kendo sword, archery equipment." 

Cam looked at the shelves, finding a box from a cupboard. Taking it down, she opened it, finding a box of letters. "Hey, look at this." She put down the box on a table and pulled out one of the many letters. "Dearest Betsy..." Cam read out loud. As she read, they all took a seat around the table, reading the letters back and forth. 

 

"They're all the same. 'Dearest Betsy...' Blah blah blah. Who's Betsy?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know. Girlfriend? Eleanor didn't mention a Betsy," Dean answered. 

"This one looks old. Uh, 'Dearest Betsy, third day of training camp. Roadwork improving. Working on my left jab. They say this kid Sugar Ray is gonna be tough'" Sam readread.

"Sugar Ray? As in Robinson? Didn't he box in, like, the '40s? Is it signed the same?" 

"Yeah. 'Love, me.'" 

"Here. 'Dearest Betsy, on the road again. So hard to be away from you, honey. Will give the Red Sox hell and get back to you,'" Zee read. 

"'Dearest Betsy...'" Sam read. 

"'Dearest Betsy, Le Mans will be a bitch this year with all the rain...'" Dean read. 

"'...the Phillies are tough, but we're looking to be tougher...'" Cam read. 

"'...them Dodgers will wish they never left Brooklyn..." Zee read. 

"...looking for my best gal Friday night at the Garden..." Sam read. 

"'...our o-line hung tough. I had all day back there...'" Dean read. 

"'...Alain Prost is a monster in the straightaway...'" Zee read. 

"'Dearest Betsy...'" Cam sighed, reading another letter. 

"'Dearest Betsy...'" Sam read. 

"'Love, me,'" Dean read, finishing a letter. 

"Wait, this one looks recent. 'Dearest Betsy... So tired of it all.'"

"Tired of what?" Cam asked. 

"I don't know, but I'm tired of reading these letters and of this house. Let's go back to the motel and rest," Zee sighed. 

 

When they got back to the motel, Sam got on his laptop, sitting on the table. Dean was reading from a clipboard while sitting on a chair pulled up to one of the beds. On the bed was Zee, laying down with her long legs out in front of her. Cam was on the other bed, looking at Xerox copies of the letters, highlighting key phrases that could relate who "Me" was and who "Betsie" was.   
  
"Hey. I pulled up the names on those trophies. Check it out," Sam called out. Dean moved his chair over to sit next to Cam, while Zee sat up, and Cam turning her body towards him. "All right, Brick Holmes – football player." Sam went through different tabs, showing them pictures, turning the laptop around. "Charlie Karnes – race-car driver. Davey Samuelson – baseball player. Kelly Duran – boxer. Four different guys, right?" 

"Okay," Dean nodded. 

"Check this out," Sam told them, arranging the photos so they could be on the same page. "Same dark eyes, same cheekbones, nose, mouth." 

"Wait, are you saying that these four guys who all look to be in their mid-20s and go back 70 years could be the same guy? Wow. For a 95-year-old, Brick Holmes could take a hit." 

* * *

They resumed to their original spots, trying to piece the puzzle together. Dean and Zee looked at the files, while Cam had the pictures of the men together with the letters. "So, if all those athletes were the same guy, how'd he pull it off? Appear, then go away and come back with a new look?" Sam asked. 

"Cacao, the, uh, the – the maize God – was Mayan, right?" Dean asked, looking at Zee. 

"Yeah," she nodded, going to her duffel bag. Grabbing her laptop, she quickly pulled up her online anthropology text book, searching for Cacao. "The Maya were all about war and torture and conquest... and sports. It says, 'Their athletes were treated like kings.' The Mayan jocks made sacrifices to Cacao by – ready for this? – killing a victim, pulling out his heart, and eating it. They believed the rituals gave them super-charged power over their opponents.

"Yeah, but they didn't stay young forever. So, what? Maybe Brick just made some kind of deal with this Cacao?" Cam asked. 

"Well, we've seen it before – people making deals with demons, gods. I mean, maybe he stayed young and strong so long as the sacrifices kept coming. Remember all that antique sports equipment he had? This guy could go back to the Mayan days." 

"Wow. So, one of the greatest QBs to ever play the game was over 900 years old," Sam thought. 

"Well, that explains Brick, but what about the mooks carrying his spare parts?" Dean asked. 

"Maybe the spell went along for the ride and infected the people who got his organs. Remember how Paul Hayes said he had a health scare that changed his life? I mean, maybe the spell could compel him to keep carrying out the ritual," Cam shrugged. 

"Sort of like getting bit by a werewolf. I mean, once you're infected, you do what you got to do, especially if you like the results," Dean nodded. 

"Right, except old Arthur, the dedicated cop, couldn't handle it and went nuts," Sam sighed. "Brick Holmes, a heart eater. Who knew?" 

"Yeah, sorry, buddy. The mighty – they fall hard, huh?" Dean shrugged. 

Sam leaned forward, to read something on his laptop. "Well, at least he wasn't sleeping with his mother." 

"Yeah, good, Sam. Find the silver lining," Cam groaned. 

"No, seriously. Look," Sam told them, snapping his fingers. 

Everybody looked at the laptop. "'Fighter Kelly Duran is congratulated on a second-round knockout by wife Betsy.'"

"Dearest Betsy," Cam chuckled. 

"Come on. We gotta make a house visit," Dean told them. 

They quickly loaded up and headed over back to the Holmes residence, having no sleep. Dean knocked on the door, wating for Eleanor to open the door. "Hello, Eleanor," Sam greeted. 

"Or would you rather us call you Betsy?" Dean asked. 

Eleanor went white faced as the two other women stepped forward. "It took us some time to figure it out, but why don't we go in and talk?" Cam asked. 

"Look, Eleanor, innocent people are dying," Sam explained as they sat down. Sam and Dean were in chairs opposite of the sofa while the girls had pulled chairs in from the kitchen. "And they're gonna continue to die until we stop it." 

Eleanor sat down on the sofa, not looking at them. "Did you know about the murders over the past year?" Dean asked. 

"No. I didn't. I swear. I thought when – when Brick died, it would be over," Eleanor explained. 

"Help us. Betsy, this is not what you want Brick's legacy to be," Cam told her, touching her hand. 

"His Mayan name was Inyo. He was a proud young athlete nearly 1,000 years ago. He lived for sport and never wanted his days in the sun to end. So he arranged a bargain with the god Cacao through a high priest," Eleanor told them. 

"Stay young forever," Cam interchimed. 

"As long as the sacrifices continued, twice a year – once for the planting, once for harvest." 

"When did you find out about this?" Sam asked. 

"Not until I began to age and – and Brick – Kelly, as he was when I met him – did not. But by that time, Brick himself had changed... inside. He wasn't just the warrior whose only reason for living was combat. He – we were deeply, deeply in love. So in love, I'm ashamed to say, that when I found out that – how my husband stayed young and strong, I chose to ignore it." 

Cam smiled, sympathetically. It was a tragic love story, like hers. "You and Brick had to go underground from time to time to hide your secret, right?" 

"Every ten years or so, he would, uh, re-emerge with a new look, a new name. And me, I was the wife, and I was the woman in hiding, and then, when I got into my forties, I became Brick's mother. Eleanor. I am so tired. You can't imagine the burden of it all. I think even Brick was through. He could see the end of my days were at hand, and... He had lived centuries all alone, but I don't think he could bear the thought of life without me. That's why he drove off that bridge. You must think I'm a monster." 

"No. No, just that you married one. Well, see, here's the deal. Now there are eight killers out there that we have to deal with, not just one," Cam explained. 

"I don't think so," Eleanor told them, shaking her head. 

"What? Why not?" Sam asked. 

"Brick used to say the heart was key. That was the focus of the sacrifice." 

"Are you saying that if we stop Brick's beating heart, then we could stop the whole thing?" Dean asked. 

Eleanor nodded. The four hunters were on the edge of their seats. "Do you know where the person is who has the heart? Do you know?" 

After Eleanor told them, they quickly left, going to their next destination. The adrenaline pumping through their veins. Well, mostly Dean's, Cam's, and Zee's. Sam reluctantly followed along. 

They drove to the local strip club, The Bunny Hole Strip Club. Dean parked across the street, getting out. "Really? Our king daddy monster is a stripper?" Dean asked. 

"We're pretty sure this is gonna work, right?" Sam asked, following him out of the car. 

Cam and Zee got out of the backseat, standing near them. 

"Well, as long as Eleanor knows what she's talking about," Cam told them, taking a large knife and sticking it in her boot. 

Dean took another one out from a bag and handed it to Sam. Sam studied it, thinking out loud.  "You think Brick thought maybe he'd burn to nothing when he crashed that car?" 

"Yeah, but he didn't, which brings us here," Dean sighed. 

They traveled to the back door, walking in, allowing Dean to pick it. They used their flashlights to search around the club, walking upstairs to look around the locker room. Dean inhaled, looking around. 

"Smell that?" Dean asked, grinning. 

All the sudden feelings that Zee felt for Dean in the closet space vanished. Once again, Dean was a dog. "You're gross," she scoffed, walking past him, flipping her pony tail. 

Dean winched as a piece of hair flicked his eye. "And you're still a bitch." The magic moment was gone. 

The hunters walked up more stairs to the main room of the club. The lights came on, and a women walked onto the stage. 

"Eleanor sent you, right? I figured she'd probably break and give me up. This won't end well for her, of course. Not that it's gonna end well for you," she warned. Sam took out his knife, while Zee knotched an arrow on the bow she held. "Oh, now, you don't think we're gonna let you do that, do you?" 

"'We'?" Dean asked. 

The women raised her eyebrows as two men attacked Sam and Dean from either side. Paul Hayes punched Dean into another man. Cam's eyes changed, as she began to stalk towards the women. "I'm the guy from Phoenix you were looking for," the man told Dean. 

"Okay, bitch. You wanna play?" Cam asked. 

"Oh, you guys are stronger than you look," Dean groaned. 

"Comes with the package. Plus, I work out a lot," the man smiled. 

"You can't imagine who I was before. This shy, awkward little thing from Georgia with a heart condition. Then I had the surgery." Cam was stopped by Paul Hayes, preventing her from getting to her brother. The woman put a high heeled foot on Dean's chest. "I became freaking Xena, Warrior Princess." Cam felt the rage inside of her become a slow boil simmer as she watched the woman straddle Dean. Nearby, Zee felt a weird feeling in her stomach as she watched the monster woman sit across Dean. "I couldn't dissect a frog in high school. But sacrificing to Cacao?" She stroked Dean's face. "Better than sex." She pulled Dean's overshirt open, running a finger down his chest. "So, if I go real slow  and take my time and enjoy this, I can actually show you your own beating heart before you die." 

The women pressed her fingers of one hand hard into Dean's chest, breaking his skin. Dean yelled in agony making Cam and Sam spring into action. Sam grabbed a bottle of alcohol and smashed it over Paul's head, grappling with him. Cam raced over to Dean, kicking the women off of him, her eyes red with fire and fury. Taking the knife from Cam's boot, Dean plunged it into the women's stomach. Cam pulled Dean up as the monster's eyes and body around the knife wound burned red light. The other man stepped away, watching the women. Cam held Dean up as he clutched the wound on his chest. She eventually dropped down dead, with Paul and the other guy following down with a bright red light. 

* * *

"Well, I better get going," Cam smiled at Eleanor, putting down her cup of coffee. Cam volunteered to go speak to Eleanor that Brick was finally at peace. "I just wanted you to know that it really is over now."  

"Well, it had to be, one way or the other. I half thought you might fail and Randa would come after me. Either way, I'd finally be at peace." 

"You take care of yourself, Betsie," Cam smiled, giving the older woman a hug. 

"Campbell," Eleanor called out. 

"Yes?" 

"You remind me of Brick. You have that dangerous look in your eye that screams desperation." 

"People who love deeply have desperation." Cam said cryptically, walking away. 

_Flashback...One year Ago_

 

_Cam stood in the crowd, bouncing on her feet. Zee stood next to her, waiting in anticipation. Zee could see the anger rolling off of her in waves. But sometimes, the extreme anger needed an outlet. The shrink wasn't working a hundred percent. All it did was allow her to push down the anger. She was a volcano, waiting for the perfect moment to explode. "I'm not sure this is the right idea," Cam told her._

_"Look...this isn't illegeal. Think of it like fight club...after you're done, we won't talk about it. You need an outlet. And taking it out on monsters isn't helping anymore."_

_"Who will fight next?!" asked the commentator, standing in the middle of the steel cage._

_"She will!" Zee called out, raising Cam's hand. *7410_

_"Zee! That man is twice as much weight as me! Even three times!" Cam panicked as Zee lead her over to the cage._

_"You've taken on Sam, plus you have an advantage...you're half of a demon. You have super strength. Even with out the strength, then you're a hunter. You can take out Dean and Sam. You got this in the bag."_

_Cam nodded, unzipping her hoodie and shrugging it off. Standing in her red and black sports bra and black knee length leggies. Her hair was pulled up in a tight pony tail. Stepping inside the steel cage, she was met with loud catcalls and people making bets all around her. The giant man sized her up, smirking. Cam took a defensive stand and the fight began when the referee's hand fell down. The man advanced on her, punching her hard in the face. Spitting out a bit of blood, Cam rounded back with a kick in the side. Pouncing on him, allowing her the upper hand with her speed and strength. Cam reeled her fist back and started pounding on the man. The man wasn't prepared for the onslaught, causing him to fall on his knees. Cam continued her slaughter, causing him to collapse onto his back as she straddled his chest as she continued to punch him. The blood from his broken nose spattered onto her face. She was finally hauled off of the man that she mauled, breathing heavily. Turning towards the crowd, she was met with pure silence as the onlookers looked at her in admiration and fear._

"Wow. Back in business. Got the win. Admit it – feels good, huh? You know, I was thinking about what Randa said about, uh, you know, what it feels like to be a warrior. I get it, man, I do," Dean told them, feeling the high from a hunt. 

"Just like old times, huh?" Cam asked, grinning a bit. 

"I know. I know you do. I don't. Not anymore. Hell, maybe I never did," Sam admitted. 

"Come on, Sam, don't ruin my buzz, would you?" Dean begged. 

"Dean, Cammie, listen, when this is over – when we close up shop on Kevin and the tablet – I'm done. I mean that." 

"No, you don't," Dean told him. 

"Just like that..." Cam asked, feeling the prickings of anger. 

"Cammie, Dean, the year that I took off, I had something I've never had. A normal life. I mean, I got to see what that felt like. I want that. I had that. Didn't you want that with Cas?" 

Cam quickly had a dark and dangerous look in her eyes as she telepathically pushed Sam against the car. "Don't you dare speak of him again." Cam grabbed her bag from the back seat, and headed off towards the bus station. 

"Cam! Where are you going? Cammie!" Dean called out. 

"I'll take the fucking bus," Cam snarled, continuing her walk. 

Zee looked to Dean's confused eyes, Sam's guilty one's, then to Cam's blonde pony tail swinging back and forth. Grabbing her bag, she sighed as she looked at the two Winchester boys. "Call us with the next case," Zee told them, hurrying off after Cam. 

"I think that's just how you feel right now. And at the moment, Cam is feeling pissed at the both of us." 

 


	4. Blood is Thicker Than Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 8.05.

_Eagle Harbor, Washington_

A man walked along the dock, minding his own buisness as Benny stepped out behind him. "Hello, Quentin," Benny told the man as he stopped. 

Quentin turned around, seeing Benny. "Benny. No, It – it can't be you." 

"I get the confusion. You of all people knew I was really, truly dead. After all, you held down my legs, didn't you? When the old man told Sorento to saw off my head. Where is he?" 

"Are you serious? Did you really think I'd tell you where he is?" " 

"Well, I guess I was..." Benny began to say, brandishing a large knife,"...kind of hoping you wouldn't." 

"On the other hand, I might  _show_  you where he is." Two other men walked up behind Benny. "After me and my boys take off your hands and feet." 

"Well, don't go through all that trouble on my account." 

"Please. You go and crawl your way out of God's ass for another ride on the merry-go-round? The old man's gonna want to see this for himself." 

"Mm. Well, they might be able to kill me. And that's all right. 'Cause if they do, I know exactly where I'm going... and who I'll see when I get there."

Quentin growled, baring his fangs as they descended. Benny lunged at him, cutting off his head before turning to face the other two men, holding knives. 

* * *

_Enid, Oregon_

Sam, Zee, Dean, and Cam entered the motel room to find it emptied. Sam immediately went to the bathroom, and turned on the light. Finding a hex bag, he ripped it off the mirror, and returned to the bedroom. 

"Well, that is twice that he's burned us. Shame on you," Dean sighed. 

"No, no, no, no. I'm the one who said he set us up." 

"No, you said, 'I  _wonder_  if Kevin is setting us up,' and then you started in with the – the techno babble. That was like two states ago," Zee argued, sitting on one of the beds. 

"Yeah, well, whatever. Either way, that's another room billed to one of Kevin's false credit IDs. And I found this."

"Fucking hex bag," Cam muttered, taking the tiny bag from his hand. 

Dean picked the lock on the mini bar as Sam continued filling them in. "And the motel ran his number today." 

"Just like he actually checked in?" Dean asked. 

"Yes." 

"I'm tired of chasing the little prick around," Zee sighed. 

"Kid's like Rain Man. He's like a crappy little credit-card-counting... criminal prodigy Rain Man," Dean explained. 

"Well, he  _was_  in advanced placement," Sam argued. 

"Shut up," Dean grumbled, handing Sam a beer from the min- bar. He also handed Cam and Zee one, finding a spot next to Zee on one of the beds. "When's that little idiot gonna stop running from us?" 

"I don't know, Dean. I mean, you did try to kill his mother," Sam pointed out. 

"I was trying to kill Crowley, okay? Who happened to be wearing Kevin's mother at the time. Well, there's a difference." 

"Apparently not to Kevin. Oh, I know. Maybe because – oh, yeah – it's his mother." 

"Hey...I would've done the same thing," Cam shrugged, taking her sip of her beer. 

Dean's phone rang, causing him to get up. "Hold that thought. No, actually, you know what? Don't hold that thought." Dean pressed the talk button on his phone, bringing it up to his ear. "Hello? Hello? Uh, hang on. There's not enough bars." Sam and the girls looked at Dean as he went outside, closing the door behind him. "Benny?" 

At the dock, Benny's bloody knife layed on the ground. Benny was bleeding from several wounds. Speaking slowly, he talked to one of his old friends. "Hey, Dean. You, um – you got a minute? Afraid I messed up, buddy." 

"What did you do?" Dean asked, in a harsh tone. 

"No, man, not like that." 

 

Sam and the girls looked out the window at Dean talking on the phone, trying to figure out what was going on. Dean looked behind him at the window as Benny explained the situation. "I'm sorry. You took on how many? Are you crazy?" 

"Hey." Benny glanced over to see Quentin's men laying dead on the dock. "See, the thing is, my legs – they ain't working so good. There's, uh... a fuel barge not too far from here. I'm pretty sure I can make it at a slow crawl. I was kind of hoping maybe I could ask you for one more favor?" 

After Dean returned, he lifted his bag on the bed, sorting through it as he told them that he needed to go. 

"And – and what exactly is that supposed to mean, you've got to go?" Sam asked. 

"Which words are giving you trouble?" 

"We're on the case, remember, Dean? The – the Winchester holy grail, 'shut the gates of hell forever' case," Sam argued. 

"Sure are. But in order to close the Gates of Hell, we need our Prophet, am I right? So step one – find Kevin Tran. Well, he ain't here. But he wanted us to be, which means we're probably as far away from him as he could possibly put us. So step two – find Kevin Tran." Dean looked at the mini-bar. "You mind if I take the Toblerone?" 

Dean left the motel room, followed by Sam. "I don't like this..." Cam muttered. "Something is wrong?" 

"Do you want to easel you way to go with him?" 

"No...he's a big boy. Sam wants me to cut the reins on them, then so be it. But if he's going hunting, who's going to watch his back?" 

"I can go," Zee volunteered, playing with a piece of thread on her cut off shorts. 

"Alright, what is going on between you two?" 

"We had a moment in Eleanor's closet, then he ruined the moment. But maybe the moment, cracked the door open for other feelings." 

"I know you..." Cam told her, grabbing Zee's hand and squeezing it. "You keep your real emotions locked up tight behind that heart of yours. You use sarcasm as a shield. Maybe you're scared to let Dean or any other man open that door for you." 

"But with Dean...it's like butterflies in my stomach. And I can't help to be bitcy to him. He just gets under my skin." 

"Yep...that's how it happens. They get under your skin, then you're hooked on them. The sound of the voice, the way they say your name, the way you touch you..." 

"Sounds awful. But I'll go with him. For you." 

"Alright. You better quickly pack. Maybe you two can let off some steam." 

"And maybe you and Sam can get some tension out." 

The last couple of weeks, Cam has ignored Sam. It was easy for her to forget that he existed. He wanted out and it was easier for her to pretend that he didn't exist. Less chances for her heart to be break. Meanwhile Sam was trying to stop Dean. "Wait. Dean, seriously?" 

"Hey, the trail is dead, but the room is paid for. You got some research to do, and I got some personal crap I got to take care of. That's all," Dean shrugged, tossing the bag inside his car. 

"What does that mean – 'personal'?" 

"Did you have a stroke? Vocabulary? Personal, as in my own grown-up personal – I don't know – crap." 

"Damn it –" 

"What, Sam? Last I counted, you took a year off from the job. I need a day." Dean got inside the Impala and started the engine. Zee raced towards the car, getting in. "What are you doing?" 

"Coming with. Duh...Now, let's go. I'm going to get some beauty sleep as you take us where we going." Dean opened his mouth to argue, but she wouldn't let him. "I'm taking no for an answer." 

Dean rolled his eyes, and left to go to see Benny. As he drove, he looked across the bench seat to see the the brunette beauty sleeping against the window. Maybe the universe was giving him a break. After all that he had done. 

_PURGATORY-ONE YEAR AGO_

_Dean fell back on his back to the ground during the fight. Looking for his weapon, which was just out of his reach, he kicked out with a leg and knocked the monster he was fighting down. Getting up, Dean grabbed his weapon. Dean hurled the monster to the ground and swing his weapon at it three times. Dean reached behind him to put a hand on Benny's arm. They were fighting back to back. Another monster ran at them, while Benny whistled a tune. A second monster ran toward them, causing Dean and Benny to get ready to strike._

 

Dean shook his head out of his memory and inhaled through his nose. Lena's scent of sweet and spicy filled his nose, surprising him. 

In a local bar, Cam twisted her wedding ring around her finger. Picking at her burger, she thought about her brothers and her husband. Dean...so damaged that he hides his true self deep inside...similar to Zee. Sam...the brother that didn't belong in this world, but was thrusted in it time after time again. Then Cas...her sweet new husband that she didn't get a honeymoon. Maybe he was gone to her...maybe he was still here. Slipping her ring off of her finger, she felt a wave of nausea, Putting it back on, she left a tip and her bill, leaving. 

_ONE YEAR AGO_

_Cam sat at a bar table as researched a possible vampire nest situation. Her phone vibrated, alerting her that she was getting a call. Seeing that it was Sam, she turned it off. Sighing, she went back to her investigation. Since he left her and said those nasty words, he had been trying to get through to her. But she kept ignoring him, the words still piercing the heart. Stirring her mixed drink with one hand, she let it go to see the stirrer still stirring by itself with her telekinesis. She smiled as she watched it move. Her powers seemed to be growing. Maybe Dean had been right about Hell and Demons. Break the soul and the soul becomes twisted and dark. Her soul had been breaking._

_"Excuse me..." said a young woman about her age and height. "Those guys keep sending me drinks and asking me out. I told them my pretty girlfriend was hanging out over there waiting for me."_

_"Go on ahead," Cam tried to smile, but it felt forced. Cam studied the woman. She wore a short skirt and a tight top. Her long brown hair was pulled up in a sleek pony tail. Her eyes were memorizing. They were a pretty color of brown, like chocolate and caramel mixed together. What caught her attention was a anti-possession sign made out of iron and attached to a piece of black cord tied around her wrist. "Cool bracelet."_

_"Thank you. My grandfather made it for me."_

_"Did you know that the sigil often says that it will protect people from demonic possession?"_

_"I did..." Zee smiled a sly smile. "Also, it's said that holy water defeats demons."_

_"But only those who hunt those things know that."_

_"I know...I'm one of those hunters. And so are you, I guess."_ _Cam smiled and nodded. The woman smiled back and held out her hand. "Zelena Spruce."_

_"Campbell Winchester."_

_"Winchester...like the infamous Winchesters? That caused and stopped the apocolpyse and the main characters in the Supernatural book series?"_

_"The very same ones. Sam and Dean are my adopted brothers."_

_"Cool! Those books are my favorite. So steamy...especially when..."  
_

_"Nope! I know all about it. I've lived through it."_

_The two women began to talk about their lives, finding a friend in each other. Zelena told her about her parent's murder and her crotchety old grandfather that was a hunter and taught her about being a hunter. Cam told her that everything in the Supernatural books were true. "Even the novella about you and Castiel?"_

_"Wait...what novella?"_

_"A novella. Based on you and Castiel. Your passion was so raw it was insane. I loved it!"_

_"Well, I guess. Chuck is a prophet. He foresees a lot of things."_

_"So, he the luck guy? You and Castiel got hitched? I see the ring."_

_"Yeah...but he's gone," Cam whispered, blinking back her tears. "Anyway...what do you know about the most recent vampire situation?"_

Blinking away from her first memory of Zee, she renetered the motel room, ignoring Sam as he looked up. "Hey...you eat something?" he asked. Cam grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, ignoring him still. "Did you bring me something?" Still nothing. "Campbell...just talk to me. I'm sorry for what I said." 

"All you have ever done is say sorry. Sometimes actions speak louder than words," Cam spat out. 

"I've tried..." Sam argued. "I called everyday after I left to..." 

"To apologize! I don't want to hear you're sorry! I'm sick of the words 'I'm sorry'! Just stop!" 

"What do you want me to do Cam?" 

"I don't know..." Cam admitted, walking to the bathroom and slamming the door. When she came back, she turned on her music to block Sam out as she laid down in bed, sticking her earbuds in her ear.

Sam sighed and returned to his research. Looking up Cascadia Credit, Kevin's Princeton admission form, and a credit card application with Kevin's credit card application with the name of 'Kevin Park' on the form, Sam rubbed his temples. "You are a wascally wabbit, Mr. Tran." Sam grabbed his cell phone and called a credit card application in the name of Amelia Richardson. "Concerned. Not stalking... concerned." Hearing a whirring noise coming from the bathroom, he went investigate, finding the bathroom fan making noise. 

_One Year Ago_

_"Everett. Hey, buddy, you still on duty?" Sam asked the young man, coming into the room with his new dog, Riot, behind him._

_"Yeah, yeah."_

_"How's your dad?"_

_"He's kind of having it rough on the new regimen. Can't keep anything down."_

_"That sucks."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Listen, um, I'm gonna stay on another week, okay? But I need you to run it on this card, 'cause I just canceled the one you had on file," Sam explained, handing over a new credit card._

_"Okay, sure." Sam looked at the noisy air conditioner, as Everett punched in the new card information. "Figured you'd have moved on by now."_

_"Right. Well, I'm – I'm kind of between jobs." Sam looked at the noisy air conditioner again. "Uh... plus, uh, dog has a surgery follow-up on Tuesday."_

_"Yeah, you really messed up that dog.",_

_Sam blushed. "Right. Uh, thanks for that."_

_Now, they both looked at the noisy air conditioner again. "_ _Oh, yeah, it's all that thing does – piss, moan, and eat up money we ain't got."_

_"Well, you got any tools?"_

_"Hell, if you can fix it, you don't need to go and look for a job. You got one here," Everett smiled, handing Sam a toolbox._

Sam screwed the cover back onto the fan, turning it on as it operated quietly. Turning it off, he saw Cam standing there. "I didn't know you could do that..." she muttered. 

"Yeah, I was a handy man at a motel." 

"Glad you found a new job," Cam spat, returning to bed. 

Zee woke several hours later to see water. "Where are we?" she asked, stretching up. 

"Washington. I need to help out an old friend." 

"Dean...tell me what is going on. I prefer to know so I don't freak out." 

"Benny is a vampire I met him back in Purgatory. He helped me get out of there...helped Cas out as well." 

"What happened to Cas?" Zee asked. Dean looked down and didn't answer. "If he is gone...I need to know to tell Cam. She's spent a whole year looking for him. You don't want her to hate you...so, tell me. She's my best friend...my sister." 

"There was a way I could get out...and take something with me. Benny...we became friends. I could absorb his soul into me and return him to his body. We found Cas. But the moment came, and we were surrounded. He reached up, and my hand slipped. He fell...the last thing I heard was his screams. I pulled this off his finger..." Zee sighed and saw the silver ring in Dean's hand. "I want to give it to her, but I can't bare her sad." 

"Alright," Zee nodded, seeing a pick-up as they pulled up. Dean parked and looked, and got out. Looking into the cabin of the truck and then opened the truck bed. Zee spotted a small ice chest, which contained blood bags. 

Dean grabbed the ice chest, closing the truck bed. "Benny!" Dean called out. 

They entered the fuel barge and walked down on a flight of stairs, finding Benny against a wall. "Benny? Not lookin' good," Dean told the vampire as Lena stood behind him 

Benny chuckled, softly. "Up yours." Dean opened the ice chest, handing him a blood bag. 

* * *

"Who's your pretty friend, Dean?" Benny asked, glancing up at the pretty woman standing next to Dean.

"This is my friend, Zelena Spruce. She's my sister's friend. She somehow managed to find my way with me." 

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." 

"Hmm...a southern boy..." Lena teased. 

After a while, Dean leaned against a table on which there are many empty blood bags. Lena sat on the table next to him. Benny came out of a bathroom, wearing clean clothes and drying his hair with a tow. Seeing the couple, he could smell the sexual tension between the air. Smirking, he came into the room, smiling at them. 

"Wow. You, uh... look okay," Dean told him. 

"Getting there. How about you, darlin? Do you think I look okay?" 

"I don't know...I don't usually comment on vampire's apperence until I chop off their heads." 

Dean flashed Lena a look, but Benny chuckled. "I like her...she's spicy!" 

"Dude, you were double-hamstrung," Dean told him, changing the subject off of Lena. Dean could feel a green monster rearing its head inside of him. He didn't like the way Benny's eyes went from her breast in her tight tank top and red and black flannel tied at her navel or her long shapely legs. 

"Yeah, well, a little rest, a half a cooler full of AB-negative – most wounds short of an amputation will mend up... vampirically speaking," Benny told them, smirking. 

"Uh-huh." 

"I'll be 100% before you know it." He picked up the ice chest and held out a hand to Dean. "Thank you, brother."  They shook hands, before Benny turned to Zee. "Ma'am. Thanks for not chopping my head off." 

"Benny, what's going on?" Dean asked. 

"Oh, your work here is done, Dean. You already saved the day. You know, I got my, uh, deal, and you got – what'd you call it? A family business?" 

"Benny. What's going on?" Dean repeated. 

"You and that whole 'friend' thing, man." 

_PURGATORY_

_Dean stood up after killing a monster. Benny cleaned his weapon on another monster's clothing. A third monster swung a weapon at Castiel, who put a hand on the monster's head and smites him in a blaze of light._

_"Well, I got to admit, Dean – he's got his strong points, but holy hell if he ain't a magnet," Benny commented, seeing Cam drop the demon._

_"Well, before we found Cas, you said it was my humanity that was drawing too much attention."_

_"Yeah, that too."_

_"Well, I think we're clear for the moment. It does present a curious curl in the metaphysics, doesn't it? If you murder a monster in monster heaven, where does it go?" Cas asked._

_"And this is the crazy aunt I want to take on the road?" Benny asked Dean, gesturing towards Cas._

_"I am not your aunt," Cas told the vampire, very serious and confused. He wished that Cam was here. She would explain to him what he was saying._

_"What? Really?" Benny gasped, dramatically aghast._

_"I have no possible relationship to your sibling offspring."_

_"Now, you're kidding me," Benny gaped._

_"Oh, you two are killing me," Dean groaned._

_"I have to agree with the vampire, Dean. The risk of crossing Purgatory with a seraph - it's... less than strategic, and certainly when we have no reason to believe that I can pass through the door that you're headed for," Cas told his brother-in-law._

_"You see, you're an intact, living human being stuck in Purgatory's craw. This dimension wants to spit you out, which is exactly what's gonna power our escape pod. Now, I'm pretty sure I can squeeze through, too, because, after all, you take away the fangs and the fun, I was born human, too. But..." Benny trailed off._

_"I don't think it would work for me."_

_"You hear what he's telling you, Dean? Your buddy is saying –" Benny began to say, but Dean cut him off._

_"Listen to me, you undead blood junkie, I'm the one with the mojo. I'm the one with the plan. Cas... we're gonna shove your ass back through the eye of that needle if it kills all three of us. My sister is not going to be a widow at the age of 30."_

_"Obviously, I'm less than comfortable with that," Benny muttered._

"Well, it's good to know you're still dumb as ever," Benny smiled at his human friend.

"Yeah, well, some things never change. Now, why are you getting into machete fights with your own kind?" 

"Quentin, the one I came for? We were in the same nest. I'm hunting the vampire who turned me, my maker." 

"Well, now, don't get me wrong. I'm down with the hunting, but, uh... why?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah...why? I mean...you're already a vampire." 

"Kill him before he kills me... again."

Cam sat on the bed, looking at new spells on her laptop while Sam sat outside the motel room. Feeling thirsty, she went over to the mini-fridge, grabbing her a bottle of water. Her head pounded. She hadn't slept in two weeks and three days. Her hair was knotted up at the top of her head. Her eyes fought closed but she shook them open. But her need for sleep won her over, causing her to sleep. 

_ONE YEAR AGO_

_Cam and Zee sat in the car as they waited for the vampire to come out. Hearing her phone ring, she swiped it close and ignored it. "Secret admirer?" Zee asked._

_"No, my brother. He keeps calling me."_

_"So?"_

_"I don't want to talk to him."_

_"What happened?"_

_"He left...he called me a monster and left. When I needed him the most...after we lost everything...he left me all alone. After he left, I became numb. I can't feel anything because I am surrounded by a darkness that I can't fight because it's around my soul. And I embrace it because it's easier that way."_

_"That's how a demon turns into a demon. The pain and suffering breaks your soul. But you have to embrace the pain and suffering to survive."_

Sam looked through the window to see his sister asleep on the bed. He would give it a few minutes and go back inside. He looked up as a moth flied into a bug zapper, and a few moments later when a woman in a bathrobe came outside to get ice from the ice machine. 

 

_One Year Ago_

_Riot layed on the floor, watching Sam fix the ice machine. He's been at the job for a week now, fixing things here and there. Sam flipped a swtich to test it, grinning as it worked._

_"Awesome. Uh, if you're still on the clock, lady in 118 says the sink's backed up," Everett told him._

_Sam used the master key to unlock the door and started to inspect the sink. Sam was crouched on the floor under the sink, with three glasses with pieces of lime in them on the counter. He heard the door open and the rustle of bags._

 

_"What the hell? What are you doing here?" asked the woman. Sam stood up to see the veterinarian, Amelia, standing there, holding shopping bags. "I knew there was something off about you, with your creepy Army-Navy and your sideburns –"_

_"Stop, stop. Um, I'm fixing your sink," Sam explained, throwing up his hands._

_"What?" she asked, confused._

 

Dean looked at the bloodstained wallet, money clip, keys, and matches that were spread out on a table. Benny picked up the money clip. "Quentin and I went way back – one of the old man's favorites, next to me, it turns out." 

Dean went through a notebook. "Listen to this. 'Age of Aquarius II, 0800,' and then there's some other numbers all crossed out. Some other weird names here, too – the Big Mermaid, Solitaire – it's all crossed out, except this one – the Lucky Myra." 

"Yachts. Names of yachts –  _Lucky Myra..."_ Benny took the notebook from Dean, "... _Age of Aquarius II._  Look at this one –  _Sea You Later,_  spelled s-e-a. I mean, come on." 

Benny put the notebook down on the table, and Lena pointed to it. "So, then these are launch times. And what – destinations?" 

"Mm-hmm. Except none of them ever get there. The  _Lucky Myra_  left yesterday afternoon. I guarantee you it's already been hit." 

"What do you mean, 'hit'?" Dean asked. 

"Boarded, burned, and buried at sea. My nest – that's how we fed... How we always fed. We kept a tight little fleet, maybe a half-dozen boats. Nothing ostentatious, just pleasure craft. I must have circled the Americas ten times during my tour. A few of us would act as stringers and patrol the harbors, looking for the right-size target – fat, rich yachts going to far-off ports. Take down the boat's name and destination, radio it to the crew in the water. And then we just, uh... let the ocean swallow up all our sins." 

"Vampire pirates? That's what you guys are? Vampirates," Dean grinned. 

"You're such a dork," Lena complained, the butterflies beginning to flutter. Dean was cute for a dork. A _dork_ able. 

"You know, all the years we ran together, I can't believe nobody ever thought of that." 

"What do you mean? It's like the third thing you say." 

"No, it isn't." 

"All right, so, y-your maker is set up to feed around here, right?" Lena asked, breaking up their bro moment. Taking the money nd piece of paper from the wallet, she studied it. "Well, what are we looking for?" 

Zee gave Dean half of the cash, sticking hers in her boot as he stuck his in his pocket. "Well, he likes to live in style. He usually rents legitimately. Always remote, always coastal," Benny explained. 

"So an island, maybe? You got a cable bill here. Hmm. Quentin's got the NFL package. Prentiss Island. Heard of it?" 

"Oh, yeah. She's a smart one, Dean. I would hang on to this one." 

They walked out to the Impala, Benny rushing to the front passenger door, holding it open for her. "Ladies first," he grinned. He had to repay Dean back for what he did for him and what he was doing. He could see the love struck look on the man's face a mile away. While Dean had been tense in Purgatory, he looked relax now, next to her. So, maybe he could help him out to make a move on the girl. 

"Thank you. And who didn't say that chivary is not dead?" Lena asked, smiling as she got in the front seat. Dean turned red as he got in the car. As they drove along, Lena asked another serious question. 

"Yeah, so, if you were your maker's favorite, why did he kill you?" 

"When you get turned, it's like you're reborn into a vampire nest. Your maker – he means everything to you." He took a blood bag out of the ice chest. "I mean, you really start believing he's God. Now, if your maker happens to believe the same thing, well... " Benny took a drink, glancing into the mirror to meet the caramel colored eyes. 

"See how that could be a pickle," Dean commented. 

"Mm." 

"Well, uh – you really have to do that? I mean, right now?" Dean asked, grimancing slightly.  [He grimaces slightly.]

Benny chuckled. "I'm sorry, brother. I'm better, but I'm still on the mend." 

"Right." 

"Anyway...our father – he was a jealous god. He kept the family together but kept us apart from the rest of the world, always at sea. I always did what was best for the nest... till I met her. Andrea. Andrea Kormos. Beautiful. I mean, words don't even cut it, you know? Greek, heiress." 

"Come on." 

"She was sailing a 42-foot sloop to the Canary Islands. Now, I should have called her boat's destination in to my crew, but instead, I joined her on it." 

"Seriously? Was Fabio on the cover of that paperback?" Dean laughed. 

"Shut up, Dean. He fell in love. Didn't you?" Lena asked him. 

"My life changed when she entered it. Everything I had been or done up to that point just... seemed to vanish... into what we had become together. I mean... We found it, man. Eventually, we settled in Louisiana. And then one night, we were coming home, and the old man – he was just there. Quentin, Sorento, my oldest nestmates. It was only that night I understood what a crime it was to him – me leaving him. They pinned me down, and they beheaded me. The last thing I saw was the old man tearing out Andrea's throat." 

"Well, that's what payback's all about – am I right?" Dean asked. 

"Docks are up ahead. Should be able to find a dinghy to use." 

Lena sat back in her seat, thinking about the tradgedy that Benny went through. He was a monster who found love and had it ripped away. Just like Cam. Then the irony sunk in, causing her to chuckle. "What?" Dean asked. 

"Nothing. It's just that we're going to hunt a nest of vamps, and that's actually how I met your sister." 

"Campbell...yes. Castiel told me all about her. Dean here was determined to bring him back to her. Shame that he didn't succeed." 

"Yeah. Cam's tough. She's been through Hell the last year." 

"So, you two met on a case?" Dean asked. 

"Yep. At a bar. A couple of guys were hitting on me and wouldn't take no for a hint, so I traveled over to her table, pretending she was my girlfriend. She saw my bracelet, and commented on the significance of the symbol. We just hit it off. My whole life, I shut myself out from other people. I was always that weird girl that liked to talk to the stars. But Cam and I were so similar. We worked on one case together, then another, and another. Before we know it, we were singing karaoke and doing trivia nights for extra cash. We became sisters..." 

They got to the dock, where they borrowed a small motor boat that took them to the island. When they got closer, Dean sat at the bow with a rope in his hand. Once they reached shore, Dean jumped off and secured the rope. Benny got out, then grabbing two bags. Winking at Dean, he slilently told him to help Zee out of the boat. Dean held out a hand for her, and grinned slightly when she grabbed it and hopped off the boat. They held hands for a moment, before Benny threw the bags at them. They began to walk through a forest, and Dean texted. 

"We're close." 

Dean nodded as he pulled ouy hid phone to send a text to Sam and Cam. “Hunting vamps – nest on Prentiss Island...not...”

"Remind you of anything?" Benny asked Dean. 

Dean looked at the message, just having typed "not alone". Using the backspace key he deleted the entire message and put his phone away. Benny took his weapon out of his bag. Dean took his own weapon out of his bag, while Zee grabbed her case with her bow and arrows. "It's weird being back – in the world, I mean." The two hunters and the vampire tossed their bags on the ground. "Isn't it?" Benny asked, as Dean looked at Lena as she strapped on her arm guard and finger guards. The way she moved was routine and smooth. The strong muscles in her arms moved underneath her tanned skin. 

"Sure as hell is." 

"I mean, what do you do with it all? All the – all the everything? Hell, I don't even know if this world is real, if I'm real." 

"Hey, listen to me. I’ve seen what happens down that rabbit hole, okay? We're real. Benny, this is real. It's the only way to play this game, you get me?" 

"Yeah...I get you. At least you have her to remind you everyday," Benny hinted. 

"Her? Oh...we're not together..." 

"Why the hell not? You two have chemistry going on. I've seen the way you two look at each other." 

"She's my sister's best friend you know...I don't want to ruin there friendship." 

"Dean..." 

"My family is fucked up, alright? My brother wants to jump the ship...and my sister is barely holding on to the last shred of humanity she has. Campbell...she means the world to me and Sam. She spent her whole childhood and teenage years playing mom, dad, and sister. She made sure that I got my GED when I dropped out. She's always there for us. Sam broke that trust when he called her a monster...so I'm just trying to be there for her." 

Meanwhile, Cam had woken up feeling restless. Putting on a sports bra, a zip up hoodie, and a pair of knee length leggings, she laced up her tennis shoes and threw her hair up in a pony tail. "Where are you going?" Sam asked as she grabbed her motel room key. 

"Out. I need to work out," she simply said, grabbing her purse and wallet. 

"Okay..." Sam finally grounded out. "I'm done with this shit. You want to yell, then yell. You want to hit me, then hit me. I said awful things to you. So, take it out on me." 

"Fine...let's go," Cam told him, opening the door. Soon, they were in a boxing ring at a local gym. Cam stretched and stripped off her sweat shirt. They stood in front of each other, each waiting for one another to make a move. 

"So, you're pissed off at me..." Sam began. 

Cam's eyes turned red when she reared her fist back, sending it to his nose. Sam cursed as he felt the bones crack. She swung again, hitting his cheek. "Do you have any idea on the pain you sent me through?! After everything!" 

This time, Sam caught her hand, twisting her arm around his back.  Cam yelled out in pain, sending her foot up in the air. "I know I said awful things! But that doesn't mean you have to be a bitch!" 

"Are you fucking kidding me?! It's not just about that! You left me! You left me alone! When I needed you the most! You fucking left! You were a coward and ran with your fucking tail between your legs!" 

"I did what I had to! I was suffocating!" 

"You were suffocating! Do you hear how selfish you sound! I was with you when Dean died! I was there when Bobby died! I drove down when Dad died! You lost Dean? I lost him too! He's my brother too!" 

"You really believe that you cared for me and Dean? You were always so distant!" 

"Do you hear how crazy you sound? While Dad was drunk, who do you think took the brunt of his anger. The truth is Sam, that you have abandonment issues so bad that at the first sign that someone's leaving, you flee the ship like the coward you are..." 

That made Sam snap. With a roar, he punched her in the face, causing Cam to hit back, until the were up close, pounding into each other with their fists. Cam grabbed his head, head butting him. Sam saw the same vicous look in her eyes as he seen before when he called her a monster. Fist after fist hit his face. "Mom died! Dad died! Bobby died! You and Dean both died! And the only one left was me! I just wanted my family back. After everything we have been through, all we have is each other!" Sam felt her words pierce his heart. That's why she was so angry. She was left alone...just like he was left alone when he went off to college. She had no one. "I just want my family back! That's all I ever wanted!" Cam was close to tears. "Fight back! FIGHT BACK!" Sam had stopped fighting when he saw a tear fall down her cheek. Cam slapped him as he just stood there as she started to sob. 

Sam did the brotherly thing and took her in his massive arms as she sobbed. When she was done, they just sat in the ring, their feet dangling off of the side. "I'm sorry...I know I keep saying it over and over again, but I am. You are not a monster. I should've have left. I was just doing what I felt was right. Me and Dean had this agreement that we would move on with our lives. The truth is...I never wanted to be a hunter. I just got roped into it because of Dad and Dean. I was happy away from hunting. But I'm happy with you and Dean. You're my older sister...and I would never do anything to hurt you. And I understand why you hate me." 

"Sometimes I just feel like you and Dean leave me out of it sometimes. And then you include me and I feel so much love and tremendous pride for you two. You two are my baby brothers. We might be pissed at each other where we physically fight. But, no matter what...no matter how much I want to strangle and kill you...I will always,  _always_ love you." 

Sam whimpered, feeling like a baby as a few tears fell out. "I'm sorry..." 

"Sam...don't cry..." Cam begged, wiping her own tear off of her face, laughing. 

"I'm sorry..." 

"Don't keep saying sorry...crying is emotion, and emotion is humanity." 

"I just don't want to disappoint you. I've always looked up to you. I just want to make you proud of me." 

"I know...I'm sorry that I was so hard on you." 

"i'm not a hunter. You know that I'm not a hunter. It's always came hard for me to grasp. You and Dean were naturals. I just want out." 

"If I help you go out...will you promise to call? Like a lot...so I know you're alive?" 

"I promise. Dean won't let me go..." 

"Don't worry about Dean. I'll throw a brunette towards his way." 

Sam chuckled, wiping his eyes. "So, we're going to be okay?" 

"Yeah...we're going to be okay..." Cam smiled, kissing his cheek. Resting her head on his shoulder, Sam laid his down on top of hers. 

 

Benny, Dean, and Lena entered and went through the entry way of the large house into the main room with their weapons ready. Benny looked at a harpsichord. "Time to move, Benny," Dean whispered. 

"The old man's harpsichord." 

"Benny!" Lena whispered. Dean grabbed her hand, leading her off. Benny on the other hand, looked at a framed photograph of a woman on a table. 

"No. No, no," Benny whispered, shaking his head. Hearing footsteps, he whipped around to see the same woman coming down the stairs. 

"Benny?" she asked. 

"Andrea." 

A man walked up behind Benny, as another appeared around a corner, and a third coming down the stairs from behind Andrea. The man behind Benny knocked him to the ground, as Dean and Lena listened from behind a wall as Benny is hit again and again. They were back to front, with one of Dean's arm wrapped around her chest and his other hand tight on her waist. 

"Idiot," Dean whispered. 

A bit later, Benny is handcuffed to a chair and Sorento was leaning over him from behind. "Gonna make me do this all over again, aren't you?" Sorento asked, inspecting Benny. 

"Hello, Sorento," Benny spat, turning to Andrea. "He turned you." She nodded. 

Dean and Lena crept around a corner, quietly to avoid being seen or known. Dean felt his phone buzz in his pocket. "Turn it off!" Lena hissed. 

 

Dean took out his phone, seeing it was Sam, and ignored the call. "Little busy right now," he told himself. 

He put the phone back in his pocket and took Lena's hand once again, walking slowly down a hallway. They ducked out of sight as a man appeared at the end of the hallway. Lena had a hand over her mouth to hide her breathing. After waiting a few moments, Dean opened the door of the room he was hiding in. 

Cam and Sam paced, each having a bad feeling on why Dean wasn't answering his phone. Zee wasn't answering her phone either. " _This is Dean's other, other cell_ _so you must know what to do."_

"He's still not answering," Cam sighed, hanging up as Sam stared at something on his laptop. Cam crossed her arms and looked at what he was looking at. On his screen was a woman's Texas drivers with the name Amelia. 

_One Year Ago_

_"So, that's what you do?" Amelia asked, crossing her arms. "You stalk helpless women and you break into their motel room...and you fix their plumbing? Why are you fixing my sink?"_

_"Well, because somebody jammed about 800 limes down the drain..." Sam motioned to the garbage disposal unit, "and blew out the disposal."_

_Sam stood up, taking a bag of limes from one of the shopping bags. "Oh. Right. Don't touch the produce."_

_"Right."_

_"I thought you were leaving town."_

_"I am. I'm just helping out with maintenance at the motel, you know, while Everett's dad is sick."_

_"Who's Everett?" Amelia asked, confused._

_"How long have you been here?"_

_"Three months. Why?"_

_"Well, you know, usually when someone moves into a town, they – they actually, uh, you know, move into the town."_

_"I did."_

_"A motel is not actually part of the town that it's in. It's not part of anywhere."_

_"Well, I haven't found a place yet. Why am I explaining myself to you? You're a drifter or a handyman."_

_"I-I think I should just go."_

_"Yeah, I think you should go."_

_Sam picked up his tray of tools. On his way out, he took out Amelia's keys out of the door and put them on the kitchen bench. Walking out, he closed the door behind him._

"She's pretty," Cam commented. 

"I know. I met her when I ran over a dog." 

"You hit a dog?!" 

"He lived! I named him Riot." 

"So..." 

"She was the vet that saved the dog." 

"How cute. Meanwhile, Zee and I were bonding over vampires." 

Sam nodded, calling Dean again. This time, he answered. "Okay, what?" 

"What?" Sam asked, putting the phone on speaker. 

"Why did you call me?" Dean asked, speaking slowly and whispering. 

"Why are you whispering?" Sam asked. 

"It's kind of hard to explain right, but we're sort of in the middle of cleaning out a vampire's nest, and it's sort of gone a little sideways on me." 

"What?!" Sam shouted. 

Lena cursed, snatching the phone from Dean's ear and phone, putting it up against her chest. "Are you an idiot, Dean? You know better than to go into a vamp nest alone. I know you have Zee, but still!" 

Lena scoffed, bringing it to her ear. "He's not alone, damn it. All right? We're not alone. We've got backup – guy who's been tracking the nest for a while." 

"What guy? Garth?" Cam asked. 

Dean took the phone back. "What? No. You don't know him. He's a friend." 

"A friend? Dean, you don't have any – all your friends are dead," Sam argued. 

"That's not what I called to talk about!" Dean whispered shouted, holding the phone to his chest this time. 

"Sorento, go. Tell the old man it's true," Andrea told the man. 

"He listens to you?" Benny asked. 

"It's been a long time. Our father has come to trust my judgment over Sorento's. I answer only to him." 

"Well, sleeping with God has got to have some perks." 

Andrea hit Benny across his face. "Yes, it does." Andrea turned to the two vampires standing behind her. "Make sure the old man has everything he needs." They left as Andrea roughly pulled Benny forward, stroking his face and kissing him. "Oh, Benny. When I heard you were back – I don't know – somehow, I knew it was true. I had to believe it, to hope." 

"Andrea, what happened? The old man said he was gonna bleed you dry." 

"I don't know. He changed his mind. I blacked out. When I woke up, I was drinking from his wrist." 

"I'm sorry. All this is because of me. I'm sorry." 

"No. It's not your fault. You never hid anything from me, Benny. I chose you." 

"But why'd you stay... with them, with  _him?_  Why?" 

"You remember what it's like at first. First, everything resets. Life is blood. That's all. And whoever gives it to you –" 

"I know. It's complicated. Every damn thing is complicated." 

Andrea took a large clasp knife from her waistband and held it out to Benny. "It doesn't have to be." 

"Andrea." 

"Benny, I can't kill him... " She tucked the knife into his jacket, "...none of us can. But you – you came back from the grave. You're proof that he's not all-powerful, that he's not God. He's scared of you, Benny – I know it." She pressed the handcuff keys to his hand. 

"You understand that I came back to burn his operation to the ground, to stop the killing." 

A door opened, with Sorento walking back into the room. "Do what you came for, and we can be together." 

"He wants Benny brought to him." 

Zee texted Cam where they were while Dean continued to talk on the phone. "I get the separate-lives thing, but this is a hunting thing, and we need to find that line –" 

"Oh, my God, stop talking. Lena texted Cam our 20." 

"Yeah, I got it," Cam said, grabbing her bag. 

"Look, I'm on my way. And, listen, if you handle it, great. I'll buy your friend the first round. But, Dean, listen to me. It – Dean? Dean, are you there?" Sam turned to look at Cam as Dean left his phone, still on, on a sideboard. "Dean." A vampire heard the phone and walked over to the sideboard. Dean. You kidding me?" 

Zee shot a mini arrow from her mini crossbow that was covered with dead man's blood into the vampire. Dean cut off the head from behind, then picked up his phone from the ground. The screen was shattered. "Oh, man, come on." 

"My phone died..." Zee told him. Dean sighed and bent down to move the body. Lena looked up and froze when she saw a vampire looking at them. "Dean..." she whispered. 

* * *

 

Sorento dragged Benny into a room where their Maker was waiting. "Hello, father," Benny spat, his voice full of hatred. 

"Benny. I have no words." 

"Now, I know that ain't true." 

"Can you help us understand? I know you don't owe us anything, but how? How are you here, standing in front of me?" 

"I found a way back." 

"From Hell?" 

"Right next door, as far as I could tell." 

"Next door? What's that?" 

"Oh, I think I'll just have to show you." 

"I know it won't change anything, but I regretted having you killed. When it was all done, I wailed when I saw you in all those pieces." Sorento held a large knife. "Didn't I, Sorento? Didn't I wail like the ugliest baby in the world?" 

Sorento nodded. "Yes, father. That's when you decided to turn his cow." 

"Poor So-So is bitter because your 'cow' outranks him now," Benny shot back. "Why didn't you let her die? She meant nothing to you."

"But she meant everything to you. If that's all I could salvage from my wayward son – the woman he defied his maker for – I wanted someone to remember you by." 

Nearby, a body lied on the ground in the hallway, and another was being dragged away. Dean was splatterd with blood as well as Lena. Lena was sweating as she helped pull the body into a room. Two more vampires rushed out of the room, but the pair was quick. Lena panted, wiping her face, smearing the blood. "This is getting ridicolous. We kill one, more show up somewhere!" 

"I know. We got to keep moving..." Dean told her. 

"Aren't you exhausted. We pulled pulled and killed heavy looking vamps into a room. I may got muscle, but my arms feel like limp noodles." 

"This is nothing compared to what I endured for a year."

"Well, you might have gotten out, but we might die." 

"I'm actually cool with that..." 

"I'm not. There's things I want to do." 

"Like what?" Dean asked as they continued down the hallway. 

"Like helping Cam, finding out why I could hear things that weren't there..." 

"Kiss a handsome hunter?" 

"Okay...you ruined the moment again. You're so like Batman." 

"Hey, Bruce Wayne and Batman are my favorite superhero." 

"Bruce is a charsamtic, playboy, philantripist with a taste for vengence and blood." 

"So...me." 

"Yeah, you." 

Dean stopped her, grabbing onto her arm to swing her into his chest. "Baby...if I'm Bruce Wayne, then you're my Selina Kyle." With that, he made his only dying man's wish. To kiss the sexy as fuck huntress standing in front of him. Pulling her to him, he kissed her lips, mentally sighing on how perfect they were. Lena grabbed onto his overshirt, pulling him tighter against her, her eyes slamming close. They stood there for several moments, hands roaming and feeling, getting lost in the kiss. Lena pulled away, breathing hard. Blinking up at him, she wordlessly walked away. Dean watched her ass sway as she got in front of him, his heart beating for the first time in forever. This feeling he had in the pit of his stomach was different. When he spent the half of the year with Lisa, he loved her. But he wasn't in love with her. But this woman in front of him caused him to feel something. It was raw, passionate, real...She accepted him...understood that he was a hunter...damaged good. Hell, she had her own baggage. Cas once told them all about Cupids finding soulmates for each other. Cas seemed to believe that he and Cam were each other's perfect mates. He even told Dean that in Purgatory. Maybe Zelena was his...

_Purgatory_

_"What the hell do you know about the value of life? You're a vampire," Dean told Benny as they walked through the dense forest._

_"Yep. And I think we both know which of our kinds kills more humans."_

_"Well, statistically speaking, that'd be your –" Cas began to say._

_"Yes, thank you, Cas."_

_"I get it. You're worried what I might do if we make it topside. You'll never see your brother or sister again. That Cas won't see his wife.  I'll start eating your little piggies. I already told you, man – by the time I got iced, I was strictly on blood transfusions, donated blood. Not donated to me, I'll give you that, but I paid good black-market scratch for it."_

_"So, what is that? Like the vampire Zone diet?" Dean asked._

_"Look, all I'm saying is I started seeing something in humanity, okay? Something that shouldn't be taken. I drink blood. I don't drink people."_

_"I once didn't see humanity. Then I met Campbell," Cas thought, pulling out the picture of his wife in his breast pocket._

_"And why the hell should I believe you?" Dean asked._

_"What does it matter what you believe? You got your head so far up your ass, Dean, you don't even realize we're already done for. The angel knows it. We are never gonna make it with him next to us glowing like a beacon."_

_"Do I need to remind you of our deal? Of what you committed to?" Dean growled._

_"He is gonna get us killed."_

_Cas froze, looking at the picture, before pocketing it for safe keeping. "We may get to test that theory."_

_"More monsters?" Dean asked, reading himself for battle once again._

_"Leviathan," Cas corrected._

_"Why don't you blip out of here?"_

_"They're too close. I can't. Run."_

_Cas raced, as Dean followed. Beknowest to Cas, the picture fell from his jacket. Benny was about to follow them but stopped when he saw the picture. Bending down, he picked it up to turn it over to see a beautiful blonde woman grinning at the camera. She was clearly happy, and the look in her eyes told him that she was very much deeply in love. Pocketing in the pocket of his coat, he took off after the angel and the idiotic man._

Cam grabbed a rock, breaking the window as Sam tried to find a car that was unlocked. "Come on!" Cam called out, quickly hotwiring the car. 

_Cam and Zee shared a motel room as they washed off the grime and blood from their bodies. Cam came out of the bathroom to find Zee pouring them both a glass of white wine. "Here...to celebrate our first hunt together."_

_"Our first hunt?" Cam asked, grabbing the plastic red cup. "How do you know that they'll be more."_

_"Because we're kindred spirits. The stars said so..."_

_"Right. Because, you can hear the stars..."_

_"I know, I know. It's strange. But it's like whispers over white noise."_

_"Maybe you're a prophet...or something else like me."_

_"Maybe..."_

_"I wish Cas was here...he'll know what you were...are, I mean."_

_"What is he like?"_

_"He's sweet...he can also be scary as hell sometimes. But he always made me feel safe and protected. And he was powerful. With one hand on your head, he'll be able to smite you down. He's also loyal...something that can destroy him. He was so loyal to God...then to my brothers and me. When I first met him, I heard his voice. It was before I knew what I was...but his voice comforted me...and it also sent shivers down my spine. Then I saw him...my heart stopped beating. It was like from that moment on, we were connected. Not by circumstances, but by mind, body, and soul. We became acquaintances, then friends, then best friends, then eventually lovers. Every time he came over, I would smile more. Every time he touched me sent shivers down to my core. Then we got together and I instantly knew that I had fallen for this man...and that's what I saw him as. A man...not an angel or a solider. Just Castiel...And he saw me as Campbell. He became my everything, and I became his. Everything he did was to get back to me. We did break up once, but he was trying to protect me. We got back together, eventually. I think our souls missed each other."_

_"That's so romantic..." Zee sighed, dreamily._

_"I don't really know why I just explained that to you. I barely know you."_

_"Because, like I said before, we're kindred spirits. When my parents died, I shut down. I spent my time sleeping outside, talking to the voices only I could hear. My grandfather didn't question me...he just smiled and left me alone. They finally told me that I was safe with him...and I let myself open up. But being the weird orphan girl with possible schizophrenia dampered one's childhood. I didn't have friends. I got bullied, teased, picked on, harrassed, you name it. So, I shut out the voices and built up walls around myself to protect me from getting hurt. Granddad taught me to hunt and what went bump in the night. I became an expert archer. I buried myself in killing things and sometimes men, also women once in a while. And here I am..."_

_"So, you're a twisted...like me."_

_"Baby girl...we're so twisted, we can be the Twisted Sisters."_

_Cam smiled, and held up her cup. "Then cheers to the twisted sisters."  They clinked glasses as Cam's phone rang. Turning it off, she decided to get rid of it tommorow. She didn't need him...she had a new family member. Family meant the world to her. If she ever saw Sam again, she was going to beat him to the inch or his life. But for now, she was going to spend time with her new friend and sister._

Sam came around and got in the drivers seat, tossing his bag in. "Think we're going to make it?" 

"Nope...but I'm going to try. Give me your finger..." Sam did and winced as she pricked it with a small needle, squeezing blood onto the paper map. Cam muttered some words in Latin, making the blood drops form a path on the map. "Here. Witch GPS. The closer we get, the darker the blood will get and then it will stop." 

Sam nodded, sticking his finger in his mouth as she high-tailed it out of the motel parking lot. On the counsel was her phone, with a picture of her and Zee on it. Grabbing it, he pretended to look at it as he researched Amelia once again. 

_One Year Ago..._

_"No, no, no. Dog, dog, dog! Oh..." Sam called out, running after the dog as he ran inside the vet's room. "...no, dog... don't bother the..." Sam stopped when the dog jumped on the sofa and layed his head on Amelia's lap. "...angry lady." Sam sighed and knocked on her open door. "Uh, hey, sorry."_

_"'Dog?' That's what you're calling him?"_

_"Uh..."_

_"Well, it's accurate. Is Dog taking his antibiotics?" she asked as Sam stood in the doorway with his leash in his hand._

_"Uh, yes, he is. He's doing much better. Thank you. You know, um...I have to say – um... I've seen a lot of stitches in my time, and you've got really good hands," Sam blushed as he walked into the room._

_"Thank you."_

_"So, you think I'm creepy?"_

_"I think it's creepy you buy all your clothing at army surplus. White supremacists do that."_

_Sam's blush got deeper. Cam used to buy his clothes and wash them for him and Dean. "Yeah, but I'm not."_

_"Drifting serial killers do that."_

_"Fair enough."_

_"You come from nowhere, you appear to be going nowhere, and you've, quote, 'seen a lot of stitches.' It's all pretty solid creepy."_

_Sam sat down, opposite of Amelia. "You have no idea where you're going, either, do you?"_

_"No. Not really."_

_"And that's because you have no one. I mean, at all, right? I mean, that's why you're... here, in this place."_

_"I used to – have someone, I mean. But that's over now. It's gone. You know what that's like, don't you?"_

Cam pressed her foot on the gas going as fast as she legally could as she tried to get to where she was going faster. Sam made an angry noise, slamming the phone down angrily. "No answer...go faster." Cam sighed, pressing her foot down more, going from eighty to ninety. 

"I suppose you coming back from the dead – well, that's the definition of mutiny, isn't it? All of this has me feeling so... tired," Benny's Maker told him, circling around. 

"You should have let me go." 

"But, Benny, I don't let things go." 

"Really? You lived so long, how is it you have so little, hmm? Nothing but a beat-up old harpsichord and nest of hyenas." 

"I have the sea. And I have Andrea." 

Benny smirked. "No. You don't have her." Holding up the handcuffs, he smirked wider. "At least that much I know." 

"Oh, that dumb bitch," Soreno hissed, lunging at Benny. Benny leaned back to avoid the knife, grabbing Serano's wrist, handcuffing it. Hurling him into a wardrobe, Benny pushed him into a wardrobe. Benny stood on the loose end of the handcuffs, pulling back Serano's head by his hair. 

"When the hell did you learn to fight like that?" 

"I've had a lot of practice." Benny cut off his head easily. Spreading his arms out wide, he let his knife fall, facing his Maker. "You just gonna sit there?" 

"You're right. I've been here so, so long, Benny, seen all the outcomes, all the patterns a trillion times. It all means so little. This universe is a pyramid of despair, nothing else." 

"A little dark." 

"I  _am_  evil, after all. At least I've had that much to keep me cold at night. You never had that, did you? Everything had to be thought about, considered." 

"You know what Socrates said about a life unconsidered." 

"Yes. But what we have in us? Benny, that's not life. That's what you still don't get. That's why it's always been so hard for you, my poor Benjamin." 

Benny growled, swinging the vampire up and into a glass cabinet. "Get up." 

Benny's Maker laughed, blood running from his nose. "This is the one last thing I can take from you." 

"No. You try, damn it. You try and kill me again," Benny demanded. 

"This is my story, you gnat." 

"Get up!" Benny yelled. 

"It ends the way I choose, not you." 

Benny hauled his maker to his feet. "Well, at least I can finally show you something new, old man. A whole new world." Benny flipped opened the clasp knife that Andrea gave to him. 

Later, Benny came down the stairs. "The old man is dead. Let's go." 

Andrea took his hand, but stayed where she was. "Where, Benny?" 

"What are you talking about? Anywhere." Andrea stood where she was. "You're not leaving here, are you? And you never were." 

Andrea shook her head. "We have everything we need right here. The operation is still perfect. We can ride the high seas, plunder together. We can have the life we always wanted." 

"What I wanted was to leave a burning crater behind. I wanted to put your memory to rest." 

"But I'm not a memory. Benny, I'm right here." 

"What I loved – it ain't here anymore. It was snuffed out a long time ago by monsters like me... like what you've become." 

"You think you're better than me now?" 

"No. I think we're all damned." 

Andrea snarled and her fangs descended. Dean appeared behind her, stabbing her and cutting off her head. As her body dropped, Benny and Dean looked at each other before Benny looked down at Andrea's body. 

 

* * *

The whole walk back to the shore was silent. Zee looked between the man she was falling for and the vampire, wrapping Dean's coat tighter around her body. "Why'd you do it, Dean?" Benny asked quietly. 

"Do what?" 

"Resurrect me. You could have drained my soul into any culvert, and no one would have been the wiser." 

"What the hell are you talking about? Hey, you good?" 

Benny looked at Lena as she stood in Dean's jacket, trying to keep warm at the cool water edge. "Man... I don't know what I am." 

 

_Purgatory_

_Dean, Benny, and Cas raced through the forest. Something hit the ground near Dean in a cloud of thick black smoke. They froze as the the smoke cleared and a mass of black goo transformed into a shape of a man, but what was really a Leviathan._

_"Oh, great," Dean sighed._

_The Leviathan moved towards Dean as Cas headed in the opposite direction. Another missile of black smoke blocked his way and became a second Leviathan. Dean swung at the first Leviathan with his weapon as the other one threw Cas into the ground. Dean hacked again at the Leviathan, cutting off it's head. As the other monster's mouth transformed, Benny quickly cut off it's head, offering Cas a hand to pull him up._

_"Thank you," Cas told him, in earnest._

_"Your welcome. Here...I think you dropped this."_

_Cas took the picture, his face turning into a light shade of pink. "Thank you."_

_"She's pretty. Do me a favor. When we get out of here, don't ever let her go."_

 

The two hunters and the vampire approaced the dock while in the boat. Benny was steering while Dean and Lena stood at the bow with rope. Sam and Cam waited on the dock, sighing when they saw their brother and friend approach. Dean tossed the rope to Sam and tossed the two bags and Lena's case onto the dock. Once they hit the dock, Sam tied them down as Dean held out a hand to help Lena step off of the boat, while Sam held out his other hand to help her onto the dock. Once she was safe on land, Cam hugged her tight, which Zee eagerly returned. 

Dean stepped off the dock, standing near the girls as Benny stepped out of boat and onto the dock. "I'm Benny," he introduced to the other two Winchesters. Benny offered his hand to Sam, who shook it. Cam felt the fimilar tingle in her neck when she was in the presence of another monster. Sam must have felt it too, because he undid the cover of his knife. "Heard a lot about you, Sam. And you must be Campbell. You're picture doesn't do you much justice." Sam's fingers flexed on his knife. Dean shook his head at his siblings, and Sam loosened his grip on his knife." Benny let go of Sam's hand, leaving them alone. "I can see you two have a lot to talk about." 

Benny patted Dean on the arm, picking up his bag and stepped between Sam and Dean as he walked away, leaving the siblings looking at each other, the two Winchesters giving their brother a disapproving bitch face. 


	5. Southern Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes play during 8.06, Southern Comfort

Cam and Zee lounged on the trunk of the Impala, sunglasses protecting their eyes. It had been a week since the Benny fiasco, and while the tension between Sam and Cam had lessened slightly, there was new tension building up between Sam and Dean, as well as sexual tension between Dean and Zee. 

"Well, this is nice," Cam sighed in contempt. 

"At least somebody is contempt. Is the tension between Sam and Dean always this thick?" 

"Oh yeah. You get used to it." Cam stretched, her tank top riding up over past her midriff. "You know...they're right. They're big boys. I'm just going to let them have their way. They can take care of themselves." 

"I thought you were worried at they were big giant man babies." 

"They are. But they need to grow the fuck up. I'm going to let them work it out themselves." 

"I kissed Dean by the way..." 

"What?!" 

"Shh! He's on the other side of the car! By yeah..." 

"Well, one a scale of one to ten, how good was it." 

"A million." 

"Shit...he kiss you or did you kiss him?" 

"He kissed me. We were talking about dying and Batman. He said I was his Selena to his Bruce and kissed me. It was..." Zee made a fustrated sound in the back of her throat, blushing. "You remember back then when you said how it felt when Cas touched or kissed you?" Cam nodded. "Well, when Dean touches me, there's so many feelings and butterflies in my stomach. And when he kissed me, it was passionate and raw...like we were made for each other." Zee sniffed as a tear fell down from her eye. 

"Babe! Don't cry," Cam laughed. 

"I spent my whole life being that weird girl. I've built up walls. Remember when I said that I spent time burying my self in men and girls?" 

"Yeah..." 

"That was just quick. Like I've never been in a real relationship. And here comes this man...being a man...wanting me...and that scares me." 

"Babe...it will be okay. This is just new...and if it's that raw where Dean is breaking down your defenses, then it must mean something." 

"He did knock down a wall. Well, cracked it. And I felt calm...no whispers or anything." 

"See? That's good. I'm not a relationship guru. Me and Cas have our own fair share of problems, but I suggest that you go be yourself around him. Like what you were around me when we became best friends. You're spunky and kind and sweet and sensitive. There's so many layers to you that Dean needs to see in order to meet the real you. Let down a wall." 

"Alright," Zee nodded, composing herself as Sam came back from getting food at Mack's Rib Shack. 

"Ladies," Sam greeted, handing them bottled drinks. Moving over to Dean, he handed him his own drink. "Heads up." 

"I caught wind of a case on this police scanner. Sounds like our kind of thing," Dean told them, walking around to the back, his eye looking at Zee's tanned legs. 

"I wasn't even gone ten minutes," Sam scoffed. 

"Okay. That matters why?" Dean asked, looking away from Zee's legs. 

"I don't know, Dean. How about because you haven't said a word to me since Prentiss Island? And now, what? You want me to shut up and ride shotgun and act like nothing happened? Cam? You have input?" 

"Nope. You wanted freedom, I'm giving it to you. I am not your mother. I am your sister. I will back you guys up in a fight against another person or a monster...but, work shit out against each other. Start acting like grown men instead of boys who stole each other's favorite toy. Cam out! Come on, Zee. I need to use the ladies room." When Zee and Cam ran off to the bathroom, Dean turned towards Sam. 

"You want to talk about Benny? Fine. Let's talk," Dean told him, crossing his arms. 

"Okay. How about he's a  _vampire?"_

"He's also the reason I'm topside and not roasting on a spit in Purgatory. Anything else?" 

"Don't pretend I don't get it. I know you had to do what you had to down there." 

Dean stood up taller, getting defensive. The guilt of leaving Cas behind was weighing on him. "I highly doubt you get anything about Purgatory." 

"But you're out now, and Benny's still breathing. Cas is gone, leaving our sister a widow. Why?" 

"He's my friend, Sam. And I worked my ass off to save Cas, alright?" 

"And what about my friend, Amy? She was what? 'Cause you sure as hell didn't have a problem ganking her." 

"Well, I guess people change, don't they? We let that werewolf Kate go, didn't we?" 

"She was different. She – you think Benny's different? He tell you he's not drinking live blood, or something? And you believe him. Wow. Okay. You know, you're right. People do change." 

"Yeah. I got a vampire buddy, and you turn your phone off for a year and broke Cam's trust. Cam found a new best friend besides us." 

"Don't turn this on me. Cam and I are cool." 

"Come on, Sam. Cam is still angry at you. We both now how long she can hold a grudge. Look, Benny slips up and some other hunter turns his lights out, so be it." 

"But it's not gonna be you, right?"

"You coming or not?" Dean asked as he saw the girls coming back.

 

When they got to their destination, an ambulance left the driveway as the Impala pulled up and parked on the street.  "Well...how we want to play this? What do we know?" Cam asked.  

Dean sat back in his seat. "So, guy's old lady comes home while he's working underneath his ride, puts the pedal to the metal, and takes half his head off." 

"What, that's it?" Sam asked, confused. 

"Yeah, in a nutshell. She says she blacked out, doesn't remember a damn thing." 

"Well, that sounds like insanity," Cam sighed, running a hand through her pony tail. 

"Maybe," Zee shrugged. 

"So, how does that make this our kind of thing?" Sam asked. 

"Because, Sam, Kevin's in the wind, okay, you're sulking around like a eunuch in a whorehouse, and I can't help but ask myself, when is decapitation not my thing?" 

Dean got out of the car, followed by the girls, then Sam. Sam and Dean were protraying FBI, while Cam and Zee were going to protraying CIA. 

 

Dean and Sam walked up to a sheriff's line outside the house and held up their badges. A couple of minutes later, Cam and Zee came up. "Whoa, whoa. FBI? And CIA?" 

"Yeah, happened to be in the neighborhood." 

"And we got a call that this was suspicious," Zee told them. 

"First a Texas Ranger, now you guys?"

That sent red flags up in their heads. "Texas Ranger?" Dean asked. 

"Yes, sir. Right over there."

To their suprise, utter horror, and annoyance...there was Garth. Interviewing a witness. Wearing a cowboy hat and a tasseled leather jacket.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me..." Cam moaned. 

"Who is it?" Zee asked. 

"Another hunter." Dean sighed, and made the first move. "Hey, Chuck Norris." 

"Sam? Dean! Cam!" 

"Shh," Sam hissed. Garth laughed and hugged Sam. "Forgot he was a hugger." 

"Come here!" Garth yelled at Dean, hugging him. 

"All right. Okay."

Garth pulled back and turned towards Cam, hugging her. "Good to see you to," Cam told him. 

"Wow! You got married?!" 

Cam looked down at her finger, seeing the wedding and engagement ring. "We're still – we're still working here." 

"Uh, you guys have no idea how much I missed you. Who's this?" Garth asked, eyeing the leggy brunette. 

"Zelena..." Zee introduced herself. 

"Zelena...exotic name..." Garth purred. 

Dean saw green, moving over to block Lena from Garth's gaze. "Um, excuse us, would you?" Dean asked one of the witnesses. 

"So, was he eyeing me up?" Zee asked. 

"Oh, yeah. He used to do that to me. I had to let him down, gently." 

"Well, maybe I'll play along. Force Dean to make a move." 

"You go girl," Cam smiled, giggling as they walked after the boys. 

"A Texas Ranger, Garth? Seriously? We're in  _Missouri,"_ Dean argued. 

"What? Come on. I look like a funeral director in one of those. Wow. I heard some chatter you three were back in the batter's box, but I didn't believe it till now." A cellphone played Kris Kross's "Jump", alerting Garth. Opening his jacket, it was revealed that he had three phones in a row in separate pockets. Garth pulled out the ringing phone, turning to them and answering them. "Oh, uh, one sec. Um...Yo, Earl. What you got? A revenant. Okay, uh, you'll need a casket and some silver spikes. Oh, and don't get bit. No, it won't turn you, but it will hurt like hell. Okay, so, once you got all that, nail that sucker in, bury him, and throw away the key. Okay? All right. Hasta." 

The three Winchesters looked annoyed, while Zee moaned. There went her grand plan...she hated know it all's. "What are you doing?" Dean asked. 

"My job, hombre," 

"Your job?"  Cam questioned. 

"Yeah." 

"And since when is giving advice your job?" 

Sam had an important thought as the light bulb light up in his head. "Hold up. Are you the new Bobby?" 

"You shut your mouth," Dean growled. 

"Yes." 

"You shut your mouth! What?" Cam growled, her anger matching Dean's. 

"Bobby was gone. You three were MIA. It was a weird time. Somebody had to step in and take up the slack. All right. Let's just get back to work, and we'll talk about this later, all right?"

"Did Garth just tell us what to do?" Dean asked, wanting to punch him in the face. 

"Okay...that's gonna stop before I bitch slap him in the face," Cam threatened. Walking away, she stood next to Zee as they interviewed one of the neighbors. 

Sam and Dean followed Garth to talk to a male interview. "Uh, Scott Lew. These gentlemen here are with the FBI. Mr. Lew's parents were the individuals involved in this... unfortunate situation." 

"Sorry for your loss," Dean told the man. 

"Just a few questions, Mr. Lew. Um, by any chance were your parents having... marital problems?" Sam asked, getting out a small notebook. 

"No. Uh, no more than anyone else." 

"What about your mother's health? Any chance this was a seizure, a stroke, anything that might help explain this?" 

"I don't think so. Um, they're checking her out at the, um, hospital right now." 

"What about stranger behavior?" Dean asked. 

"Stranger? How?" 

"Hearing voices, seeing things – your mother mention anything like that?" Dean listed. 

Scott shook his head. "My parents were married for 30 years – high-school sweethearts. There's no good explanation for why this happened, no matter where you want to look." 

"Okay, well, thank you, Scott. We'll be in touch." 

As Scott walked away, Dean looked at Garth up and down as Garth looked at Zelena. Growling slightly, he went over to her, his eyes never leaving Garth. Zee smiled slightly feeling Dean's body heat touch her back. Later, they were inspecting the crime scene, with Sam on one knee using an EMF reader. 

"No EMF. No traces of sulfur anywhere. Like I thought – bust," Sam shrugged. 

"Hold on there, Sam. There's a lot of things to factor in here. Uh, it happened last night, so the readings could be cold by now," Garth told them. 

"Good point," Dean nodded. 

"And, uh, even if there was any sulfur, Barney Fife and his crew probably contaminated the whole crime scene and any evidence that was here with it," Garth added. 

"Wow. He's on a roll." 

"That's one word for it," Sam muttered back. 

"Uh, guys, I think I found something." Garth lifted a foot, showing them the green goo stuck to the bottom of his boot. 

"Is that gum, or is that ectoplasm?" Dean asked. 

"Ectoplasm is usually black, right?" Sam pointed out, 

Garth wiped some of the goo on his finger and tasted it as the Winchesters and Zee grimaced. "Mm. Definitely ectoplasm. So, what are we thinking – uh, some kind of ghost, right?" 

Dean snapped his fingers. One of Garth's cell phone rang, this time playing Kool Moe Dee's "Wild Wild West." "Uh, Ranger McCrae here," Garth answered. 

"One of those things rings Hammer, I'm throwing down." 

"I'm with you," Cam nodded, fist bumping Dean. 

"Oh, great. Okay. Okay," Garth told the caller, writing something down on his palm. "Thanks, Doc." Hanging up, he turned towards the other hunters.  "Asked the coroner to drop me a line in case the autopsy turned up anything... unusual. And guess what. Our dead guy had the word 'Alcott' carved into his chest." Garth grinned as he showed them his palm. 

"With what?" Sam asked. 

"Coroner's best guess? His wife Mary's fingernails." 

"Kinky," Zee smirked. 

"Well, we'll meet you at the hospital then," Dean told the smaller hunter. 

"Groovy..." 

"Hey...Sam would you mind going with Garth?" Dean asked. 

"What? Why?" Sam wondered, confused. Dean shot him a look, his eyes moving towards Zee. "Please?" 

"Uh...okay. I guess." 

"Thanks." 

"Remember what we said," Cam told her friend, kissing her cheek, getting in Garth's car. 

Once Dean and Zee were alone in the Impala, they drove silently. "So...you kissed me," Zee began. 

"Yeah. And you kissed back." 

"True...we could've died." 

"We weren't." 

"Dean...what is going on with us?" 

"I don't know." 

"You make me nervous. My whole life I've built up walls. And one smile from you sends them cracking and tumbling down. That scares me." 

"That scares you? You scare me! I've seen my mom die, my dad, Sam, been to Hell, died and went to Heaven once, been beaten by numerous entities, and you scare the ever living crap out of me." 

"Why?" 

"Because of the way you make me feel. Like an actually human being." 

"Dean...you do know that you're human, right?" 

"Sometimes, I don't feel like one. Hell? That was a cake walk compared to Purgatory." 

"Look...I don't usually open up to people. The only people I ever really had was with Cam and my granddad. And I have a feeling you're in the same boat. So, why don't we go slow?" 

"Slow?" 

"Yeah...when was the last time you were ever in a serious relationship?" 

"A couple of years ago for six months." 

"Right. Me? Never. I've never been past third base..." Zee admitted, blushing. 

"What?!" 

"Yeah...I'm 26 years old and still a virigin. The only person that really knows is Cam." 

"But you had that professer boyfriend." 

"Third base, Dean. Sometime if they're really good at it, oral can cause orgasms." Zee shook her head. "But the point is, none of those relationships were endgame. I want what Cam has one day. A husband, a kid or two? Somebody that don't ever call me a freak and understands that I sometimes hear things." 

"You're not a freak. So...if I'm okay with this, where do we start?" 

"I don't know. Friends?" 

"Okay...friends." 

"Maybe dates?" 

"I don't date." 

Dean pulled up to the hospital, next to Garth's car. Zee opened her door, looking at his hazel eyes. "Well, if you want to try this, it goes both ways." Zee walked out, linking her arm with Cam's and pulling her away. 

 

Inside the hospital, the men and girls stood next to Mary Lew's ned, to which she is handcuffed too. A sheriff stood outside the room. "Mrs. Lew, can you tell us what happened?" Cam asked. 

"I was at the store getting groceries, and the next thing I know, my son Scott finds me in the driveway. And Chester was..." 

"Do you remember anything at all about what happened? Um... Chester dying?" 

"Not really. Bits and pieces, I guess." 

Garth started to giggle, but with a deadly look from Zee, he turned his giggles into coughs. "Such as?" Dean asked. 

"I remember his screams... the smell of burnt rubber, and... I remember feeling so angry – just uncontrollable rage, like I wasn't myself. And after it was over, all that anger was – just gone." 

"Uh, ma'am, does the word 'Alcott' mean anything to you?"

Mary's hand clenched into a fist of rage and tugged against the handcuff chaining her to the bed. "What does she have to do with anything?" 

"It's a she?" Sam asked, suprisied. 

"My husband, Chester, and I were going steady in high school for a few years already when we had a big fight." 

"What about?" 

"Something stupid, I'm sure. It was around prom, and so he took Sara Alcott as his date instead of me." 

"So, this Sara Alcott was a rival for your husband's affections?" Garth asked. 

"Sara had one night with him, whereas I was with Chester for 37 years." Mary started to cry.

"Of course, right. Sure. Um, just one more question. Um... Is... Ms. Alcott still alive?" Sam asked. 

"As far as I know, yes." 

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Lew," Dean nodded. 

 

When they left the hospital, they stood next to the Impala. "Let me get this straight. This poor guy goes to prom with some girl over 30 years ago, and because of that, he is now a pancake?" 

"I mean, if this is a ghost, maybe it's some sort of possession?" Cam wondered. 

"What are you talking about? You heard her. Alcott's alive." 

"Well, we're definitely gonna want to talk to her," Garth informed them. 

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. Did we eat yet?" Dean asked, his stomach growling. 

Zee chuckled, patting his abdomen, grinning at the feel of his abs. "Come on, big boy. We need to get some food inside of you." 

 

They drove to a local bar, where they sat around a table, eating various forms of food. A waitress brought another plate over to their table. 'There you go." 

"Mmm. Thanks. Keep 'em coming," Garth smiled, taking his nachos. 

"All right." 

"So, Dean, give me the skinny. Where were you this past year?" Garth asked. 

Dean was eating a burger while Sam ate a chicken salad. The girls both had burgers, but shared a basket of fries. There were several plates that were finished on their table. "Why don't we save what I did on my summer vacation for another time?" Dean asked. 

"Aw, come on," Garth whined. 

"All right. I was in Purgatory," Dean sighed. 

"Like the  _Purgatory_  Purgatory?" 

"No, the one in Miami," Dean fired back. 

"Man, that's balls." 

Cam glared at Garth."That's not how you say 'balls.'" 

"So how'd you get out?" 

Sam and Cam looked over at Dean, who looked around at a Confederate flag on the wall. "What's up with all the, uh, hillbilly hankies? These people know the Civil War's over, right?" 

"Mm. That's a touchy subject around these parts. See, Missouri was a border state. So, half the men were Confederate, the other half were the Union," Garth informed him. 

"How do you know all this?" Cam asked, taking a fry from the basket. 

Garth shrugged. "I went to college." 

Sam's eyes grew wide. "You went to college?" 

"Yeah. College, and on to dental school." 

"What, you – you were a dentist?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, just for, like, a hot minute. Where'd you think I got my first case?" 

"Let me guess - Tooth Fairy." 

Garth blushed and smiled. "Yeah. Man, I felt terrible when I ganked that SOB." 

"Uh, you killed the Tooth Fairy?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah, man. I mean, not my proudest moment, but it happened. Mmm. Man, this is good. So, Zelena...what's your story?" 

"My parents were scientists. They got eaten by werewolves. I started to hear things so I was shipped off to the mental institution by the state before my granddad got a hold of me. I learned mental barriers, learned to hunt, went to college for multiple degrees. Then on breaks, I would hunt. Then a year ago, I met Cam and we hit it off." 

"Sisters," Cam grinned, taking another fry. 

"And Cam...you got married. I didn't get a wedding invitation." 

"It was a shotgun wedding. A 'we might die tomorrow, so let's get hitched' type of wedding. I wore a white dress and converse with my jean jacket. My brothers and Kevin were there. It was all I needed." 

"Well, sorry to miss it. Where is the lucky bastard?" 

"Purgatory. I think..." 

"Well, Dean, weren't you there?" Garth asked. 

"I don't want to talk about it," Dean grumbled. "Lena, you done?" 

"Uh yeah..." Zee nodded. 

* * *

 

After they ate their food, they got a call about another case. Now, they stood outside of a convince store, looking at a dead body. "So, first the mom goes 'Natural Born Killer,' and now the son? Well, what do we got – a ghost with an Oedipus complex?" Dean thought, as Sam looked at him. "I don't know what that means." 

Zee chuckled, moving an inch closer to Dean, playing with the end of her braid. "Check that out," Cam called out, pointing to the refridgerated cabinet, upon which 'Sussex' was written in blood. 

"'Sussex.' What is that, another name?" 

"I don’t know," Sam shrugged.

"Could be a last name," Zee suggested as Cam took a picture with her camera. 

Garth, who was wearing his Ranger jacket and a baseball cap, finished talking to a sheriff and turned to Sam and Dean. 

"Hey, what'd the cops say?" Sam asked. 

"Aw, come on," Garth whined, stepping in green goo.  "Not much. Uh, Scott insisted he wasn't in control of himself. Says all he remembers is a red-hot rage." 

"So, what is this, some – some kind of family curse?" 

Dean was studying the hat on Garth's head, his eyes narrowing. "Is that Bobby's hat?" 

"Oh, yeah. Sure is. We worked a rugaru case together a few years back. He left it in my car, so I kept it as a...," Garth explained as Dean took the cap off from Garth's head, "…memento. What are you doing?"

"That's not how you wear it." 

"Gentlemen, ladies, surveillance is up...," a deputy called out, the hunters went over to the screen, "…but something is all screwy with it."The security footage showed Scott stabbing another man identified as Jeff with a shovel. But Scott's head was obscured by white light and there is a white line across the screen. "Must be the camera." 

"Yeah, thank you, there, deputy," Garth told the deputy. 

"You guys see the head? Ever seen anything like that before?" Dean asked. 

"Like that? No way," Garth told him. 

"So?" Sam asked. 

"So…" Dean hummed. 

"So, I'm thinking we need to talk to Sara Alcott. I found her – although these days, she goes by Sara Brown." 

"How about this? Me and Zee check her out, and you other three see what you can find out about Sussex." 

"Word," Garth smiled. 

"Awesome," Dean moaned. 

"Come on, Sasquatch. Let's go check out the prom queen," Zee smiled, linking her arm through Sam's. 

Sam looked pleased as they left. When they got to Sara Alcott's home, they were welcomed with iced tea. "Mmm." 

"Now, I know you didn't come all this way for my sweet tea, Agents," Sara smiled. 

"No. Um, actually, I'm – I'm here about Chester Lew," Zee answered, sitting up a bit straighter. 

"Oh, yes. So sad." 

"It is. Is it true you and Chester... dated a ways back?" Sam asked. 

"Well, that is an odd question for the FBI, isn't it?" 

"You wouldn't believe the awkward questions we've had to ask people," Zee smiled. 

Sara smiled and laughed. "Yeah. Well, yes. Yes. Me and that old tomcat, Chester, we went to prom together. That's about it." 

"And that's all? Come on...a pretty girl like yourself..." Zee grinned, leaning foward. "Girl to girl...if I had a dreamboat take me to prom, I would do a lot more things than just dance to 'Footloose' and drink spiked punch." 

Sara blushed. "Well, I wasn't exactly a good girl, if that's what you mean. And after that, I-I thought that Chester and I were gonna be hot and heavy. But it just wasn't meant to be. And, uh, a week later, he eloped with Mary." 

"Did you speak much to Mary or Chester again after that?" Sam asked. 

"Well, I'd see them about, you know – picnics and such. But... Mary kept Chester on a pretty short leash. Honestly, I'd moved on, but it seems she never did." 

"And why do you think that is?" 

"Well, I guess in her mind, I was a reminder of Chester's betrayal." 

"Huh." 

"So, if that's all..." 

"Yes, uh, thank you very much for your help," Zee smiled. 

Sam and Zee got up and headed back towards the rented car. "You were good in there...a natural," Sam commented. 

"Thanks..." she smiled. 

"So...you and Dean, huh?"

 "Is it that obvisous?" 

"I know my brother like the back of my hand. He likes you...I mean, really, really, likes you. It'll be good for him when I leave." 

Zee chuckled. "Do you really think that they're going to let you go just like that?" 

"Cam said..." 

"One thing about women, Sam...they talk to each other all the time. Like Sara and Mary, Cam stills hold resentment that you left her. Why do you think she's trying so hard...she just wants her family back. She wants to be whole. Her heart is cracked in so many different ways and directions. I'm afraid one more thing is going to crush the last shred of humanity she has left." 

Dean, Garth, and Cam sat at the table in their motel room, researching. Garth was reading a journal and Dean was using the laptop while drinking a beer. Cam sat in a chair, with her feet up and her hair up in a bun, also drinking a beer. Garth reached for one, but Dean and Cam prevented him from taking it. 

"Easy there, flyweight. Last time you drank a beer, I had to pick you up off the floor," Dean told him. 

"And you tried to hit on me," Cam shrugged. 

"You're such an idjit," Garth grinned. 

"Idjit's supposed to be used angrily. Okay? Not happy. If you're gonna butcher it, don't say it at all," Dean growled. 

"Whoa, then. Okay. N-none of my business, but... this have anything to do with you and... Sam?" Garth asked. "Or between you and your brothers." 

"No, you had it right. It's none of your business." 

"Yeah...stay out of our heads," Cam growled. 

"Okay. It just seems that you guys are a little tense around each other. All three of you." 

"We're fine. Can we get back to work?" Dean and Cam asked the same time. 

"Yeah." 

"Okay." 

"All right. Just, uh – just letting you guys know that I'm here for you, for anything. I know sometimes Bobby, he would –" 

That's when Cam snapped. "You're not Bobby! Okay? You're never gonna be Bobby, so stop!" 

"Bobby belonged to all of us, Cam – not just you, Dean, and Sam. Now, I'm just taking what he showed me and trying do something with it. That's all!" 

"Well, he wasn't your father, he was ours," Cam fired back, tears in her eyes as she went to the bathroom, slamming the door. 

Dean sighed, and got up to follow after her. "Why don't you see if you can find something in that bourbon-drenched book of his so we can get the hell out of Dixie, all right?" 

"Yeah. I'm on it." 

Dean walked to the bathroom door, knocking slightly. Opening it, he saw Cam hunched over the sink, gripping it until plaster fell onto the floor. "You do know that we don't have a lot of money at the moment to repair stuff that you broke, right?" 

Cam chuckled, sitting on the bathtub. "Sorry. Sometimes, I don't know my own strength." 

"Don't worry about Garth. I was getting annoyed at him to." Cam nodded. "So, you and Sam made up." 

"Mostly...when you and Benny were off skipping into a vamp's den, I took my anger out on him and beat him up. Then we talked stuff over. He cried, I cried, we both cried." 

"So, you okay with letting him go." 

"Oh, hell no. I will handcuff him to the car if I have to," Cam chuckled. "You're hiding something from me." 

"Cam..." Dean groaned. 

"For the past year, I've been trying to figure out where the hell you and Cas were. Now that you're back, I can go back in and get him...unless he's not there..." 

"Cam, please..." 

"Dad spent the rest of his life trying to get revenge for mom. Dean...I don't want to be like Dad...bitter, drunk, angry...please, don't let me turn into him. Because if you don't tell me the truth, then I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to hurl myself down there to retrieve him." 

Dean stood up and scrubbed his face with his hands, taking a shaky breath. Cam stood up. "Remember the most horrible truth you ever had to face?" 

"Yeah...you died, Sam's in Hell, I'm a Cambion..." 

"Well, it's worst..." Dean took another deep breath. "In Purgatory, we got separated. I found Benny who told me of a way to get us out. But I made him promise to help me find Cas. We found him, and got to the portal. I was almost through and Leviathans were on us. I had a grip on him..." Cam's lips and eyes wavered as tears began to fall down her face. "...and I let him slip. He fell down and yelled out my name before screaming. I turned towards the portal and was back here...Cam..." Cam had a hand to her head as she sobbed. Dean blinked his own tears back, and touched her face with a hand. "I'm so, so, sorry. He didn't want to help us, but I made him for you...he loved you so much. He had a Polaroid of you in his pocket. This slipped off of his hand..." Dean held out Cas's wedding ring. 

Cam sobbed for a couple more minutes, then took a shaky breath in. Her eyes met his. "Okay..." she whispered. Sitting down on the floor, she played with the silver circle. Dean sat next to her, taking her hand in his. Cam felt her heart ache. But now that she knew, she would be able to work on healing. To let go of the hope he was still okay. But something in her told her not to give up the faith and hope. But her brain told her otherwise. "Promise me you'll never leave me." 

"I promise," Dean told her as Cam rested her head on his shoulder. Kissing her head, he squeezed her hand, his eyes hard as stone. From that moment, he made a promise to himself to do whatever he could to make her happy. He would sacrifice his own happiness for her, just as she did so many times for them. Cam broke away from him, her eyes echoing his hard ones. "No chick flick moments, right?" 

"Right." 

"You should ask Zee out on a date. She's good for you," Cam smiled a bit. 

"What?" Den asked, shocked. 

"She's my best friend. She tells me everything and I tell her everything. There's a tiny glint in your eyes when she's around or you think about her...you look calm, not stressed out, almost happy and contempt." 

"We would destroy each other." 

"No...you would destroy those defenses that we all have, and you can be happy. That's all I ever wanted from you and Sam. To be happy...be happy, baby brother. If I can't, then I want you two to be. Lisa wanted you to  be the white picket fence guy...but Zee? She's dirty, hardcore, bad-ass. She's a hunter...she'll accept you if you'll let her." Cam kissed his cheek slowly. "Don't be Dad...or me. Be happy..." 

Cam walked back out and sat in her seat. Garth looked up to see her eyes were rimmed with red and looked like her whole soul had been crushed. 

Dean returned, and sat down, thinking for a moment, typing the word into his computer. "Hey. Sussex' is not a who, it's a what. It's a business that went belly-up about a year ago. Look at this.  
He turned the laptop towards Garth and Cam. On the screen was an article about the bankruptcy of Scott and Jeff's tire company. "So, the guy that Scott brained? His old business partner – ran the company into the ground." 

"So, Scott had a beef with Jeff." 

"Looks like," Cam nodded. 

Dean's phone rang. "Hey, you're on speaker," he told Sam.  

"Sara Alcott's clean, if you look past the fact that she and Chester knocked boots on prom night back in the day," Sam informed them. 

"Okay, so... Mary has a grudge against Sara, and Scott has a grudge against Jeff. Besides the fact this is making my head hurt, how does this add up to a ghost?" 

"Guys! Bobby has it right here. Green goo equals a spectre," Garth told them, looking at one of Bobby's journals. 

"Which equals ghost, right?" Cam asked. 

"Mm, yeah, kind of. A spectre is an avenging ghost. It, uh – it possesses you and finds out whatever betrayals you're feeling and forces you to act on them." 

"Bobby say anything in there about how we hunt these things?" Dean asked. 

"Uh, the last spectre he encountered rose shortly after someone desecrated a nearby grave." Garth did a quick search. "Which...Uh, there was a grave desecrated locally three days ago. It says here... Oh. This could get awkward." 

"What?" Dean asked. 

The hunters approached a tomb outside which a uniformed guard stood. "The unknown soldier? You're kidding me, right?" Dean asked. 

"Mary Lew steamrolled her husband the day after this place was vandalized. Do the math," Garth told him. 

"But I thought the unknown soldier was buried in Arlington," Sam pondered. 

"Yep, but this is the Confederate tomb of the unknown soldier. See, the idea was, they took a faceless, nameless soldier they couldn't identify, and they buried him here to commemorate all the soldiers who died." 

"Did you learn that in college?" Dean shot out. 

"Nope – Civil War re-enactments. Once a year, every year. Don't hate."

"You're such a nerd..." Zee muttered, causing Cam to snort in amusement. 

"Okay, uh, what about the guard?" Cam asked. 

"Uh, he's ceremonial. Gone by dusk." 

"So, then we do this tonight?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah." 

"Burn a Confederate soldier's bones in a town full of rednecks? Sure." 

They turned back to walk back towards the Impala, with Dean stopping Zee by grabbing her hand. "Hey..." he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Hey," Zee smiled. 

"So...after we salt and burn these bones...would you...um..." Dean chuckled at himself. "God, I feel like I'm sixteen again. Do you want to go catch a movie later? And dinner?" 

Zee stepped back in suprise. "Uh...sure," she smiled. "That's sounds great..." 

"Good," Dean smiled back. 

Zee nodded, rushing off to Cam's side, linking her arm through hers. The girls giggled, sitting in the back of the seat. The girls let the boys do their thing with the bones as they decided to have a night off and go shopping. "How about this?" Cam asked, holding out a blue dress out Zee. "Not really my style. More like you," Zee told her. Zee was more revealing than Cam's modesty. 

"Alright," Cam smiled, rumaging through the rack of dresses. "Yes!" 

"What?" Zee asked. 

"This is the one..." Cam grinned, pulling the black dress from the rack. It was a black, sleeveless, wrap dress with a gold and metalic belt holding it closed. The neckline dipped below to meet Zee's approval. "Cam...look at the price." 

"I'll buy it for you." 

"No..." 

"Yes. You're my best friend and my sister. I'm buying it for you. You can by shoes." 

"Okay. Let's go look at lingerie." 

After they found a couple of sets for Zee, as well for Cam, they bought shoes a clutch. When they got to the motel, they found the guys looking tired. "What's wrong?" Cam asked. 

"There was another murder." 

"Are you kidding me?" Cam glared. 

"Apparently, not," Zee sighed, looking at her phone. "Just got an update. Well, there goes date night." 

"What?" Sam asked. "Date night?" 

Dean blushed. "I asked her out on a date. Geez, Sam, grow up." 

"Wow...that's great. You two should still go. Tomorrow night," Sam told them. 

"What about-" Dean argued. 

"Dean...there's me, Cam, and Garth. We can handle this one tomorrow night." 

"Yeah...but tomorrow, I'm going to help Zee get ready." 

* * *

The next day arrived and the boys drove to the sheriff's office. Cam and Zee spent the majority of their day in a spa, getting their hair and nails done. Afterwards, Cam stood in front of Zee, applying gold eye shadow to her eyes. She didn't put on any foundation or blush, knowing that Dean hated that crap. "There..." Cam smiled, grabbing the mascara. "You look beautiful..." 

"Are you okay?" Zee asked. 

"No...but I will be..." Cam told her, honestly. 

"Well, when I find another guy for you..." 

"No...no more men. Cas was it for me..." 

"Don't you want to move on?" 

"Not really. I'm never going to love again...I loved Cas that much," Cam smiled. Zee smiled and headed towards the taxi. Dean had texted her to let her know that he was going to run a few minutes late and to meet him at the resturant. He had to go to the hospital to check out the deputy that killed the sheriff. But time flew by and Dean didn't come. 

In the library, Cam met Sam and Garth. "Hey," she greeted him. 

Garth looked at her sparkling hazel eyes to the necklace she always wore. Now, next to her mother's locket, was a silver, simple man sized wedding ring, resting against her heart. "Hey," Sam told her, also noticing the new addition. "Zee at the restruant?" 

"Yep. She looks gorgeous. Not alot of makeup, but enough to give her an edge." 

"Dean and her will be good together," Sam smiled. 

"Yeah." 

"Wait...Dean and Zelena are together?" Garth asked, feeling dejected. 

"It's complicated," Sam and Cam answered at the same time. 

Walking in, they walked up to a librainan at the front desk, where Cam asked if she had any info on the unknown solider. "You do know there is a good reason he's called the  _unknown_  soldier, right?" 

"Right. Uh, we were just hoping maybe a theory or two had been a floated around over the years – something local, maybe?" Sam told her. 

"There is one." She got up and led them towards a shelf, where she removed a book. "Corporal Collins of the Union shot and killed his brother, Vance, who fought for the Confederacy. Local boys." She found the page and showed them a photograph of Vance in the book.

"Wait, so two brothers fought on opposite sides of the Civil War?" Cam asked, a gnawing feeling in her stomach. 

"Legend has it that Vance swore vengeance on his brother with his dying breath. Years later – consumed by guilt, no doubt – the corporal dug his brother up where he'd buried him on the battlefield and brought him home." 

"Are you suggesting this Vance guy is the unknown soldier?" Garth questioned. 

"That's one theory, anyway." 

"What's that?" Garth asked, pointing to the photograph, at the necklace Vance was wearing with a round pendant disk. 

"Most of the soldiers were poor farmers, so... " she turned the page, to a blow up of a 1859 Indian Head penny on a string, "...the families would give them a penny on a string. It was for good luck, and in case they ever got lost, they always had a penny for food or drink." 

"A penny," Sam summarized. 

The Winchesters and Garth raced out of the library, heading towards the Impala. Cam's phone rang, causing her to pull it out of her bag. "Zee?" 

"Yeah...Dean is late and he's not answering. Is he okay? You heard from him?" 

"No...but we figured out that the object is an old penny on a string. We're calling him now. 

"Come pick me up." 

They picked her up since it was on the way to the motel, with Sam still calling Dean. They got to the motel door, unlocking it as Sam called Dean. "Dean? What the hell, man? We went to the hospital." They opened the door to reveal Dean sitting on a bed, his ear dripping black goo, and his ringing phone next to him. "You're not answering your phone." 

Dean stood up and pointed his gun at Sam. "You should have looked for me when I was in Purgatory." 

"Dean..." Cam warned, standing at Sam's side. 

"Come on, Dean. I know it's not you in there pulling the strings," Sam told him, his eyes watching him. 

"Shut up!" Garth made a move towards his belt for a weapon, but was stopped by the gun pointing towards him. "Don't!" Turning his attention back to Sam, he glared at him. "You never even wanted this life. Always blamed me for pulling you back into it." 

"That's not true," Cam told him. 

"And you...you blame me for leaving Cas...causing you to shut us all out!" 

"Dean, that's enough," Sam told him. 

"Really? 'Cause everything you've ever done since you climbed into my ride has been to deceive me." 

"What do you want me to say? That I've made mistakes? I've made mistakes, Dean." 

"That's not Dean, Sam," Garth told Sam, motioning for Zee to grab a weapon. 

"Shut up! Mistakes? Well, let's go through some of Sammy's greatest hits. Drinking demon blood, check. Being in cahoots with Ruby. Not telling me that you lost your soul. Or how about running around with Samuel for a whole year, letting me think that you were dead while you're doing all kinds of crazy. Those aren't mistakes, Sam. Those are choices!" 

"Dean..." Cam called out. 

"Him! Always Cas! I needed you and you chose him over me!" 

"All right. You said it. We've both played a little fast and loose." 

"Yeah, I might have lied, but I never once betrayed you. I never once left you to die. And for what, a girl? You left me to die for a girl?" 

Sam cracked, putting a hand on the gun, punching Dean. Cam raced over as he pushed Dean into a glass pane, which broke under his weight, punching him twice more. "Stop it!" Cam yelled out, trying to sepeate the two boys. Cam handed on Dean's chest. Her eyes turned red as she turned towards Sam, back handing him, sending him flying across the room. Turning towards Dean, she headbutted him, tossing him against the room. 

"Stop it! Dean, snap out of this. I don't need a spectre to be angry. Because I AM. YOU LET CAS DIE!" Cam screamed. 

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Garth yelled, getting between the Winchester siblings. 

"Garth, don't," Sam warned. 

"No, he won't kill me. His beef isn't with me. You're not gonna shoot me, are you, Dean?" 

Dean got up, and pointed his gun at Garth. "Move." 

"Dean..." Zee called out softly. Dean's eyes flickered to her then back to Garth. "Come on, Dean. You do not want to kill your brother or your sister. You – you've been protecting him your whole life. Don't stop now. And she's been watching your back since you were three. Show her some respect." 

"He left me to rot in Purgatory!" Dean argued. "She chose Him over us!" 

Zee's heart broke for the man she was slowly falling for. Placing her hands gently over his heart and chest, she tried to get him to focus on her, :All right. All right. Maybe he did. I don't know. I wasn't there. But I'm sure he had his reasons. And Cam deserves to be happy...just like she want's you to be happy..." 

"That's what I always wanted from you two, Dean," Cam whimpered, her eyes going back to normal. "I want us to be a family and be happy. You, me, Sam, and Cas. But look at us now, Dean...we're tearing each other apart." 

"Just like you had your reasons for Benny," Sam told him, softly. 

"Who?" Garth asked. 

"Benny has been more of a brother to me this past year than you've  _ever_  been! That's right. Cas let me down. You let me down. Hell, even you let me down, Cam. The only person that hasn't let me down is Benny." 

"I know you're angry. But, baby, you got to fight this thing. Do not do this! Just let it go. Come on, Dean," Zee pleaded, moving her hands up to his face. 

"Goodbye, Sam." Dean tried to push past Zee, who pressed her hands against his chest as Cam stood in front of Sam. Garth punched him, causing the penny to drop from Dean's hand. 

 

"Garth, don't!" Cam warned. 

"It's cool. It's all good. I'm cool," Garth shrugged. 

Dean shook his head, blinking his eyes as he touched his ear. Sam sighed in relief. Cam sagged against the couch in exhaustion of the emotional vomit they just been through. Dean looked down at Zee in her nice dress as Garth looked at the penny. 

* * *

Garth walked to his vehicle with Dean and Cam following him. "It took me forever to melt that penny, but it's finally gone." 

"How come that penny didn't jack you like everyone else? I mean, I can understand why it didn't affect the kid who took it. He's young and innocent. But, uh, everyone at some point in their life feels like they've been screwed," Dean asked. 

'Not me, man. I let all that stuff go with the help of my yogi, my Sega Genesis. And you should, too. You can't change the past, amigo. Now, there's something I want to say to you. Stop being a idjit! With Bobby dead, you, Cam, and Sam are all each other has. And that's not so bad, man. No And you, young lady...don't let go of your brothers. You need them more now than ever. They'll help you get through this. Now, you know what's coming next, right?" Garth turned to Dean, his arms spread out slightly. "Come on." 

"Oh..." Dean moaned, causing Cam to laugh. 

"Come on." 

"Yeah, okay." Garth hugged Dean, causing Cam to laugh more. Dean took the cap out of his pocket and put it on Garth's head. "Hey, uh...Keep on truckin', Garth." 

"Thanks."

Cam hugged Garth, kissing his cheek. "Take care Garth." Garth's phone rang playing M.C. Hammer, as he drove away. 

 

Dean knocked on the bathroom door, seeing Sam open it. "For the record, the girl – her name's Amelia. Amelia Richardson. She and I had a place together in Kermit, Texas." 

"Look, man, I don't even remember what I said, but, uh –" Dean started to say. 

"But what? But you didn't mean it? Oh, please. You and I both know you didn't need that penny to say those things." 

"Come on, Sam." 

"Own up to your crap, Dean. I told you from the jump where I was coming from, why I didn't look for you. But you? You had secrets. You had Benny. And you got on your high and mighty, and you've been kicking me ever since you got back. But that's over. So move on, or I will." 

"Okay. I hear you." 

"Good. You know what? Hear this, too. I just might be that hunter that runs into Benny one day and ices him." 

"I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, won't we?" 

"Yeah. Yeah. You keep saying that. But now, we other pressing matters...in the matter of our sister..."

 "Yeah. Zee went to fill up the Impala for me..." 

"You let her drive your Baby?" 

"Yeah. We agreed to be friends for a while...start dating and taking things slow..." Dean blushed. They walked over to Cam and Zee's room, seeing Cam packing. 

"Hey, guys...you two cool?" she asked. 

They just stared at her, then moved to hug her. "Guys..." she begged, not wanting to be hugged. 

"Hush..." Sam commanded. "You're not okay. You lost the only person you really ever loved. We get it...You always had our backs, now let us have yours," Sam told her. 

The dam broke, causing Cam to cry, wrapping her arms around two of her favorite people as they grouped hug. "No matter what happens between me and Sam, we will always be there for you, Cam..." Dean muttered, meeting Sam's eyes. He nodded, holding his big sister tighter. They made a silent pact to always protect her. She protected them when they needed it, but now it was their turn. 

 

 


	6. Love Remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 8.07.

Cam sighed as she watched the rain fall, sitting in the front seat of the Impala. Dean drove, paying close attention to the dark road. They had been out buying Dean some new clothes for the make-up date he promise Lena that he would take her on. Since he had been possed by the pissed off specter, he didn't get a chance to spend some time with her. The only thing he remembered was Garth's words, and then Lena's begging for him to snap out of it. When he did, he was taken back by the knee length black dress she proudly wore. It accented her breasts and her hips. The black fabric made her tanned skin seem to glow and Dean almost fell to his knees at the sight of this goddess. So, he had asked her out for a re-do, and didn't want to take her out in his only FBI suit or his signature look of jeans and a button down. 

Sam had no fashion sense, so he took his big sister shopping with him. She made him by a pair of nice black pants that hugged his butt and legs, a new white crisp button down, a black blazer, a blue green pocket square, and new shiny black shoes. He had been impressed by the way he looked. He looked like Ryan Goesling. It was also nice to spend quality time with his sister after dropping the bomb shell that Cas was dead and gone. That he wasn't able to save him. Since he had told her, there had been a sad look in her eyes. But she threw herself into her work...tracking down Kevin and Linda. Helping them with research on hunts and cases. Spending time patching up Dean and Sam's relationship. She even wanted to plant a peace garden and release bees in honor of her late husband. Dean was worried. Sam was happy that the grief of losing Cas break her down and cause her to go full demon on them. Zee sat with her as she cried when something reminded her of Cas. 

"Did you have fun?" Cam asked, turning her attention to her younger brother. 

"Yeah...I looked good, didn't I?" 

"Yeah, you did. You're going to knock her socks off." 

"Advice. I probably shouldn't sleep with her on the first date right?" 

"Right. Don't do that...either meet her at the restaurant, or take her in the Impala. Be a gentleman. Smile, be kind. Hold the chair out for her, open the doors for her, maybe hold her hand. Compliment her..." 

"Should I get her flowers? Does she like flowers?" 

"She's not really a flower person. She does like wild flowers though. She hates roses and cliches." 

"No roses. Got it...what else should I know?" 

"Just be yourself. She's a very private person. But you'll be suprised. She's closed off when you and Sam came back into the picture. I miss the real Zee." 

"It's funny how we all call her different people. I call her Lena, you and Sam call her Zee." 

"I call her Lena sometimes. Mostly Zee. Sometimes I even call her Lee. It just depends on my mood." 

"I like Lena. It's unique...like her..." 

"Ahh, you're blushing. I'm happy for you, Dean. This might be the actually real thing." 

"I know...that's scary to me. I feel like I'm sixteen." 

"Please...you weren't even a virgin at sixteen. You'll be okay. I've never seen you this relax around somebody unless it's me or Sam. You're usually so tense. It's like having the old you back. Before the demons and the other shit." 

"Did you mean it...that you wanted me and Sam to be happy?" 

Cam looked at him, a bit hurt. "That's all I ever wanted, Dean. I've spent my life looking after you and Sam. 'Cammie, make sure your brothers eat', 'Cammie, watch your brother', 'Cammie, they're your responsibility.' That's all I ever heard from Dad say. It started off on making sure we were fed, dry, and safe. You wouldn't believe on how many nights I spent up watching the two of you sleep with one of Dad's guns. Then we went to school, and I had to be a bitch to protect you two. Then in a blink of an eye, I was checking out health books on puberty and boys to help you guys. Then I started to date, and I said to myself, 'I want my brothers to find a nice girl and settle down one day. I want them to be productive people of society.' So, that's why I helped Sam with his college apps and backed him with going. I helped you for as long as I can with Dad, but I needed space. Then I came back for Sam after you died...and I stayed. I always stayed. You guys can curse me, kick me, beat me, call me a monster, but I will always be in your corners. You guys always argue that I have a favorite. But I don't. I love you and Sam to my grave and back. You might annoy me most days, but that's little brothers' job right? To annoy their big sister?" 

Dean smiled. "Yeah...me and Sam know what you have done for us. You did make us to productive people. We hunt monsters and protect the innocent. Lena even told me that you brought out the good in her. Maybe Chuck was right about you. You have so much good in you that you're demon side is to a miminal. You hold on to that emotion and humanity. Even when we lose hope, you hold onto it. And what breaks us is when you're sad. You're like a sun, and seeing you so defeated is like a giant storm. I...we just want you to be happy." 

"I miss him. So much Dean...and I don't think I will ever love anybody else again. But, seeing you and Sam happy make me happy? Ok? Don't worry about me. I'll be alright. I always am..." Cam smiled, placing a hand on his cheek. 

Dean smiled, turning to look at her for a brief moment. "Chip?" he asked, digging into the bag of potoes they were sharing. 

"Sure," Cam smiled, relieved to be done with the emotional chick flick moment. Looking back outside, she saw a familiar man walking down the side of the road, wearing nothing by pajamas and a trench coat, drenched, and with a beard. Dean must have seen him too, because as soon as they passed him, he braked, putting the car into park. Cam raced out of the car, running down the road to find him. Dean looked in the rearview mirror, and then got out, leaving the car running. "CAS!" Cam sceamed, walking down the road. "CASTIEL!" 

"Cam..." 

"You saw him too, right?" Cam begged, tears running down her face in the rain. "I'm not crazy?" 

"I don't know. Let's get back to the cabin, alright?" 

"Yeah..." Cam whispered, allowing him to help her back the car. "I saw him..." she kept whispering. 

* * *

 

When they returned to the Cabin, Zee had giant curlers in her hair and was drinking a beer, while Sam used his laptop also drinking a beer. 

"Hey," Sam greeted his siblings. 

"Hey," Dean nodded as Cam rushed to her room. 

Dean just stood in the middle of the room, holding a six pack, a paper bag, and the bag that held his date clothes. Zee looked at him for a brief moment, then took off after Cam. 

"You look like you've s– well, I was gonna say, 'You look like you've seen a ghost,' but you'd probably be stoked. Uh, you two okay?" Sam asked. 

Dean looked somewhat uncertained. "Yeah, I'm cool. We just had one of those chick flick moments. What's up?" 

"Well, this kid went missing from a preschool." 

"That sucks. And?" 

"And at the same time he vanished, a surprise tornado hit, lasted maybe 20 seconds, then, uh... shazam! Back to perfect weather." 

"Hmm. And they pooh-pooh climate change." 

Sam chuckled. "Yeah." Dean put the beer into the fridge. "Well, similar wackiness has happened over the past few weeks in other places – uh, Tulsa, a bus driver vanishes and a river gets overrun with frogs. New Mexico – a mailman disappears, the earth splits open." 

"All right. So, uh, you thinking demons?" 

Dean walked over to stand next to Sam and looked at the laptop. "Yeah, possibly, but... I mean, this stuff was major." The laptop screen showed articles about missing persons. "These folks have nothing in common – no religious affiliations, different hometowns, all ages. Why would demons want  _them?"_

"Why do demons want anything?" Dean slapped Sam lightly on the shoulder. "Uh, so, we on this?" 

"Yep." 

"Cool. So the date can be postponed then." 

"Nope. Made you and Zee reservations at that Italian bistro tommorow night," Sam grinned. 

Upstairs, Cam splased water on her face, still shock from seeing her supposed deceased husband she missed to the bottom of her heart. "Okay, what happened?" Zee asked, sitting on top of the vanity. 

"Nothing..." Cam sighed, patting her face dry with a towel. 

"Uh-huh. Spill!" 

Cam sighed, gripping the sink. "I thought I saw Cas on the road. He had on the same clothes...the hospital pajamas, his trench coat, and had a very sexy beard. Dean saw it to, so we stopped and I ran out of the car, calling his name. But he wasn't there..." 

"Baby girl..." Zee sighed, hugging her friend. 

"I'm okay...I might be going crazy, though."

"Well, if you go crazy, then I'm going to go crazy. I need my partner in crime. Help me with these?"

Cam began to unwind her hair out of the giant curlers. "It was so real..." 

"I know, babe. Dean let Cas and you down...he could being feeling survivor's guilt. And you lost the one person you loved the most...you could be yearning for him, going through the denial stage of grief." 

"Whatever. I want to forget about it. Move on..." 

"Alright," Zee smiled. Zee turned to hear the guys planning a hunt. "Hey...why don't we have a girls night. Watching a chick flicks, eat junk food, go drink some wine, get our nails done?" 

The guys waved goodbye to the girls as they they set up their chick night. As they drove, Dean made a note to check out local florists on the way back. "What are you thinking about?" Sam asked. 

"Flowers..." 

"You gonna get Zee flowers?" 

"Maybe a small something of wildflowers. You ever buy Amelia flowers?" 

"Uh...no, not really." 

"Jess?" 

"Yeah. On one of our first dates. You better be a gentleman." 

"You and Cam share a brain?" 

"Well, we're the two smartest ones," Sam teased. "Man to man, you got to woo her. Be assertive. Know what you want." 

Once they got to the house, they stood outside of the house, knocking on the door. A young woman appeared in the entryway. Sam held up his FBI badge so she could see it through the glass pane in the door. She opened it, leaving the chain on the door in place. 

"Mrs. Hagar? Agents Roth and Malloy. We want to speak to you about Aaron Webber's abduction," Dean told the woman. 

"Like I told the police, one minute I was taking Aaron to get cleaned up, and the next minute... I woke up in a park three blocks away." 

"And you have no memory of what happened?" 

"No. He was just gone." 

"Can you think any reason why somebody would want to harm him? Um, any enemies?" 

"Enemies? He's five." 

Sam pulled out his phone, speaking quietly into it. " _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus..."_

"Excuse me?" 

"It's, uh, code for your own safety so that you can't reveal anything under enhanced interrogation. Now, when you woke up on the floor, were there any signs of struggle?" Dean asked, covering for Sam. 

"No." 

"Smell like sulfur?" 

"How did you know that?" 

"Lucky guess. Thanks for your time." Mrs. Hagar closed the door as Sam and Dean walked down the steps. "No reaction to the exorcism."

"Yeah, not possessed at the moment. But I'm willing to bet a demon got ahold of Aaron Webber." 

"I'll call the girls. We need our demon expert..." Dean told him, pulling out his phone. 

"You know Zee studied the occult in college right?" 

"Shut up...I was talking about our half demon sister." 

The girls giggled as the manicurist did their toe nails, talking about the movie they just seen. Two more were working on their hands. "What color?" the lady asked, her voice muffeled through her mask. 

"Get her gold. It will match her dress for her date," Cam smiled. 

"Oh...you have date?" the manicurist asked. 

"Yeah, she does. With my brother." 

"And you?" 

"Oh...um...I'm married, but my husband died..." 

"I'm sorry..." 

"It's okay," Cam muttered quietly. After their nails were done, Cam's phone rang with Dean calling. "Hey." 

"Hey. We have a demon situation." 

"Let me guess, my father?" 

"Seems like he's pulling the strings. I know that you're not on top of your game..." 

"I want in. I'm a demon sensor, right? Plus, I have just enough strenght as they have, plus magic. I want to gank that son of a bitch so badly..." 

"Good. So, I'll send you directions to the motel. Two rooms." 

"Alright." 

"Tell, Lena that the date is still on for tommorow." 

"Alright." 

Cam hung up the phone, turning to smile at Zee. "Demons. Dean wanted me to tell you that the date is still on." 

* * *

Later that night, Sam was sleeping on one of the beds as well as Zee on Dean's. Dean smiled softly at her...going to move the laptop away from her and covering her up. He let his hand linger on her hair, catching Cam's cat like grin. Dean scrowled at her, sitting back down. They had been doing research for the possible demon attacks. It was staring to storm outside, with thunder and lightening flashing in and out. As another bolt of lightening flashed, Cam sprung up to see Cas standing at the window. Dean sprung up too, moving the bed, waking up Zee. 

 

 

"Dean? What's going on? Are you all right?" Sam asked, throwing the covers off of him. Sam turned towards his sister, who had her hands over her face. 

"I don't know. We just saw something." 

"Uh, you saw what?" Zee asked, pulling down her shorts as she went to stand by her friend, rubbing her back. 

"Cas." 

"Cas? Where?" 

"Right there. And – and – and earlier, on the road. I feel like I'm seeing him. Cam saw him too," Dean told them. In that moment, Cam started to laugh.

"Come on...let's go to our room. See you guys tomorrow," Zee told the boys, ushering Cam into their room. 

"That's... not possible. I mean, you said it yourself. You made it out and he didn't, right?" Sam told him, gently. 

"I tried so damn hard to get us the hell out of there." Dean turned away from the window, walking a few steps away. He could still hear Cam's laughter, before it turned to heart wrenching sobs. 

"I know you did," Sam told him, looking at the wall that separated the two rooms. 

"You know, I could have pulled him out. I just don't understand why he didn't try harder." 

"Dean." Dean turned to face him as Sam walked closer. He could see the sadness and guilt in his similar hazel eyes. "You did everything you could." 

"Yeah, but why do I feel like crap?" 

"Survivor's guilt? He was our brother-in-law. Our family. You survived and he didn't. Our sister is a widow..." 

"Hmm."

"If you let it, this is gonna keep messing with you. You got to walk past it. For our sisters sake as well as yours." Sam clasped a hand on Dean's shoulder, turning to use the bathroom. 

In the room next door, Cam slunk down to the floor, still laughing. "Cammie?" Zee asked. 

"I-I-can't," Cam laughed, clutching her chest. "I'm trying to move on! But I can't! Because I keep seeing him! I'm going crazy..." Slowly her laugh turned into sobs. 

Zee sniffed, inching down to sit next to her friend. Wrapping her arms around her, she laid her head on her shoulder. Tears pricked her eyes. "I don't know what to do..." Zee whispered. 

_Purgatory..._

_"We're getting close," Benny told his companions._

_"Really? I don't see crap. I mean, what the hell is this escape hatch supposed to look like?" Dean asked._

_"He doesn't know," Cas answered, his eyes on Benny's back._

_"Hey, you just drug me into the fire. Please tell me you know," Dean begged._

_"It's here. They promised."_

_"Oh, they? Well, that's comforting."_

_"Well, even if it does exist..." Cas began to say._

_"Broken record, Cas," Benny snorted._

_"Dean, it's a human portal. There's still no proof that an angel can pass –"_

_"Stow it, Cas. You're coming. That's final," Dean growled/_

_"I'm just saying... " Cas placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, making Dean stop and look at him. " ...if it doesn't work... thank you for everything. And tell Campbell that I love her...I know you didn't used to believe it...but I do. She's my God, my Heaven, and my Earth. My whole reason for living. Please...Dean? Won't you tell her?"_

_"Save the Hallmark. Okay? It's gonna work. Nobody gets left behind._ " 

The next morning, Dean took extra long in the bathroom, since he had his date tonight with Lena. Sam was using his laptop as the the girls came in. "Greeks coming baring gifts!" Zee called out, setting down the coffee cups and box of donuts. 

Sam grabbed one, and his coffee cup with his name on it. "Thanks. Hey, so it's not just Americans who are vanishing. Uh, this guy, Luigi Ponzi disappeared walking between two subway cars in Rome. And right above ground, there was a freak hail storm." 

Dean was washing and shaving his face in the bathroom. "So, we going to Rome? Wouldn't be too shabby." Dean caught sight of an old friend in the mirror and straightened up, turning around. 

"Hello, Dean," Cas greeted. 

Cam heard the familiar baritone voice, dropping her things and rushing towards the bathroom as Cas and Dean stepped out. Sam stood up, as equal in shock as his siblings. "Cas..." Cam whimpered, running towards him then stopping. Cas had never seen such a beautiful person than her. He glanced down at her hand to see the two rings still on her finger and then up to see his ring resting against her mother's locket, close to her heart. Cam broke, taking his face in her hands and kissing him, crying and laughing at the same time. Cas smiled as she peppered his face with kisses. "You're alive? What?" 

"Cam..." he muttered, sighing in comtempt, his hands gripping her hips. 

After they pulled away, they sat at the table, Cam playing with the hair on the back of his head. Her other hand stroked his face. Sam sat next to him, smiling. Zee stood next to Dean at the kitchenette counter, smiling as her best friend found the light of her world. 

"Unbelievable, man. I-I cannot believe it. You're actually here." 

"Yeah, I've been trying to reach out, but for whatever reason, I wasn't at full power. So I couldn't connect with you. I could feel Cam...but she was always so far away from me." Cam's heart melted as she moved her hand to grip his on his thigh. 

"That must have been why you two kept seeing him. I mean, you think?" Sam asked his siblings. 

"Yeah. Yeah, uh, I got to be honest. I-I-I'm thinking, how the hell did you make it out? I mean, I – I was there. I-I-I know that place. I know how we had to scratch and claw and kill and bleed to find that portal and make it through it, and it almost finished me. So, uh... so how exactly are you sitting here with us right now?" 

"Dean, everything you just said is completely true. And that's the strange part. I... have no idea. I remember endlessly running and hiding from Leviathan, and then I was on the side of the road in Illinois. And... that was it." 

"And that – that was it?" 

"Yes." 

"I don't care how you're here, as long as you never leave me again..." Cam told him.

Cas smiled, taking her face this time, kissing her hard. When he pulled back, he saw that he left dirty smudges on her beautiful, glowing face. "Oh. I'm dirty." 

"Yeah, well, Purgatory will do that to you," Dean smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. 

"Come on..." Cam smiled, leading him towards her and Zee's room. Once they were alone, Cam kept a firm hold of him, leading him to the bathroom. They just stood, staring at each other. Cam stepped forward, pushing the trench coat down his shoulders. Then she moved the pajama shirt up and over his head, her hands traveling down his chest to his abdomen. Cas forgot how to breath. Cas, in a blink of an eye, attached her lips to hers, his hands pulling off her plaid over shirt. His hands ripped at her tank top, shredding it off of her body before pulling at the clasp of her bra, snapping it. Cam reached blindly to turn on the hot water, stepping inside of the shower stall. Cas followed her, not caring his pants were getting soaked. Cam's lips never left his as she moved to kick off her shoes and pants. Cas mirrored her, soon both groping each other as the hot water ran down their naked bodies. 

Cas growled when he felt her nails rake down his back as he kissed down her neck to her chest. Cam brought his head back to hers, kissing him as he pushed her against the wall. She shivered as her back touched the cool tile, Cas biting her neck. "Cas..." she moaned. 

Cas licked the spot he bit, moving towards her lips again. "Cam..." he mumbled against her lips. "Mine..." With a growl at the word, he pushed his hard length into her tight center, completing their union as husband and wife. 

Cam shouted out, knowing at she was wet enough with her need for him and the water that she didn't need any foreplay. She tossed her head back, gripping him tight, one hand on his neck and another on the small of his back, pushing him deeper inside of her as he moved. 

Cas reached down and lifted one of her legs to wrap around his waist, making a deeper angle. Their breaths mingled as they moved. Cas felt the tension forming below his thighs and his back as he felt her tight walls clench tighter around him. "Campbell..." he warned, holding her tighter. 

"Cas...so close..." she moaned. Cas grabbed her other leg, picking her up, driving inside of her hard as she shouted as he reached the end of her. His hips began to form a fast, hard pace on their own accord, as her hips moved up and down at every in and out motion. Cam felt her breath hitch in her chest, clutching his back tighter. "Cas...fuck, I love you..." she moaned. 

Cas moaned, thrusting into her deeper, standing up his toes as his shaft brushed against the sensitive nerve bundle. Cam shouted out as she felt the tension snap, her walls gripping her husband tight. "Campbell! Mine!" Cas shouted, meeting his release as well. Their hips continued to move as she milked him. Finally they were spent and done. Cas puled himself out of her, shivering at the sensitivity of his skin against hers. Cam stiffened too...knowing that she would be sore tommorow from the year long hiatus from sex. 

They laid against the shower wall on the ground, Cam's back to his chest. Hands lightly scratched, stroked, and petted various body parts except their centers. "I missed you..." Cam muttered. 

"I missed you as well. You were the only thought in my head in Purgatory." 

"I thought you died...Dean told me you didn't make it...I wanted to die..." 

Cas gripped her tighter. "Don't. Ever. Say. That. You are the light of this world." 

"I've changed in the past year, Cas. I became something I was afraid of. Expanded my powers. I was just so angry...at everybody...especially Sam."

 "Sam?" 

"He left me for a year...before that, we had an awful fight. We both said things...he called me a monster..." 

Cas stiffened and growled in anger. "You are not a monster. I ran from monsters for a monster. You are not one." 

Cam hummed, running her hands down his arms that were holding her. "He apologized. It was a difficult time. But now you're here...we can be together..." 

"You still want to be married to me?" 

"Of course. I never stopped loving you, Castiel..." Turning her head, she caught his lips with hers, her tongue carresing his bottom lip. Pulling back, Cas moved to rest his head against hers. Cam moved her head so that her nose rustled his, grinning at his happy look. "For as long as I breathe, I am yours. Forever...until the world is nothing but darkness." 

"I love you, Campbell. You are my everything...my God, my Heaven, my Earth. My light of the world. My day begins and ends with you. I am yours for as long as I breathe...and you are mine." 

Cam smiled, leaning forward to removed the necklace and slipping his ring off. Placing it back on, she smiled as it fit snugly against his knuckle. "We should get cleaned up. We're going to be sore later..." 

"Why?" Cas asked, making Cam smile bigger at his innocence. 

"Because it's been a little over a year before we were with anybody like that. It's like exercise. You stop doing it and your muscles clamp up. Especially for a girl, the muscles inside aren't used to stretching that much. Plus, sometimes, when the guy gets a little rough, they can tear a bit and bleed..." 

"I hurt you?!" Cas asked in alarm, causing Cam to laugh. 

"No...trust me...I can take a bit of pain...sometimes, a bit of pain can turn into pleasure." 

"I still have a lot to learn." 

"And I will gladly teach you, my husband." 

"I don't know how to be a husband." 

"We'll figure it out together. So...I was meaning to ask...your head alright?" 

"I'm no longer crazy. But isn't that a crazy person says?" 

Cam laughed, standing up and grabbing a wash cloth with some body wash. "Maybe you're crazy in love with me..." 

"I am...crazy in love with only you..." 

"Well, good, because I am in love with you. The beard is sexy, by the way." 

* * *

 

"Dean?" Lena asked, laying a hand on his shoulder. 

"Huh?" 

"You all right?" 

"Wanna get some air?" Dean asked, holding out a hand. 

Zee smiled, taking it and allowing him to lead her outside. 

"You do see something severely wrong here, right? Lena...I remember every second of leaving that place. I mean, I remember the – the heat, the stink, the pain, the fear. I have that whole ugly mess right here, and he says he has no idea how he got out? I – I'm just not buying it." 

"So what, you think he's lying?" 

"I'm saying something else happened. I saw the shape that he was in. I mean, there was no way he was fighting his ass out alone. No way." 

"All right. So, who... or what got him out?" 

"Exactly." Dean sighed, his head staring to hurt. "Sorry...so, I guess the date has been postponed again, huh?" 

"Yeah...maybe when things settle down...I'm not really into anything fancy anyway." 

"Thank god," Dean breathed out in relief. "So...maybe one free night...beer, burger?" 

"Action movie?" Lena grinned. 

"Hell yeah." 

Castiel and Cam came out of the room next door, the silver ring back on his ring finger. They held hands grinning at each other. "Cas...this is my friend, Zelena...Zee, this is my husband, Castiel." 

Zee smiled, holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you. I've heard many things about you." 

Cas slowly held out his hand, shaking it. Instantly, he knew what she was. But, there was a veil...a shield over her to protect her. He glanced at Cam...wondering if she knew. He would have to bring it up to her later on. But for now, he was going to be friendly. His wife told him that this woman had been one of her very close friends. "Hello..." 

"Hello," Zee grinned wider, shaking his hand up and down. "So...you take care of my sister?" 

"I was not aware you were another Winchester..." Cas told the woman, confused. 

"No, honey. She meant metaphorical sister. Like, we're very close friends that we're like family." 

"Oh. I was concerned about how Dean was looking at her. That would make things very uncomfortable." Zee snorted in laughter as she turned to walk back into the motel room. Dean followed, then the newly weds. "Better?" Cas asked, now wearing his suit, trench coat, and was freshly shaved. 

Sam smiled, as Dean gave him a half smile and nodded. Cas eyed the TV, rushing over to sit on the couch, turning it on. "What are you doing?" Cas asked his wife, smiling at the thought of what she was. 

Cam smiled, grabbing her laptop, sitting down next to her. Tucking her toes underneath his leg, she leaned against the arm. "My father has been kidnapping people. Recently a five year old boy. We've been trying to track him down and Kevin. Kevin has a way to close down the gates of Hell. We met one of your brothers...Samadriel." 

"He's very strict in his ways..." 

"Yeah. Well, Ninja Barbie nearly took his head off," Dean told him. "You're wife developed some serious butt-kicking skills." 

"Anyway...Kevin got mad and left after Crowley possesed his mother and Dean tried to kill them. So, we've been taking other cases while looking for him. But now, we have all this demon activity over the world." 

"And that's where we are..." Dean told Cas, clearing his throat. "Hey...so me and Sam got you something when you two got married last year." 

"What?" Cas asked. 

"Here..." Dean handed Cas a wrapped present in newspaper. "We found it and couldn't help ourselves." 

Cam looked curious as Cas slowly and carefully pulled open the paper. Inside it was a book, causing Cam to start laughing. "You bastards!" 

Dean grinned a bit, eyeing Sam who smiled back. "You like it?" 

"Making Marriage Work for Dummies..." Cas read, looking at the title. "Thank you..." 

"Cas...it's supposed to be funny. They're teasing you..." Cam explained. 

"That's alright. Sam and Dean always used to tease me. I just want to be a good husband to you as Adam was to Eve." 

"Lena? Wanna go to the store with me?" Dean asked, grabbing his keys. 

"Sure..." Lena smiled, taking his hand in hers. They waved and got inside of the Impala. "So...our first date...a trip to the grocery store. Maybe this is what dating is for hunters..." 

"Hey, as l have a good time, then I'm good." 

"Well..." Lena drawled out. "My name is Zelena Michaels. I was adopted by two scientists who taught me about constellations and stuff. When I was five, I started to hear things...like a radio with white noise and voices were coming through. Anyway, my parents died and I lived with my granddad. I like chocolate, archery, making my own arrows, digging through dirt...I used to collect arrowheads I found in the ground. I would polish them and use them." 

Dean smiled, glancing at her. "I'm Dean Winchester. I was the first born to Mary and John Winchester. I used to think that I was the youngest, then I found out the truth about my sister. We've always been close...the terrible twos. Then Sammy was born, and we watched out for him. Dad...before Mom died, was always fun to be around. He would take us to baseball games. Cam was enrolled in T-ball, and she never missed. Then Mom died and Dad became drunk, obsessed with finding answers. I didn't see what happened and Sam was too young to remember...but Cam saw it all." 

"Oh god...she never told me that," Zee gasped. 

"Yeah...she would wake up screaming. I think that's how Dad figured out she was different. I used to remember things flying around, but dad always told us it was nothing. Then one day, the screaming stopped and it was all calm. As we grew up, I would watch Sammy, while Cam watched us. She didn't date much, but she would jump at the chance to go to parties and such. She was a knock-out when she was a teenager. She once scared a kid that was picking on Sam so bad that he wet himself. She once broke a guys fingers who tried to punch me because I kissed his girl...From that moment, I knew that she was our hero...Anyway...I like beer, burgers, hunting, and Dr. Sexy, MD." 

"Good to know. I also like Dr. Sexy. I also like romance books, especially those Supernatural ones." 

"Oh god!" Dean moaned. 

"They're very good...very steamy. I especially like this character named Dean? Kinda hardcore, but there's a sweet sensitive side to him..." 

"Now, you're teasing," Dean grinned, feeling relaxed. 

They had the good rest of their date, teasing each other through the grocery store, so much that Dean pushed Zee in the cart, making her laugh. Her cheeks turned pink, making a light flush against her tan skin. Once they grabbed the bag of chips, a couple of other things, and beer, they stood in line, next to each other. Zee glanced down, slipping her hand into his. Dean grinned slightly, squeezing it. They continued to hold hands, as they checked out. Once they loaded up their car, they stood staring at each other. 

"So...this was fun..." Zee smiled. 

"Yeah...no akward conversation during a mostly quiet restruant." 

"Not worrying about if you like the dress." 

"Yes."

"What?" 

"I did like that dress. You should keep it..." 

"Good to know. We better get back..." 

"Yeah," Dean nodded, going to grab his keys from his pocket. Zee grabbed his hand, pulling herself up to kiss him. Dean moaned, closing his eyes, grabbing her hip with one hand. The kiss was chaste and quick, Zee pulling away first. 

"There...a perfect end to a perfect first date..." Zee smiled, getting inside the Impala. 

Dean groaned, telling his body mentally to cool down. She was going to kill him...Grinning, he thought that was one death he wouldn't mind. Getting inside the Impala, he drove them back to the motel. Walking back inside, he smirked at Cam's darkening bruise where her neck and shoulder met. Castiel was watching TV, while Cam was lounge, her socked feet on top of his lap. Cas had one hand on her leg, sitting up straight, his cool glare on the TV before him. Cam had her laptop resting on her lap, hacking into the FBI databases about other mysterious abductions in US. Sam was also on his laptop, but at the table. 

"What's the latest?" Dean asked, setting down his beer. 

"The latest is... nothing. It's like it all stopped. No freak disappearances linked to any freak natural events," Sam answered. 

"The FBI are clueless as usual. They have no idea that they're all related," Cam called out. 

Dean cracked open four beers, passing them out, laying one on the table for Sam. "So how many have we got, seven?" Zee asked, sipping her own beer. 

"Yeah, uh, Luigi, Justin, Aaron, Maria –" Cam listed, looking at her screen. 

"Maria, Dennis, Krista, Sven," Cas finished, still looking at the TV. "I missed television." 

"Wait, Cas. How did you know those are the names?" Sam asked. 

"Well, they're prophets." 

"Prophets?" 

"Yeah, angels instinctively know the names of every prophet – past, present, and future." 

"So this list is the name of every one of 'em that exists?" Dean asked. 

"Yes, until the next generation is born. Plus Kevin Tran, of course. The other seven are future prophets, since, uh, only one can exist at a time." 

"Uh, how is Kevin a prophet if Chuck is a prophet?" Cam asked. 

"I'm not sure what happened to Chuck, but, um... he must be dead." 

"So, the next one comes off the bench if Kevin goes down?" Dean asked, trying to clarify the information. 

"Exactly. And they have no idea who they are, of course." 

"Crowley," Cam sighed. 

"Insurance. Boy, he's getting desperate," Dean told them. 

"Explains all the weird phenomena. Lower-level demons nabbing heavy-duty cargo. The vessels of God's Word – boom," said Sam. 

"I get the feeling something's going on." 

Sam's phone rang, causing him to answer it. "Hello. Mrs. Tran? Well, where the hell have you... What?" Sam stood up, taking the phone away from his ear. "Crowley's got Kevin." 

That made them sprung into action. Cam grabbed her gun, and knife, sticking them in her boot and waist band. Zee grabbed her bow and sheath of arrows, quickly braiding her hair into a long fish tail braid. Sam made a note on where to meet Linda Tran, while Dean grabbed his own gun. Cas stood as well, grabbing Cam's hand. They drove along the highway, stopping at the mile marker, putting the car into park. 

"Where the hell is she?" Dean asked, tension riding through his body. 

"She'll be here. Uh, mile marker 96 was kind of the halfway point," Sam answered. 

Dean fidgeted, and finally, unbuckled his seat belt. "Cas, can I talk to you outside?" 

Cas looked at Cam, then nodded, unclicking his lap belt. "What?" he asked. 

"Exactly. What? What the hell happened? Back there. Purgatory. I told you I would get you out. We were there! It was like you just gave up. It's like you didn't believe we could do it. I mean, you kept saying that you didn't think it would work. Did you not trust me?" Dean yelled. 

"Dean..." 

"I did everything I could to get you out – everything! I did not leave you. I had to come back and tell my sister-your wife-that you were gone! I had to listen to her cry...And I couldn't help her!" 

"So you think this was your fault?" 

A car drove up, interrupting their conversation. Sam and the girls got out of the Impala. Linda parked next to the Impala and got out of her car. "You can do this, can't you? You can get him back?" 

"How did Crowley find you?" Dean asked. 

"Oh, I hired a witch, and she ratted us out." 

"A witch? Why'd you hire a witch?" Sam asked. 

"Witches worship demons. They want favors only they can give...power and other things. Everybody except me. I was born with my powers," Cam explained to Linda. 

"I hired her to make demon bombs, of course! These are Kevin's notes," Linda told them, handing Cam a notebook. "He always told me that you very kind to him when he was running. That you have power to take down Crowley. And that I could trust you." 

"You have any idea where Crowley took him?" Cam asked. 

"No. But, uh..." Linda popped her trunk revealing a demon inside, "...this guy might." 

Cam grinned, leaning over the trunk. "Hello, handsome. You know who I am?" Cam's eyes flashed red, revealing her identity. "You know who we are?" 

Dean pulled out his demon-killing knife. "Let's talk." 

After a moment of torture, the demon said nothing. "Sit him up," Cam told him, rolling up her sleeves. Dean did, keeping him inside of the devil's trap on the roof of the trunk. "Do you know what you are? You're a middle man...to my asshole of a father. And I am the woman that's going to bring down his whole operation. When I was little, I went to Sunday school before my mom died. I learned some things. You are evil. Therefore...speak no evil." Cam placed her hand over the demon's mouth, making it vanish inside of his skin, where there was only a smooth surface on the outside. "Hear no evil..." Cam moved her hands to his ears. "Then see no evil..." Cam made his eyes disappear. Cas just looked at his wife...seeing the power radiate off of her skin. After a moments, the man started started to panic. Cam placed her hands back on the side of his head, making his ear reappear. "You ready to see me?" He nodded frantically. "You want to talk to me?" He nodded again. "Now, where is my father?" 

After finding their location, they traveled down to Atlantic, Iowa. Cam sat in the front seat next to Dean in the Impala, while Zee and Cas sat in the back seat. Sam rode with Linda. Cam turned towards Dean, her hazel eyes meeting his. "You ready?" 

"Let's get this son of a bitch..." Dean nodded, getting out of the car. 

Sam grabbed a pair of handcuffs, connecting her to the steering wheel. "Sorry, Mrs. Tran." 

"Wait! What?!" 

"This it?" Cam asked the demon as Dean opened Linda's trunk. 

"Yes." 

"My son is in there!" Linda argued. 

"Which means Crowley already has leverage. He doesn't need another hostage," Zee explained, leaning in through the window. 

Dean stabbed the demon, killing him. Closing the trunk, Cam squared her shoulders, coming in. "Oh, come on!" Linda yelled. 

The group of hunters and the angel walked down the stairs of the warehouse and underneath pipes. They passed a sign that warned of sharp edges and Dean took a step back out of sight as a demon approached. Cam took a step back, kicking the demon in the head, and grabbing a hold of him as Dean stabbed the demon. 

"All right. I'll check that way," Sam whispered. 

"I'll go too," Zee told him, notching an arrow. 

"Be safe..." Dean told her. 

"You too," Zee nodded back. 

Sam and Zee traveled through the warehouse to a factory, seeing four demons follow them up. "Boom..." Zee grinned, as they stopped. 

"Winchester," one of the demons sneered. 

Sam raised his hands up in the air and arched an eyebrow. "Looks like you guys got me." 

As the demons approached, Sam took out a bottle that Cam made for him and threw it over in the distance the demon's feet. Zee shot an arrow at it, making it explode. Sam and Zee covered their faces as the demons burned up and disappeared. The demons's shadows were burnt into the wall behind them when they uncovered their eyes. "Boom..." Zee grinned. 

"Boom." 

 

Dean, Cas, and Cam walked through the factor, using Castiel as their navigator. "We're very near Kevin," Cas informed them. 

Sam kicked a door open, revealing a room and a bloodstained octagonal table. "Oh, no." 

Zee glanced around, seeing the little boy Aaron Webber peer around a concrete block. "Hello, sweetheart. We're here to help you...come on..." 

Cas, Cam, and Dean walked through the factory. Dean turned to find a demon standing behind him. He prepared to strike the demon with his knife, but the demon sent him flying into chains hanging from the ceiling in front of a window. Cam whirled around, kicking the demon into the stomach. Sending a punch, she grabbed his arm, breaking it like a toothpick, also breaking his knee. Cas caught him as he fell, placing a hand on the demon's head from the back, smiting him. Yellow light erupted from his eyes and mouth before dropping to the ground. Cas staggered a bit, steadying himself on the wall. Cam caught him, placing a hand on his beating heart. Cam placed her other hand on his side. "Baby..." she asked, worried. 

"What the hell's going on? You're not all the way back, are you?" Dean asked. 

"I am alright," Cas told his wife and Dean, straitening up. 

Sam and Zee traveled to the left, while the other three traveled to the right. Dean went to the door, and bent down to pick the lock. After a few unsucessful attempts, he turned to Cam, who tried to open it with magic. 

"It's not working," Dean scoffed, fustrated. 

"Dean, I'm going in." 

"Cas, no. You're not strong enough," Dean argued. 

"Cas..." Cam hissed. 

Cas looked at her, passionatly kissing her, his hands on his neck. "I'll be alright." 

"I'm coming with you..." Cam told him, slipping her hand in his as they vanished inside of the room. 

"There are more tablets? More than 'Leviathan' and 'Demon'?" Crowley asked Kevin. 

The newlyweds appeared in the room, looking at Crowley and Kevin. Cam saw that Kevin was missing a finger and his face was bloodied. "Castiel. Fresh from Purgatory. I wish you'd called first. And my dear sweet Campbell. You look radiant. The last time I saw you, you slaughtered one of my armies." 

"Screw you," Cam scoffed. 

"Crowley," Castiel growled. 

"Which Castiel is it this time? I'm never sure. Madman or megalomaniac?" Crowley taunted. 

"Kevin is coming with us." 

"I think not. The Prophet's playing on  _my_  team now." 

Castiel's eyes hardened as his knife dropped into his hand from his trench coat. Crowley held up his hand, his own knife materilizig in it. Kevin stood and backed up, staggering a bit. Cam caught him and pulled him behind him. "Kevin...you are one annoying little genius prick, you know that?" Cam asked. 

"I'm sorry..." Kevin whispered, his hands on her shoulders. 

"So this is how it's gonna be?" Castiel asked, his eyes trained on his father-in-law.

"It's all very West Side Story, but let's be logical. You look like hell, and I should know. You're not up for this." Light shined from Castiel, his eyes very blue and lit from within. "Maybe you can get it up, but you can't keep it up." The light from Castiel intensified, the shadow's of Castiel's unfurling wings appeared on the wall behind him. "You're bluffing!" 

"Do you want to take that chance?" Castiel asked, his voice a deeper resonance. He stretched out a hand to Crowley, as Crowley reached for the stone tablet on the table.. Castiel smashed the tablet, along with the table. Crowley grabbed a hold of half of it, disappearing. The light went out, causing Cas to collapse. Cam raced towards her husband, holding his head gently. Kevin walked and picked up the tablet as Dean burst inside of the room.  

Half an hour later, the hunters regrouped standing around as Mrs. Tran wiped blood from her son's face. Cam stayed next to Cas, brushing the hair from his face as he greedily drank from a bottle of water."Cops are on their way. They're gonna pick up the prophets. Um, they'll all be heading home," Sam told them all. 

"What about us?" Linda asked. 

"I called a friend of ours, Garth. He does what we do. Well... in his own way. He'll keep an eye on you guys. No more going off on your own," Cam smiled. Linda rolled her eyes. "You get that it was hiring that witch that got you into all this, right? How you holding up, Kev?" 

"You kidding? I want to seal those bastards up forever." Kevin raised up his bandage hand. "Took my finger." 

"Cas thinks he might be able to fix that. In the meantime, just lay low till we get back to you, okay?" Sam told them. 

"I need some air," Cas told Cam. 

"Alright..." Cam smiled, squeezing his hand. 

Cas traveled outside, and stood next to Dean, who placed things in the trunk. "That was a bonehead move back there. You could have gotten yourself killed. Why didn't you wait for me?" 

"Well, I didn't get killed. Campbell came with me. And it worked." 

"And if it didn't?" 

"It would have been my problem." 

"Well, that's not the way I see it," Dean scoffed. 

"Hey, everything isn't your responsibility. Getting me out of Purgatory wasn't your responsibility." 

"You didn't get out. So whose fault was it?" 

"It's not about fault. It's about will. Dean, do you really not remember?" 

Dean laughed shortly. "I lived it, Cas. Okay, I know what happened." 

"No. No, you think you know. You remembered it the way you needed to." 

"Look, I don't need to feel like hell for failing you or my sister, okay? For failing you like I've failed every other godforsaken thing that I care about! I don't need it!" 

"Dean. Just look at it. Really look at it." Dean was sucked back to that faithful day. But instead of his truth, he saw what really happened. They were at the portal, and he was climbing up. Cas stumbled, and Dean reached to help up, grabbing onto his hand. He tried to pull him, with Cas calling his name. Then Cas broke the grip, pushing him to go. Cas removed his hand from Dean, and looked at him with his crystal blue eyes. "See, it wasn't that I was weak. I was stronger than you. I pulled away. Nothing you could have done would have saved me, because I didn't want to be saved." 

"What the hell are you talking about?" 

"It's where I belonged. I needed to do penance. After the things I did on earth and in heaven and to Campbell, I didn't deserve to be out. I didn't deserve to be with Campbell. She needs someone better than me. And I saw that clearly when I was there. I... I planned to stay all along. I just didn't know how to tell you. You can't save everyone, my friend... though, you try. And I will tell Campbell that, because according to the book you got me, husbands and wives don't keep secrets from each other." 

Sam, Zee, and Cam stepped outside to join them. Cam instantly went to Cas's side, wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. Cas looked pleased, wrapping his arm around her waist. 

"Hey. Everything okay?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah. Just, uh... setting a few things straight." 

Cam smiled, glad to have her dysfunctional family back together. "Good. Garth is gonna lay low with the Tra..." 

Cas suddenly found himself in a brightly lit room, where a woman  wearing a suit was sitting behind the desk. "Hello, Castiel," she greeted. 

"Where am I?" Cas asked. 

"You don't know? You're home, Castiel." 

"Heaven? I've never been here before." 

"Not many have. My name is Naomi. We rescued you." 

"Purgatory," Cas realized. 

"An incursion of angels, which cost us many lives. Consider these chats your repayment." 

"I don't understand." 

"Tell me about Sam and Dean. Your relationship with the abomination, and the nephilium." 

"The Prophet is being kept safe. The tablet has split in two and the Winchesters are trying to recover the missing piece. Campbell is growing in power...but her heart is filled with light, more than darkness. The nephilium is unaware of what she is. Why am I telling you any of this?" 

"It's not your concern. Help the Winchesters, come when they call. You will report in to me regularly, and you will never remember having done so. And in return, the abomination will be kept safe." 

"No. I won't do that. And stay away from Campbell. She's not a abomination." 

Naomi smiled. "Now, as you were. They won't even notice you were gone."

"...track down the other piece. You're with us on this one, right, Cas?" Cam said, turning to her husband. "Cas, you okay?" 

Cas shook his head, feeling disorientated. "I'm – I'm fine. And, yes, I'm with you – if that's all right," Cas asked his brother-in-laws and Zee. 

Zee shrugged, smiling. Dean nodded. Cas smiled grateful as he and Cam walked away. 

"It is, right? You two are good?" Zee asked, seeing her friend walk a bit taller. The aura around her glowed with happiness and love. Her heart was whole again. 

Dean looked down, Cas's words pulling at his heart. "Yeah." 

 

 


	7. Honeymoon and Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during episode 8.08

Cam giggled as Cas traced light feather like kisses down her neck. When he got to the spot he lightly kissed it, making Cam squirm. "You can bite harder than that, Cas. I'm not going to break." 

"I don't wish to hurt you," Cas told her, looking into her hazel eyes. Campbell's eyes were beautiful like an ocean. There were blue with waves of green in them. 

"You won't...It's okay to take a bite here and there. Sometimes, other people enjoy it. It's like showing you're male pride. That I'm yours." 

"So, it's like that I'm marking you so other males know that you are my wife?" 

"Something like that, yeah. I don't mind. Sometimes, pain can be good." 

"The only pain I've known has been bad." 

"So, I'll just have to show you then..." Cam grinned, pushing him on his back and straddling his thighs. 

"The book did say one thing to make marriage work is to 'spice up our sex lives'. But I don't understand how adding spices like nutmeg and cinnamon will make our sex lives improve." 

"They mean adding new things. Like tying each other up, teasing each other, different positions and things..." 

"Like what?" 

"Well...You can kiss me, where ever you want." Cas looked confused, looking at her lips. Cam grabbed his hand, placing it on her cheek. "Like here..." Sliding it lower, she placed it behind her ear. "I like here too..." Cam slid his hand down to where her neck met her shoulder. "Here is good too..." Cas swallowed as she led his hand to the spot between her bare breasts. "Here...or here...and here..." Cam slid his hand to each one of her breasts, shivering as his rough fingers caught her hardened nipples. "Just doesn't have to be kisses. Can be your hands too...they can explore a bit more if you want. Like here...on my thighs..." Cam breathed out, placing his hand on her thighs, near her center. "Then, when you're ready...the other spot." She hinted, grabbing his hand and kissing his palm. 

Cas swallowed hard, feeling the blood inside of his body rush down below his waist that was hidden by the sheet. Years being in this vessel and he was still learning the pleasures and sins of the flesh. "That is very sinful..." 

"Well...I am part demon. I do tend to be a little devilish sometimes," Cam grinned. "Now...I'm going to show you what I mean by some spice and pain." Cam leaned down placing a kiss on his cheek, and trailed down a path, biting his ear lope a bit harder. Cas squeaked out in suprise, his blood rushing and pumping a bit more. Taking a breath, he willed the body to calm down. Cam grinned more, scraping her teeth down until she met his chest. Cas waited with bated breath, watching what she was doing. Cam kissed his chest, then bit his nipples, making him shout out in pleasure. So, this was what she meant by pleasure and pain. The pain was unexpected, but at the sensitive spot of his skin, he felt the pleasure race through his body as the endorphins was released. Plus, he cut himself off from heaven, which made the feeling more alive since he was a bit more human than angel. Cam moved across to his other nipple, doing the same biting thing. Then she licked a path down his abdomen to his belly button. Cas shivered and shaked, anxious to know what she was about to do next. 

He had been inside of her so many times when they made love and had sexual intercourse, but never ventured to anything else. Cas had never seen his body naked...he was too ashamed. This wasn't his, but now he felt like it was. Jimmy was now long gone...living in his own little personal heaven. And Cam was Cas's heaven. He loved her so much. Cam pulled the sheet away, revealing his erect manhood, making Cas blush. Looking down, he saw that he was quite big. He remembered when he watched porn for the first time, seeing his body to react to that and not just from Campbell. The head of his manhood was nearly touching his belly, and it was swollen and red. Cam bent down and kissed his thighs, making his manhood harden a bit more, jumping against his belly.

Cam finally touched her soft lips to the shaft of him, making Cas nearly jump off the bed. Then she amazed him by kissing the shaft all the way to the the tip of him. Cas saw a tiny bead of clearish liquid come from his body. Cam licked it up, making Cas groan. Cam winked at him, nearly taking all of him in her mouth. Cas shot out of bed, shouting her name as he felt her mouth constrict around him. Cas's hand clutched at the sheets on the bed, throwing his head back down. Out of the corner of his eyes as he looked down again, he saw Cam bob her head up, making him whine at the loss of contact. Then she quickly moved her head back down, nearly taking all of him back inside of her mouth. Cas closed his eyes, just feeling for a moment. Her mouth was warm...very, very, warm. But it wasn't as warm as inside of her. He also felt her teeth scrap across the sensitive skin against the shaft, then at the extra bit of skin near the top of him. 

Cas felt his body grow tighter, his hands moving to grasp at something to anchor onto. Cas's hands flailed, then finding silky strands. Realizing it was her hair, he grasped it in his hands, yanking her closer to him. His hips began to move on their own, pushing himself deeper into her mouth. Cas's eyes closed as he pushed her head closer, praying to whoever that he didn't disrespect her. Cam grasped onto his thighs, taking a deep breath before going all the way down. Cas shouted out louder, feeling now her throat constrict around him. Cam's hands then moved to cup his sack that hung down below him, feeling a tight pressure build up in his back and in the sack down below. After a couple of more movements where Cas felt Cam's throat, he shouted her name as he orgasmed, empyting himself down her throat. Cam swallowed him, leaning back and releasing him before regaining her breathe. Her face was flushed and her lips and chin were wet. Cas blsuhed, ashamed at what he just did. 

"Campbell...I'm sorry...that was shameful and sinful of me to-" 

"Cas...it's okay. That was hot as fuck on what we just did..." Cam smiled, climbing back up, wiping her face with the top sheet. 

"But I just...you just..." 

"The correct words are 'You just blew me and I had an amazing orgasm by my sexy wife'," Cam grinned, kissing his lips. When she pulled back, Cas licked his lips. "Or if you want the technical words we just had oral sex." 

"You taste salty..." Cas explained, licking his lips again. 

"No...you taste salty. And a bit sweet. It varys from man to man. But I like the way you taste..." Cas blushed again. "Cas...it's okay to do other things just normal sex. We are married...it's okay to learn each other's bodies. God made us this way, right? Who is he to make us with so many nerve centers that we can't find pleasure in them? And you enjoyed it..." 

"I did enjoy it. I was nervous at first, but then, you did that thing with your teeth down on my penis and it felt very good..." 

"We need to work on your sexy bed talk. And see, it can be enjoyable for the girl as well. Because when her man is happy, then she's happy because she had the power to bring up to orgasm." 

"Is it the same thing with women?" 

"You mean oral? Well, kinda. We have different anatomies obviously." 

"Can you show me how to pleasure you like you pleasured me?" 

"I don't want you to feel like you're obligated..." 

"I'm not. I want to make you feel what I felt," Cas told her, blushing again. 

"Okay," Cam smiled, leaning down on her back. "Kiss me." Cas did as he was told. "Open you're mouth..." Cam begged, gripping his back. Cas opened his mouth, allowing her tongue access to his mouth. This was fimilar to him. Cam pulled back, breathing heavily, moving his head down to her neck. "Now, kiss down like the way I did to you." Cas moved his lips across her silky smooth skin, able to smell the essence of her. Honey, lavender, different types of blossoms. It was heavenly. When Cas got to her breasts, he paused. "It's okay...they're just like yours, but mine is to feel a child." Cas nodded, tentively kissing one of the heavy swells. Cam gasped. Cas looked at her face, to find her eyes closed and her face and chest flushed with heat. Cas looked down at her body again, placing a kiss on the tip of one nipple. "Cas!" she shouted, grasping at his head. Cas kissed it again, taking the whole thing in his mouth. His tongue touched it and moved around it, making Cam wither on the bed underneath him. He ran his tongue over it and underneath the side of her breast, seeing her clench her thighs together. "Don't be an ass and tease...I didn't do that to you..." she whined, feeling her center start to throb for release. 

Cas nodded, moving back down to her the bottom of her sternum, trailing his lips down to her belly button. There was a light dusting of hair there, leading the way down to a light patch of curls that were tamed. He's never seen her body like this. Her lower lips were swollen and a little button was visible and enlarged. Cas's hands went to touch her, but stopped her. "Cas...please..." Cam pleaded. Cas wasn't sure what she meant, but he lowered his head to kiss the button, causing her spring up and gasp. "Cas!" Cas began to kiss her hot core, his lips trailing up and down. "Touch me..." Cas did as he was told, touching her with a finger, causing her hips to arch up. Cam grabbed his hair, and poisitoned his head toward the end of her hot center. "Use...your tongue..." Cam panted, gripping his hair tight. Cas opened his mouth, letting it touch her, then allowing his tongue to move up to that little bundle. Cam kept his head in one place as he licked at her, and grabbed his hand with her other one. "Right...here..." Cas felt her opening, and then he felt her hot heat around his finger. Cas added another one, feeling her stretch around him and feeling him yell. Cas experimentally moved his tongue so that it was in the same opening, taste her need for him. She tasted like honey and mint...she smelled like wild blossoms. She was the most delicate thing he's ever tasted. Shaking her hands off of him, he went to town, breathing through his nose as he licked more of her up. He couldn't get enough. He pushed more fingers in, feeling her tighten and squeeze around him. His hand stretched up, pressing his thumb against the bundle of nerves, casuing her to stetch up and yell out, waves of pleasure coursing through her as her orgasm washed over her. Cas licked at everything that came from her. Puling away, he kissed her thigh, looking at her flushed face. 

"Did I pleasure you?" he asked, innocently. 

"Hell yes. Come here..." she growled, pulling him up on her. Cas easily slunk down inside of her, finishing their love making the old fashioned away. Afterwards. Cam went to the bathroom, bringing back a washcloth to wipe away the remnants of their union between his thighs and on his lips. 

"Why do you do this?' he asked, running a hand down her back. 

"Well, women should pee after sex to get rid of anything left behind. It can cause an infection in the urinary tract infection. Plus, I can't sleep with my thighs sticky. And I don't want you too, since we usually cuddle afterwards." 

"But since reproduction happens when the sperm meets the ovum, why do women need to do this?" 

"Cas...I can't have children. I thought you were pregnant after you left, because my period was late. But, the doctor told me that my body is like a mule. It would take a special type of genes to attempt to get me pregnant. The odds are less than one percent." 

"I'm sorry..." 

"Why?" 

"Because you love children." 

Cam smiled at his thoughtlessness. "I'm okay. I do love children and would want a couple, but when this is all over and we close the gates, we can adopt a child." 

"I want to be a hunter..." 

"What?" Cam asked, sitting up. 

"Heaven is not good to me. You've seen what I have become. I have betrayed them and they betrayed me. I no longer wish to be an angel. When I'm human and with you, I feel everything." 

"Okay...we'll bring it up to the guys. Now, let's get some sleep. They gave us one night to have our honeymoon, those cheap bastards." Cas fell asleep, holding his wife to his chest as she turned around, pressing her back into him. 

* * *

The next morning, after a surprise from Cas on what he learned last night, and a shower, they appeared at the gas station where the three others were getting gas and travel food. Cam grinned as Sam looked at them. Both of them looked relaxed and happy. Cas was holding a newspaper in his hand. "Well, did you two enjoy yourselves?" Zee asked, sitting on top of the car. 

"We experienced various amounts of pleasure and I learned about different types of sexual intercourse. It was very enjoyable," Cas informed them, causing Sam to go green. 

"Baby..." Cam giggled, grabbing his free hand. "What we do behind closed doors in our bedroom is private, yeah?" 

Cas blushed. "Sorry..." 

"It's fine," Cam smiled. "You want no one to see me like that, right?" Cas's gaze turned deadly at the though of another man looking at her the way he'd seen her. "Right. That's why its private." 

"Linda is calling..." Sam interuppted, pulling out his ringing phone. "Hi...good...Right, yeah. No, just, uh – just call us whenever you find something." Dean walked out of the store, carrying bags of junk and a case of beer. "Yeah. Yeah, course." Dean placed the bags in the back seat and removed the tops from four beer bottles. "Right. No, I – I, uh..." Dean handed Sam a beer, then the two girls. "Yeah, hey, you know what? Uh, Dean's here. He really wants to talk to you." 

Sam handed Dean the phone as he glared at him. "Ms. Tran, yeah, hi, uh... " Dean quickly hung up, tossing the phone back to Sam. "Tunnel. What's going on in Tran-land?" Dean asked. 

"Well, uh, Garth finally got them to his houseboat, but Kevin's having a lot of trouble reading their half of the tablet. So far, bits and pieces. Nothing about boarding up Hell. Garth also is going to make a marriage certificate for you and Cas, Cam. You just need a last name." 

"Winchester, duh. Garth has a safe-houseboat?" Dean asked. 

"Dude, I don't even ask questions anymore. And it can be anything they want." 

"How about Godson?" Zee asked, taking a drawl from her beer. 

"I like Winchester..." Cas told them. 

"Alright. Castiel Winchester and Campbell Delilah Winchester," Cam smiled. 

Dean smiled, relieved that his sister was keeping their last name. The name struck fear inside the cold bottomless pits of monsters' chests. He saw a difference in Cam. Her eyes were bright and filled with joy and happiness. Her skin glowed like the sun and her blonde hair shined. Her skin was now flushed with pink and not just pale and lifeless. 

Sam took the gas pump out of the Impala, watching as Dean watched Zee slide off the hood, sharing a secret smile. Dean walked over to Cas, who stood near the trunk, looking at the newspaper. "What's the word, Cas?" Dean asked. 

"It's a shortened version of my name." 

"Yes, it is. I meant what's the word on the Word? Any, uh, tablet chatter on angel radio?" 

"Oh, I couldn't say. I turned that off," Cas told them as a matter of fact. 

"You can do that?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah, it's a simple matter of blocking out certain subsonic frequencies. I could draw you a diagram if you want." 

"No, that's – we're good. Why'd you flip the switch?" 

Cas looked at Cam, who took his hand in hers, squeezing it. "Because it's a direct link to Heaven. And I don't want anything to do with that place – not anymore. My place is beside my wife." 

"So what now? You two move to Vermont, open up a charming B&B? Adopt a couple of kids named after their crazy uncles?" Dean smirked. 

"No. I still want – I still need to help people. So... " Cas smiled, looking at his wife, who nodded. "I'm gonna become a hunter." 

"Really?" Sam asked surprised. 

"Yeah. My wife is a hunter. I could be your fourth wheel. Perhaps fifth..." 

"You know that's not a good thing, right?" Dean asked. 

"Of course it is. A third wheel adds extra grip, greater stability. I even found a case. Oklahoma City – a man's heart jumped 10 feet out of his chest. It sounds like our kind of thing, right?" 

"You're so cute," Cam grinned, kissing his cheek. "He's got a point." 

"Excellent." Cas raps the car and turned away, taking Cam with him. "We'll see you there."

"Wait, Cas, Cas! If you want to play cowboys and bloodsuckers, that's fine. But you're gonna stick with us, okay? None of this zapping around crap. Capiche?" Dean  told him. 

"Yeah, I capiche." 

"Besides, the road trips are the best part," Cam smiled. 

"All right, then," Dean nodded, walking to his signature spot to drive. 

"Can I, uh, at least ride in the front seat?" Cas asked, his hand on the door handle. 

Sam and Dean shouted at the same time, with Sam shoving him out of the way. "No." 

Zee and Cam grinned, climbing into the back. "Come on...we don't bite." 

"That's a lie..." Cas stated, getting in the back seat next to Cam, causing the three others to snort and Cam to blush. 

"Private, Cas..." 

When they got to Oklahoma, they stopped to change into their clothes. Cam and Zee were posing as forensic scientists, while Sam and Dean were FBI. Cam pulled her hair up into a high pony tail, turning to watch Cas's clueless look. "I am lost..." he told them. 

"Well, too many goverment people are suspicious. Cam's really good at tracking people and placing pieces together. Zee and her work really well together. Sam and I have a special talent on getting information out of people, as do the girls though," Dean explained. "It's because they're attractive and guys like to flirt with them." 

"But...I haven't done it in a while. Not since we really got serious and got married. Okay?" Cam told him, assuring him. "Now, come here...You need to look the part." 

Cas stepped foward, as Cam grabbed a jar of hair gel, slicking part of his hair back, then washed her hands. She undid his tie, and retied it, straightening it. Pulling on it, she brought his lips to hers, opening her mouth for him. Cas's closed his eyes, his tongue touching hers. "There..." she grinned, letting him go. 

"Come on, love birds. Let's go..." Dean sighed, annoyed by the PDA. 

When they stepped up to the morgue inside the police department, Cam stopped her brothers, by the back of their necks, making them wince. She hasn't done that since they were teens sneaking out. More Dean than Sam. "Ow! Cam! Ow!" Sam squeaked. 

"You two go easy on him...he's new to this. If I find out that you've hurt his feelings, I'm going to kick both of your asses. Understand?" 

"Yes! Now, let go!" Dean begged. Cam let them go, both rubbing their necks as she walked away, pulling out her powerful camera. 

"Damn...when was the last time she did that?" Sam asked. 

"I don't remember. But I think the old Cam is back." 

Coroner said his heart was ejected from his body. Got some air, too. Found it in a sandbox.

Sam and Dean went to introduce themselves to the detective on duty, then to the girls as their forensics team. "Any idea what happened, Detective?" Dean asked, as Cam stepped over to the body. 

'A lot of people are thinking drugs, Agent Nash – an assload of drugs," the detective told them. 

Cas looked at the body, then turned to Dean. "There are no narcotics in that man's system. His molecules are all wrong." 

"But you don't think that, huh?" Sam asked.  

"Never seen an eightball do  _that,"_ the detective told them, pulling back the sheet, to reveal the cookie-cutter heart-shaped hole in Gary's chest. 

"Wow. And who called this in?" 

"Friend of his named Olivia Kopple. She saw the whole thing." The detective pulled the sheet back up over the body as her phone rang. Taking it out, she looked at the caller ID, then handed Sam the file. "Oh. Ah, crap. I have – I have to take this. Here's everything we got. Knock yourself out." 

"Thanks," Sam told her, as Cam pulled the sheet back again to take a picture. 

"Listen, you see anything weird, anything out of the box, you give us a call." Dean handed the detective a card. 

"Whatever you say, Scully," she smiled, making Zee stiffen. 

After the detective left, Sam read the file and Cas went to stand next to Cam as she inspected the body. "I can't sense any EMF or sulfur. Mr. Freleng's arterial health is, uh, excellent. " Cas leaned over the corpse sniffed it. "Mm. He did recently suffer from a... " Cas sniffed again. "...mild, uh..." Cas sniffed one more. "What is that? ...bladder infection." 

"Cas, stop smelling the dead guy," Dean told the angel. 

"Why? Now I know everything about this man. So we can –" 

"Do you know he was having an affair?" Sam asked, reading the police report. 

"What?" Cas asked, suprised. 

"Strike one, Sherlock," Dean smirked. 

"According to Olivia, they would meet at the park every Thursday at 12:45, walk to the Moonlight diner, where she always ordered a Caesar salad, dressing on the side. They would chat about everything, and she'd be back on the road by 1:30." 

"You don't think she's telling the truth." 

"Too much detail. Sounds rehearsed," Cam explained. 

"Plus, we drove past the Moonlight diner on the way into town. It's attached to the Moonlight motel." 

"Okay, well, let's say that, uh, Gary here's on the prowl, but he's playing it safe because..." Zee explained, lifting Gary's left hand out of the sheet, to show off his wedding ring, "...dude's married. Doesn't want anyone to see his ride parked out in front of a by-the-hour fleabag." 

"So he stashes his car at the park across the street, meets Olivia there," Sam said. 

"His wife probably found out about it, and it broke her heart," Cam said. 

"So she breaks his. Sounds witchy," Sam finished, looking at his sister. 

"Yes, it does. Guy was living a lie, and it came back to bite him in the ticker. But nice job on the bladder infection," Dean told Cas, slapping him on the back. Cam smiled, and kissed his cheek. 

"You tried, honey," she told him. 

"Now, what?" Cas asked as they walked out of the door. 

"Well, know, we go check out the husband," Dean explained. 

"Alright," Cas smiled, following them out. 

"Why don't you guys go. We'll check us in at a motel, and look at the vic's bank accounts and whatnot," Zee offered. 

"That's a great idea. Some brotherly bonding time. Isn't this great? My three boys," Cam grinned, kissing Cas on the lips, looping her arm through Zee's as they walk away.

Dean and Sam got in the front seat of the car, while Cas went to the back behind Sam. When they got to the Freleng residence, they were met with a weepy Mrs. Freleng, wearing black. She sat at the table in the living room with a box of Kleenex. "I – I don't understand," she told them. "Gary had a heart attack. Why would the FBI –" 

"The parks are government property. We just got a few questions for you," Dean answered. 

Cas saw his golden moment to shine, and turned to Dean and Sam. "'ll, uh... I'll handle this. I've done research. I can crack her." Cas leaned over next to Mrs. Freleng.  "Now, Ms. Freleng, I don't want to bother you. I – I really don't. But I – I do have just one question for you." Cas slammed his hand down hard on the table. "Why did you kill your husband?!" 

Dean's eyes nearly popped out of his head at Cas's apruptness. Mrs. Freleng started sobbing, alerting Dean to take charge of the situation. "Agent Stills. A word, please." 

Cas walked over to Dean, who went out of ear shot. "What? I was being bad cop," Cas asked, confused. 

"No, you were being bad everything," Dean told him, the threat of his half demon sister sitting in his mind.

Sam looked over at the two, turning his attention back to the distraught widow. "'Please, forgive my partner." Sam moved to sit down at the table, opposite of Mrs. Freleng. "He's, uh – he's going through some stuff. He's a newlywed." 

"Listen to Sam," Dean told Cas. 

"What he was trying to ask – is – is there any way Gary might have had secrets – something he was hiding?" Sam asked. 

"Hiding? Like what?" Mrs. Freleng asked. 

Before Sam could answer, there was a knock on the door, someone letting themselves in. A woman walked in, carrying a casserole. "Deb?" 

"Olivia," Mrs. Freleng called out. 

"Hey." The women hugged, both crying. "Are you okay?" 

"As in mistress Olivia?" Dean whispered to Sam and Cas. 

"This is awkward," Cas commented. If he ever met one of Campbell's former suitors, he might act brash. He wanted to act brash against Sam, but knew that Cam wouldn't enjoy it. 

The women parted, with Mrs. Freleng wrapping her arm around Olivia. "I'm sorry. W-what did you think Gary was hiding?" 

"That he was sleeping with her," Cas interjected. 

"I know." 

"You know?" Sam asked, surprised. 

Mrs. Freleng nodded. "Gary and I – we... had an arrangement. He was seeing Olivia, and I was spending some time with our neighbor P.J." 

"I'll, uh – I'll put this in the kitchen," Olivia told her. 

"I'll help." 

"Yeah." 

"Okay." 

"We'll let ourselves out. Let us know if you can think of anything else. We're sorry for both of your losses," Dean told the women. They nodded and left the room. "Frigging suburbs, man." 

"So she's not a witch," Cas commented. 

"Just the best wife ever." 

"Then what killed her husband?" 

"Who gives a fuck. Come on...I'm hungry." 

Meanwhile, the girls were walking when they received a call from the female detective they met minutes ago. They headed towards the building and looked down at the dead body, sprawled out on the ground. 

"What happened to the other three?" 

"They're checking out the first vic. We're still trained with the FBI. Just rather do the CSI and foresnsics stuff," Cam answered. 

"Looks like suicide," Zee told him, looking down over the short wall. 

"It was. Guy left a note. He invested everything in Roman Industries and lost it all when they crashed and burned last year," Detective Glass told them. 

"So why call us?" 

"Because I have two witnesses who swear that Madoff here floated in mid-air for a good 10 seconds, then he looked down, and splat. Not sure I buy that, but the way they're talking, it sounds like something straight out of a –" 

"Cartoon," Cam answered, remember seeing Sam and Dean watch so many while she cooked meals for them in the grungie motels when they kids. 

"Hey, Detective," a man called out. 

"You said you wanted weird," the detective told them. 

"Thanks," Cam smiled, being polite

"What are you think, Cammie?" Zee asked, walking towards the door.

"It's cartoonish. Both of them. You know when the guy likes the girl and his heart begins to pump out of his chest? Then running for straight minutes before plumeting to the ground?" 

"Like Looney Tunes." 

"Please...our lives our Looney Tunes."  

 

* * *

They met the guys at the motel, where Cas watched Wiley the Coyote and Roadrunner on the television set. Cam sat on on a chair, her legs crossed as she searched through the two victims, trying to find a common ground. Dean read a book of lore. Sam researched on his laptop. And Zee was sitting next to Dean, making notes on what Dean told her. 

" _Stay tuned, kids! We'll be right back!"_ the TV announcer said through the TV. 

Cas started to laugh, turning off the TV. Cam turned towards him, smiling at his happy face. "I understand. The bird represents God. And coyote is man, endlessly chasing the divine, yet never able to catch him. It's... It's hilarious." 

"Well, that's one way to interrupt it," Cam told him. 

"If we have children, I will consider them watching the cartoons." 

"Children?" Zee asked. 

"The marriage book talks about planning for the future of the family. Campbell likes children." 

"Let's not plan too far, Cas. We're still trying to figure out how to close Hell and figure this out first," Cam told him. 

Dean leaned back in his chair, sighing. "I got no idea what we're hunting. Maybe it's a Tulpa. Maybe it's some – some crazy god who watched too much 'Robot Chicken.'  I – I – I mean, is there a link between 'Heartbreak Hotel' and 'Free Fallin'?" 

"Not that I can find," Sam answered. 

"Nor I. No link between the two men," Cam told him. 

"All right, well, I'm gonna call it." Dean closed the journal, standing up. "Cas, you and Cam gonna book a room or what?" 

"No, we'll stay here."

"Oh, okay. Yeah. We'll have a slumber party, braid Sam's hair. The girls can give us facials and paint our nails. Where are you gonna sleep?" 

"I don't sleep. Sometimes I rest my body after Campbell and I finish sexual intercourse." 

"Okay, well, I need my four hours, so..." 

"I'll watch over you." 

"That's not gonna happen." 

"Baby..." Cam told him, standing up before he could get too offended. "Let's get our own room. It's still our honeymoon." 

Cas saw the look of lust in her eyes, his senses coming alive as he smelled the rush of hormones and her need for him. But suddenly, something caught his attention, causing him to place his hand on his head. "Something's coming across the police band." 

"Wait, you can hear that?" Sam asked. 

"It's all waves. A bank has been robbed. It sounds loony." 

"Define 'loony.'" 

Ten minutes later, they sat as they saw an anvil crushing some poor guy's head in a bank, with the same detective on the case. "That's loony, all right," Sam commented. 

Cas inspected a card machine at the personal teller desk, while Detective Glass walked over to the four others. "Agents. Miss Gabelson and Singer. I was just about to give you a ring. Got to ask – do you boys and girls chase the crazy, or does the crazy chase you?" 

"Depends on the day. These two are the true minds though. Get's us all of the answers we need." 

"You flatter us, Agent," Cam smirked, bending down to take a picture of the bloody mass. 

"Who's the pancake?" Dean asked. 

"Security guard. He called in reporting a robbery, but by the time we got here –" Detective glass said, motioning to the mess. 

"A robbery?" Zee asked, looking up at the sky. 

"Looks like the 'Black Hole' was trying to jimmy open a safe-deposit box when Mr. Rent-A-Cop found him. And, well..." Cam moved next to a CSI who both took a picture of a picture of a large black circle on the wall. "...you know how  _that_  story ends." 

"Black hole?" Cas asked. 

"It's our name for a burglar that's been running us ragged. He's a pro – no fingerprints, never any sign of forced entry – just a pair of those every time like he's signing his work. Perp's never done anything like this before, though... obviously." 

"You mind if I take a look at your files on those other break-ins?" Sam asked. 

"No skin off my nose. I'm headed to the station now if you want a ride." 

"Perfect." 

"I'll come with. Make copies of the crime scene photos you already have. If that's alright with you?" Zee asked. 

"Works for me," Detective Glass told her. Sam and Zee followed her out, leaving Cam, Cas, and Dean. 

"Hey. Can you lift this?" Dean asked. 

Cas easily moved the anvil, where an "X" was marked on the floor underneath it. "Well, that was hot," Cam grinned, bending down to take a picture of the mark. 

"'X' marks the spot. Well, whoever's doing this is playing by cartoon rules." 

"Animation doesn't have rules," Cas argued. 

"Sure it does. In Toontown, a – a pretty girl can make your heart leap out of your chest, anvils fall from the sky, and if you draw a door or a black hole on the wall, you can stroll right through it."

Cas placed a hand over where his own heart was as he stared at his wife, who bent down to take a couple of more pictures. Then they all walked to one of the holes, looking into it. "So this is how the thief got in." 

"And out. And cracked the vault," Cam told them, snapping more pictures. 

Cas moved his hand to the hole, finding it solid. "Then why isn't it working now?" 

"I got no clue," Dean told them. 

They went back to the motel, where Cam was looking into the FBI databases about similar occurrences. Dean was also at the table with Sam's laptop looking at the pictures Cam downloaded for them from her laptop. Cas sat on one of the beds, looking at John's journal. 

"Your father... Beautiful handwriting," Cas commented. 

"Funny how John Winchester is your father-in-law," Dean smirked. 

"He would've hated you..." Cam snickered, typing away, hacking her way into the dark web for more information about the Black Hole robber. 

"How you feeling, Cas?" Dean asked. 

"I'm fine. The book you and Sam gave me has been most helpful about marriage. I plan on being a good husband to your sister." 

"Well, I just – I – I know that when... I got puked out of Purgatory, it took me a few weeks to... find my sea legs. Even with Cam, Lena, and Sam." 

"I'm fine," Cas repeated, a hard tone in his voice. Cam spotted it, closing her laptop. 

"It's late. Why don't we go rest," she told her husband, standing up and stretching. 

"Don't get me wrong. I'm – I’m happy you're back. I'm – I’m freaking thrilled. My sister looks a lot better with you here...It's just this whole mysterious-resurrection thing – it always has one mother of a downside. And I don't Cam getting caught in the middle and going through that again." 

"Dean..." Cam warned, seeing Cas close the journal. 

"So, what do you want me to do?" Cas asked. 

"Maybe take a trip upstairs." 

"To Heaven?" Cas asked, stiffening. 

"Yeah, poke around, see if the God squad can't tell us how you got out." 

"Dean...that's not a good idea," Cam told him. 

"No," Cas told him. 

"Look, man, I – I hate those flying-ass monkeys just as much as you do, but –" Dean explained. 

Cas stood up, his tone more forceful this time. "Dean! I said no!" 

"Hey! Alright...let's get some air...come on," Cam told Cas, practically dragging him outside as he seethed. Shooting a look over at Dean, she closed the door, leading him down a little ways so he could feel the cool night air on his face. "Alright...you're okay." Cam took his face in hers, seeing fear inside of his eyes, making her heart heart for him. Stroking his cheeks, she smiled softly at him. "Baby...Talk to me." 

"Campbell, I... When I was... bad... and I had all those things – the... the leviathans... writhing inside me... I caused a lot of suffering on earth, but I  _devastated_  Heaven. I vaporized thousands of my own kind, and I – I – I can't go back." 

"'Cause if you do, the angels will kill you," Cam guessed. 

"Because if I see what Heaven's become – what I –" Cas swallowed, then sighed, "what I made of it... I'm afraid I might kill myself." Cam's heart broke for him. She blinked up at him sadly as a tear fell down from her cheek. Cas reached up and touched it, wiping it off. "You're upset...I made you cry..." 

"No...I'm just sad...it's called empathy," Cam laughed a bit, wiping her eyes. "Listen to me and you listen good. If you ever think about ganking yourself, you come talk to me. Or Dean. Or even Sam. Heck, go see Zee. But let me tell you something Castiel Winchester...losing you was the worst feeling in the world. I know you feel guilty, but I've done things that I'm not proud of too. I turned into my father...and that's not a good thing. You leave me ever again...I sacrifice my own soul to my asshole bio dad to bring you back. Then you'll have one very pissed off demon for a wife. Understand?" 

"I understand..." Cas muttered. 

"You don't ever have to go back if you don't want to. I don't know if you know this, but we have a thing called free will here on Earth. If Dean tells you to do something and you don't want to, tell him to fuck off. Tell that to anyone." 

"Even you?" 

"No...just tell me the truth, and I will understand. Okay?" Cam asked, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

"Okay..." Cas nodded. 

"Good. Now, kiss me, you idiot." Cas leaned down, kissing her, pushing her against the wall. His hands slid up underneath her sweater, feeling her warm creamy skin that has become a comfort to him. She smelled like the greenest grass and the clearest ocean. Her hair felt like silk against his cheek. 

Sam cleared his throat, seeing the two newlyweds. They broke apart, all going back inside  to Dean. "Hey. Got something," Sam annouced. 

"Good," Cas said, standing close to Cam, grabbing her hand in his.  Dean looked at him, but Cas focused on Zelena and Sam. "Excellent. What?" 

"So this black-hole guy – before he tried the bank, he robbed a house across from the park where Gary blew a gasket." 

"So, uh, what – you think the house heist and Gary's corpse are connected?" Dean asked. 

"According to the file, they happened at pretty much the exact same time. Here. Check this out. Okay." Sam spread out a map on which X's were marked in three clusters. "Here's the house, and Gary died across the street here. And that building from this morning – right there. The black hole hit that, too." 

"Let me guess – where, uh, what's his name took a swan dive," Dean summarized as Sam nodded.  "All right. I'll bite. What about the others?" 

"Well, those are the places that stuff got stolen. But nobody got dead. Take away the graffiti, and these all look like just normal smash-and-grabs. But I made a few phone calls..." Zee explained, holding out a police file. Cas took the file, opening it." ...talked to some people who are nearby – neighbors and whatnot – and they reported a whole lot of crazy." 

"Like?" 

"Like a jogger bumping his head and sprouting a four-inch lump. Or a kid walking into a wall and hearing birdies. Basically, for 50 yards around each robbery, people were living in a cartoon. But it didn't last long – I mean 5, 10 minutes at each place." 

"About the length of time it would take a thief to get in and out." 

"Exactly. But whatever power he's using, it's – it's – it’s not targeted. I mean, it's – it's kind of like an area of effect. I mean, picture him in a – in a bubble of weird, and anything that touches it gets daffy." 

"So this Animaniac can step through walls, can toss an anvil?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, but he's warping reality to do it. So if someone happens to be nearby meeting the girl of his dreams..." Cam interjected. 

"His heart makes a break for it. Okay, so smashing the, uh – the rent-a-cop – that – that was on purpose, but the rest of them – what, is that just collateral weird?" 

"Maybe," Sam shrugged. 

"So we're looking for a thief," Cas said. 

"And the deposit box he was after. Now, the house, the office – every place he's hit belonged to someone living at the Sunset Fields retirement home." 

"So you think our guy's there," Dean smiled. 

"Worth a shot.," Zee shrugged. 

"All right. Well, let's gear up. It's wabbit season," Dean grinned. Sam smiled as they got ready to go. 

"I don't think you pronounced that correctly," Cas told Dean. 

The team drove to the retirement home with a plan. Dean, Sam, and Cas were going to go as FBI agents. Zee and Cam were going to go as orderlies. The FBI team went in first. They walked into a large room in which residents were sitting at tables. They passed an old man using a walker and using a breathing mask, nodding polietly at them. Dean made a face after the old man went by. 

"Come on. It's not that bad," Sam told Dean. 

"You can't tell me this joint doesn't give you the heebs and/or jeebs," Dean whispered, shivering. 

Sam smiled as a man in a suit walked up to them. "Hello," the man said. 

"Hi." 

"Can I help you?" 

"Yeah." Sam and Dean held up their FBI badges. "Agent Crosby. FBI." 

"Sorry, I'm Dr. Dwight Mahoney. I run Sunset Fields," the man said, shaking hands with Dean, Sam, and Cas. 

"We need to question your residents," Cas informed Dwight. 

"Well... why? About what?" 

"Grand larceny, mostly." 

Dean looked around the doctor at the placid-looking residents playing chess. "Of course. Um, by all means, ask away. If there's anything I can do to help, let me know," the doctor told them. 

"Appreciate it," Sam smiled. 

"Great," Dean nodded. "All right, let's do this. The girls will check out people who are in their rooms. No flirting, you two."

"You are so pretty, Charles," an elderly woman told Cas, smiling at him. 

Dean and Cas sat at a table, as Dean winked at an attractive female caregiver. "That's not my name," Cas told the woman. 

"Oh! You look so much like my third husband." 

"I'm married, ma'am." 

"Well, she is a lucky woman." 

"We're here to talk about the robbery, ma'am." 

"Robbery?"

"Mm-hmm. The one the police talked to you about a few days ago. Someone broke into your old house and, uh, stole a stack of bearer bonds and, uh, some jewelry that you stashed under your floorboards," Dean reminded the woman. 

"Oh, my diamonds, yes. I hid them there." The woman turned to Cas. "I'm sorry, Charles. I didn't trust you. You were quite the bounder." 

Dean smiled at Cas, amused. "Did you tell anyone where your valuables were, Mrs. Tate?" 

"I don't think so. But then I get a little fuzzy sometimes." 

"Have you noticed anything strange lately – uh, cold spots, smells?" 

"Well, there's the cat." Mrs. Tate pointed to a ginger cat, who was being stroked by another resident. 

"The cat?" 

"He talks sometimes. Really hates that mouse." 

"I'll interrogate the cat," Cas volunteered, bending down to talk to the cat. 

Cam walked the halls, in her  overshirt, tank, and jeans, seeing a familiar name on one of the doors. She was supposed to be a caregiver, but she had no job employment, so she thought she could pass off of as a family member. Knocking, she opened it to see the old man, staring blankly at the cartoons. "Fred? I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Campbell Winchester...John Winchester's little girl?" Fred didn't answer, going to sit down across from him. The hairs on her neck and arms raised as she felt electriticy pass through her. "You always did have a fondness to me. Sometimes, more me than my brothers." Cam shifted closer to him. "You knew I was different...like you. Maybe that's you liked me so much. Boy...don't I have a tale for you. My father is a demon...which makes me a half demon. We're also called Cambions. So far, there's only two of us that I know off...me and this boy named Jesse. Sam and Dean are still the annoying twosome. I got married...to an angel. A literal angel. He's a good man. But back to the Cambion thing...I can move things, cause hallucinations, and numerous other things." 

Zee entered the room, to see Cam sitting with the elderly man. "Who's this?" 

"Fred Jones. One of Dad's old contacts. He's psychokinetic. I think he's the one that we're looking for. He gave us our first beer. I was 13." 

"Huh...I wonder how he got up here." 

"Me too...he took a shining to me. I think he knew what I was..." 

"Hey," Sam greeted, coming into the room with Cas and Dean. "Seems you found Fred first." 

"Yeah," Cam told him, smiling. 

Sam nodded, crouching down next to Fred's wheelchair. "Mr. Jones? Hey, it's, uh, Sam Winchester."

"Fred?" Dean asked. 

 _"My nerves! Get me a doctor!"_ said the cartoons on the TV. 

Dean switched it off, then clapped his hands twice. "Fred! Hey!" 

"So, you really think this one man is causing all of these... shenanigans?" Cas asked. 

"Well, if he is, he'd be surrounded by a circle of crazy, right? Hang on." Dean picked up a large book, hitting himself in the head with it. There was a loud clanging sound, then the sounds of birds chirping. Dean shook his head rapidly from side to side. "Brrrr," Dean moaned, in a cartoon voice. Dean's normal voice came quickly back. "Bingo." 

"But how?" Cas asked. 

"Fred's got juice. I mean, an average psychokinetic can move things with his mind, but a guy like Fred – you get him worked up, he can reshape reality," Cam answered. "Like me..." 

"All right, so where's his 'off' switch?" Dean asked. 

"I don't know. I'm not even certain if he knows we're here." 

Fred was still staring up at the turned off TV. "Do we... kill him?" 

"Excuse me, Agents.," Dr. Mahoney asked, satnding in the room, with an orderly. "Did he just threaten to murder one of my patients?" 

Cam snapped to cover their asses. "Thank god you're here! These agents were harassing Fred!" 

"Agents, I need to ask you to leave. Immediently." 

"And you are?" 

"I'm Fred's niece...Camille Singer." 

"I wasn't aware Mr. Jones had any family." 

"Well, I've been away traveling and visiting family. Plus, I've recently married. Me and husband have been attached to the hip. I was in the neighborhood, wanting to check on Uncle Fred." 

"Well, it's good to have family here. There's a birthday party for Mrs. Tate. You should take your uncle down there. It would be beneficial for him instead of staring at the TV."  

As Cam, Zee, Dean, and Sam left, they began to talk. "Real freaking smooth." 

"Well, we don't have to leave him. I could teleport him." 

"Fred's radioactive, Cas. You zap him – no telling what will happen." 

"Hey...sorry about that," Cam told them, racing after that. "After you guys passed by, I told the doc that I was his niece. He believed it." 

"Me and Sam will circle back tonight, get Fred nice and clean. Cam will stay with Fred, pretending to be a caregiver. He always did like her more than us. You go 'Invisible Girl' and keep an eye on him. You hear me?" 

Cas disappeared. Sam and Dean turn to look behind them. "Good." 

"See you guys tonight?" Cam asked. 

"Yeah...hang in there," Zee smiled, following the boys out. 

* * *

Cam traveled back through the hallway, going inside of Fred's room. "Okay, Fred. We need to go to this party to keep up appearances." Cam grabbed a brush, brushing his white hair into place and smiling down at him as she fixed his robe and slippers. Pushing him down, she sat him in front of a TV, turning it on for him. Cam sat next to him watching a Carer wearing a diamond bracelet light a sparkler candle with a cigarette lighter. Mrs. Tate smiled excited as the other residents gathered around a birthday cake. Cam heard the TV change channels, turning to see Fred's finger tap on his thigh. Each time he tapped, the channel changed. "Fred...can you hear me?" Cam asked, watching the screen go to a cooking show, to scuba divers, to a program about elephants. 

"The birthday girl!" The caregiver called out. "Happy Birthday, Sheila." Fred tapped his finger again, and the TV program changed to a cartoon of Woody Woodpecker lighting a large candle-shaped fuse. Cam watched as Woody Woodpecker handed the fuse to an ape wearing a bonnet, who licked it. "Get ready. Big breath. Ready?" the caregiver said to Shelia Tate. 

Mrs. Tate stood up and took in a big breath. As soon as she blew out the candle, people screamed as the cake exploded, frosting covering the telivison and wall. Cam sprung up, pulling Fred back. 

The caregiver began to calm people down as Cam directed Fred back to his room. Cleaning him and her up, she stripped out of her plaid shirt to wash the frosting off of it. Grabbing a washcloth, she wiped Fred's face clean when she heard footsteps entered. Straitening up, she saw Dr. Mahoney. "Dr. Mahoney. How can I help you?" 

"I was making sure Fred here was okay..." 

"He's fine. Just covered in frosting." 

"Yes...Your uncle is an interesting man..." 

"I know..." Cam nodded slowly. 

"I'm going to go check your uncle over..." 

"I think my uncle is alright..."

"I insist." 

"Let go of him," Cam hissed. 

Dr. Mahoney snapped, pistol wiping her hard enough to knock her onto the ground. Cam felt her blood began to trickle down her face. Her eyes flashed red in anger as she felt the skin meld back together. "You're like him!" 

"And you just pissed me off. And you're abusing these poor people. You sick, limp dick, bastard. When I get finished with you...you're going to jail." 

"Not if I can help it..." the man rushed at Cam, who struggled. Fred just stared blankly at the screen of the TV. Castiel stood near the exploded cake, trying to sense his wife inside of the chaotic building. The last he saw was Cam pushing Fred away. 

 

 

"I'm just gonna wipe this off your face, okay?" the caregiver asked, picking up a breathing mask. "I'm just gonna put this on." 

"Oh. You got my message. Good," Cas told Dean as he arrived. 

"What the hell happened?" 

"There was a pastry mishap." 

"Okay, and?" 

"And the frosting reached near-supersonic speeds. Cam pushed Fred back to his room. I thought –" 

Sam and Zee rushed back, looking nervous. "Hey." 

"Hey," Dean greeted. 

"Fred's gone. So is Cam," Sam informed them. 

"What?" Castiel asked, reaching out to find the indigo and green aura of his wife. But he couldn't find her, which made him angry. 

"Her shirt was in the sink wet with frosting on it. " 

"Oh, fan-freaking-tastic." Dean turned to Cas, angry. "Way to take your eye off the ball." 

"You're not supposed to be here," the caregiver told them. 

"Well, trust me, sweetheart, you got bigger fish." 

Mrs. Tate removed her mask, staring at Cas. "Charles, she's wearing my diamonds." 

The caregiver tried to push past Zee and the guys. But Cas stopped her. "Wait." 

"What? What's wrong?" 

Cas grabbed the caregiver's wrist. "This is Mrs. Tate's bracelet. Where did you get it?" 

"Answer the question," Zee warned. 

"My boyfriend gave it to me." 

They quickly traveled to the house of the boyfriend, which turned out to be the orderly that Sam talked to eariler that day. 

"Hey," Dean called out, shining his flashing on a piece of paper, picking it up. "Bearer bonds. Maybe these belonged to Sheila Tate." 

"So this man is our thief." 

"Yeah." Sam saw someone lying on the floor behind an upturned table, and pointed his gun. "Dean."

Dean rushed over, to see it was the orderly. He had blood on his face and was holding his hands over a stomach wound. Dean turned on the light and the orderly lifted his head. Dean moved the tabled out of the way. The orderly coughed, alerting them that this was life and death. "Cas." 

Cas crouched down next to the man. "Stay still. Move your hands." Cas held a hand out over the man's stomach, making a white light erupt from his hand. Pressing on the wound, the oderly gasped as the wound healed. "How did you..." 

"Guy eats his Wheaties. Sam, come on," Dean told him, turning to his brother. 

"What did you..." 

"Get up," Dean grunted as he and Sam lifted the orderly and pushed him to a chair. "Come on. Sit down." 

"Wait a second! What did you just do to me?!" 

"Hey, hey, hey! Listen to me. Where is Fred Jones? There was a woman with him." 

"I – he – he took them." 

"Who?" Dean asked, his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Dr. Mahoney. That guy's evil, man, okay? He's using Mr. Jones." 

"How?" Sam asked. 

"Look, all Fred does is watch cartoons, but he is magic, okay? A few weeks ago, I – I slammed my foot in his door. I smashed it flat – and I mean flat. And then when I shook the thing, it popped back up, like something out of a cartoon or whatever." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know," Dean nodded, trying to rush him through the rest of the story. 

"So I told Dr. Mahoney, and then he started doing experiments. Just – we just wanted to see what he could do." 

"What about the robberies?" 

"Oh, Mahoney's been skimming off Sunset Fields for years. A lot of those folks – they got stuff stashed away, like, off the books, like. So Mahoney would track down the loot, and then we would take Fred for a drive." 

"Right, and use his bubble of weird to rip people off. How did you end up gut-shot?" Zee asked. 

"Mahoney – after – after he anviled that guard, he started freaking out, and then – then you showed up, and then the cake blew in the day room, and then he lost it." 

"What does that mean, 'he lost it'?" 

"I mean he's on his way back to the bank right now for one last score. Doc's blowing town. I mean, he said that Fred was a loose end. He was gonna kill him. And then, I – I like Fred, so I said that if he hurt the guy, I'd go to the cops. And I didn't know that he had a gun. He had the woman with him. She was bloody but without a scatch on her. I think he's planning to kill her too." 

Cas had a deadly look in his eye as he straighten his shoulders. For the first time, he felt a weird possessive feeling down in his soul. How dare this man threaten his wife...Campbell was _his_...

"Okay," Dean nodded. 

Cam sat in the back seat with Fred, her hands tied together as Fred watched cartoons on a tablet. She was the woman on the screen being kidnapped by the evil henchman and then saw train tracks. When they got to the bank, Dr. Mahoney pulled her out of the van and forced her onto the ground. Cam heard the rumble of a distant train as she was tied up with a rope around her whole body. "You son of a bitch! You're going to Hell!" Cam sneered, her eyes red and black with her fury. 

"Well, hope to see you there..."

Cam twisted her head towards Cas as she struggled to move. She heard the train get louder. "Fred! Please...if you don't snap out of it, then we're going to die! Fred...Fred! FRED!" Cam screamed, seeing headlights. 

"All right. Jones has got to be close. We'll hit the bank. You see if you can find him," Dean told the team as they split off. Dean and Zee stopped infront of a large black circle on the wall of a building. He lifted a hand and touched towards the circle, seeing his fingers penetrate the wall. He pulled his hand out out, the replaced it with his arm up to his elbow. He laughed and pulled his arm. 

"Awesome." 

Sam and Cas hurried along the street, Sam pausing to look behind a parked car, then continuing on. "Can you feel that, Sam? The power," Cas asked, then he sensed who he needed to find the most. They found Cam tied onto the road, and heard a roaring train. Cas quickly materialized the ropes off her body as he pulled her up and into her arms as a imaginary train rushed by, whipping her hair around his face. Cam pulled away, grabbing his lapels. "My hero..." she breathed out in relief, kissing him. 

Sam climbed inside of the van and crouched next to Fred. "Fred, hey. Fred, hey, buddy. Hey." Sam gently grabbed Fred's hand. "Hey, Fred? Listen to me. Can you hear me? Fred!" Sam turned to his sister and Cas who were now inside of the van. "If we could just talk to him. Hey, buddy. Hey, wake up. Wake up."

Cas let go of Cam's hand, placing hers onto of Fred's as he placed his on his shoulder and forehead. "Cas?" Cam asked, seeing Castiel's hands emanate white light.

"Wait. Wait!" Sam shouted as they were blinded by the light. 

"Aha!" came a cartoon voice. 

Cam blinked finding herself in a cartoon desert landscape. A creature raced past them, then a loud explosion erupted over the explosion. 

"Cas, uh, where are we?" Sam asked. 

"Inside Mr. Jones' mind. You said you wanted to talk to him." 

"Baby...this is not what we had in mind," Cam told him, sticking close to his side. 

Fred stood with his arms crossed, glaring at them. "Who the hell are you?" The sky shattered, pieces falling as the desert landscape now appeared in overexposed, moving gray and white with loud static playing in the background. 

"Fred. Fred. It's me...Cammie Winchester. And this is Sam...my brother. The other guy is my husband." 

"John's kids?" 

"That's right," Sam nodded. 

Fred looked at Sam with a hard look. "The scrawny one? It's only been three, four years since I've seen you." The colors went from bright to dark. "And little Cammie Winchester was a girl having troubles with her magic..." 

"Magic?" Cam asked. 

"More like, uh, 20. Uh, listen, Fred, I'm gonna need you to focus." 

"How did you... Why are you here?"

"We're here in your mind. You're really in a van...there's been murders...mimiking cartoons," Cam told him softly, telling him the whole story of the situation. 

"No, no, no, no, no...no. You're lying!" 

"This is happening, Mr. Jones. They're using you," Cas told him. 

"As what – some kind of a damn psychic CopperTop? You plug me in, and the whole world goes wacky? It doesn't work that way." 

"How would you know? No offense, but it seems to me like you've been spending more time in here than you have... out there," Sam asked. 

"You want to know what's the worst thing that can happen to a guy that's got a mind like I got? Losing it."

"Fred? Why the cartoons?" Cam asked. 

"Cartoons – yeah, yeah, I always loved them when I was a kid. They made me feel... happy – safe. They were..." 

"Something to hold on to," Sam finished. 

"Yeah." 

"I need you to stop this..." Sam begged. "...take control." 

"It's too hard!" Fred yelled. 

"Look, it can be nice living in a dream world. It can be great. I know that. And you can hide, and you can pretend all the crap out there doesn't exist, but you can't do it forever because... eventually, whatever it is you're running from – it'll find you. It'll come along, and it'll punch you in the gut. And then... then you got to wake up, because if you don't, then trying to keep that dream alive will destroy you! It'll destroy everything!"

White light erupted from the background, taking them back to the van. Fred gasped, blinking and standing up, rushing inside with Sam following him. Cam rubbed her wrists and looked at her husband who was thinking intently. Hearing a gun shot, they raced inside to find Dr. Mahoney with a head wound, gun in hand, dead on the ground. 

"My God," Fred gasped, gasping. 

"Fred. You good?" Cam asked, touching his shoulder. 

 _"Now_  I'm good. In a month, year... " Fred sighed. "Nobody gets sharper with age. I'm gonna lose control again, and somebody's gonna get hurt... again." Fred sighed again. "You got to make it stop." 

"There might be a way. The procedure will be painful, and... when it's over, I'm not sure how much of  _you_  will be left." 

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Fred asked, taking a deep breath. 

* * *

Cam sat next to Fred in his mind as Cas finished fixing him. Fred allowed her inside with Cas, after reassurance that her husband was a good man and good at what he did. "It's peaceful," Cam smiled, sitting on a white couch. 

"It is..." Cas told her. 

"You did good, baby..." 

"You keep calling me that," Cas inquired, sitting next to her. 

"It's a term of endearment. Like sweetheart, honey, baby, babe...the list is endless." 

"I like you're name." 

"Then you can call me Campbell or Cam...but I like it when you say my full name. Especially when we're together and you growl it out. It sends shivers down my spine." 

"I want to stay..." Cas admitted. 

"What?" 

"I want to stay here with Fred. For a while. I don't want to be a coward and run from my problems." 

Cam smiled and nodded. "Alright...but what about us?" Cas grinned, his fingers touching her forehead. Cam saw the room transition to a simple white bedroom with various touches of gray here and there. "Where are we?" Cam asked, laughing. 

"The book said to spend some alone time with each other. You're inside of my head...the happy part that thinks of only you." 

"Okay..." 

"When we want to be with each other, we'll come here. Since you are half a demon, you can easily travel through the astral planes of reality to here." 

"Really?" 

"Yes...your soul is here, but your body is back in the room with Fred...can you feel me?" 

Cam shivered as she felt his fingers gently scratch up her cheek, but saw his hand hasn't moved. Cas moved it to do the same thing, the feeling more intense. "You are amazing..." 

Cas blushed, leaning forward to kiss her. Cam's eyes fluttered close, tracing a hand down his chest, gripping his shirt with one hand. "We should go back."

"Alright. But you call everyday to let me know you're okay. Or text me..." 

"Alright." 

They flashed back to the retirement home, to see Fred sitting happily in his wheelchair. "Is he, uh – is he okay?" Sam asked. 

"He's listening to 'Ode to Joy."' Cas watched as Fred closed his eyes and smiled slightly before reopening them again. "He's happy." 

Dean gave him a small smile. "All right, well, let's blow this termite terrace. Cas, you get to ride shotgun. You done good." 

"Thanks, but I, uh... I can't come. I, uh..." Cas began to say, before his shift change again. 

Cas once again sat in front of Naomi in her office. "Hello, Castiel. And, no." 

"No?"

"I can see what you're thinking, and I won't allow it." 

"You don't understand. I have been trying to pretend that I can escape what I did in Heaven, but I can't. All that pain that I caused – I – I have to come back, to make things right. For me and my wife." 

"And you are... by doing what you're told. And you're keeping the half-breed safe by cooperating. Bottom line – unless I ring my bell, you stay out of Heaven, Castiel. You and your wife go free." 

"Well, then, what should I do?" 

"What do you want to do?" 

Cas blinked, losing a moment as he tried to think. "You – you what, Cas? W-why can't you come with us?" Sam asked. 

"I, um... I want to stay with Mr. Jones. Someone should watch over him for a few days just to be safe." 

"Okay, and then what?" 

"Then I'm not sure. But I know I can't run anymore." Cam smiled at him encouraging. "But Campbell reassured me that we will figure it out." 

"So, you staying too?" Dean asked his sister. 

"Do you think you two would survive without me? Hell no," Cam chuckled. "Cas showed me a way for us to be together, and we can always text and call. We'll be okay. He's alive and well, and that's all I care about. I want to close those gates so we can have a happy long life together." 

They left, leaving Cas as he sat down next to Fred, enjoying the sounds of "Ode to Joy." 

 


	8. Citizen X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 8.09 "Citizen Flag."

Cam giggled at Cas's text message, texting back a saucy reply. It's been over a week since Cas decided to go on the redemption tour. Lately, he's been listening in on the angel radio, healing people. They made a date to get together next week, and have dinner. They've been meeting in the white room. Sam was talking to somebody on his phone, while Zee read one of her many romance novels. Zee lowered her sunglasses as Dean traveled back to the Impala, carrying a tray of food. 

"Yeah. And you're certain? You sure? Okay. Great. Just, uh, just hang tight till you hear from me, okay?" Sam told the caller. 

"Who is it?" Dean whispered, loudly. 

"No, listen to me. I said hang tight," Sam told the caller, holding up a finger to Dean. Sam hung up and sighed. "We got to get." 

"Can I at least finish my burger?" Dean asked, passing out burgers and fries to the women behind him. 

"We got a vamp kill, Dean – Carencro, Louisiana." 

"Huh. It's been a while since I've had some étouffée. Who's the source?" 

"I love étouffée!" Zee gasped, making Dean send her a wink. 

"Martin Creaser." 

Cam's eyes grew as Dean looked at Sam. Finally, Cam said something. "Sorry – for a minute there, I thought you said  _Martin_  Creaser."  When Sam didn't say anything, Cam continued. "Crazy Martin from the loony bin? The same loony bin that you and Sam stayed in, slowly going crazy...where Dean dropped his pants, saying pudding?" 

Zee snorted back a laugh. "Glendale Springs discharged him last month," Sam argued. 

"And? Shouldn't he be assembling toys in a padded room? What's he doing back on the job?" Dean questioned. 

"I asked him." 

"You did what?" Cam asked. 

"Look, he called me when he got out, okay, asked if I had anything for him that might help him ease back into the game. He seemed okay – mostly – so I said yes. I've had him tracking Benny for the past week." 

"You put 'mostly okay' Martin on Benny? What is 'mostly okay' doing hunting at all?" Dean questioned. 

"Not hunting– tracking. Observe and report only. I was crystal clear about that." 

Dean scoffed, shaking his head. "Wow. I can't believe that." 

"Really, Dean? You don't believe that? Because Benny's a vampire. And any hunter worth his salt isn't gonna let one just walk around freely. So I had Martin keep tabs on him. And right now, it's looking like I made the right call."

"So Martin's saying Benny did this?" 

"Yeah." 

Dean paused, nodding. "Okay."

"Okay?" 

"If Benny's in Louisiana draining folks... we should look into it." 

"Well, I'm glad you two settled this without fighting," Cam said, plugging her headphones in. Sam raised his eyebrows, surprised as Dean started the engine. Cam smiled as her mind traveled to a beach. 

_Cam lounged in the beach chair, listening to the waves and enjoying the sun on her skin. Seeing a confused face appear before her, she grinned, lowering her sunglasses as he looked around. "Hello, handsome..."_

_"Where are we?"_

_"Carnova Beach. Dad once took us on a case during spring break when we were younger. I wanted to see the water so I took Dean and Sam since I had to baby sit. We spent hours playing in the water in our underwear, building sand castles and just laying around in the sun."_

_"It is peaceful," Cas told her, sitting down in the chair next to her. "Are you well? Your brothers?"_

_"We're fine. We're going after Benny, maybe."_

_"Benny the vampire from Purgatory."_

_"That's the one."_

_"He helped Dean escape. Didn't like me that well."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I was attracking other monsters...and Dean wouldn't leave without me."_

_Cam nodded, knowing the true, real story on how Dean got out and Cas didn't. Cas wanted to do time in Purgatory to find himself. Cam understood and didn't it against him. "Well, enough with all of this talk about Purgatory...I want to spend time with my husband as we drive down to Lousiana."_

_Cas smiled down at her, taking her back to the white bed-room, but this time there was windows all around them, with water and sand on the sides. Cam sighed in contempt as Cas pushed down on the bed, kissing her. After a quick round, they laid together, noticing a distant look in Cas's eyes. "Hey...you okay?" she asked._

_"Something doesn't feel right?"_

_"Like what?" Cam asked, sitting up, pulling the silky white sheets over her breasts._

_"I don't know...I think something is happening to me..."_

_"You're scaring me..."_

_"I'm sorry. I don't mean to frighten you. I will figure it out..."_

_"If you need anything, you'll call me. We're husband and wife. You're my family and I'm yours."_

_"Alright..." Cas nodded, kissing her forehead. Hearing muffeled voices, Cas sighed. "We're being woken up. You must return to your body."_

_"I love you..."  Cam told him, kissing him._

_"I love you," Cas told her, kissing her back as she faded._

Cam opened her eyes, pulling out the headphones. She saw them pulled up to a motel. "How's Cas?" Zee asked, getting out to stretch out her legs. 

"Fine. We were at the beach. It was romantic," Cam sighed, dreamily. 

"Lucky bitch..." 

"What?" Cam asked as Sam and Dean got out and walked in front of them. "I thought you and Dean were doing well?" 

"We were...for a week or two. We had a great first date at the grocery store. Then Cas came back and he became quiet again...Then the whole thing with Benny...I think he's trying to hold onto the past then to move forward...with me?" 

"Well, then he's an idiot. I never said he was smart." 

"But he is smart...and kind...and caring. I really like him. But there's no hope for us if he can't move forward." 

The girls saw Sam and Dean stop at the number labeled 2. Before Sam can knock, Martin swung the door open. "You said look for an eruption. How's Mount Vesuvius?" 

The hunters entered, with Cam stopping to hug Martin. "Hey, Martin. How you doing?" 

"Good..." Martin told her, hugging her back. "I got into town about a week ago. Up until last night, nothing. He's been clean." 

"Doing what?" Dean asked. 

"Just minding his own business. Working at the gumbo shack." 

"Benny's working at the gumbo shack?" 

"Yeah. Slinging hash, pouring coffee – the whole bit. And he may be Benny to  _you._  Folks around here call him Roy. 

"Martin, you sure you're running on a full charge?" Cam asked, noticing Martin was a little frantic. 

"Y-yeah. L-l-little s-shock therapy in the morning, and I-I'm good to go.' 

"Tell us what happened last night," Sam urged. 

"So, I followed him home, just like every night. He turned up a path. I hear a scream. I catch up. Then, boom – there he is. The old coot that Roy was eyeballing at the joint – vamped." 

"Wait – did you actually  _see_  Benny kill the guy or not?" Zee asked. 

"I saw enough." 

"Well, then, how can you be sure it was Benny if you didn't actually see him do it?" Cam asked. 

"B-b-because I saw Benny turn up the path, and then two seconds later, I trip over a body with its throat ripped. Look, man, you – you ever hear of Occam's Razor? 'Keep it simple, stupid'? It's not that complicated." 

"There's a lot of holes, Martin," said Dean. 

"Holes? The only holes we should be looking at are in the vic's neck.' 

Dean turned towards Sam. "This sound like the Benny you know?" 

"I don't know Benny." 

"The Benny you know? Say what? Why am I getting the distinct impression that your brother is vouching for a vampire?" Martin wondered. 

"Guys, let's not argue," Cam told the men, stepping between them. 

"Nobody's arguing, but if this  _is_  Benny – and that's a big 'if' –"  Dean explained. 

"Oh, it's him." 

"I got history with the guy, okay? I'm not signing up for a witch hunt." Dean turned to Sam and the girls. "I owe him more than that." 

"What in God's great creation could a Winchester possibly owe a vampire? Am I hearing this right?" Martin asked. 

"Look, until we get the facts, we stow the bloodlust and we work this case right, or we work it separately," Cam sighed, trying to find a silver lining. 

"Doing it right would be separating his head from his shoulders." 

"I just need some time, Cammie," Dean pleaded. 

"Oh, yeah. Let the fang take another life? I don't think so," Martin scoffed. 

Cam looked at Sam, who nodded slightly.. Sighing, she lowered her voice. "How much time do you need?" 

Martin laughed, like this was ridiculous. "You're not actually considering this?" 

"Couple hours, tops," Dean answered. 

"And what if it turns out to be Benny?" Sam asked. 

"Then it's Benny, and I'll deal with it!" Dean stressed. 

"Hey!" Cam told him, separating her two brothers. "Couple hours, Dean. No more." 

Dean nodded his thanks, kissing her cheek. "I'll be in touch." 

Dean headed for the door, with Martin following. Cam placed a hand on his chest and stopped him. "H-hey. Oh, look. Hey, uh –" Dean walked out, closing the door behind him. "You're joking, right? We're doing this as soon as he pulls away." 

"No, we're not, Martin. We're gonna give him a little bit of time." 

Hey, it's your brother. It's your call. How long are you gonna let him go on like this? It's staring him right in the face." 

Sam exhaled. "Well, sometimes it's not easy to see things for what they are."

"I'm going after him...stay here..." Cam told Zee. "You're in charge..." 

Zee grinned as she blocked the door. Cam teleported to the Impala, making Dean jump. "Jesus Christ, Cam!" 

"Sorry...I don't know Benny. But being married to an angel who was a evil Leviathan God thing makes me see that people have a silver lining. And I trust that you know what you're doing." 

"Thanks, Cammie," Dean told her. "That still doesn't tell me why you're helping me." 

"Because, Dean...I believe that people deserve the benefit of the doubt. It's called humanity. I believe that humanity is in everybody." 

"Even Crowley?" 

"He had to be human before a demon right? We all come from somewhere. You said that Benny loved a woman...love is a feeling, feelings are humanity." 

"Do you think there's any humanity left in me?" 

"Of course I do. All I ever want is for you and Sam to be happy...showing some emotion doesn't make you weak." 

Dean said nothing, pulling into the diner Martin said that Benny was employed. Cam and Dean walked in, going to sit at the counter. A waitress with the name tag Elizabeth walked up to them, smiling. Laying down menus, Dean pushed them back towards her. 

"Actually, we already know what we want," Dean grinned. 

"Let me guess – gumbo?" 

"Was gonna be the gumbo till I saw…" Dean's eyes traveled to the display case. Pointing and clicking his tongue, he chuckled. "…pie." 

"Well, the special's pecan."

"'Course it is. Let's do that." 

"And I'll have a coffee, with lots of cream and sugar," Cam interjected, seeing Elizabeth nod and walk away. Dean looked at the photographs behind him and spotted one of Benny with Elizabeth. Dean pushed his shoulder against Cam's. Cam looked up to see the photograph. Elizabeth returned, handing Cam a mug of coffee. 

"Bad news," Elizabeth sighed. 

Dean shrugged. "You're out of pecan. Story of my life. Uh, that's all right. Maybe you can make it up to me. We're actually looking for an old friend of mine. I heard he's kicking around these parts. His name's Roy." 

"Well, Roy works the night shift here. I mean, if we're talking about the same Roy." 

"Uh, yeah, he, uh, putts around in a – a beat-up camper. Thing looks like a rolling death trap," Cam mentioned, drinking her coffee. 

"Yeah, I thought I was the only one who gave him trouble over that piece of junk." 

Dean laughed. "You wouldn't happen to know where he's parking that thing these days, would you?" 

"Well, he, uh, was parking it out back, but just called to tell me he's gone up the road to Mill Creek for a few days." 

"Okay. Uh, did he say why?" 

"Oh... fishing, I think. He really deserves a break. He's been working doubles for the last two weeks straight." 

"Um, listen, I, uh, I tell you what." Dean grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from Cam's purse, writing on it. "If he pops up before I can find him, you do me a favor and just have him give me a buzz. Or could just drop a dime yourself." 

"Sure thing..." Elizabeth picked up the piece of paper, smiling. "...Dean." 

"And, uh, you are...?" Dean asked. 

"Elizabeth." 

"Elizabeth. This is my sister, Campbell.  All right. Take a rain check on that pie." 

"Definitely." 

Cam finished her coffee, laying down her bill and a nice tip. Following Dean out, they got back into the Impala. "So..." Cam asked. 

"I don't know Cam...do you think you can track him?" 

"It will be hard to do...he's not family. Maybe I can use you as a conduit. You two are connected." 

"Well, worth a shot..." Dean shrugged, punching in the number. Cam grabbed Dean's hand, closing her eyes trying to pinpoint the vampire. Vamps had to have a soul, right? All she had to do is find the tiny glimmer of what his soul used to be. Dean looked at Cam, who had her eyes closed, twitching underneath her eyelids. "Benny. I got a body here in Carencro with two holes in it, and I just found out you went fishing. Do I need to tell you what this looks like?" Dean hang up, looking back at his sister. 

Cam followed Dean's voice through the void finding the tiny glimmer of what used to be Benny's soul. Gasping awake, she turned to Dean. "He's in a wooded area. Down several miles." 

"You are amazing." Dean put the car in drive, going to the wooded area. When Dean got there, he closed his eyes, composing himself. 

"You ready?" Cam asked. 

"As ready as I'll ever be," Dean sighed, opening his door. He walked over to the arsenal in the trunk, grabbing a machete. Cam grabbed her gun and and bullets dipped in dead man's blood. They walked away to see Benny washing his bloody hands in the sink. 

"It's not me, Dean," Benny told him, his back to them. 

"Now, which 'me' are we talking about – Benny, or Roy?" Dean asked. 

Benny turned to face Dean, surprised to see his sister there. She looked much better than he had previously seen her. Her hair was shiny, and her complexion had a pink tint to her creamy skin. "I'm just trying to blend in." 

"Blend in? Who'd you plant, Benny?" Dean asked. 

"Victim number two. If you're concerned about the missed calls, I didn't want to get you involved. Now... Want to safety that thing..." Benny eyed the hand behind Dean's back and the gun on Cam's hip, placing a hand on his own machete. "...talk a little bit or what?" 

Dean nodded to Cam who relaxed a bit as Dean brought his machete from around his back. "We're all ears." 

"Rogue vamp. Came into the café a couple nights ago. Youngster goes by the name of Desmond. He, uh, he remembers me from the good old days." 

"The good old days?" Cam asked. 

"I know it's hard to believe, but I haven't always been this cute and cuddly. He's chasing a memory. That's all. He's crewing up a new nest. He's hoping I can give him some cred. I told him no." 

Dean looked at Cam, who gave a tiny nod. "All right. So far, so good. Let's get to the part about the blood." 

"Didn't want to take no for an answer. He's trying to roust me out, leaving dead bodies in my wake till I sign up. Two bodies in two days. No amateur is gonna kick me out of my hometown, Dean. Not this time." 

"Hometown? You grew up here?" Dean asked. 

Benny nodded. "Born and bred. With Andrea gone and you hunting again, seemed like the right time for a homecoming – you two being the only ones who keep all my ducks in a row. Went back to my old job at the café. I even found someone to hold myself accountable to. Best kind of someone, Dean. Family."

Cam sucked in a breath, letting it out. "Elizabeth." 

Dean saw Cam relax, and went to walk past Benny. Sheathing his machete, he saw Cam removed her hand from her hip. "My great-granddaughter," Benny explained. 

"Really?" Dean asked, making a face. 

Benny saw the look, hearing Cam chuckle under her breath. "Now, hold it, now. You didn't –" 

"Uh, no." Dean chuckled turning around. "No. I'm trying to get with another woman who hates my guts 99% of the time. Does she know?" 

Benny relaxed a bit more. "No. No, as far as she's concerned, I was just another drifter. I'd like to keep it that way. It's been tough walking the line here after all those years in Purgatory not having to deal with the hunger. But Elizabeth... She keeps me honest. I finally feel like I got a handle on this thing." 

Cam sighed, running a hand through her ponytail. "You found your bit of humanity." 

"Yeah...how did you know?" Benny asked. 

"Because Cas and my brothers are mine. Did Dean tell you about me? About my parentage?" 

"Not really...Castiel just had that picture of you in his pocket." 

"Well, my true parents were witches. I'm adopted. My actual biological father is the king of Hell, formerly the Crossroads himself. So, that makes me half human, half demon. But my family and friends keep my humanity in check." 

Benny nodded, having a new appreciation for the woman. No wonder Cas and Dean spoke great things about her. Despite having dealt bad cards that would damn her soul, she found the humanity in the little things. She was a saint. She was giving him the benefit of the doubt when she was trained to shoot first, ask questions later. 

"Wait...Handle on things? Benny, you've got two stiffs on your hands and two hunters on your ass," Dean told him. 

Benny scoffed. "Oh, please. The half-wit who found me at the café? I'll take my chances with him." 

Dean scoffed back. "That half-wit was sent by our brother, and trust me – our brother's not someone you want to mess with." 

"I don't have time to worry about them, Dean. I didn't think Desmond had an ounce of steel in his spine, but I was wrong about that. So now I'm gonna do what I should have done two days ago, which is put him back where he belongs." 

"You know there's only one way to do that, right? And that is for you to sit on the sideline while we convince Sam and Martin to go after Desmond. Zee would be on our side. But those two...they see you out there, they don't care if you're gonna be collecting for the March of Dimes. They are gonna slice first and ask questions later. You know that," Cam stressed. 

"You really think they'll go for that?" 

Dean sighed, looking at Cam who played with the end of her hair. They sent Benny on his way as they went back to talk to the other hunters. When they got back, they explained the situation, finding that Zee looked torn. Martin and Sam had other ideas. 

"I follow your boy... down a freaking path and trip over fresh vamp kill, and then you practically catch him in the act... of burying a second body, and you're still taking his side?" Martin asked them, taking ice cubes from the fridgerator while holding a glass. 

"Vampires pick people off from the outskirts of town, okay?" Dean told him, trying to defend Benny, and then turning to his sister for help. 

"Pfffft!" Martin argrily stabbed the ice cube tray with a fork to loosen the ice cubes. 

"Not in the cafés that they work in with their great-grandkids. In fact, killing  _any_  human – it's not his style," Cam tried. 

"Not his style? Not his style?" Martin laughed. 

"Listen, Dean, Cam we came here on a dead body. You asked for some time, and now there's another dead body. Are we just going on trust here? Cam, you going there?" 

Cam took a step forward, placing a hand on his as he sat at the table. "Yes." 

"Okay. Because we've killed for a lot less, and you know how these things turn out for us." 

"Yes, I do – too well. In fact, every relationship I have ever had has gone to crap at some point. But the one thing I can say about Benny – he has  _never_  let me down," Dean stressed. 

"Huh. Well, good on you, Dean. Must feel great finally finding someone you can trust after all these years." 

Dean looked down then back at up at Sam. "All I'm saying is that Benny is innocent." 

"I agree with him. I saw into his eyes...he had no evil intentions. He's just trying to get by, Sammy." 

"No. You're too close to this. And Cam always finds the good in people even though they're still evil." 

"I believe them," Zee voiced, going to stand by Dean. 

"You're not gonna find him. And if you do, I'm gonna tell you this. You'll be lucky to get out alive. And  _you –"_ Dean told them, pointing to Martin, "you go with him, you're a dead man – period." 

Martin glared at them, picking up his knife and finishing his drink. "These are innocent lives we're talking about. And you three willing to risk that on Benny's word alone?" 

Martin moved behind Dean and Zee, as the three took their stand against the two hunters. "Damn right we are." 

Dean turned toward Martin, who cold cocked him with the hilt of his knife in his knife, sending him down unconcious. "Dean!" Cam shouted. 

"You prick!" Zee cursed, as Martin pushed her into the wall, knocking her out. 

"Have you fucking lost your mind?" Cam seethed, trying to reach them but stopped. Laughing bitterly, her eyes turned red as she faced Martin. "How did you know?" 

"You once burned your hand on holy water. I knew something was off," Martin told her, remembering the time when she was little. "I think you were 13. Your dad and I were working on a demon case together. Some spilled from my flask and you moved to pick it up. You healed quickly though.You're lucky I kept you alive all this long. But I know if I touched you, your dad and brothers would have my hide." "If the vamp doesn't kill you, I will," Cam growled, seeing the painted devils trap on the ground in red dried paint. 

"What... was that?" Sam asked, a sick feeling in his stomach as he saw his brother and friend out cold. His sister was glaring at him with her red demon eyes. 

"Dean and the girls made their choice. Let's go do our job." 

"Sam!" Cam called out as they left. "SAM!" When the door closed, she stamped her foot down in anger. "GOD DAMMIT!" Cam bent down to see what she could to throw at Dean. Since she's been using her powers more often, the devil's trap was more potent to her. Grabbing a pillow, she tossed at Dean and Zee. They were handcuffed together, their heads resting against each other. It was a cute picture if the situation was different. "Dean!" Cam hissed tossing the pillow at Dean. It didn't rouse him. Slapping the floor, she called out to him. Finally he woke with a gasp. 

"Wha-" Dean gasped. Turning, he saw red as he Lena resting her head on her shoulder, her temple bleeding. "Lena!" 

Zee gasped awake, finding herself handcuffed to Dean. "Okay...this would be kinky if we were naked and in bed...but this? This is pissing me off." 

"Cam? Can you get us out?" 

"No..." Cam whimpered, feeling the true effects of what happened. Sam allowed Martin to lock her in a devil's trap. It made her feel like a monster...it was dehumanizing. "Just so you know what this feel like? It's awful." 

"I have a bobby pin in my hair. If I lean my head towards you, can you reach it?" 

Dean nodded, stiffening as Zee leaned her head over towards him. Seeing the bobby pin, Dean plucked it out of her hair and went to work on the handcuffs. "Come on..." Dean growled, waiting for the tiny click. The handcuffs finally opened it, Dean quickly pulled his selfphone out of his pocket, dialing Benny as Zee undid the cuff around her wrist. 

"What'd they say?" Benny asked. 

Dean helped Zee up, and went over to break the devil's trap, freeing Cam. Grabbing a cloth, he cleaned the blood off of his neck and chest as he spoke into the phone. "They didn't go for it. They're on their way to you. I'd get scarce." 

"No offense, Dean, but your little brother doesn't exactly put chills up my spine." 

"Benny, listen to me. Do  _not_  underestimate my little brother, okay? He can and will kill you given the chance." Dean stopped when he saw Zee with no shirt on, washing the blood out of her hair in the sink. 

"All right. So, what now?" 

Dean wiped his face on a towel. "We go find Desmond." 

"You take me with."

"Ladies, let's go!" Dean called out, leaving Martin's room. Cam stormed out of the room, with Hell on her heels. If this is what she looked like when she torn Sam a new one, then he was going to get a huge new ass whooping. "Hey, I just told you – best thing you can do is lay low." 

"That ain't gonna work this time, bub. You take me with, or I don't tell you where he is." 

"You know where he is?" 

Benny picked up his machete. "He said he's not gonna stop the killing till I join his little nest. Two bodies is enough. I told him I'm in." 

"Benny.' 

"Dean, this is  _my_  fight. Are you in or are you out?" 

Dean sighed, hanging up, getting in the driver's seat. Cam sat next to him, her hand gripping her gun tight, her eyes trained on the road. Zee sat in the back seat, her eyes out the window. Dean drove to the wooded area where Benny was, pulling up and parking. Benny was waiting for them, holding a machete. Cam got out of the car, grabbing her own machete and twirling it. Zee got out and stood behind her, with her bow and arrow ready in her hands. Dean walked over to the trunk, opening it. 

"This the place, huh? So, what's the plan? I hang back while you guys do some trust falls and binge-drinking?" Dean asked, grabbing a syringe of dead man's blood in his jacket pocket. 

"Man, if I didn't know you better, I'd say you have an extremely low opinion of us vamps. What's wrong with you, darlin'?" 

"Nothing," Cam told him, looking away. 

"She's fine. And we have no opinions. Call it healthy skepticism." 

They entered the shipyard building, walking in. Dean looked around with a flashlight, with Cam stiffening as she spotted someone crossed the room behind them. "We're not alone." 

Dean went to investigate, for only Desmond to get the drop of him. Desmond dropped from the ceiling, sending Dean flying as he tried to swing his machete at him. Once Dean was down, Desmond straddled him, his fangs descending. "Benny never told me he was bringing a friend. Or three." 

"You're not gonna talk a lot, are you? I've been dealing with crazy... all day."

Dean got a hold of the syringe, and tried to jab Desmond with it, but Desmond caught his hand. Squeezing it, the syringe broke, and causing Dean to groan. Desmond forced Dean's hand down and slashed at his neck with a finger nail, cutting him. As Desmond licked Dean's blood from his fingers, Cam caught his neck as he snarled and tried to lunge. Cam's eyes were red as she grabbed his hair in the other hand, twisting his neck back to bare his throat. Benny brought his machete down, decapitating him. Cam dropped the head, making it roll and land next to Deans. 

"Son of a... It took you long enough." 

"You've lost a step, friend," Benny smirked, pulling Dean up on his feet. "You need to lay off the junk food." 

Dean touched his neck, hissing at the pain. "Aah!" Benny licked his lips, staring at Dean's neck. 

Cam noticed this and went to stand next to her brother. "You okay?" she asked. 

"I'm fine." Benny turned and slowly walked away. They followed him, grabbing a cloth from Cam grabbed a cloth from the trunk, and placed it on his neck, adding pressure. Dean took it form her, and walked over to Benny. "My life here is over, isn't it?" 

"Afraid so. Once word gets out... The machete swingers that'll come for you... You can't take them all. It's impossible. And even if you could..." Dean shrugged. 

"We'd have a problem." 

"Guys like us, we don't get a home. We don't get family." 

"You got Sam. You got your sister...and you got Zelena." 

Dean paused, his eyes going to Zee as she hugged his sister. "Yeah. Benny, you got to go deep underground, where  _nobody_  knows who you are." 

"Yeah. I got one last thing I got to do." Benny turned and walked away. 

Cam rubbed her eyes, the stress of today's events coming to her. "Hey..." Zee asked, placing a hand on Cam's shoulder. "You okay?" 

Cam tried to talk, but tears sprang to her eyes. Placing a hand on her head, she let a few tears out. "I'm fine...I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm...pissed...and tired. Pissed and tired. What Sam did...allowed Martin to do...that sucked. I felt like a monster...I just want to go..." 

"It's okay. Come here..." Zee cooed, hugging her. "Don't make any rash decisions. You're tired. Come on..." 

They gave Benny a lift to the dinner, so he could say farewell to Elizabeth. He didn't go in, just stood and watched her serving the patrons of the small diner. "Time to go, buddy," Dean told Benny. 

Benny nodded, turning and holding out his hand. "Thanks for not giving up on me, brother. You too, Campbell." 

Cam smiled a bit, hugging her body closely. "Don't give us a reason to." 

Benny clapped Dean on the back and got into his car. Dean raised a hand in farewell, watching as Benny drive away. Cam focused on the road as Dean drove them away. "You pissed?" Dean asked. 

"Oh, yeah," Cam nodded. 

"Wanna do the honors?" Dean asked, handing her his phone. 

Cam grabbed it, punching the number and putting it against her ear. "Hey, Dean." 

"Hey...it's Cam. Look, I'm just calling to let you know that the situation is resolved. Benny was not lying. There  _was_  another vamp, and we ganked him – me, Benny, Dean, and Zee." 

"Oh. That's good, Cam." 

"Yeah, shut up and you listen to me. Benny's long gone, and he won't be coming back, ever. So for your own sake, do not follow him. Are we clear?" 

"You don't have to worry about me, Cam. I'm long gone, too." 

"Oh, and, Martin?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Find a new line of work. Because, if I ever find you again...I will shove my foot up so far up your ass that you'll know what Hell tastes like." Cam snapped the phone closed and shoved it into the consel of the car. 

Cam felt a bit calmer, enjoying the drive down the highway. Cranking up the radio, Cam smiled a bit. Dean looked at her and began to tap his thumbs to the tune of "Feel Alright." Dean started to sing very off-tunely, making Cam begin to smile even more. Zee's face light up as well, chuckling as he began to move to the beat. Dean's phone rang, causing him to stop singing and answer it. "Yeah?"

"Dean?" Elizabeth asked, scared. 

"H-hang on." Dean switched the music off. "Elizabeth?" 

"Y-you told me to call you if I saw... him." 

"What do you mean? Roy? Is – is he there right now? Elizabeth, what's going on?" Dean asked. 

Elizabeth's voice broke. "Just come." 

Dean turned the wheel hard as he did a 180 turn at a crossroad, accerlating. Cam held onto the door as he rushed back towards the cafe. They rushed in, to see Elizabeth sitting outside the cafe. Her hands were shaky. Cam got out of the car to see that her neck was bleeding from a cut. Cam sat next to her, taking her hand as she looked up at Dean and Zee. "Go...I'll take care of her." Dean nodded, going inside. Cam turned back to Elizabeth, moving her hair out of the way to see the wound. Grabbing a clean cloth, she held it against the wound, grabbing Elizabeth's hand to press it against it. "I'm going to grab my first aid kit from the car, okay? Get you cleaned up..." 

"I don't understand..." Elizabeth broke down, sobbing. 

 

Dean and Zee entered, seeing the blood on the floor. Walking across the cafe, they found Martin's body in a large pool of blood. His bloody knife lied next to him and his neck was badly mauled. "Dean...do you believe in karma?" Zee asked. 

"Maybe..." 

After Elizabeth was patched up and given something to calm her nerves, Dean got a call from Sam. Zee and Cam shared a look as Dean cursed, snapping his phone closed. "Shit...Sam's going to go after Benny..." 

"So...where do we stand?" Cam asked her brother. 


	9. Torn and Frayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akes place during 8.10

Cam moaned as Cas moved above her, kissing her neck and biting. Her knees were bent and her ankles were locked at his lower back, driving him deeper inside of her. Her hands roamed up and down his back, clutching as his muscles tensed and relaxed. "Baby..." she moaned, moving a hand to his hair, pulling at him. Cas closed his eyes, moaning as she tightened around him. Cam grabbed his shoulders and moved him to his back, moving her hips as she straddled him. Cas sat up, tugging at her long hair as she moved in his lap. Tugging her lips to his, he snuck his tongue out tasting her. The last two weeks, Cas has experimented on what he liked to do with Cam. Licking the salt off of her neck, he felt her smile against his cheek. Gripping her hips tight in his hands, he moved his his up as he kept her still. He was glad that he bought those books. 

When they were done, Cam rested against his chest, a hand trailing up and down his chest. "Have you spoken to your brothers?" Cas asked, kissing her head. 

Cam sighed. She was still pissed at Sam for what he allowed Martin to do. She needed a break, so she ran to the only place she though she could relax and be safe. "Well, Sam is ignoring my calls. Dean is trying to track down Sam, and Zee is in the middle of it, trying to get Dean to let go and notice her. And here I am...with you." Cam sighed, rolling onto her back. "I don't know what to do. A part of me wants to lock them in the Bobby's old safe room and make them hash it out, and a part of me wants to let them do it on their own. I'm getting to old to be their mother. I'm actually getting to young to pass off as their older sister. They keep aging and I remain the same." 

"Cambions age slower than humans," Cas informed her, rolling to his side. Cam rolled over to hers, so that they were face to face. "Sam and Dean will work it out. One thing I know about your brothers is that they always forgive each other. And that you always find a way to bring your family together." 

Cam grinned, rolling on top of Cas. "You, Castiel Winchester, know exactly what to say." Kissing him, she rolled off the bed, taking the sheet with her. "I'm going to shower and get dressed and let's go take a walk." Cam changed into a plaid flannel shirt and a white tank top with blue jeans and brown boots. Cas changed into his normal attire and together, they left the hotel room with smiles on their face as they walked down through the park. Cam laughed as they shared a hot dog, laughing as Cas tested it in his mouth. It wasn't until Cas stopped, staring at a baby. "Cas? What is it?" 

"That baby has a hernia." Cas took her hand, pulling over towards the infant. 

"Shh. Shh. Shh. Shh," the woman told her child as she cried. 

"She's been crying for two days," Cas told her, as the woman nodded, looking tired. "The doctors missed something. It's called an inguinal hernia – very hard to detect." 

Cas touched the baby on the forehead, making the crying stop. Cam smiled at his tenderness and willingness to help others. That was quickly changed as she was teleported inside of the white room, but with Cas staring at the wall. Cam looked down to see that she had on a white dress with short lacy sleeves and bodice. "Cas?" she asked, touching his back. Cas just continued at the wall. "Baby?" Cam got in front of him, startled as a drop of blood fell from his eye, leaving a bloody trail down his face. "Cas! Cas!" Cam shouted, shaking him. 

Cam was transported back to the park, with Cas looking confused. "Why are you shaking me?" he asked. 

Cam looked around in confusion, then at Cas's face not seeing the bloody tear. Sighing in relief, but still on high alert, she wrapped her arms around him. "I don't know...something strange just happened. You okay?" 

"Yes...I'm alright. But we need to find your brothers and friend." 

"Why?" 

"Samandriel was captured by your father. We need to resuce him." 

"How did you know?" 

"I turned on the angel frequency so I can help people." 

"Alright..." Cam nodded, looking around again as he took her hand in his. What ever just happened seemed so real. And she was going to figure it out. 

* * *

 

Sam was sitting on a couch, drinking a beer from a bottle. Hearing a knock on the motel room door, he went to open it, seeing Dean and Zee. Partly closing in, angry, he opened it again fully. Dean walked past him into the room, pissed off as well. Zee looked sad, and shrugged as she walked in as well. 

"Who did you expect?" Dean asked. 

"Long drive," Sam commented. 

"Well, I wouldn't have had to make it if you hadn't have hung up on me." 

"Yeah, well, I heard all I needed to hear. Where's Cam?" 

"With Cas. She's quite pissed off at you. Her parting words were 'I'm done. You two figure it out by yourself. You're both acting like spoiled little brats'," Dean explained. "You heard what you wanted to hear. I told you Benny wasn't killing. Hell, I watched him end the fangbanger that was. So did Cam and Zee." 

"How about Martin? How did he end that?"  

"Stupid – just like I said it would. Crazy son of a bitch didn't give Benny a choice. It was self-defense." 

"Seriously, Dean? That's the story you're going with? That the vampire was the real victim here?" Sam stressed out

"Hey, like it or not, that's the truth, okay? There was a time when that actually meant something." 

"I'm going to grab a bite to eat and see if I can't contact Cam," Zee said, not wanting to get in the middle of the Winchester family drama. It was bad enough that Dean had distanced himself from her and even started calling her Zee. Not Lena, what he he said it as he stared straight into her soul. Just Zee, like a passing thought. No secret glances, not accidental touches, no jokes...just distance and silence. 

"Yeah, yeah. No kidding," Sam scoffed. 

"What does that mean?" Dean asked. 

"You think this is just about Benny?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" 

"What the hell do you think I'm talking about?" 

"Amelia? Oh, come on, man. I sent you that text 'cause I needed you to – to –" 

"You needed me to what? To tear ass to Texas? To be afraid that what happened to Jessica, what happened to... everybody that we care about might have happened to her?" 

"You were gonna kill Benny. What was I supposed to do?" 

"Is that what we are? You save a vampire by making me believe that the woman I love might be dead? What if I did that to Zee?!" 

Dean snapped, inching his way to Sam. "Don't you ever dare talk about Lena like that! What do you want to hear, Sam? That I was wrong? Fine. I was wrong. Okay? But if you'd have just heard me out, if you'd have trusted me, all of this could have been avoided. Hell, even Cam vouched for him!" 

"You didn't want me to trust you. You wanted me to trust Benny, and I can't do that." 

"Right. Okay, well, then, what the hell do we do now?" 

"That depends. It depends on you. On whether or not you're done with him." 

"Well, honestly, I don't know." 

The brothers just stared at each other. "Glad I made the drive." 

Dean walked past Sam and out of the room where Zee was waiting for him. "Dean...wait up!" Zee called out, running after him. 

"What?! What do you want from me?!" 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Zee asked, stepping back. 

"If you want a knight in shining armor, I'm not him. I'm too screwed up for you, Zee. You were right...we'll bring each other down. Destroy each other." 

"I know you're pissed off at Sam..." 

"I destroy everybody I care about. I'm done."

"Done?" 

"You're not worth it." 

"Wait, what? I'm not worth it?" Zee asked, her hand over her chest as Dean walked to the Impala. "What?" 

* * *

Cam heard her phone ring, going to answer it as she packed her bag. Cas was already finding Dean. Picking it up, she saw it was Zee's calling. "Hey...do I have stuff to tell you." 

"Well, me too. Me and Dean...officially over." 

"What? What happened?" 

"Well, we found your wayward brother. Apparently, on the way to save Benny, Dean sent Sam a text message from Amelia's old cell asking for help. I heard them shouting from outside. Sam thought that something happened to her just like somebody named Jess?" 

"Shit...Jess was his college girlfriend that died by Azazel. Stabbed and burned on the ceiling..." 

"Like your mom." 

"Yeah. Then what happened?" 

"Well, I don't know. Dean came back out, and I called to him. He started shouting at me, telling me that he destroys everything around him, and I'm not worth it. Can you believe him?! That I'm not worth it! I can't believe that I considered giving my my V-card. What a fucking asshole!" 

"I'm so sorry, Zee. On my half, Cas needs to save the angel Samandriel...remember Alfie?" 

"Yep. What's wrong?" 

"How did you know something's wrong?"

"Because we're best friends...sisters. So, what?" 

"You know the white room that me and Cas..." 

"Go and fuck in? The sex room?" 

"Yeah. We were there...and Cas just stared at the wall. He just healed a baby girl with a hernia, and we got transported there. He just stood there, staring. Then blood ran from his eye. I think something is wrong with him, but I don't know how to prove it..." 

"Well, I'm not going to leave Cas alone. If something is going on with him, I'd rather nip it in the bud before other shit happens you know?" 

"I'm with you, ten million percent girlie."

"Thanks. Cas told me that Dean was at the cabin. Meet you there?" 

"Yep. I'm going to hotwire a bike. I need to clear my head before I speak to him. I might kill him. Keep me in touch, yeah?" 

"Yeah. I'll punch him for you." 

"I know I can always count on you..." 

"Best friends forever!" Cam told her friend, hanging up. 

Cam zipped up her bag, closing it, and grabbing it. Closing her eyes, she pictured the cabin, and teleported there. Seeing Dean sitting on the couch with his laptop in his lap, she strutted over to Dean, and slugged him in the face. "Ouch! Cam!" 

"That's for Zee. You're a fucking prick...I'm embarressed to be your sister," Cam sneered, walking towards Cas. "Hey, baby." 

"Hello...you punched your brother," Cas commented. 

"I know...he said something hurtful to my friend..." Cam stroked his face, kissing his lips. "So, where's Alfie?" 

"He's in Nebraska. Dean discovered that they'res an influx of storms.

"I'll text Zee the address. Let's role." 

The drive was quiet, the tension between Cam and Dean intense. Cas sat in the front seat, his eyes between his brother-in-law and his wife. When he found Dean, he said that Sam was gone. Cas wasn't fond of Sam at the moment for the way he treated his wife. Dean and Cas dropped Cam off at the motel so she could look into the medical and police records. Zee was there by the time they arrived. Cam got out, taking her bag out of the back seat with her, leaning over to kiss Cas through the front passenger window. 

Zee hugged her, glad to have a friend on her side. They walked into the main desk and reserved two rooms, setting down their stuff. Cam pulled open her laptop, hacking into the police database. She looked at Zee, who had a far away look in her eyes. "Cam...something weird happened to me." 

"What?" 

"Remember how I said that I shut out the voices when I was younger. Well today, I heard something." 

"What?" Cam asked. 

"I don't know. I was getting gas for the motorcycle I bought myself. I was going to steal one, but I just ended up buying a cheap Harley. I needed gas, so I pulled over. Then I heard it...it was like a robotic voice. Then I saw fire..." 

"What did you hear?" 

"Vah-teh-kah-rah. Sal-voch-tay. It just kept repeating over and over again." 

"Huh..." Cam clicked, going over to read what the witness statement was as well as the victim. Cam grabbed her phone, calling her husband. 

"Hello?" Cas answered. 

"So, what did you find?" 

"The man heard the burning bushes speaking in tongues." 

"Well, Zee heard some interesting things at the gas station, and she saw fire." 

"Dean...how do I put the phone on the speaker phone mode?" she heard Cas asked. 

"Give me that..." she heard rustling, then Dean's louder voice. "I'm here. What's going on?" 

"Well, she heard the words sal-voch-tay." 

"That's the same thing that the vic heard. Lena...is that the language you hear?" 

Cam asked the question to Zee, who nodded. "She said yeah." 

"Well, what do you think? Mean anything to you?" Dean asked Cas. 

"Yes. It's Enochian. It means 'obey.'" 

"Obey? Obey what? And how in the hell does Lena hear Enochoian?" Dean asked again. 

"It could be possible that she is related to a prophet by blood. Or she has something to do with angels." 

"Whoa...does that mean that she could be like Anna have be a angel with no grace?" Cam questioned. 

"No...she's human. Or partly?" 

Zee snatched Cam's phone away, clicking the speaker button. "So, Cas what are you saying? I'm not human?" 

"You are human. I believe that you are part human...and part angel. Something I felt when we first met." 

"Wait, what?! How come you didn't tell me this before?!" Cam screeched, seeing Zee's white face. 

"I thought she was aware of her heritage. It's confusing. She has no powers...someone shielded her away. But she has a telepathic ability to hear angels. Who ever stripped her of her powers and shielded her from angels is very powerful." 

"Well, I'm adopoted. So, what the fuck?!" Zee asked, her whole world crashing down around her. 

"Can we figure out this mystery later? Obey what?" Dean asked. 

"I don't know. But the amount of pain an angel must be in not just to manifest through shrubbery but to burn – Dean... we have to find him before it's too late. Zee could be the link..." 

"Hey...just because I could be part angel doesn't mean that you have the right to use me as a magnet for brain damaged angels," Zee snarled. 

"Okay. Okay, well, look, a sign like that – Alfie can't be too far, right? So we'll just start at the bush and work our way out. Without using my best friend, alright?" 

"And look for what exactly? Crowley could have him anywhere." 

"Well, if I know Crowley, the place will be swarming with demons, so we'll just drive till we see ugly. Then we'll release the hell spawn on that place, if that's cool with my sister?" Dean asked. 

"A chance to send Crowley plummeting to the ground. Hells yes. Come pick us up." Cam hung up her phone, turning to face her friend. "Hey...we'll figure this out, alright? But first we got to finish this. Then we can get to the bottom of you and my husband." 

"Cammie...if what Cas says is true...then my parents lied to me. I knew I was adopted, but they said that I was in an orphange. That they don't know anything about me. I spent my whole life thinking I was a freak...and here I am...a freak in real life." 

"Join the club. Your best friend is half a demon, married to an angel. You're just part of our fucked up twisted family. But no matter what, I still love you . You're my sister..." Zee smiled, hugging her friend. 

* * *

The hunters and the angel drove to another abandoned warehouse, looking for signs of foul play. "Wow, will you look at that? Our ninth abandoned factory. Ain't that America? Hey, what do you say, this doesn't pan out, we head back to that beer-and-bacon happy hour about a mile back, huh?" Dean smirked. 

"Wait a minute, Dean. Those derelicts, they're demons. I can see their true faces." 

"Yep...so can I," Cam told them, lowering their sunglasses to look at them. 

Dean grabbed his binoculars and looked at the men standing around an oil drum, and saw another man on a balcony above them. Lowering them, he handed them to Zee, who looked at them. "Crowley's got that many hell monkeys outside, he's got to have at least double inside," Zee told them, handing Dean the binoculars back. 

"And angel warding. I can feel it," Cas mentioned. 

"Well, you, me, half demon, a maybe half angel with mad bow and arrow skils, and a demon knife ain't gonna cut it. Considering two of us don't have any powers." 

"Okay. I'll get Sam." 

Cam and Dean both stopped him. "Hold on, baby." 

"No. We don't need Sam," Dean told Cas. 

"But you just said –" 

"Look, if Sam wanted in, he'd be here, okay? I got a better idea. Buckle up." 

Dean drove them down to the wharf where a boat named  _Fizzles’ Folly_ was being docked. Dean knocked, entering to see Kevin hunched over the Demon Tablet, a notebook, and other various inscriptions plastered to the walls with tape. 

"Slow read?" Dean asked. 

"Slowest," Kevin sighed. 

"Where's Garth?" Cam asked. 

"Supply run? I don't know. Sort of lost track of when he comes and goes. You guys need help with something? I'm working here." 

"You look horrible," Cas told him, honestly. 

"Yeah. Thanks." 

"He's right. Are you okay, Kevin?" Cam asked, pulling out a chair, sitting down next to him. 

"Fine. I'm just... in the middle of this." Out of the Winchester siblings, Kevin felt the most closest to Cam. At first it was a crush, even though she was half of the enemy. But she's proven that she had good in her heart. But since he was too young for her, she became a big sister to him. Even when Sam left him high and dry, Cam found him and gotten him out to safety, teaching him to cover his tracks and to never look back. 

"And? Any luck?" Dean asked. 

"Interpreting half a demon tablet? No. I got nothing." 

"All right, well, buck up, 'cause, uh, we need some more of that demon TNT ASAP," Dean told him, slapping him on the back. 

"You used it all?" 

"Yeah, so let's whip up another batch." 

"Sure. West Bank witch hazel, skull of Egyptian calf, the tail of some random-ass newt that may or may not be extinct –" Kevin deadpanned. 

"All right, all right, I get it – ingredients are hard to come by, huh?" 

"That's just the first three ingredients." 

"Give me the list. I'll get what we need," Cas told him. 

Dean smiled. "Huh." 

Kevin rolled his eyes, grabbing a piece of paper to start making a list. When Kevin was done, Cas took the list, holding his hand out to Cam. Cam went over to him, her eyes boaring holes into Dean's head. "You leave, Zee alone, you hear me?" 

"Yes ma'am," Dean nodded, watching as Cam and Cas disappeared. 

Cam was transported to a herbology shop where Cas looked at the list. Cam took it from him, grabbing the supplies they needed, her inner witch screaming in joy at something she knew that she could do. "You're very good at this," Cas commented, watching her find the witch hazel. 

"What? Find witch ingredients? Well, I am a natural born witch. I'm pretty smart as well. It's not rocket science." 

"I know...you just have a natural talent. You were born like this." 

"What do you know about half angels?" Cam asked, changing the subject. 

"They're called Nephilims. They're abominations to Heaven. Usually conceived when a male angel takes a human man as a vessel and has sexual relations with a woman. The woman carries the child to term, but does not survive." 

"So...whoever Zee's birth mom was is dead?" 

"Yes." 

"So...if I could have children...would I survive?" 

Cas stopped, turning to her. That was a fear that never ran through his head. "I don't know...you are not human. Our child would not be human...not entirely." 

"Oh. Our child would be what? Half angel, a quater human, as well as a quater demon?" 

"It would be...a..." Cas thought, not having a word for their hypothetical child. 

"A...trybrid. Or a Nephalaem. You know...nephilim and cambion combined." Cam linked her arm through Cas's as they stood at the check out. 

"It would be a difficult childhood." 

"Yeah...be she would have us as parents. I would show her the good she could do with her magic. You would show her how to heal people and smite with her angel side. And not to mention she has two uncles that would kill for her. As well as a godmother who would fight tooth and nail for her." 

"She?" Cas asked. 

"Yeah...just a thought you know? A little girl. With my hair color, or maybe yours. Your blue eyes." 

"All newborn children are born with blue eyes," Cas explained. "It's in their biological make up." 

"Yeah...but you'res are a pretty shade of blue. Like saphires." 

"Your eyes are beautiful. They're a mix between blue and green...like an ocean or the sea." 

"You're a romantic," Cam grinned, taking his hand in hers as he teleported them to Egypt. 

"I've been reading that book. It says to compliment your wife. I wouldn't know how to be a father...or a good one." 

"You think I would know how to be a mom? I would be so scared and lost." 

"You raised Sam and Dean." 

"And look at them! Sam has so many insecurities that he has relationship problems and becomes needy. And Dean...he sleeps his way around through so many different women. I didn't do a good job raising them."

"You did well enough. You and your brothers do so much good in the world. I can see their souls, and they're filled with pure good. Not because of their experiences with life...but because of you. You soul is so bright that the darkness barely has a chance to shine through. You do so much good in the world, healing people, helping people, fighting the evil. You soul is what I seek to find my way back to you." 

Cam felt a tear fall down her face, taking Cas's face in her hands and kissing him. Cas's hands traveled to her waist to keep her steady. Cam pulled away, smiling lovingly at her husband. "You have no idea how much I love you." 

"You're going to be angry at me..." 

"What? Why?" Cam asked, as Cas took her in his arms. Cam felt her pony tail rush around her face and saw Sam sitting on a park bench. Cam glared at her husband. "You play dirty..." 

"I'm very clean...I think you should talk to your brother. You three work the best together." 

"Cas! He allowed Crazy Martin to lock me in a Devil's trap. I couldn't escape! I was trapped." 

"I know...and for harming you, I am disappointed in him. But you shouldn't be." 

"Watching humanity – it never gets old, does it?" Cas asked. "I'll leave you to talk." 

Cas walked away to observe children playing. Sam sighed, looking at his sister. "Cammie..." 

"You fucking let Martin cold cock Dean, and then you fucking allowed him to trap me in a devil's trap! You know how that made me feel?" 

"I know you're pissed-" 

"It made me feel dirty! A monster! You roped me into the circle with my father and the other demons! I was a caged animal!" 

"I know, but-" 

"But what?" Cam asked. "You're acting like a spoiled little child because Dean found a new friend to play with! And I'm tired of letting you! You're a grown ass man, Samuel Winchester, so grow the fuck up! I'm done! Do whatever you want to fucking do, because I'm done playing mommy! Continue hunting, don't continue hunting, I don't fucking care anymore! Just leave me and my husband out of your family drama with Dean. Because honestly, if I aged at a normal rate, I would have grey hairs! You're both man childs! And don't blame it on Daddy issues, because we all shared the same father! So, just save it. I don't want to hear any accusations, no apologizes, no nothing. Okay?"

"But-" 

"Zzp!" Cam told him, closing his mouth with her telekinesis. "Nothing. Now...my daddy dearest has Alfie...you going to help us take on an army of demons or what?" 

Cas teleported them back to the houseboat, where Kevin was working on the spell for the demon bomb with headphones in his ears. Zee sharpened her arrows with her own headphone, ignoring Dean's presence. Dean tipped the crumbs from a bag of snack food into his mouth, tossing the bag into the trash. 

"I got what we need," Cas announced, letting go of Sam's arm, but keeping Cam's hand in his. 

Zee's eyes grew wide when she saw Sam. Dean turned around. "Well, it's about time." Then he noticed Sam, his expression hardening. "What's he doing here?" 

"Don't worry, Dean. Once we save Alfie, I'm out," Sam sighed. 

"Oh, once 'we' save Alfie. Don't hurt yourself, Sam. Cas, the girls, and I can handle it." 

"Not according to Cas or Cam." 

"I told you we didn't need him." 

"We need  _everything,_  Dean. And I need all of you, as you say, to stow your crap. Can you do that?" 

Dean and Sam glared at each other, then looked at Cam. "For fucks sake! What did I just say, Sam? Explain to Dean!" Cam shouted. 

Sam took a step back at Cam's hostile behaivor. So...she was serious. "Cam told me that she's done playing the mom role. That we're grown men that can handle our own shit. She doesn't care anymore. We're man children, and need to grow up. So, we need to leave her out of our arguments, because she's done picking sides. For now on, she's picking her own side." 

Dean looked at his sister, seeing hell fire in her eyes. She was terrifying scary when she was pissed. "Damn..." Dean whispered. "Alright...so, we doing this or what?" 

* * *

 

The Impala pulled up and parked outside of the warehouse. The hunters and angel filed out of the car, ready for the fight ahead of them. "So, there are four main points of warding – north, south, east, and west – and four Enochian symbols, like this..." Cas took a marker from the car, drawing on Sam's palm, "...that you need to destroy before I can enter." 

"Okay, so, what? We go in, take care of the hell mooks, and you extract the angel?" Dean asked. 

"Yes. After killing so many, I need to save at least this one," Cas nodded. 

"Cool. I can get to the balcony on the inside and shoot from there. Be your eyes from the sky," Zee told them, strapping her sheath of arrows onto her back. 

"We send Cam out first to weaken them. Fight fire with fire," Dean told them, seeing Cam nod in agreement. 

"Sounds like a plan," Sam agreed. 

"Okay." Dean took out his demon-killing knife. "Let's do this." 

"Wait. Here." Cas took out his angel blade, giving it to Sam. "This doesn't just work on angels. It kills demons, too." 

"Thanks, Cas." 

Cam turned towards Cas, kissing him. Pulling back, she stroked his face. "Be careful...okay? I can't loose you again." Cas nodded, watching his wife, his brothers, and Zee leave for the warehouse. 

Zee looked up at the guard, shooting an arrow into his heart, saying an exorcism under her breath. The black smoke rushed out of the mouth of the dead man and into the earth back to hell. Nodding to the Winchesters, she climbed up and took guard of her friends as they began to enter the warehouse. A demon walked towards another who was standing next to a fire burning inside of a 44-gallon drum. Cam whisled, smiling as the demons went over towards her. She stood on a short flight of stairs, her eyes red and black veins prominent in her porcelin skin. "Hello, boys. Miss me?" The demon's eyes turned back, advancing on her, but she flung her hand out, sending him back down the stairs into Sam who stabbed him Cas's angel blade. Bright lights flashed in the demon's eyes as he died.   
  
"Well, not my most original work, but..." Dean shrugged. 

Sam took the keys from the demon's body and tossed them to Cam, who unlocked the a door to the building. They entered the warehouse, Dean and Sam marking X's across symbols they found on the way. Cam took point, her eyes scanning for a demon. 

Zee watched the Winchesters go inside, moving to stand above them in the catwalks, her eyes trained like a hawk for a demon to come at them. A pain hit her temple as she heard the static of a radio before a monotonous voice spoke to her soul. "Voh-meh-pah-rah-less. Voh-meh-pah-rah-less," she whispered. If she was part angel, then she should have the coding to understand what was being said. Closing her eyes, she transported herself into her mind where she kept all of her repressed childhood memories. Finding the "vault" that held the voices, she mentally undid it with the combination...the day her parents were murdered. The mental vault clicked as it cracked open. Opening it wider, she was rushed with words that she could understand. Words that she could understand when she was a child. Words that she was too afraid to hear so she shut them inside herself so she could live a normal life. She could make out the words 'tablet...' and something about 'protection..." 

Cam tiptoed through the hall, grabbing Dean to shield him from a demon passing through. As soon as he passed, Cam let Dean go. They continued to walk through the factory. Cam heard Sam grunt and raced to find a demon behind her brother and another dead at his feet. Cam kicked the demon away, sending him flying away with her mind and arm. Dean grabbed it, killing it with his knife. 

"Thanks," Sam breathed out. 

"Come on," Cam told them, leading the way to Alfie's screams. 

"Zod-leh-fah," Zee repeated, writing them down in a notebook now as she kept an eye in the main room. "Demon tablet..." 

 

Cam stopped when she heard a pained, horrible scream. "Alfie," Dean beeathed out. 

Cam heard the footsteps first, turning to see two demons come towards them. Dean turned to see two more coming from another direction. "Boom?" she asked her brothers. 

"Boom..." Dean agreed. 

Sam took one of the demon bombs, igniting it as the demons raced towards them. He tossed it down the hallway as Dean tossed on of his own towards the other directions. Cam pushed the demons back as they took off behind a wall, their backs to it. The bombs exploded, making them grin at each other. "Boom..." Sam sighed in relief. 

Zee held onto her post as the walls shook at the blast. "Go get them guys," she whispered. 

 

When the coast was clear, the Winchesters stood up and looked at the marks on the wall from the demon's bodies. They followed the sound of Alfie's screams, the boys continuing to spray paint over the Enochian symbols. Dean got to the door, spray painting over the symbol on it. "All right, anytime now, Cas." 

Cas appeared, breathing heavily, leaning heaviy on Cam. "Baby?" Cam asked, keeping him up. 

"Cas! Hey! You okay?" Sam asked. 

"It must be the sigils. I'm not at full power." 

"Sam, help me muss this crud," Dean said, shaking his can of paint. 

"No, wait! There's no time. Samandiriel won't last much longer," Cas panicked. 

Dean tried the door to find it locked. Sam handed Cas the angel blade. "Cas. Here, take this."  

Cas covered his ears, his mind being assulted by flashes. He unconciously transported Cam and himself to the white room, where blood ran down his face. "Cas?" Cam asked, noticing the same white dress. "Cas?! What's wrong?! Castiel!" 

"Dean, hurry up. Come on!" Sam told his brother, seeing Cas's distress and Cam's worried hands on him. No words were coming from their mouths. 

 

Cas took a step back, leaning against the wall as Cam followed him, her hands on his. "What's wrong?! Castiel, talk to me! Cas!" Cam caught sight of a woman, then more blood coming from Cas's eyes as he screamed in pain. 

"Dean." 

Dean slammed a hand into the door as Cam and Cas sunk down in a crouch. "All right. Plan 'B.'" 

"We have a plan 'B'?" Sam asked. Dean braced himself, flinging himself against the door. Since it didn't budge, he tried again. Sam followed his lead, both of their bodies slamming the door as Cas cowered on the floor, Cam hovering over him. 

"Cas! Snap out of it!" Cam begged, tears pricking from her eyes as he fell onto the ground. Cam fell to the knees, the bottom of her dress splattered with the bloody tears. Grabbing his face in her hands, she looked up to see the woman sneering down at her. She saw the woman lean over him, who Cas was now in a chair, and put some instrument inside his eyes. Cam gapsed in shock, fear, and anger as Cas began to scream. "Who the hell are you and what the fuck have you doing to my husband?!" she shouted. The woman ignored her, but continued the work. Cam looked around to see the woman twist the thing inside of his eye and into his mind. Outside she could hear Alfie's screams of pain. "It's not real..." she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. "It's a memory...Cas! It's a memory! This isn't real!" 

Zee's hand shook as she continued to write down in her notebook. Stopping, she saw a drop of water on her pages. Touching her face, she found her face wet with tears. She hasn't really cried since her parents died. Samandiriel's pain hit the most sensitive part in her soul. Swallowing hard, she continued to write the words she heard. "Bah-nah-sah-ee." 

Sam flung himself against the door again with a grunt. "Cas? Cam? Anytime now," Dean panted. 

Cam saw the woman holding metal instruments close to his eyes. She knew who she was, she could feel it in her body. But she couldn't place a name or where she'd seen her before. "Cas! Alfie needs you. Sam and Dean need you! You have to snap out of this! Castiel!" Cam shouted, shaking him. 

Zee took a shuddering breath as she continued to write. "Ar-doh-zah-feh," she repeated, writing down the English translation. 

Dean and Sam continued to throw themselves at the door as Cam tried to rouse her fallen husband. "Castiel! Please! Wake up! WAKE UP!" 

"Pah-deh-rah," Zee sobbed as she wrote down the final word. Looking down, she gasped as she saw what it meant. "There's an angel tablet," she whispered. 

Dean and Sam felt the door begin to give as they finished hurling their bodies against it. Dean and Sam looked at their sister who sat unmoving next to her husband. They would worry about her later. The door finally gave away, allowing them enterance. Crowley was gone, but another demon grabbed a knife from a table of torture instruments. Cam placed a hand on Cas's head, transferring his pain to her. 

Cam felt Cas's soul vanish from the white room, leaving her alone in the white room. Suddenly, she was on the table, strapped as the woman came near her. Cas entered the room, staggering and weak as he headed for Samandriel. Removing the screws from the contraption on his head and in his head, he ignored the fact that his wife was not in the room with him. Another demon entered, and began to fight with Sam. Sam looked at Cam, and saw her laying on the ground on her back. The demon Dean was fighting threw him into a glass plane. Cas removed another metal screw from Samandriel's head and a pick through his skill as Sam and Dean continued to fight. He saw a flash of an arrow as Zee stood there, wearing her black t-shirt, her face wet with tears. 

 

Cam struggled, realizing that was going to relieve one of Cas's memories. She still wore the white dress. Seeing the metal device come near her eyes, she heard that professional sick voice speak to her. "Hold still." Cam screamed as she felt something sharp entered her eye. 

Castiel continued to disassmeble the metal device on Samandriel's head when he saw Cam's body start to flail. Zee rushed to her friend's seizing body, turning her onto her side. Dean was able to straddle the demon, raising his knife to deilver the final blow. Looking up, he froze when he saw his sister seize. The demon grabbed his throat during his distration. Sam sent his demon flying into a trolley of torture devices. The demon grabbed a weapon from the car, rushing at Sam. Cas finished removing the metal contraption from Samandriel's head, catching him as he sagged forward. Dean knocked the demon's arm away from his neck, backhanding him across the face. Sam sent his demon flying to Dean, who stood up and stabbed him in the back, killing it. "Go to her," Dean told his brother, both finding a common ground as they always did. They both loved their sister more than their own life. 

"Sam..." Zee whimpered, brushing Cam's cheek softly as the convulsions came to a stop. 

"What happened?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know..." Zee whispered. 

"Cammie..." 

"Hmm," Cam moaned. 

Dean heard Cam moan, and turned to the demon on the ground. "Wait! I know – I know things." 

Cas helped Samandriel up, his eyes locked on his wife. Dean saw his hesitation. "Cas! Go! We got her!" 

Cas sucked in a breath, nodding as he took Samandriel out of the room, disappearing. "Good, good. There's so much you don't know. You  _need_  me," the demon begged. Dean nodded. "Yeah."   
  
"Yeah, I don't think so," Dean smirked, stabbing the demon. 

* * *

Cas supported Samandriel, who leaned against the Impala. "It's okay. You're safe now. I'm taking you home." 

"No. You can't take me back there, Castiel," Alfie panicked. 

"Why not?" 

"You don't understand. I told Crowley things – things he shouldn't have known. He got to our coding, our secrets – secrets I didn't even know we had!" 

"What secrets?" 

"Heaven, Naomi." 

Cas froze. "No. W-who's Naomi?" 

"Who is – listen to me. Listen to me closely. I've been there. I know! They're controlling us, Castiel! Look at what happened to Campbell?" 

"What do you mean?" Cas asked, confused. He was taken to the office in Heaven, where Naomi stood over him. Cas was seating in a chair. 

"Kill him!" Naomi ordered. 

"What does he mean, they're controlling us? What happened to Campbell?" 

"Castiel!" 

"Who is controlling us? Why did I see your face? Why was I so afraid? What did you do to me? What did you do to my wife?" 

Naomi grabbed Castiel, hauling him to his feet. "This is a direct order! Kill him!" 

Naomi pushed Castiel into his chair, making him disappear back to Samandiriel. Castiel felt his angel blade slip down his sleeve and into his hand. His arm moved up and stabbed Samandiriel. Bright lights came from Samandiriel's body as he died. 

 

"What did I just do?" Cas asked, shocked at what happened, when he appeared back into the office. 

"You killed a traitor." 

Cas felt more broken as he shook his head. "Samandiriel... was good. And I was trying to atone for –" 

"Samandiriel was broken. He revealed the existence of what I would die to protect – what any of us would die to protect. The angel tablet, Castiel. Crowley knows." 

"I just murdered one of our own to protect a tablet? What's wrong with Campbell?" 

"If the demon tablet can seal demons in Hell, what do you think the angel tablet could do to us? You're a hero, Castiel. You've done Heaven a great service. Your wife will be fine. She just experienced a side effect of you helping us. She'll be alright with rest." 

"And that's what I tell Sam and Dean?" 

Dean stood up, wiping his knife on his pant leg. Sam transported Cam to Zee's arms, gripping her arm. "Hotwire a car outside, take her to the nearest hospital, then meet us at the cabin. Use the name Camille Singer. You hear me?" 

Zee nodded, rushing out with Cam in her arms. Sam and Dean looked at each other, going the opposite way back to the Impala. 

"Cas! What the hell happened?" Dean asked, seeing Cas cradle Samandiriel in his arms. 

"He was compromised." Cas laid the body down gently, standing up. "He came at me. I killed him in self-defense." 

Dean saw blood trickle out from on of Cas's eyes. "Cas, you okay?" 

Cas felt the blood on his face, using his hand to wipe it away. "My vessel must have been damaged in the melee. I have to go. Samandiriel's remains belong in Heaven." Cas bent down, wrapping an arm around Samandiriel's shoulders. 

"Cas, wait," Dean told him. 

"Thank you both... for everything you've done. Tell, Cam, that I love her." With the sound of angel wings, Cas disappeared with the body. 

"Cas!" Dean shouted. 

* * *

Sam spent the next morning spray painting Enochian angel warding on the door of the cabin. Dean tied talismans to the windows. Zee sat on the couch, exhausted from being at the hospital then driving all night as she explained what the doctors told her of Cam, who was resting upstairs. "Her blood work and MRI, CTs, turned out perfetly fine. They said it was stress." 

"Yeah, like a supernatural fueled seizure was just stress," Dean scoffed. 

Sam finished, backing away from the door, his eyes on his handiwork. "Okay. That should do it. Cas can't see or hear us now." 

"Okay, what the hell?" Dean asked, trying to keep his voice down for his sister. 

"I know," Sam sighed. 

"I third the motion," Zee told them. 

"I told you something was off with him since he got back from Purgatory."

"You're right," came a voice from the stairs. They turned to see Cam in her sleep pants, a tank top, and her robe. Fuzzy slippers were on her feet and her hair was tied up in a bun. 

"So, what, you think someone's messing with him or something?" Sam asked, watching her walk down the stairs. 

"Who?" Dean thought. 

"Angels?" Sam guessed. 

"Why would the angels have him kill  _another_  angel?" Dean asked. 

Sam shrugged. "What do you remember?" 

"Not much. I saw myself in the white room...Cas bleeding from his eye...him screaming, then everything went blank." 

Dean looked at his tired sister, then at his brother. "You know what, man? Me and Lena got this. You go." 

"What?" Sam asked. 

Cam sighed, collasping on the couch, grabbing one of the throws to throw over her legs. "Dean's right. I'll be okay. Don't you have a girl to get back to?" 

"Yeah. I guess I do. Um... Since when are you two on the Amelia bandwagon?" 

"I don't know. I'm just tired of all the fighting." Dean took a beer out of the fridge form himself and for Lena, as well as a bottle of water for his sister. "And, you know, maybe I'm a little bit jealous. I could never separate myself from the job like you could. Hell, maybe it's time for at least one of us to be happy. Cam's right. I'm being a grown up." 

"What, you being such a big hugger and all? She does make me happy, and she could be waiting for me if I went back. I'd be a very lucky man if she was. But now... with everything staring down at us, with all that's left to be done...I don't know." 

"Huh," Dean huffed, looking at Cam, who shrugged. 

"Yeah."

Cam took a big breath, staring at both of her brothers. "Well, speaking of the voice of reason, I do know this – whatever you decide, decide. Both feet in or both feet out. Anything in between is what gets you dead." 

"What happenend to you staying out of our lives?" Sam chuckled.

"You two are my only family, besides Zee and Cas. Sometimes I need you two to be my keepers."

"Yeah, I keep hearing that. I'm gonna... take a walk. Clear my head," Sam told them, standing up to leave. Dean sighed, his eyes on Zee. 

"Hey, can we talk?" Zee nodded, standing to follow Dean into the kitchen. She crossed her arms over her stomach as she looked at Dean. "I'm sorry for what I said...everybody I've ever been with has left me or had something horrible happen to them. I was pushing you away to protect myself and you from that heartache. I haven't been myself since Purgatory...I'm having a hard time adjusting, being who I am..." 

"Then maybe we should find each other before we continue whatever this is. Because I want somebody to take the risk for me, because...Dean, I am worth it. And so many things more. The only reason I'm staying at the point is because of your sister..."

"Lena..." 

"You should take Cam's advice. Your sister is smarter than you. You still have one foot in Purgatory with Benny and one foot on Earth. You're going to end up in two. Until you decide who you are, then you can't be you." 

"And what about you?" 

"I'm Zelena Michaels. I'm half a angel. I'm going to figure out who I am so I can move on. And for the record...I don't want a white picket fence. I just want somebody to understand and love me, for me." Zee reached up, giving his cheek a chaste kiss. "Find out who you are, Dean Winchester. Because the real Dean is the one I would consider being with." 

 

Dean stepped out, dialing the number he knew by heart. Taking a deep breath, he ended it with Benny. He wanted to be his old self again. He wanted to be a better man for Lena. He was making his choice. Walking in, he saw Cam was snoozing against the arm of the couch. Zee sat in the the middle sharing the blanket with her. Dean grabbed the remote, turning on boxing as he sat next to her. Lena noticed an insant change in him, and smiled as he relaxed next to her, his hand landing on his lap, palm up. Zee smiled a bit back, sliding her hand in his, intertwining their fingers together. 

 

Sam returned a little bit later with containers of food. Dean looked surprised, removing his hand from Zee's and shifting to sit up straighter on the couch. Sam went to the fridge, grabbing a couple of beers, and walking back to the living room. Cam was awake and smiled at him as he set food and beer out in front of them. Cam brought her beer to her lips, eyes shifting from one brother to another as they looked at each other. Sam took a sip of his beer, relaxing into the arm chair, making the first move. Everybody took a drink, and dug into their food. 

 

 


	10. LARP and the Real Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 8.11

"China Grove" played on the radio as the four hunters talked back and forth. They were at an impass between the demon tablet, Zee's parentage, Cas's disapparing act, Cam's seizure that only happened that one time, and the stress of their everyday lives. 

Sam looked at papers that they grabbed from Kevin as the girls painted each other's nails in the back seat. "We okay, back there?" Dean asked, glancing at the three other hunters. 

"We have the most powerful weapon we've ever had against demons, and we can't find a way to use it," Sam huffed out, fustrated. 

"Yeah, well, Kevin's on it. And when he finds something, he'll call. So we wait," Dean shrugged. 

Cam groaned, leaning foward to look betewen her brothers. "Look, we have all had a rough go over these past couple of weeks. And, uh... I know what you gave up wasn't easy. Maybe we ought to take the night off – go see a flick, hit a bar or two, have some fun."

Zee leaned forward, smiling at the idea. "I'm so down with that. You remember fun, don't you, Sammy?" 

Dean grinned as Lena ruffled up Sam's hand, sneaking out to kiss his cheek, licking him. "Gross!" Sam whined, wiping off his cheek. Luckily, his phone rang, saving him from the three children in car. "Kevin, what do you got?" 

"Hey," Garth greeted. 

"Garth. Hey." That piped up everybody's interest. 

"Why don't you grab a piece of paper?" Garth suggested. 

Sam struggled to find a piece of paper, but Cam reached up and gave him her notebook and a pen. "Really? Okay. Uh, yeah. Thanks, man." Sam scrambled, scribbling down what Garth told him. 

"Yeah, all right." 

"Oh, wait, hey – hey, Garth. Garth, are you there?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah." 

"H-how'd you know where we are?" 

"Yeah, you've been Garthed."

Sam shivered. "Look, it's bad enough that you're tracking us, but it's even worse when you say we've been 'Garthed.'" The other three hunters, shivered, now all wanting a shower. Sam cleared his throat, hiding Garth's reply. "Yeah." Sam hung up, putting the phone into his pocket of his jeans. "Okay, we got to lose the GPS on our phones, because Garth has been tracking us, and other hunters, apparently, to assign cases." 

"On it!" Cam told him, digging for her phone in her camera bag.

Dean nodded, slighly impressed and creeped out at the same time. "Smart. A total Bobby move. What's the deal?" 

"Uh, well, it's close – Farmington Hills, Michigan. Dude got ripped limb from limb inside his locked apartment," Sam explained. 

"That's not good." 

Sam shrugged. "Working a case. As long as we're waiting on Kevin, that'll be our fun." Dean looked at Sam, finding that this was a new tune that he was singing. 

"Well, I'm down for that too," Zee suggested. 

"Anything to get our minds off of the mysteries." Dean shrugged, turning on his blinker to change lanes. 

* * *

 

"Sheriff. Special Agent Taggart. This is my partner, Special Agent Rosewood," Dean told the sheriff. "And these are our top forensic experts Camille Singer and Lena Michaels." 

"FBI? You guys are quick. Haven't even got the body out yet." 

"Well, the FBI is all work…" Dean looked at Sam, "no play." 

"You know, why don't you give me the tour while my partner looks around?" Sam asked. 

"I work better on my own." 

"Your world, Agent. Follow me." Sam followed the sheriff, while Dean went into kitchen, taking out his EMF reader. The girls followed Sam, seeing the sheet covering the victim's torso in the bedroom. Where the arms and legs should be was flat. The walls was stained with blood. "Vic's name was Ed Nelson, 31 years old, an insurance-claim adjuster. He lived alone, which was a real shocker, considering his place is full of toys." 

"So what happened?" Sam asked, seeing the flash of Cam's camera as she caught pictures of the body and the limbs ripped off. 

"No sign of forced entry. Near as we can tell, he was tied up and pulled apart. Died of the shock or massive blood loss. Dealer's choice on that one." 

"So what about these chains?" Zee asked, inspecting the chains as Sam held them up. 

"That's actually chain mail," the sheriff informed them. 

"Seriously?" 

The sheriff chuckled. "Yeah. We did find clear rope-burn marks on his wrists and ankles." 

Cam pulled back the blood stained cloth, seeing one of the torn arms that had indeed a rope burn on his wrists. Cam's eyes furrowed as she saw a black tree symbol. "Huh. So, anything... missing from the body?" she asked. 

"You mean aside from the arms and legs? Uh..." the sheriff chuckled, "nope. All there – twig and berries, too."

"Gross..." Cam whispered to Zee, who snickered. 

"What about the neighbors? Did they hear anything weird?" Sam asked. 

"Uh, neighbor downstairs said she got woke up in the middle of the night by the sound of horses stomping their feet and galloping. We didn't find any hoof prints. She probably heard a TV or was having a bad dream or she was high as balls," the sheriff told them. 

 "Fortunately, we got a real lead off his cell phone." The sheriff and Sam walked back into the main room with Cam following them. "According to the phone records, Ed's last call was from a guy called Lance Jacobsen…" Dean came out of the kitchen, who Sam looked at questioningly. Dean shook his head. "…an accountant, also 30s, also lives alone." 

"How is he a lead?" Dean asked. 

"The two of them talked together for 15 minutes, and then Lance sent Ed here all kinds of angry texts. Some of them were your typical threat stuff, but some were a little weird." 

"Weird how?" 

The sheriff got out his notebook, reading the threats. "Like, uh, 'You shall bleed for your crimes against us,' followed by the emoticon of a skull. And, uh, this beauty – 'I am a mage. I will destroy you.' These kids today with their texting and murder. My men just brought Lance into the station for questioning." 

"Well, we're gonna need to take first crack at the suspect," Dean informed him. 

"Like I said, Agent, it's your world." 

Cam and Zee waited for the boys in the police station, looking over the victims phone log on the computer, and pulling up the police report of the body. "So, this is really kinky, right?" Zee asked, eating a twizzler she bought from the vending machine. 

"Yeah...I guess. So, I thought about the limbs torn, hoof beats, and the sound of horses. You know what this sounds like?"

"What?" 

"Something from a freaking medieval story. Being drawn and quartered. He had chain mail in his room. That sounds sketchy, right?" 

"Yeah...so what do you think we're looking at? Some pissed off medieval witch?" 

"No clue. Back in high school, I was the popular girl. I wore tight jeans, tight tank tops, and had a fasnination with aviators."

"I was the opposite. I was the nerdy girl. I wore courderoy's, I had giant glasses, and I had braces." 

"I had glasses. But I wore contacts, a lot." 

"Well, maybe he was into D and D." 

"Dick and dick?" Cam asked. 

"No...well, maybe. But Dungeons and Dragons." 

"Oh..." 

"It's a stratigetical game based on medieval times. You make choices, and you try to defeat the bad guys." 

"Hey," Dean greeted, coming to stand next to them at the computer. 

"So, how's the suspect?" Zee asked. 

"Nerdy. Says he does something called LARPing." 

"Live Action Role Playing," Zee shrugged, making Dean raise his eyebrows at her in suprise. "I was a nerd in high school, alright? It's how I spent my Saturdays sometimes." 

"So? Do you believe 'Dungeons & Dragons'?" Cam asked. 

Dean shook his head. "He didn't put a whammy on us. Those weren't crocodile tears, man. That's not our guy." 

"So what are we looking at?" Sam asked. 

"You guys saw the chain mail. This could be 'Fifty Shades of Greyfox' for all we know." 

"Well, our next clue I guess is the mythical game of Moondoor," Sam sighed. 

"All right, well, let's check out Moondoor site, see if Lance's story checks out," Cam told them, twirling back around in the swivel chair, typing "Moondoor LARP" into the Google search engine. She moved her mouse to the link and clicked it. "Welcome to Moondoor, Michigan's largest LARPing game," Cam read. 

"And I thought we needed to get out more," Dean muttered. 

Cam clicked on the icon for the picture gallery, then on "Festival of Endless Night". A picture appeared on the screen of Lance dressed in costume and holding a tankard. Cam looked at the next one, to see him flanked by two women, one of them kissing his cheek. 

"There's our guy," Sam told them. 

Cam clicked on the next picture of Lance smiling on the screen. "Huh," Dean chuckled. "It actually looks kind of awesome." 

The three others turned to look at him. Dean's smile fell off of his face, clearing his throat as his cheeks turned pink. "All right, there's a video," Cam told them, clicking on the play button. 

 _"Moondoor. A world of intrigue, honor, passion. Four kingdoms – followers of the Moon, Elves, Warriors of yesteryear, and the dreaded Shadow Orcs. All will fight on the fields of never..."_  Dean smiled, then glances at the others who had serious expressions on their faces, " _in the biannual Battle of Kingdoms. Pick up a sword or a mace. Take control of Moondoor and defend the current ruler..."_

"Wait, is that..." Dean asked, pointing to the screen. 

"It can't be," Sam muttered, shaking his head. 

"Oh my god..." Cam gasped, her mouth opened. 

"What? Who is it?" Zee asked, confused. 

_"...the queen of Moons."_

"Charlie Bradbury?!" Cam exclaimed, seeing the redhead appear on the video. 

"Charlie? Like lesbian, leviathan employer, hacker, Charlie?" Dean muttered. 

"Well, then," Sam scoffed. "This is bizarre." 

"She's cute," Zee commented. Sam and Dean turned to look at her. "What? I'm bi. Grow up you two," Zee scoffed. 

"Cam once kissed her," Dean informed her. 

"Well, Cam and I kissed at one point to." 

They were interupted as people became running around, shouting. "Guys...what's going on?" Cam asked. 

"No clue..." Dean told her, confused. 

"The suspect Lance just died in his cell," the sheriff told them. 

"What?" Sam asked, shocked. 

True to his word, a body was being wheeled out. 

"You're gonna want to see this," the sheriff called them over. Sam, Dean, Zee, and Cam followed him to another computer where they saw a video footage of Lance in the interview room, scratching his arm and coughing up blood. "God forbid he was contagious. I'm gonna go dip myself in hand sanitizer." 

Cam shooed the sheriff out of the way, sitting down and rewinding the video several times, something catching her attention. "No EMF, no hex bags, no sulfur. I got nada. You?" Dean asked, looking at the other three hunters. 

"Hang on...Watch the video again," Cam told him, slowing down the video feed and playing it frame by frame. Stopping it where she wanted to, she pointed to the screen. "There. See that?" Cam zoomed in on the tree symbol on Lance's arm. "Same as Ed's. I don't know." 

Zee took Cam's camera out of the bag, and found the picture of the tree tattoo on Ed's arm. "Maybe they had matching tattoos. I mean, they were brothers in arms. You recognize it from anything?" Zee asked. 

Dean looked back and forth, shaking his head. "A Tim Burton movie? Aside from the, uh, mark of the creepy here, the only thing these guys have in common is LARPing." 

"Lucky for us, we know the queen," Sam told them. 

* * *

 

Cam's nose wrinkled at the amount of nerds in the area. Zee stood frozen, remembering being ridiculed back in high school. Dean looked amused, and Sam looked wary. Renaissance music played as people around them in costumes pretended to fight with mock weapons, a woman played a harp, and so many others talked and strolled outside of tents. Colorful banners bore various crests and signs pointed the way to the dungeon, privies, and stockade. A large banner read "Moondoor: The Battle of Kingdoms". The hunters looked around them, then at each other. 

"I'm having flashbacks of being the weird nerdy girl with no friends," Zee mutterd, grabbing Cam's arm. 

 "I, Boltar the Furious, bind you to this stock so that all of Moondoor may see you for what you are – a thief." They paused to see a man address a man who had bad teeth and large fake pointed ears that was in the stocks. 

"My Shadow Orc brethren will descend from the Black Hills and the tents of Mo–" the man in the stock told him, stopping when his teeth fell out. 

"Gross," Cam winched. 

"Uh, hold," Boltar called out, spreading his arms out to stop the action. Bending down, he grabbed the fake teeth, and brushed them off. 

"Thanks, Gerry. Sorry," said the Orc in the stocks in a normal voice. 

Gerry/Boltar shrugged. "Yeah, no problem, Monty." Gerry put the fake teeth back inside of Monty's mouth, who gave a thumbs-up. "Resume," Gary said in a stage whisper. 

"And the tents of Moondoor will be bathed in blood as we unseat the queen of the Moons from the throne she stole from the rightful heir – the Shadow King. And you –" Cam took a step back as Gerry threw a red bean bag at Monty, hitting him in the forehead. "Silentium! Serve your time with honor, heathen. And if you need to use the chamber pot, stomp your feet thrice." 

"Okay...I'm already done with this," Cam sighed, walking over to Gerry.  "Excuse me. Nerd! Hi. Uh, you are a LARPer, yeah?" 

"I prefer the term 'interactive literaturist' fair beautiful maiden," Gerry smiled. 

'Right. Yeah. Listen, I'm Camiile Singer and this is my partner Lena Micaels. And the suits Special Agent Rosewood and special Agent Taggart. FBI." 

"Hold!" Gerry yelled out, putting his hood down. "Um, guys, we're not doing the whole genre-mash-up thing this weekend. We only do that every third month." 

"The..." Dean tried to say, but had no words. 

"Come again?" Sam asked. 

"Excuse me?" Cam scoffed. 

"Your fake badges, the cheap suits. It's very cool. I get it. Your characters are FBI agents that somehow traveled to Moondoor, but I'm telling you it's just – it’s straight-up Moondoor this weekend," Gerry explained. 

"These aren't fake badges," Sam snorted, lauging. 

"Uh, yeah, they are, and they're..." Gerry took Sam's badge, inspecting it, "very good, but, um, well, the I.D. number shifted to 10 digits with, uh, two letters mixed in at the end of the year, and, uh, the seal's from last month. Really good work." He handed Sam's badge back to him.  "It’s just – it’s a tournament weekend, okay guys, so you got to follow the rules. If there's no rules – chaos. He put his hood back on. "Resume. If you would like to join the army of Moons, the queen is always on the lookout for new squires. And new hand maidens." 

"Yes. Right. Uh, we would like to see your queen now, please," Dean quickly said before Cam lost her cool. 

"Well, the queen's calendar is booked up months in advance. But if you wish to witness what's in store for you in her army, her highness is overseeing new squires on the pitch as we speak."

They traveled to a large training area where two people were fighting. One had a realistic looking sword and another had a sword wrapped in yellow foam. The fighter with the fake sword, dropped to his knees. "Yield! I yield!" The other sword fighter removed the helmet, shaking out her long read hair. Charlie smiled as the crowd applauded. "I love you." 

"I know. Take your leave to my medical tent and attend to your... severed limbs." As the defeated sword fighter left, Charlie turned to face the crowd. "Greyfox and Thargrim are missing. We pray to the goddess they have not fallen victim of foul play. In their absence, the honor guard's ranks are weakened. To join..." Charlie froze as she saw Sam, Dean, and Cam standing in the crowd.  "Oh, blerg. Uh... The queen needs some royal 'we' time. Talk amongst thyselves." Charlie made a quick return towards a large maroon tent. Walking briskly, she passed the three Winchesters, who turned and followed her. Dean stopped and picked up the foam-covered sword. 

"Nice balance." 

Sam turned to look for Dean as Dean swung the sword a couple of times. "Dude," Sam called out, spreading his arms out wide. 

"Yeah." Dean turned to follow them as they entered Charlie's tent. The tent was decorated with a rug, small statues, lanterns, and a table with fancy chairs. A map with figurines positioned sat on another table. 

"Charlie," Cam greeted. 

"Charlie Bradbury is dead." Charlie removed one of her arm guards and put into a bag. "She died a year ago. You killed her." She unbuckled the other arm guard, placing it inside the bag as well. "My name is Carrie Heinlein. Oh, and guess what. Now you killed her, too." 

"Okay, listen, uh..." Dean tried to explain. 

Charlie stood in front of a large bed upon which is a crown. Behind the bed was a large framed portrait of a woman seated in a chair. 

"No, I buried myself. Then Dick Roman went down, his company belly-up, and I figure, 'Hey, it's all good,' and I was fine. I got my life back. Now you're here, and if you guys are here, monsters are here. Why do I have such bad luck? What am I – some kind of monster magnet? Is there such a thing as a monster magnet? You know what? Don't answer that. I don't care. What I care about is not getting my other arm broken... or dying. So... I'm dropping my sword and walking off the stage, bitches." She picked up her crown, placing it on Dean's head and grabbed her bag on the way to the door. "Have fun storming the castle." 

"Charlie. Charlie! Greyfox and Thargrim – uh, Ed and Lance – they're not missing. They're dead," Cam told her, stopping her by grabbing her arm. 

After explaining the case, and the introductions for Zee, they sat around the table, sitting in the fancy chairs. "Drawn and quartered and bleeding out? Please stop talking again. So what do you think did this?" Charlie asked. 

"Well, aside from the, uh, mark..." Dean slid the photograph that Cam had taken over to Charlie, "and them both being LARPers, there's really not much else to go on." 

Charlie picked up the photo and studied it for a moment. "Wait, I've seen this before. It's a Celtic magic symbol. At least it was in my favorite video game. Does that help? Can I go now?" 

"It's a start, but no. Um, listen. What can you tell us about Ed and Lance?" Sam asked. 

"Good guys. Two of the best members of the queen's ever-shrinking army," Charlie shrugged. 

''Ever-shrinking'?" 

"My kingdom has had a lot of bad luck lately, probably 'cause of me, but... maybe it's tied to this. A month ago, one of my guys had both her ankles broken before battle. Before that, I had three people have hospital-worthy accidents while at home. You think there's any connection there?" 

"Did they have any enemies in common?" Cam asked.

"In real life? No. Everyone gets along famously. In the game, though..." Charlie got up and walked over to the map that she had on the table. Different colored figurines were scattered along the map, representing different armies. "...they had tons of enemies. Red reps the followers of the Moon – my peeps. Green's for Elves, blue's for Warriors of Yesteryear, and black's for Shadow Orcs – total d-bags. This weekend is the Battle of the Kingdoms to see who wears the Forever Crown. This weekend, each faction is definitely an enemy of me and mine." 

"You know, if you, uh...move your archers back and your broadswordsmen to the west..." Dean told her, looking at the red figurines. 

"Huh. Fight the warriors," Charlie nodded, moving some of the red pieces. 

"Yep." 

"Hey, good call." 

"Thanks." 

"What about the southern wall?" 

"Guys," Sam called out. 

"Yeah?" Dean asked as Sam spread his arms wide again. 

"Oh my god...Dean is a nerd," Zee whispered to Cam, who snorted. "I'm crushing on a teenage me."

Dean looked over to the chuckling girls then back to Sam. "Right. Sorry." 

"So maybe, uh...someone from one of the other kingdoms got ahold...of real magic and started using it to weaken your army," Sam thought, as Dean moved different pieces around, then looking at Charlie for acceptance and understanding. Charlie nodded, excited at what was going on. 

"Well, magic is my expertise," Cam told them, sighing. 

"But why not just come after me? And why the escalation?" Charlie aske.d 

"All right, we will canvass the kingdoms. You should get out of here. We don't want you to get hurt," Dean told her. 

"Whoa, wait. Charlie knows Moondoor a lot better than we do. We need her." 

"Sam, I think we can take care of a bunch of accountants with foam swords," Cam told them, sitting back on one of the chairs. 

"We need all the help we can get. People are dying." 

"My point, which is usually yours, is that she should get somewhere safe and get back to a normal life. Besides there's four of us." 

"Hey, I am right here, and I want to leave," Charlie told them, speaking out. 

"Thank you," Dean nodded. 

"But the queen..." Charlie sighed, looking at her map. "...she has to stay. I mean, Sam is right. People are dying. That can't happen on my watch. And you know what? I am tired of running. I like my life here. I'm gonna stay and fight for it." 

"Whoo! You go girl!" Zee cheered, holding out her fist for Charlie to bump.  

Sam's phone rang, causing him to answer it. "Yeah. Okay. Thanks." When Sam hung up he looked at the group. "So, the toxicology report came back on Lance. Nothing. But the medical examiner said his body showed clear signs that he was killed by belladonna." 

"The porn star?" Zee, Dean, and Charlie asked simultaneously. 

There was a long pause as Cam and Sam looked at them.  "The poison. It's actual very common in lots of potions and hexes. Causes illwill to those and of course death." 

"Oh," Charlie, Dean, and Zee nodded. 

"Um, however, they couldn't find a trace of it in his system," Sam sighed. 

"Just like they couldn't find ropes in Ed's apartment," Dean hinted. 

"Charlie, I'm gonna need to borrow your laptop," Sam told the redhead. 

"There are no laptops in Moondoor." Dean and Sam spread their hands, while the girls sighed. "What? There are rules. But there is a tech tent four tents down." 

"Okay. How about you guys go canvas, and I'll dig into these accidents and this mark? Zee can go with Dean and Cam can go with Charlie because she knows magic very well." 

Sam left, heading over towards the tent as Charlie looked at the three remaining hunters. "Okay. I'm gonna need the full wiki on where you guys have been. But first, you're gonna have to ditch the suit if you're gonna walk and talk with the queen."Dean nodded, smiling as Cam and Zee looked at each other. 

Ten minutes later, Cam came out of Charlie's tent wearing red and black soceress dress that had a hood and a scoop neckline. Her blonde hair was curled and free around her face. Zee wore a light purple sleeveless tunic, tight black leather pants, arm guards, a hood and cape duo, books, and a belt. Her hair was braided down the side of her head, resting against her left shoulder. A quiver of arrows was on her back as well as her favorite bow in her hand.   

"I can't believe you got married!" Charlie squealed, looking at Campbell's hand, inspecting the wedding ring and her engagement ring. 

"It was a small wedding. Kinda like a before we die and face certain peril." 

"Well, congrats. I should get you something..." 

"No...don't do that." 

"Well, I'm the queen so I can do whatever I want to. So, Sam called you a monster and left you for a whole year." 

"Yep." 

"What a d-bag. Dick Roman and the Leviathans are monsters. You are the farthest thing from a monster." 

Dean began telling her what happened after they all got back together as the girls stepped out of the tent. Dean stepped around the changing curtain, looking at himself in the mirror. Adjusting his chair mail, and his arm guards he thought he looked good. "You sent Sam a phantom text from his ex? Dick move, sir," Charlie told him, taking a sip from her chalice. 

"Yeah, not my finest hour." 

"So he found some normalcy with this chick, and now it's gone... again. Thanks to you." 

"Yeah, well, now he's more committed than ever, so there's that. But, trust me, this life – you can't afford attachments. You just got to... let go." 

Charlie caught sight of Dean's longing gaze at a certain brunette. "Are we still talking about Sam, or did you break up with someone, too?" 

"Me?" 

"Yeah." 

"No." 

"Are you sure? Because I'm getting some serious vibes between you and Zee." 

"We're friends..." 

"Uh-huh. I can tell you're really into her. So, what happened?" 

"We were fine...slowly inching our way to the next step and start dating...then I freaked out and told her that she wasn't worth it." 

"Dean! If I told a girl that she wasn't worth it, then I would get slapped! You don't tell that to any girls! They are precious flowers. And the right girl is worth it." 

"Well, she's distanced herself from me. What do I do?" Dean asked. 

"Well, one thing about LARPing is that you can do whatever the hell you want and be whoever you want. So, maybe Sir Dean should win the favor of Lady Zelena." 

They exited the tent and began walking through the camp, with Cam and Zee catching up to them. 

"Your majesty," a woman greeted, bowing at Charlie. 

"You always been into LARPing?" Dean asked. 

"Nah. For role-play, I prefer a tabletop. D&D, Gamma World, Car Wars. That's why Cthulhu invented multi-sided dice, right? But a buddy of mine was into LARPing. Went for him, stayed for the chicks," Charlie informed them, making Dean laugh. "It's not just that, though. It's an escape. I mean, here, I'm queen, a hero. Out there in the real world, I'm just hacking out code and chugging coffee all day long." 

Dean stopped and turned around.  "Now, wait a second." 

"Your majesty," said another passing woman. "If it wasn't for you, we would have never been able to take down Dick Roman. Out there in the real world, you are a hero." 

Charlie smiled and nodded, leading the way. Another woman bowed to her. "My queen." 

"I'm noticing a lot of these maidens checking you out," Cam voiced. 

"What? I can't shut this down. It's good to be queen." Charlie started to head down towards the Elf encampment, grabbing Zee away from Cam. "Zelena, come walk with your queen." 

"What up, Queenie?" Zelena asked, walking instep with the redhead. 

"I've been getting some serious vibes from you and Sir Dean. So, what's up with that?" 

"It's complicated." 

"Well, I see him checking you out every chance he gets. He has a twinkle." 

Charlie saw an attractive woman with elf ears standing by a tree. Squaring her shoulders and fixing her hair, she grabbed the photogragh and walked up to the woman. "Excuse. Have you see this symbol anywhere?" 

The woman shook her head, handing it back. "I haven't seen anything like it in my travels throughout the realms, your highness." 

"All right. Well, if you think of anything, come see me in my tent." Charlie smiled, winking at the woman. "Anytime."

The woman smiled and left. Dean looked at Charlie like she grew two heads, while Cam and Zee smiled. "Girl's got game," Zee nodded, impressed. 

"Scratch the Elves off the list." 

They investigated the other groups, leaving only one group left. "Well, losers. What now?" Cam asked. 

"The Shadow Orcs. Last group on the list, impossible to find." 

"Wait, I know where we can find one. I met him on the way in." 

"Perfect. Maybe he can tell us what the frack this thing is." 

They walked up back to the front of the Moondoor camp where Monty was still resting in the stocks. "Death to the queen! Death to the queen!" Monty yelled out. Dean drew his sword, glaring at the shadow orc. "Death to her manservant!" 

Dean hit the stocks with his sword near Monty's head. Charlie turned to look at him while Monty growled. Cam seemed amused, and Zee wasn't sure what to think. "What?" Dean asked as Charlie sent him a pointed look. "Well, there's no laptops in Moondoor. There's no Geneva Convention, either." 

"Enough...hey, Nerd. You see this mark anywhere?" Cam asked, taking the photograph and held it up in front of Monty. "Have you seen this?" 

"Yeah, of course." Monty tipped his head, studying him. "No. No, I haven't seen it." 

Cam grinned, bending down to Monty's level. "You should know, that I am very loyal to my Queen. Since you disrespected her and my brother, I must punish you with the curse of a thousand itches. Imagine now being able to scratch your nose. That annoying nagging feeling. It's got to suck." 

"Okay, it's the Shadow King's family crest. You'll never find him in the Black Hills." 

"Black Hills?" Dean asked Charlie. 

"The forest behind the playground. Come on." 

Charlie tapped Dean on the arm, as Cam blew a kiss to the shadow orc. They headed towards the playground and passed it towards the forest. They found the path as they started to hike through the woods. Gerry stepped out, causing Zee to release an arrow into a tree. 

"My queen. There you are. I've been searching everywhere for you. Has this... oaf attempted to harm you with his blasphemous metalworks?" 

Charlie sighed. "Boltar, he's with me. This is my new... handmaiden. And this is Lady Zelena, a skill archer that has pledged her allegiance to me. And this is High Sorceress Campbell. She is my new most trusted advisor, for she is wise beyond her years. And Lady Zelena is a fierce warrior." 

Gerry bowed to the ladies, and nodding to Dean. "My ladies."  

"We seek an audience with the Shadow King," Charlie commanded. 

"Uh, these hills are not safe. I beseech you, my queen, you should return to camp," Gerry told Charlie. 

Dean stepped forward. "He's right... your worshipfulness. Uh, may I have a moment before you take your leavings?" 

"Mm." 

Dean and Charlie walked a short distance away, distancing themselves from the group. "Handmaiden? Wouldn't that be a more of a job from Cam or Lena?" 

"He was suspicious. I panicked. And besides, from what you and Cam told me, Zee never misses. And Cam is a badass witch. A sorceress with real witchy skills." 

Dean sighed. "All right, look. You take my phone. Find Sam. We'll find the shadow dorks." 

"But I can help," Charlie insisted. 

"Yeah, you are helping by finding Sam. Go." 

"I'll go with. Gotta protect my queen and stuff," Zee shrugged. 

Dean nodded, watching them walk away. Squaring his shoulders, he mustered his courage that he had hidden down within him. "Lady Zelena?" 

Zee turned around, making Charlie stop and grin. Cam grinned as well, moving to stand by the redhead, watching as Zee walked back to Dean. "Yes...Sir Dean?" 

"On your quest to protect our lady Queen, I wish to give you a favor of good fortune..." 

"Oh my god...he's doing it!" Charlie squealed. 

Dean slid his hand into his pocket of his pants, finding an old bracelet that once belonged to his mother back in her youth before she had them and died. "This was my mom's...I want you to wear it for protection." 

Zee blushed as he fastened it around her wrist. "Dean...I can't take this." 

"I want you to have it. It looks better on you than me anyway." 

Zee reached in her pocket, taking out her grandfather's old pocket watch. "Here...I want you to have this then. It was my grandfather's."Dean took the pocket watch, noticing it was pure silver, with a anti-possesion sigil on it. On the back were the words that were on the cult. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "It's been broken for years. Granddad found it one day, and decided to keep it." 

"Thank you..." Dean nodded, knowing how much her grandfather meant to her. Dean looked down at her lips, then bent his head down to kiss her. Zee was shocked, knowing that this was a first kiss that he had insulated. Dean pulled away, allowing Zee to stagger out, her face red. 

"Well, then..." Dean told his sister and Gerry. "Lead the way to the Orcs, Bolty." 

"Speak when spoken to, handmaiden. Come along, High Sorceress." Cam smirked walking ahead of Dean. 

 

Zee was still starshocked as she remembered what just happened to Dean and her. "You look dazed," Charlie chuckled. 

"Yeah...but is just the moment of being in the LARP or is it real life?" They continued to walk through the path, as Charlie placed Dean's phone in the pouch hanging from her belt. Zee heard rusting, stopping Charlie as they looked around. Zee grabbed a real arrow from the quiver, notching it on the bow. Lifting it up, she scanned the forest, sending the arrow flying when she caught sight of a black cloak disappearing behind a tree. "Move..." Charlie told her. 

Charlie nodded, resmuming her pace with Zee reaching for another arrow. They heard mpre rustling, causing them to stop and look around some more. Turning around, they saw the cloaked figure behind them. The cloacked figure had fake Orc teeth in, growling as he threw a black bean bag at Charlie and Zee. Charlie ducked as Zee shot an arrow, pinning the bean bag to the tree. Charlie threw a red bean bag, hitting the Orc in the face. 

 "Ohh!" the Orc whined. 

"Dark magic!" 

"Ohh! My eyes! The stinging of your attack burns my very soul!" the Orc cried out, growling and running away. 

Charlie grinned, turning to fist bump Zee. "Nice shot!" 

"I told you I never miss," Zee smirked, as they turned around only to freeze. An imposing figure in a black cloak and a stag skull head stood in front of them. Charlie gasped, fumbling for a red bean bag, throwing it at the Stag Skull Figure. 

"Dark magic?" Charlie asked, hoping this was only another LARPer. 

"Charlie...I don't this is part of the game," Zee told her, grabbing onto the bracelet on her wrist. The Figure raised its arms under its cloaking, causing the girls to gasp and close their eyes. 

 

"Dean..." Zee whimpered. 

Meanwhile, Dean, Gerry, and Cam walked through the camp as Dean sighed. "Well, that was a bust. You sure the Shadow Orcs are even out there?" 

"For a handmaiden, you certainly ask many questions. Yes, I am positive. They're just very good at hiding themselves. But..." Gerry/Boltar put a finger on Dean's chest, "a plan has sprung to mind that will draw the Shadow King to us. We shall take the Shadow Orc held in stock, offer him up as a prisoner exchange." 

"Draw him out and beat him down. I like your style, Boltar," Cam nodded. 

"I shall retrieve the prisoner. High Sorceress, see if you can't make any protection charms to ward off the evil. You tend to the queen's laundry and chamber pots, and then meet me back here." 

"He's a little prick," Cam scoffed, walking towards Sam. 

"Nice outfits," Sam smirked, seeing what his siblings had on. 

"You love it," Dean shot back. 

"Right. Well, while you guys were, uh, playing dress-up, I found out... that the mark..." Sam began to inform them, taking the sheet of paper from his pocket.

"Belongs to the Shadow Orcs." Dean smiled. 

"Yeah. And they're using fairy magic." 

Sam showed Dean a print-out of the information, who passed it on to Cam. "I know this...I read it in a book somewhere. God dammit, how could I forget?" Cam asked, fustrated with herself. 

"You've been through a lot of stress," Sam told her. 

"The Tree of Pain. Awesome," Dean sarcastically cheered. 

"Whoever gets marked gets ganked." 

"All right, how do we stop it?" 

"Find whoever cast the spell, and take them out. No more whammy, no more marks. No more marks, no more dead bodies," Cam informed him. 

"Okay, well, perfect. Our, uh, pal Boltar the chatty is getting the, uh, Shadow Orc prisoner. We're gonna do a little prisoner exchange, try to draw the king out of hiding." Dean smiled. "It was my idea."  Then Dean noticed two females missing from their group. "Where's Charlie and Lena?" 

"They're was with you." 

"No, I sent them to you." 

Dean started to walk, calling out for them.  "Charlie? Your highness? Lena?" A knot formed in his stomach as he entered the tent, finding it empty. "Charlie? Zelena?" Turning to face his brother and sister, the knot formed tighter. "You know what – she's got my phone. Try it." 

Sam nodded, calling Deans number while Cam dialed Zee's phone. 

Zee came to, finding she was tied to a post while Charlie laid on a bed. "Charlie!" she called out. 

Charlie came too, groaning as she placed a hand on her head. Looking around, she saw candles, lamps, and a framed photograph. The Stag Skull Figure stood in front of the fireplace, watching them, mostly, Charlie.   
  
"Uh... hi. I'm the, uh, queen... of Moons. Nice to meet you. Great costume, bee tee dubs," Charlie smiled. But the figure remained silent and unmoving. "Right. Well, this has been a really great kidnapping, but I got to get back to not dying. So, good talk." 

Charlie got off the bed, moving to untie Zee's binds. But the knots couldn't get undone. "Go...find the Winchesters," Zee told her. 

Charlie looked torn, but nodded, going to the opening of the tent. But she enetered from the other side. Charlie stopped in front of the figure, while Zee dropped her head and sighed. Charlie raced out from the side she just just entered from, but only to enter from the other side. "Wow. Real magic. That is really cool, if not mostly terrifying. Um, right. Okay." Charlie smiled. "We can work this out, can't we? Get you some gold, my crown. Ritualistic sacrifice?" The figure didn't respond. "Look. I am not really a queen. I'm just an I.T. girl... standing in front of a monster... asking it not to kill her and her new bestie." 

"Charlie..." Zee warned, pulling on the ropes, feeling them burning her wrists as she saw the monster inch its way closer to Charlie.  

"Great. Now the worst period of my life comes to an end. I saw my boss get eaten by a Leviathan, broke my arm, lived life on the run, finally got it all back, and now a dude in a stag-skull mask is gonna kill me." Charlie put her hands up in front of her face. "I just want my old life back!" 

"And I just Dean to be real with me!" 

Charlie whimpered as she turned her face away, as Zee pulled on her ropes, making her wrists start to chaff as the figure came closer. The creature removed it's mask to reveal to reveal a beautiful woman. "That is all I want, as well."

Zee's eyes grew wide as her mouth opened. The woman and Charlie smiled at each. "Okay...that was unexpected," Zee muttered. 

Cam, Sam, Dean, Gerry/Boltar and Monty/the Orc stomped through the forest, on their quest to save Charlie and Zee. "I swear, if anything's happened to her..." Dean growled. 

"Are you talking about Charlie?" Cam asked. "Or are you talking about Zelena?" 

Dean blushed. "Charlie, of course. She's not meant for this..." Dean looked down, stuffing his hand inside his pants pocket, clutching the pocket watch Zee gave to him.

"Dude, we checked all the tents. We'll talk to these guys. We'll find her..." Sam told him, saying her for Zee. Cam had quietly told him about the trading of the favors between the two hunters and the kiss Dean gave to Zee before they parted ways. 

They stopped in the small clearing, where Monty/the Orc began to make bird noises. "Ca-caw! Ca-caw!"

"Ca-caw! Ca-caw!" came other bird noises from around them. 

"Oh my god...that is so lame," Cam complained. 

Three Orcs dresses in dark cloaks came into the clearing, carrying flashlights. "Greetings, heretics," Gerry/Boltar greeted them. 

Cam noticed that one of the Orcs had the Tree of Pain symbol on a crest on his shirt. "You should kneel before me, cur," he said, glaring at them. 

"All right, why don't you let me –"  Dean began to say, stepping up. 

"Silence! Now, before we exchange, a few announcements." The Orc with the Tree took out his fake teeth and came closer to Gerry, who spoke in a normal voice. "Um, there is a peewee-league soccer playoff game tomorrow on the alpha field. We don't want to freak out the mundanes, so we got to move the Battle of Kingdoms to the beta field." 

Dean got frustrated with this. "All right. That's it. You know what? I'm gonna do this the old-fashioned way." 

Dean drew his gun, cocking it. "Dean, don't," Sam told him. 

"What?" 

"Come on." 

"No, I'm –" 

"I told you there are –" Gerry began to say. 

"Shut up," Cam told him, walking over to the Orc with the Tree, getting in his face. "All right. We need real answers. That is a real gun my pissed off brother is holding, you see?" Dean shot at the ground. 

Gerry jumped as did the Orc. "Whoa! Whoa! Hold! Hold! Geez!" the Orc yelled out, raising his hands up. 

"Now, my brother is very trigger happy right now, and two of my friends are missing. So, you better start talking. Now. Where's the queen and the Lady archer?!" 

"I don't know!" 

"You think I'm bad? You shouldn't piss her off," Dean smirked.

"Yeah, let me tell you something...I'm your worst nightmare. Cam blinked her eyes, making her eyes red. Blinking back, she grinned. "Your little family crest there tells a different story, pal." 

"This?" 

"Yeah." 

"Uh, I got sick last month after this thing just appeared...on my arm." The Orc, removed his arm guard and guantly, showing them the tattoo on his arm. "I thought it looked really cool, so I turned it into my family crest. I mean, after my dermatologist said it wasn't malignant." 

Cam breathed out in frustration. "Shit! Dean, he's not our guy. He's just another vic." 

 "My name is Max Hilby. I'm an attorney. I have no idea where the queen is or the archer woman, but if you let me go right now, I won't press charges. I promise. Um... " Max Hilby took off his fake ears and held them out along with his gauntlet. "Here. Uh, take them. Please." 

"Go. Go! Go!" Dean yelled. The three Orcs ran away, as Dean turned to face Sam, Gerry, and Monty. "What? What?" 

Monty took out his teeth. "Is the queen and the other chick really in danger?" Dean nodded.  "Okay, we got –" Monty began to say, pointing towards the creek. "There was something odd down by the creek. It's this weird tent. It's not one of ours. It's kind of creepy." 

"Why are you being so helpful all of a sudden?" 

"Look, I harbor an epic crush on the queen. Maybe you could put in a good word for me when you find her." 

"I don't think you're her type." Dean turned and started to walk off in the direction Monty pointed to as Cam quickly backed him. Sam and Gerry followed her/ 

"What? You mean she's not into Orcs? What about the other one?!" 

"She's taken!" Dean called out. 

 

Zee rubbed her wrists as she regained the feeling in them as the woman and Charle sat on the bed, facing each other. The woman had removed her black cloak, wearing a long white dress. Zee could easily feel the attraction between the two. 

"My name is Gilda. I'm from the Hollow Forest of Arkhmoor. I'm a fairy." 

"Mm. Swoon," Charlie sighed, smiling. "Uh, I mean, how did you get here?" 

"I was summoned here by a spell." 

"By whom?" Zee asked. 

"I don't know his name, but I was brought here to do his bidding," Gilda told them, glancing up at Zee, who leaned against the post she was tied to. 

"His bidding? That's never good," Charlie commented. 

"My... master, he – he has me hurt people. He's forcing me to. I'd never hurt anyone. I'm a fairy – the good kind." 

"No, no, I get that. Why is he doing this?" 

"I don't know. He started off with smaller commands, but he's become more violent. He had me kill two men this week." 

"Man, someone is taking this game way too seriously," Zee sighed. "This is why I stopped playing. Because you can't really escape reality. It will drive you insane." 

"Game?" Gilda asked. 

Charlie nodded, glancing to her outfit, then Zee's. "This – my outfit, Zelena's, all of this – it's just a game here." 

"Why would you play such a game?" 

"This world – not so much with awesome. The game is a way to get away." 

"t's a lovely forest, but it's nothing like my home." 

"Right. So, how do we get you back there?" 

"I can't break free from the spell, myself. A hero must take my master's book of magic and destroy it, breaking the spell." 

"Gilda, my name is Charlie Bradbury, and I am here to rescue you." 

They smiled at each other, as Gilda touched Charlie's arm and covered her hand. 

"And I'm Zelena. I'll also rescue you." 

 "Why don't you take off, Bolty? We got it from here," Dean told Gerry, who was still with them.

"A handmaiden and a time traveler rescue the queen along with a sorceress who could be corrupt and evil? I think not, kind lady." 

Sam sighed. "Look, this isn't a game, Boltar. The queen, our friend, is in real danger. You could get hurt." 

"I will not leave my queen in peril." 

They came to a plain canvas tent with two lights burning on long poles outside. "Look there," Gerry/Boltar said, pointing to the tent. 

"We haven't checked that tent." 

They walked up, entering to see Charlie and Gila, sitting on the bed, kissing, while Zee looked at the wall at the tent and not at the couple. Dean cleared his throat, causing Charlie and Gilda to break away. 

 "Dudes. If the tent is rockin', don't come a-knockin'," Charlie complained, her face red. 

"Dean!" Zee gasped, glad to see him. 

"Zelena!" 

Gilda stood up, her face white with fear. "No, it's him! My master! Run!" 

Dean, Sam, and Cam looked at Gerry, who pushed back his hood. Sam and Dean pointed their guns at Gerry, while Zee backed up to protect Charlie and Gilda. Gerry smirked. "No guns in Moondoor, gentlemen. Gilda, if you please?" 

Gilda looked at Charlie sadly, making a hand motion. There was a sound of a chicken clucking and the guns transformed into feathers. "Well, now what, Gerry?" Dean asked. 

"My name is Boltar the Furious!" Gerry shouted.  "My plan was, after getting rid of all of my competition, to win the battle tomorrow, convincing the queen that I should be her king." Charlie sighed and rolled her eyes. "But then you two idiots and your bitches showed up, and I was forced to improvise. Rescue the damsel in distress from Orcs, become king, kill you both – that'll work, too." 

"So why did you go from hobbling to murder?" Cam asked. 

"Greyfox and Thargrim became part of the honor guard. They got close to the queen, but they did it by breaking the rules – paying off other players with real money, rather than Moondoor currency. They were cheating." 

"Oh, and using magic isn't?" Dean questioned. 

"Magic is a part of Moondoor." 

"What is your problem? Why would you hurt people? This is just a game," Charlie asked. 

"There is no game! There is only Moondoor! I came here to be different, to get away from my crappy life, to be a hero, and guess what." 

"What, you were a loser in the real world, and you're a loser here? Shocker," Zee told him. 

"Would a loser track down a real book of spells and compel a fairy to do his bidding?" 

Charlie placed a hand on Gilda's arm. "It depends. How'd you get it?" Cam asked. 

"eBay." 

Sam nodded and cleared his throat. "Look. It doesn't have to be like this, Boltar. Just hand over the book of spells. We can work this out." 

"This will all work out after I remove you from the playing field and wipe her memory. Gilda?" Gerry stated, raising his fake sword. Gilda sighed, closing her eyes. The fake sword turned into a real one. The Winchesters advanced.  "Gilda, the big one." 

Gilda looked at Charlie regretfully as she made a hand motion causing a suit of armor grab Sam around the neck from behind. "Ohh!" 

Charlie charged at Gerry with her fake sword, but he just hurled her onto the bed. Zee grabbed her bow and arrow, firing an arrow at him, Gerry deflected it with his sword. "Gilda!" 

Lena was hurled against the pole once again, with her hands tied behind her back. She felt heat at her feet and tiny sparks. "Dean?!" she called out, seeing smoke begin to rise. Dean looked at the damsel in distress and charged at Gerry, swinging his fake sword. Gerry easily sliced Dean's sword in half. Gilda went to Charlie as Sam struggled with the suit of armor. Cam's eyes flashed red, punching Gerry in the face. Gerry backhanded her, sending her against the pole as well. Cam's hands were tied around her back and she felt the fire touch her calfs. 

"Witches must burn," Gerry sneered, swinging at Dean. Dean grabbed a metal shield using to block Gerry's attack. 

 "He can't stop him. The book – you must destroy it," Gilda told Charlie. 

Dean punched Gerry, seeing the book fall to the floor. Sam gasped as the suit of armor continued to strangle him from behind. Charlie dashed for the book, scooping it up. Zee and Cam coughed as the smoke inhaled their lungs. "Hey, Gerry."  Charlie held up a dagger. "I'm the one who saves damsels in distress around here." 

Gerry looked down at his belt to see his book was missing. Charlie raised the dagger over her head and stabbed the book. Bright light shined from it. "No!!" Gerry shouted. 

The suit of armor fell to the ground, freeing Sam. The smoke and flames disappeared, the girls collapsing, and having a coughing fit. Gilda smiled, as all the magic became undone. Dean snatched the fake sword away from Gerry as he swung, knocking him out. Gilda walked over to Charlie. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm free of the spell. You saved me. The Hollow Forest is forever in your debt. I must return to those green hills now. I will take my former master with me. He must face a fairy tribunal for his sins." 

"Wait." Charlie kissed Gilda, who then disappeared in a twinkle and shimmer of lights. Gerry's body also disappered. 

"Zelena!" Dean called out, helping her up. 

"Dean..." Zee coughed. 

"Hey...take it easy," Dean told her, cradling her face in her hands. 

"You saved me..." Dean blushed and dropped his hands into his pockets. But Zee surprised him, reaching up to plant a kiss on his lips. "My hero." 

 

* * *

"So what's next for you, Charlie? New town? New identity?" Sam asked as they walked with her in their regular clothes. 

Charlie smiled and chuckled. "If the last 24 hours have taught me anything, it's that escaping isn't what it used to be. No more replacement characters for me. I got to face reality from now on. Sadly, reality actually includes monsters, but what are you gonna do? If I can ever be of help to you guys, let me know." 

"Will do. And you, uh... you're good?" Dean asked. 

"Apart from the fact that you blocked me from banging a fairy, and I'm about to go lose my crown in battle, thanks to my army being decimated?" Charlie laughed. "Yeah. Totally good." Charlie reached over to hug Cam, who smiled as she hugged back. "Next time, I want to meet your husband that stole you from under me. And Zee, maybe the magic is in reality." Charlie pulled back and started to leave, throwing up a Vulcan salute. "Smell you later, bitches." 

As Charlie walked away, Dean cleared his throat. "So, what's, uh... what's next? 'Cause no fun, right? Look, before you guys say anything, I – I – I get it. No amount of fun is gonna help you get over what you gave up. You just, uh... you need time, right?" Dean told them, mostly to Sam. 

"Yeah. Thanks. And you're right. Having fun won't help me. It'll help both of us. Shall we?" Sam grinned. 

Battle music played over the sound system as two armies lined up facing each other. Dean paced in front of the Moondoor warriors, wearing his costume again, a long-haired wig, his faced painted half red and half white, and two orcs ears around his neck. "And dying in your beds many years from now, would you be willing to trade all the days, from this day to that, for one chance –" 

Sam stood in a costume next to Charlie. His hair was pulled in a pony and his face was painted in quaters of red and white. Cam wore a battle tunic, with pouches of bean bags at her belt. Her face was painted over her eyes. Zee was dressed in her archer costume, but with fake arrows instead of real ones. Her arms had lines painted on them. 

"Isn't that the speech from –" Charlie asked. 

"It's the only one he knows," Sam answered, knowing it was from one of Dean's favorite movies, Braveheart. 

"What a nerd," Zee chuckled. 

"Just one chance to come back here and tell our enemies that they may take our lives, but they will never take..." 

"Hold!" called out a squire from Charlie's army. 

The music stopped as a Frisbee sailed onto the ground in the space between two armies and a man running after it. "Uh, my bad," said the man, picking it up. 

 

Dean turned back to the army and nodded to the squire, who gave a thumbs-up. The music resumed, pumping Dean up. Raising his sword up, and shaking it, he gave out a battle cry. "...our freedom!"

Everybody cheered, and began to charge at one another as they won the battle for Charlie. 


	11. Time Goes By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 8.12.

Dean and Zee laughed as they walked down the side walk from getting pizza and a beer. Since they left Camp Moondooor, their relationship became light and airy. Their hands were side by side, brushing against each other. Dean instinctively linked his fingers through hers, holding her hand. "So, I'm a bit confused. What's happening between us?" 

"Well...we're...dating?" Zee asked. "Maybe we should set out some ground rules for what ever this." 

"Um, okay," Dean nodded. "So, we're dating. Are we exclusive?" 

"No. I don't like sharing. It's bad enough sharing Cam with you guys and Cas." 

"Okay, good. I agree with that," Dean nodded. "We going to have sex?" 

"Well, I don't know. We'll just see what happens. Maybe I'm saving my V-card for that one. I just want us to enjoy the moment. See where it takes us. We already have so much tension and chemistry. Let's just let it guide us. Alright?" 

"Yeah...I really like you, Zee. Being with you, I don't feel stressed or overwhelmed. I feel at peace." 

"I feel the same way," Zee grinned. 

"Can I kiss you?" Dean asked. Then Dean blushed and chuckled. "God, I feel like I'm sixteen." 

"Now you know how I feel," Zee whispered, stopping. "And you don't have to ask to kiss me." Dean grinned, grabbing her face, and kissing her. Zee closed her eyes, grabbing onto his chiseled sides, opening her mouth to him. Dean moaned as he brushed his tongue against hers, deepening the kiss. When they heard a honk, they pulled away, breathing heavily. Smiling at each other, they easily held hands and headed back to the motel. They returned to see Cam and Sam, waiting up for them. 

"Did you two have a good time?" Cam teased, grinning at them. 

"We did," Zee told them, collasping onto the queen bed that Cam was laying on. 

"Good. So, you two a couple now or what?" Sam asked. "What should we call you?" 

"Oh, I know! Delena!" 

That caused Zee to snort out laughing, blushing. "A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell." 

 

"Who's a gentleman?" Sam fired back. "So do you two want to share a bed?" 

"No. I'll snuggle up to my main squeeze, Cam. You and Dean can share," Zee grinned, grabbing her booty shorts and tank, heading into the bathroom. 

"I'll pass. I'll take the couch," Dean told him, grabbing a pillow and blanket, stripping down to his boxers. Sam rolled his eyes, crawling into bed in his sleep pants and t-shirt. "Hey, Cam. You get a hold of Cas?" 

Cam sighed, laying down on her back. "No...I'm starting to get worried." 

"Don't worry. We got you on this," Sam told her. 

"Yeah. Just worry about you. We still don't know what caused you're seizure." 

"I think it was because of what happened to Cas. I went inside his mind...that's where we go when we want to be alone..." 

"Wait...you have mental sex with Cas?" Dean asked. 

"Dean, shut up," Zee told him. 

"I remember needles and a lot of pain...everything else makes my head hurt." 

"Well, stop. No use of hurting yourself. Just, go to sleep and we'll figure it out later," Dean told her, getting comfy on the couch. "I call bed tommorow." 

"Dude...I won't fit," Sam smirked, turning off the bedside lamp. 

The next morning, Dean was the first to awake, starting the coffee pot and placing a pop-tart in the toaster. Cam was the next to awake, grabbing her clothes for the day, yawning. Dean poured himself a cup of coffee and headed in the shower, while Cam sprayed her hair with dry shampoo, pulling it into a pony tail. While she began to do her makeup, Dean got out of the shower and Sam woke up, going to the bathroom. Zee was the last one to wake up, grabbing her clothes and going into the bathroom once Sam was done. She walked out wearing a black t-shirt, black leather pants, and a red and black over shirt. She pulled a wool knitted beanie over her head. Sitting next to Dean as he grabbed eat his pop-tart, she stole a bite as she grabbed her wool socks and her light brown hiking boots. Cam wore a red sweater and black skinny jeans with black converse. As Dean was tying the laces of his boots, Zee was pulling her on her socks, Cam was packing her bag, and Sam was fixing his hair in the mirror, a clatter came from the closet and suddenly a man in a suit came from the closet. 

"Oh my god!" Cam gasped.

"Which of you is John Winchester?" the man asked, glancing at Sam and Dean. Cam, Dean, and Sam stood shell-shocked.  Who was this man and what did the want with dear old dad. "Please, time is of the essence! Which of you is John Winchester?" 

"Uh, neither," Sam finally answered. 

"That's impossible. That's absolutely... What did I do wrong?" the man asked himself. 

"What the hell is going on?" Zee asked. 

"I don't know. Who the hell are you, mister?" Dean asked. 

"Not now. I'm thinking," the man told him. Dean grabbed the man, pushing him against the wall and held him there with an arm across the chest. Zee grabbed her gun, pointing it at the man while Cam and Sam glared at him. "Please. I can assure you there's no need for violence. One of you must know John Winchester." 

"I'll tell you what – when one of us falls out of your closet,  _then_  you can ask the questions," Sam told him. 

"Yes, my apologies. Is it absolutely essential, sir, that you keep your hands on me?" 

Dean stepped back, but Zee kept her gun on him. "Thank you. Ladies and gentlemen, in the absence of any and all other explanations, I'm afraid this has been a marvelous, tragic misunderstanding. I'll be on my way." 

"Whoa...That's not happening," Cam told him. 

"There are things of grave importance. I do not have time to deal with the likes of you." 

Dean picked up the handcuffs from Cam's bag and Sam grabbed the stange man. Dean grabbed a hold of the man's wrist. "You're not going anywhere, 007, till we get some answers." Dean tried to handcuff the man to a chair, but in one motion, he broke away and handcuffed Dean and Sam to the chair. "How did he do that? You got to be kidding me!" 

"Now, ladies. I'm not proper to hit women...especially those who are beautiful, so if you can excuse me." 

As he left, Cam was already walking over to grab her gun and sticking it in her waistband of her jeans. "Okay...now I'm pissed." Cam grabbed onto the handcuffs, unlocking them, all stalking out of the room. 

Dean saw the man break the window of the Impala, making him see red. "Fuck him!" Dean growled, pulling his gun. Everybody followed him as Dean pointed his gun at the man now in the driver's seat. "Nice taste in wheels." Sam pulled open the passenger door. 

 

"Yours, I presume?" They got him back inside the room, with Cam keeping an eye on him as he sat in the chair. After the series of test including slicing his arm, and spraying him with borax cleaner, the went through the last test. "And there with the holy water," the man sighed as they sprayed him with holy water. 

"He's clean," Sam informed them. 

"I could have told you that." 

The man pulled his sleeve over the cut on his left arm. "Yeah, well, you can start by telling us everything before I beat it out of you. Then I'll get my sister over there to beat it out of you all over again." 

"I'm quite certain this is all beyond your understanding, my alpha-male-monkey friend. And violence will not help you comprehend this any easier, and especially not in front of the ladies." 

"Sexist, much?" Cam asked, as Zee scoffed. 

Dean pointed his gun at the man, grabbing the front of his jacket. "Let me tell you what I understand! Some asshat pops out of my closet asking about my dad, smashes up my ride, insulting my girl and my sister. So why am I not getting violent, again?" 

"John Winchester is your father?" the man asked, now confused. There was a loud rattling noise, alerting them of the closet. "What is that?" Cam saw fear in his eyes as he got to his feet. "Oh, my God." 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"Run!"

The closet door bursts opened in a flash of bright lights, revealing a red haired woman as she stepped out. "Henry." The woman laughed as she looked at all of them, most importantly at the man called Henry. "Silly man, you forgot to lock the door. But then spells never were your best subject, were they? Why don't you be a doll and give me what I want? And I promise to kill you and your friends here quickly." 

"You know I can't do that," Henry told her. 

"You're not a fighter, Henry."

Dean raised his gun, but the woman lifted her arms sending Dean and Sam flying into the walls. "Dean!" Zee called out, running over to help him up. 

Cam's eyes flashed red, making Henry jump and the woman smiled as her's flashed into black. "A half breed. How precious. I thought you were a myth." 

"Well, you pissed this one off..." Cam told her, pulling Sam up. Henry tried to move, but the she-demon held up a hand to stop him. 

"Josie. I know you're still in there. You must fight this." 

"I'm afraid Josie's indisposed, pet. It looks like it's just you and me." 

Dean stabbed the demon in the back with his demon-killing knife. The demon screamed, falling to her knees with gold light flashing inside her body. "Ohh! Aah!" 

The lights ceased as she kneeled on the ground, breathing heavily. "What the hell?" Dean asked, stepping back. 

"Well, that is no way to treat a lady," the demon sneered. 

"Dean, Sam...run!" Cam told them, grabbing their bags as Sam, Dean, Henry, and Zee raced out of the room. " _Meatus impeditus,"_ Cam called out, making the furniture in the room block the door. 

Cam raced out the door, catching up as they scrambed to the Impala. Dean, and Henry got in the front seat, while the two girls and Cam jumped into the back seat. "Go, go, go, go, go, go!" Sam chanted, looking out the window. Dean backed out of the parking spot while Sam closed his door, driving towards an oncoming car. 

"Dean! Don't fucking kill us!" Cam called out, as a man in the motel raced after them. "Just go! Fucking go!" 

 

Dean continued to drive, not really knowing where they were going, but he knew he had to distance themselves from the demon that tried to kill them. "I'm going to be sick..." Henry admitted, breathing heavily. 

"Oh no...you hang on!" Dean shouted, driving along a narrow road. 

Henry began to gag, making everybody else in the car shout. "Pull over! Fucking pull over! Just fucking pull over!" Sam, Cam, and Zee shouted. Dean passed under a large bridge, pulling over to the side of the road. Henry got out, hurring a short distance and vomitted. Sam and Dean and the girls got out of the car, leaning against it. 

"Are you okay?" Sam called out. 

"Yes, I will be." Henry vomited again, then wiped his mouth with a handkerchief. "It's just all the adventures I enjoy are usually of the literary nature." 

"Yeah, well, now that you're done blowing chunks, you want to tell us who Betty Crocker was?" Dean asked. 

"Abaddon. She's a demon." 

"No kidding. Where'd she come from?" Cam asked. 

"Where'd  _you_  come from?" Dean specifically asked. 

"She's from Hell. I'm from Normal, Illinois – 1958." 

"Yeah, right. Seriously? Dudes time-travelling through motel-room closets? That's what we've come to?" Dean smirked. 

"Oh god...now I feel creeped out," Zee whined. 

"If you could just take me to John, we could clear all this up, I'm sure." 

The Winchesters looked at each other. "I've told you that's not gonna happen." 

"Why not?" Henry asked. 

"Because he's dead!" Dean shouted. 

Henry looked shocked, turning away. "No." 

"What's it to you?" Sam asked. 

"Everything. I'm his father." 

"Wait a moment...you're telling us that you're our grandfather?" Cam asked. 

"If you John's children, then yes. Are you all his children?" Henry asked, looking at the four hunters. 

 

"Just those three," Zee told him. "Look...we're hungry and can't think straight on a empty stomach. Especially, Dean. Let's go get a bite to eat, then we can hash this out," Zee told them, wrapping a arm around Dean's waist. Dean nodded, going over with Zee back to the car. 

* * *

 

The drove to a diner where Zee was using the rest room, Cam and her brothers stood at the counter, waiting for their food. "This is so fucking bizarre," Cam sighed.  

"Driver's license says he's Henry Winchester from Normal, Illinois. He knows Dad's birthday, the exact place where he was born. Guys, that's our grandfather." 

"I'm just saying before we break out the warm and toasties, let's not forget that, uh, H.G. Wells over there left Dad high and dry when he was a kid," Dean reminded Sam. 

"But maybe he didn't run out on Dad – I mean, not on purpose. Maybe he time-traveled here and, I don't know, got stuck." 

"Yeah, well, either way, Dad hated the son of a bitch," Cam told them. 

"And Dad made up for that how? By being father of the year?" Sam asked. 

A waitress sat trays of food down in front of the three of them. "Here you go." 

"Thank you," Cam told the waitress, grabbing napkins and ketchup. 

"Look, Dad had his issues, okay, but he was always there for us. All three of us despite everything. I freaking hate time-travel, man," Dean whined, as they grabbed the trays, returning to the table. Zee came back, pulling up a chair to sit on the end of the table. Sam and Dean sat on one side across from Henry, leaving Cam no choice to sit next to her grand father, next to her friend. 

"How you doing?" Sam asked. 

"I'll be fine. After all, despite everything, I've just met my grandsons and granddaughter, haven't I?" He held a hand out to Sam. "Henry Winchester. It's a pleasure." 

Sam smiled and shook his hand. "Sam." 

"Hello, Sam." 

Henry held out his hand to Dean, but Dean instead picked up a basket of food from the tray, setting it down in front of Henry. "Dinner." 

"This is Dean," Sam told Henry. 

"Right. And you are?" Henry asked, looking at Campbell next to him. 

"Campbell."

"Forgive me...but you-"

Cam sighed, eating a fry. "I'm adopted. My birth parents were both witches, and my father was possessed by a demon. Our mother found me, and took me home where her and Dad raised me like one of their own. Then Dean came along the same year, then Sam a couple of years later." 

"Nice to meet you, Campbell. It's nice to know that John took in an orphaned child. And you?" 

"I'm Zelena. I'm their friend," Zee shrugged. 

Dean cleared his throat. "Well, this has been touching. How about we figure out how to clean up your mess, huh?" 

"Abaddon. Yes. She must be stopped," Henry acknowledged. 

"How come she didn't die when I stabbed her?" Dean questioned, eating his burger. 

"Because demons can't be killed by run-of-the-mill cutlery. At the very least, you'd need an ancient demon-killing knife of the Kurds." 

Dean took his knife out of his coat. "That's what this is." 

"Where'd you get that?" 

Dean shoved it back inside his coat, grabbing a fry from Zee's tray. "Demon gave it to me. We've been around this block so many times." 

"Now, that portal or whatever it was you came through – is it still open?" Sam asked, eating his burger.

"I highly doubt it. Why?" 

"I'm just thinking if we can't kill this Abaddon –" 

"– maybe we can shove her back where she came from. How did you do it?" Dean finished, nodding. 

"It's a blood sigil. Blood leads to blood. Or their next of kin," Henry told them. 

"But Abaddon came through it, also, right? So can you create this blood sigil again? Or Cam can." 

"I probably could. What do you need?" Cam asked, taking a sip of her soda. 

"My blood, an angel feather, tears of a dragon, a pinch of the sands of time – I – I would need those and... at least a week for my soul to recharge, but, yes, it's possible. I don't know how it would work with somebody half a soul." 

"You tapped the power of your soul to get here? I thought only angels could do that," Sam asked, looking at Cam. 

"I thought so too," Cam shrugged. 

"You should know this. What level are you two?" Henry asked, looking at Sam and Dean. 

"What level?" Sam asked. 

"Level of knowledge. You're Men of Letters, correct? And I'm assuming since we're in the year of two thousand and thirteen, you two are as well?" Henry clarified, looking at the two females. 

"I'm a little rusty on my boy bands. Men of what?" Dean asked. 

"Men of Letters, like your father, who taught you our ways," Henry clarified again. 

"Our father taught us how to be hunters." 

Henry laughed. "You're not. Are you? Hunters? Well, hunters are... Hunters are apes. You're supposed to – you're legacies." 

"Legacies of what?" Cam asked. 

"Your father should have been with the Men of Letters." 

"Well, hate to break it to you. Dad was a hunter. He didn't even know all about hunting until our Mom was killed and burned. Then he became a hunter, and trained us. Zee was taught by her grandfather as well." 

"We should go. I'll show you when we get there." 

Dean sighed, reaching for his keys as they left the diner. They drove until they reached a strip of shops, parking on the street. Getting out of the car, they followed Henry as he stopped outside of shop number 242. "Well..." Cam asked. 

"What's going on here?" Henry asked, looking distraught and confused. Henry looked up at the sign which read "Astro Comics". There was a symbol carved into the door, but was partly worn away. Henry touched it, looking sick. "No." 

"All right, well, this was enlightening," Dean told the man, clapping his hands once. "Let's hit the road, huh?" 

"Give him a minute, Dean," Sam whispered. 

"We just spent four hours driving, okay? All he did was stare out the window and request Pat Boone on the radio. He had his time."

"Hey...let's not tear each other apart now, okay?" Cam asked. 

"It's just a facade, a way to rook our enemies into believing we are housed elsewhere," Henry told himself. 

"Okay, enough with the decoder talk. How about you tell us what this whole 'Men of Letters' business is, or you're on your own," Dean warned. 

"It's none of your concern."

Cam took offense to that. "Why, because we're hunters? What do you have against us?" 

"Aside from the unthinking, unwashed, shoot-first-and-don't-bother-to-ask-questions-later part, not much, really." 

Now, Sam...the pacifist, was getting pissed off. "You know what? Wait a second. We're also John's children." 

"You're more than that, actually. My father and his father before him were both Men of Letters, as John and you three should have been. We're preceptors, beholders, chroniclers of all that which man does not understand. We share our findings with a few trusted hunters – the very elite. They do the rest." 

"So you're like Yodas to our Jedis," Zee smirked, seeing Dean raise his fist out. She bumped, shrugging as Henry looked uncomprehending. "Never mind. You'll get there." 

"Okay, but if you guys were such a big deal, then why haven't we – or anyone we know – ever heard of you?" Sam asked. 

Henry answered. "Abaddon." Henry opened the door, walking inside the comic shop. 

"Henry. Why? Why'd she do it?" Sam asked as they followed him. 

Henry reached into his pocket, holding up a small wooden box carved with they symbol. 

"I think for this." 

"Okay, what's that?: 

"I wish I knew." Henry placed the box back inside of his pocket. "Abaddon attacked us the night of my final initiation. All secrets were to be revealed then." 

Cam thought this all sounded sketchy. Scoffing, she held up a finger. "Wait a minute...Let me get this straight. You traveled through time to protect something that does you don't know what from a demon that you know nothing about?"

Henry walked past them, making Dean roll his eyes. "Good." 

Henry headed towards a room, but stopped some distance from the store counter. Behind the counter was a young woman in black who is wearing a leather studded leather collar. Dean and Sam came up behind them, with the girls behind them. Henry turned to Sam. "Hand me your... walkie-talkie." 

Sam's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "You mean my phone?" 

Henry grabbed the phone from Sam's hand. "Even better." He held Sam phone's up to his mouth, speaking into it. "Operator, I need Delta 457." 

"Who are you not calling?" Dean asked. 

"Our emergency number." 

"Yeah. Not anymore." Dean took the phone, handing it back to Sam. 

"They can't all be gone. There must be another elder out there who can help us figure out how to stop Abaddon and what to do with the box." 

Cam sighed, leaning over towards the woman. "Hey, uh, hi. Can we hijack your computer for a hot second?: 

"Like you could fit a computer in this room." 

"Sure." 

The woman placed the laptop on the counter, and Cam turned it around. "Thanks." Cam hacked into the FBI database. 

"What are you doing?" Henry asked. 

"Cam worked as a private investigator. While you guys might have a system, so do we. Sam's our researcher, Cam's our tracker, and Zee and I do most of the action," Dean told him. 

"Yep. All right, um... give me a name – anybody who, uh, might have been there that night – one of those elders." 

"Um... Ackers, David. Larry Ganem." Sam entered the names into a search engine. "Um, Ted –" 

Cam quickly typed into the search bar, finding the report about that night. "Okay, here it is. Um, August 12, 1958. A tragic fire at a gentlemen's club. Uh, 242 Gaines Street." 

"This is 242 Gaines Street. But that was no fire," Henry explained. 

Cam looked up at him, clicking on the newspaper article. "Larry Ganem, David Ackers, Ted Bowen, and Albert Magnus – all deceased."

"Albert Magnus." 

"He a friend of yours?" 

"Even better." They traveled to the cemetary where all of the Men of Letters were buried. By the time they got there, it was night. Cam led the way, the plot map in her hands.

"Here..." she told them, stopping at the headstone.  

"These were my friends, my mentors, our last defense against the Abaddons of the world," Henry whispered. 

 "Here's your buddy Albert Magnus," Dean told Henry, shining his flashlight on the name on the headstone. 

"Albertus Magnus. He was hardly a buddy. He was the greatest alchemist of the middle ages." 

"Okay, so why is he buried here?" Zee asked. 

"He's not. His was the alias we'd use when going incognito. I believe someone planted his name in that article... so that if a Man of Letters came looking for answers, he'd know something was amiss." 

"So someone wanted you to come to this grave," Cam thought. 

"The question is why." 

Dean explored the flashlight, seeing a weird symbol that was carved into the headstone. "What is this?" 

"Our crest. The Aquarian Star, representing great magic and power. They say it stood at the gates of Atlantis itself." 

"Hmm. It's on all the tombstones except for this one – uh, Larry Ganem," Sam told them, shining his light on the headstone. 

"The Haitian symbol for speaking to the dead. This is the message. You boys and girls ever exhume a body?" 

The hunters looked at each other. Ten minutes later, the girls watched the boys dig up the grave as Henry crouched nearby. "Tell me how we got stuck doing this?" Dean asked. 

"We shouldn't let the ladies do all the hardwork, now shall we? After all, we're all gentlemen," Henry told them, seeing them Sam and Dean lift the coffin out of the grave. 

Cam watched them cracked it opened. Wrinkling her nose, she bent down and and inspected the body.  "Was Larry a World War I vet?" 

"No." 

"Well, then, who's the stiff?" Dean asked. 

Henry shrugged. "No idea." 

Sam bent down to look at the metal tag on the skeleton's clothes. "Captain Thomas J. Carey III. That mean anything to you?" 

Henry shook his head. Dean sighed. "Well, somebody wanted you to see this, so maybe that somebody is Larry." 

"So, what, maybe he, uh, survives the attack and hides out with this guy's identity?" 

"Okay. What are we waiting for, then?" Henry walked off, leaving the hunters. "Cover this up. Let's be on our way."

"Okay...raise your hand if you think Granddad Winchester is a giant prick?" Cam asked, crossing her arms. 

Dean's hand immediately shot up, then Zee, then Sam reluctantly. "Come on...we'll help. Girls can do anything boys can do," Zee told them, grabbing a shovel. 

After they were done, they headed back to the Impala to find Henry waiting. "Listen..." Cam sighed. "It's late and we're at a dead end. So, we'll find a motel, research, get some rest, and be fresh tommorow morning." Henry agreed, getting in the back seat after Sam took his customany spot. 

After arriving at the motel, getting dinner, and taking showers and freshening up, they dispersed around the motel room, each doing different types of research. Sam sat a table reading John's journal. Dean sat at the table as well with the laptop he and Sam shared. Cam was coaching Dean on how to follow a endless paper trail. Zee read in her bible about the Knights of Hell. Henry sat at the couch, whistling a soft tune. 

"What is that? I know that tune," Dean asked, looking up. 

“'As Time Goes By.' I hope so. It's from 'Casablanca.'" 

"Right. Dad used to whistle it from time to time," Sam nodded. 

Henry smiled. "Your father saw 'Abbott and Costello Meet the Mummy' at the drive-in one night. It scared the beeswax out of him. So I got him this little music box that played that song to help him sleep at night. It worked like a charm." 

"That's what he used to sing to us," Cam whispered. "When ever I was scared and Mom was out, he would sing. Horribly." 

Sam chuckled. "Wow, it's hard to believe Dad was ever scared of anything." 

Dean cleared his throat. "Hey, uh, according to county records, Tom Carey lives in Lebanon, Kansas, and is a very happy 127-year-old." Closing his laptop, he reached up and stretched. "I say we get some shut-eye, head over first thing in the morning." 

"Wait, wait, wait. Listen to this. According to Dad's journal, he once tortured a demon that said he made his bones working for Abaddon, who, it turns out, is a Knight of Hell." 

"What does that even mean?" 

"Knights of Hell are hand-picked by Lucifer himself. They are of the first-fallen, first-born demons," Henry explained. 

"So very pure, very strong," Sam sighed, yawning. 

"Legend has it that Archangels had killed all of them, which, as we have witnessed, is not the case." 

"Unless she's the last of her kind," Dean mentioned. 

"You say that belonged to your father?" Henry asked, looking at the journal. 

"Yeah." 

"May I?" 

Sam closed the cover and slid it across the table to Henry. "It's a hunter's journal. Cam recently started to write one to update everything that we know. I assume Men of Letters – you use journals, too?" 

"I intended to. I sent away for one the day before my initiation." Henry looked down to see a photograph of a young man in military greens and holding a rifle. Lifting it up, he saw the initials stamped inside the front cover. "As a matter of fact, judging by my initials here, this one, I believe." 

"That was yours?" Dean asked. 

"It must have arrived after... I'm beginning to gather I don't make it back from this time, do I?" 

The Winchesters and Zee shared a look. Sam was the one to say something. "We don't know for sure. All we do know is that Dad never saw you again." 

"What did he think happened to me?"

Nobody wanted to answer...but Dean had to say what the truth was. "He thought you ran out on him." 

Henry shook his head in denial. "John was a legacy. I was supposed to teach him the ways of the Letters." 

"Well, he learned things a little differently." 

"How?" 

"The hard way. Surviving a lonely childhood, a stinking war... only to get married and have his wife taken by a demon...finding out that his daughter was half of what killed his wife, and later killed by one himself. That man got a bum rap around every turn. But you know what? He kept going. And in the end, he did a hell of a lot more good than he did bad." 

"I'm sorry. I wish I had been there for him" .

"Yeah, it's a little late for that now, don't you think?" 

Dean got up and stalked towards the door. "It's the price we pay for upholding great responsibility. We know that." 

"Your responsibility was to your family, not some glorified book club!" Dean shouted, standing up. 

"I was a legacy. I had no choice." 

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." Dean walked over to the bedroom door, closing it behind him. Zee immediately got up and followed him. Dean was clutching the dresser in the room, trying to get his breathing back to normal. 

"Hey," Zee whispered, placing a hand on his back. 

"I'm fine..." 

"No, you're not. It's okay to feel Dean..." Zee told him. Dean turned around, hugging her hard, burying his head in her hair. Zee closed her eyes, clutching his back as she felt a few tears hit her shoulder. 

The remaining three sat there for a few moments, shocked at what just happened. Cam wiped away a fallen tear as Sam got up and headed towards the bedroom. Cam valued a few things in life.. The first was that she promised to stay on the good side. The second was to show Castiel what is what like to be human and love him until she died. And the third was to eliminate the threat that harmed her family. Standing up, she wiped her tears away. 

"You listen,a nd you listen good. John Winchester knew all about responsibility. He may have been many things, but he was my father. John took me in with open arms. He didn't question his wife on where she found me, or tell her to send me to the local orphanage. I was his daughter and he loved me. Then after Mom died? He found out what I really was. And he didn't kill me. He had every right to. If I was him, I would've. It was his right...his responsibility. But instead, he let me live. And the last time I talked to him, he told me he was sorry for everything that he ever done or kept from me That no matter what, that I was his baby girl, and he loved me. That was his responsibility. Not to the hunter's handbook of ethics. But to his family. Now if you excuse me..." 

Cam walked back to see Dean and Zee in the same bed, sleeping. Zee was on her back still in her clothes and Dean had his head on her stomach, arms around her waist, in his t-shirt and jeans. Cam walked over to the other bed, laying down next to her brother. Turning to lay on her side, she closed her eyes and fell in a dreamless sleep. And that's what Henry saw when he walked in. 

* * *

Cam, Zee, and Dean were alseep when Sam started to shake them awake. Zee lifted her head, glancing up at Sam. In the middle of the night, she had turned over onto her side, and Dean spooned her from behind. Sam hit Dean on the shoulder with a notepad, rousing him.

"Hey. Wake up!" Sam told them, shaking Cam. 

Dean groaned, careful of his morning wood as he adjusted his body. "What? What?!" Dean asked. 

"Henry – he's gone." 

"What?" Cam asked, grabbing her shoes. 

"Where is he?" Dean questioned. 

"Well, no idea. He just left a note saying he was gonna fix everything," Sam informed them. 

"Yeah, or screw it all up. All right." 

"Geeze, you Winchesters worry about self perservation," Zee shrugged. 

Cam quickly pulled her hair in a ponytail, going to check her magical repertoire she kept inside of Dean's trunk. Grabbing the small chest, she sorted through her herbs and what-nots, to see the feather she got from Cas missing. "Shit..." she whispered, closing the chest. After she put it back where it belonged, she walked back into the motel room, looking at her brothers and Zee. "Now we know what he meant by "fix everything."

"What?" Sam asked. 

"He broke in to the trunk, into my chest, and stole an angel feather. I'm guessing he's gonna whip up another one of those blood spells and Marty McFly himself back to the 1950s." 

"To do what? Stop Abaddon before she strikes?" 

"Or grab Dad and haul ass. Look, point is he's doing it," Dean sighed. 

"How? He still needs two ingredients for the spell. Unless... unless there's some place nearby that sells real hoodoo." 

Sam opened up his laptop, while Dean took out his phone. "I'll call Garth." 

"No need. I know where to go," Cam told them, going to change clothes real quick. She dressed in green skinny jeans, a red, blue, and white plaid button up, and knee high brown lace up boots. 

" _All units, possible homicide at Astro Comics. Location..."_ came Sam's laptop. 

"Hey." 

"Hmm?" Dean asked, grabbing his over shirt and his jacket. 

"It just hit the wires – one dead at Astro Comics." 

"Abaddon?" 

"Yeah, has to be." 

"Okay, so she's close. Me and Cam will go find Henry. You and Zee find Larry. Figure out how to kill this chick." 

"Stay safe..." Cam told them, sticking her knife and gun in her boot. 

Dean and Cam raced to the Impala, with Cam giving him directions. "How do you know where to go?" 

"I'm a witch. I gotta be resourceful so I can protect my family. Turn here..." Cam told him, seeing the shop. They raced in to see Frank chanting, and a symbol on a door glowing bright gold. 

"Poo-goh. Kah-nee-lah...." Henry chanted. 

"Henry, wait!" Dean called out. 

Henry stopped, his back towards them. "This is a risk I have to take." 

"And what if you die, huh? Who said you'll even survive a jump?" 

Henry turned and faced them. The symbol stopped glowing. "You cannot begin to understand how I felt after reading John's journal." 

Cam took a step forward. "Oh, I think we can. See, we've all read that thing more times than you can imagine, and it hurts every time."

"Maybe so, but you didn't let him down! I did! Just like you said!" Henry yelled, tears in his voice. 

Dean swallowed. "Well, we were wrong." 

"No! No, you were right. And I'm going to go back and give him the life he deserves, not the one he was forced to live." 

"And what if it's not meant to be?" 

"Then it will be!" 

"How can you be so sure?" 

"Because it's the right thing to do! I can save him and stop Abaddon!" 

"How?" Cam questioned. 

"By going back an hour before she attacks and making preparations. " 

"If you do that and you change the past, Dean and Sam might cease to exist! I will me way worst than I already am." 

"I'm aware that time is a delicate mistress, but I'm willing to bet on this being for the best." 

Cam placed a hand on his arm. "Listen, I understand that this is not your idea of a happy ending, okay, and that – that you're disappointed that me, Dean, and Sam are mouth-breathing hunters. That I am what I am...But you know what? We stopped the Apocalypse." 

"If this works the way I planned, there will never be an Apocalypse to stop." 

They were interuppted by Dean's phone ringing. "Sammy?" Dean asked, answering it. 

"No. Much sexier. Try again," came a female voice. 

"Abaddon," Dean growled..

"Good boy. Now listen up – I want to make a good, old-fashioned horse trade. Henry and the key for your brother. Or he dies." 

"Where's the girl?"

"You mean the pretty little thing that was with you? I don't know...she ran out before I could strike. Henry for Sam." Dean closed his eyes. "Am I clear?" 

"Crystal." 

"On the road to Larry's, there's a processing plant. Don't keep me waiting." 

"Abaddon has Sam?" Henry asked after Dean hung up. 

"Where's Zee?" 

"I don't know...call her..." Dean told Cam, looking at Henry. "She wants to trade you and the key for Sam's life." 

Cam quickly dialed Zee's phone, her hands shaking. "Cam?" Zee asked. 

"Zee! Where the hell are you?" 

"I'm at a park, by Larry's. I had to go pee, and when I opened the door, I saw the demon lady slaughtering Larry. I was going to come out, but Sam shook his head at me, telling me no. So, I escaped out the bathroom window. I kept running. What happened?" 

"Abaddon has Sam. His life for Henry and the key," 

"So, what are we going to do?" Zee asked. 

"You know the answer," Cam told her, her voice passive. "Hang tight, We'll pick you up on the way." Cam hung up, looking at Dean. "She's safe. She escaped when Sam told her too." 

Dean sighed in relief, still looking at Henry. "If I could just go back, stop this all from happening," Henry explained. 

Dean looked at Cam, who nodded. Her face was cold as stone. "And what if you can't? We can't take that risk – not with Sammy on the hook now." 

"I can't abandon my son! Not again! I need to do this. I'm sorry." Henry turned around, chanting as the sigil glowed gold again. "Kah-nee-lah... Poo-goh. Kah-nee-lah... Poo-goh." 

"Well, I'm sorry, too," Dean told him, wrapping his arms around Henry from behind as Cam knocked him out with a fist to the head. They looked at each, both knowing that they would do anything to save each other and Sam. 

Cam bent down, picking Henry up. "Come on. We don't have a lot of time to waste." They loaded Henry into the Impala, and began to head out. They stopped to pick up Zee, who smiled at Dean. "Hey, handsome." 

Dean nodded, as Cam moved to sit next to Henry in the back seat, with her gun in her hands. Zee got in the front seat, buckling up as Dean gunned it. Zee looked at him, placing her hand on top of his. Dean relaxed a bit, linking his fingers through hers onto of the gear stick. 

When Henry finally awoke, he was met with the click of Cam's gun as her stone hazel eyes stared him down.  "Sorry about that. And this..." Cam told him. 

"No you're not. You two wanted to do that since we met." 

Zee looked at the two Winchesters as they locked eyes. At first, when Cam told her about the self sacrifices that they all made for each other, she thought that they were crazy. But now she saw it. They were loyal to each other to a fault. No matter what they did to each other, or what came their way. They would lay down their life to save and protect each other. She was honored to be included in their family. She already saw Dean snap into action to save her. She saw Cam as a sister...her best friend besides Dean. And Sam was like the annoying little brother she never had. They had so much in common, something Dean told her on one of their beer dates that made him self-concious. But she only saw Sam as her other best guy friend. She honestly loved all of them equally. She loved Cam differently than Dean and Sam because she was her best friend. She could tell Cam anything and everything. Sam was the person she could go to when she needed logic and reasoning. But Dean...he secretly held her heart and emotions in the palm pf his hand and he didn't even know it. Dean began to break down her walls, at first with force, but now tenderly and softly they began to get to know each other. 

"Henry, you need to understand something. When our dad died, none of us could save him... no matter how bad we all wanted to. I never want that to happen to Sam... ever. Cam is worst than me...she's sacrified her own happpiness to make us happy, safe, and alive. If there's a chance that we can save him, we're gonna do it."

Cam smiled softly at Dean. "He's our brother. He's the only family we got."

"And the Winchesters are the only family  _I_ have. You can bet your ass that I'm with them 100 percent," Zee added. 

Henry said nothing on the rest of the way there. Once they there, they enacted their plan, with Cam and Dean on either side of Henry and Zee behind them. They entered a large room, with Henry looking at them with frantic eyes. "Don't do it, Dean. Campbell, please...you might not be related to me by blood, but I am still your family,: 

"Too late for that now," Dean told him. 

Cam saw Abaddon and Sam in the room as they got closer. "Sorry. Looks like time is us," Cam told him, coldly. 

"That's the problem with you hunters. You're all short-sighted," Henry spat. 

Dean stiffened. "Yeah, at least we're not extinct. Abaddon! We'll send Henry here over with the box. You do the same with Sam. No tricks." 

Dean grabbed the box, placing the box inside of Henry's jacket. "My only interest is Henry and the key. You two are free to go. But the half breed...I got to say...I'm disappointed in you. So much potential wasted," Abaddon told them, eyes on Cam. 

"Sorry. I choose humanity," Cam shrugged, her eyes on Sam. 

When Henry didn't move, Dean gave him a shove. Henry still didn't move, forcing Dean to take out his gun.  "You can do this standing, or you can do it crawling. Your call." 

Henry looked at Cam for one last chance at help. "I would go, Henry. There's nothing we wouldn't do for family." 

Henry looked down and began to walk in the middle. Sam began to walk towards his siblings, with his hands bounded in front of him. Henry started to walk the opposite way, stopping when he and Sam met in the middle. 

"Henry, I'm sorry," Sam sighed, trying to apologize. 

"Save it." 

Sam sighed and started walking again. When he got there, Dean took out a knife to cut the rope that was binding Sam's hands. "Don't do this, Dean. Cammie. This is a bad idea." 

Cam stepped forward, grabbing his massive arm. "Shh...Shut your mouth. Let's go." She placed a hand on his arm, leading him to the door. "Come on." 

They were about to leave the room, when the doors slammed closed. Dean whirled around, anger blazing. "We had a deal!" 

Abaddon laughed. "Surprise. I lied." 

Then to their horror, Abaddon plunged a hand into Henry's abdomen. "No!" Cam shouted, tears springing to her eyes. 

"Henry!" Sam yelled, starting to run towards Henry, but Dean and Cam put hands out to stop. 

"Wait. Wait," Dean hissed. 

Abaddon withdrew her hand as Henry gasped. His mouth was filled with blood. Behind his back, he brought out a gun that he hid with the handcuffs unfastened. "You're not the only one." Henry shot Abaddon underneath her chin, causing her skull to glow with bright lights. 

* * *

 

"We're gonna do it," Dean told him. 

Cam smiled softly at Dean in the mirror. "He's our brother. He's the only family we got."

"And the Winchesters are the only family  _I_ have. You can bet your ass that I'm with them 100 percent," Zee added, turning around to glare at the man. 

"So, what are you thinking?" 

The Winchesters and Zee looked at each other, putting a plan in motion in their hands. "Can you slow Abaddon down? Because if you can, we'll do the rest." 

"I have an idea..." Zee told them, grabbing one of her arrows in her quiver on the floor. "Granddad taught me to engrave devils' traps into my arrows. We can do something smaller." 

"She would see it coming and snap your neck," Dean told her. 

"Not if it's unexpected. Or small enough to be hidden," Cam smiled. 

"Like a bullet," Dean nodded. 

"I can do it. I have steady hands," Henry told them. 

Henry carved the symbol into the flat part of the silver bullet, handing it to Dean. "A devil's trap carved into the bullet. Zee, you're a genius." Dean put the pullet into the gun, and handed it to Henry. "You're gonna have to get close. And 'close' means it could get ugly." 

"I know. But you do that for blood." When they got there, Cam grabbed the handcuff's smiling at him sadly as she placed on handcuffs on his wrists. "You said John adopted you. I read the journal...did you know that he knew?" he asked quietly. 

Cam stopped, letting him go as Henry turned to face him. "Not for a while. Then I figured it out, and I was angry and pissed. He had my powers bound. He did it to protect me...because he loved you." 

"He did...there was an article about you...you showed him the love a father could give to a child. The unconditional love of a parent...and what I have seen from you, you are an exceptional young lady. Smart, brave, kind, beautiful. John would be proud of you." 

Cam smiled, but swiped it away when Dean and Zee came over. "Time to go," Dean told them.

* * *

 

"Whoo! What a blast. Now, give me the box," Abaddon, reacing into Henry's jacket as he staggered. Abaddon withdrew her hand to see a pack of cards. Throwing it to the ground in an outrage, she screamed as loud crashes came from the room and the lights went off and on with flying sparks. "Where is it?! Okay. We can do this the hard way." 

Abaddon grabbed Henry's chin and tried to breath the black smoke into his mouth. But, it was meant with an invisible shield. She shoved Henry, causing him to fall to the ground. Cam raced over, cathing him, cradling his head in her lap, tears dripping down her face as she stroked his hair. He looked so much like their father. 

"Why am I stuck?!" Abaddon screamed, more sparks flying. Sam knelt next to Henry, looking at Abaddon as Henry shook slightly, his breath ragged. "You still didn't kill me." 

"No, but you'll wish we did," Dean sneered, cutting off her head with a machete. "The demon trap in your noggin is gonna keep you from smoking out. We're gonna cut you into little steaks and bury each strip under cement. You might not be dead, but you'll wish you were." 

Henry coughed, still shaking. Cam sniffed, letting out a sob as Dean crouched in front of Henry. Zee stood behind him, with a sad look in his eyes. "We did it." 

"No,  _you_  did it. For a bookworm, that wasn't bad, Henry," Dean told him, smiling sadly. 

Henry smiled back, his teeth red with his fate. "I'm sorry I judged you three so harshly for being hunters. I should have known better." 

"About?" 

"You're also Winchesters. As long as we're alive, there's always hope." Dean and Sam looked at each other, as Cam let out a sob, smiling. "I didn't know my son as a man, but having met you two, and Campbell…" Henry grabbed Cam's palm, placing a bloody kiss on it, moving it so he could grab Dean's hand with his also, then Sam's in his left hand. "I know I would have been proud of him for raising three amazing kids." 

Henry let out a final breath, dying in the arms of his family. Sam and Dean looked at each other, then Sam turned to look at the box Henry placed his his hand. 

 

* * *

Sam was bent down in the dirt, hammering a cross grave marker into the ground. Cam stood next to Zee, who stood next to Dean. Standing up, he brushed off his jeans, standing next to his sister as they stared at the name H. Winchester carved into the cross. "I get it now," Sam told them. 

"Hmm?" Dean asked, looking at Sam. 

"What Cupid said about heaven busting ass to get Mom and Dad together. The Winchesters and the Campbells – the brains and the brawn. No wonder Cam got both of the names. She's both. I also get why heaven threw you and Cas together. The good from Cas being a angel and the negative from Cam from being half a demon creates a spark that could change the world." 

"Well, I'm glad you see it. All I see in our family tree is a whole lot of dead," Dean scoffed. 

"And my husband is who knows where, doing who knows what..." Cam sighed, turning back around.

"Hey, I, uh... found this in Henry's wallet," Dean told the, handing the photograph to Cam, making Sam look over his shoulder. Cam smiled at the picture of Henry holding a baseball and young John holding the bat. 

"Dad looks happy," Sam told him, seeing Cam hold the photo back.

"Kind of makes you wish he knew the truth, huh? I mean, all those years thinking his old man ditched when the poor son of a bitch really came here and saved our bacon. Freaking time-travel, man." Dean reached up, stretching, wrapping an arm around Zee's shoulders. 

"You think it would have made a difference?" Zee wondered. 

"What?" 

Sam nodded at her train of thought. "Dad. If he'd had his own father around." 

"What, in how he raised us? Sammy, he did the best he could," Cam sighed. 

"I know that. I – I do. They all did."

Sam took the box out of his pocket, playing with it. "What are the chances that place is still standing?" Dean questioned. 

"A chance we've got to take, I guess. I mean, we are legacies, right?" Sam smirked. 

 


	12. Interlude to Delena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after episode 12, and before 13.

Dean took a deep breath as he stood outside the motel room door. They had been traveling for a couple of days since the night since Henry's death. All were tired and at each other's throats. Dean made the executive descision to stop for the night and get some shut eye. They were outside the border of Kansas, and found a motel with a diner close by to eat. Dean asked Cam if they could switch rooms, which she shrugged. Now here he was...standing outside the door where the woman who made his blood boil in more ways was doing whatever. Opening the door with his key, he stepped in to see Zee changing her clothes. The door was open a creek, making his breath hitched. Her alabaster skin shined in the soft glow of the lamps that were on. Her hair was down, which was rare for her. The dark waves brushed against her back, reaching the middle of her back. The dark lace of her purple bra and underwear made her skin glow even more. Steadying himself against the wall, he knocked down a picture frame, causing it to make a loud crash. Zee threw on a large shirt, coming out of the bathroom. 

"Hey..." she smiled, placing her hair tie around her wrist. 

"Hey. So I told Cam to go spend some time with Sam...unless you don't want me here..." 

"No!" Zee shouted, stopping him. "No...I want you here, Dean. We can watch a movie, you know." 

"Yeah..." Dean nodded. 

"I hope you don't mind that I steal the covers. I get cold," Zee told him, pulling back the blankets. 

"I hope you don't mind I snore," Dean smirked, taking off his shoes and socks. Reaching for his belt, he stopped, thinking about sleeping in his jeans. It was uncomfortable, but he's done it before. It's less awkward sleeping with another man...including your brother...in just boxers and a t-shirt. Plus, it's easier to just crash that way. Thinking twice, he undid his belt, dropping his jeans to reveal his favorite Batman boxers. Pulling off his button up, then his t-shirt, he crawled into bed, seeing Zee turn on an action movie, crawling in after him. 

Zee's cold toes touched Dean's lower leg, causing him to squeak and jump. "Sorry!" 

"Shit..." he grunted, throwing the covers over them, and shuffling closer to her. 

It was quiet at first, both watching the movie. Then their attentions went to their bodies. Their legs were intertwined, their hands inches from each other. Their gazes turned to their faces, eyes locked on lips. They made a move simultaneously, lips clashing against each other. Dean rolled on top of Zee' seperating her legs with a knee. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Zee breathed out, pushing him away from her. 

"What?" Dean breathed out. 

"We're not having sex." 

"Alright..." 

"Hands above the waist, below the bust line. Got it?" 

Dean groaned, nodded. "Under the clothes?" 

"Alright...but they stay on." 

"Bra?" 

"On..." Zee told him. Zee brought his face back down to hers. Dean moaned, grabbing onto her waist as Zee wrapped a leg around his waist. Dean slipped a hand underneath her shirt, careful to avoid her legs and waist. Her skin was hot and smooth, but marrbled with various scars. Slipping his hand up higher, pressed his hand against her shoulder blades pressing her body closer to his. Zee sighed, rolling them over to their sides, wrapping her bare legs around his. Dean took his free hand, grabbing her hair to angle her face to the side. Zee stuck his hands inside of his shirt, trailing her hands down his six pack, scratching down the middle. Dean shivered, pressing his hand down on the small of her back, bringing her closer. Dean wanted to crawl underneath her skin. Every nerve ending was on fire. Inside of his head was fireworks. 

And this was the beginning of the hot epic romance of Dean Winchester and Zelena. 


	13. Who Doesn't Hate Hitler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 8.13.

Cam looked out the window as they pulled up to a large abandoned building. Dean put the car into park, going to open the door for Zee, who placed a kiss on his lips. Cam rolled her eyes at their PDA, and continued to walk over the door. Dean and Zee linked hands, going to stand next to her. "So...this is it," Cam shrugged.  

"When's the last time somebody was in this place?" Dean asked, looking at the building that was in shambles. 

Sam shrugged. "Sixty-five, seventy years ago." 

Dean grabbed the box from his pocket and clicked it open. Seeing the key inside, he reached and took it out. They saw a set of stairs that led below to a bunker, traveling down. Dean unlocked the door, grabbing his flashlight, leading them in. They stepped inside, and turned their flashlights on over the railing that they stood, seeing 1950s style communications equipment.

"Son of a bitch," Dean whispered, walking down the stairs. 

Sam followed him, looking at the equipment. 

"Look at this. Ham radio, telegraph, switchboard. This was their nerve center," Sam scoffed, shocked at what they discovered. 

Cam smiled, looking around. "Henry did say that they ran dispatch on their own team of hunters." 

Zee walked a ways away, seeing a table with a chessboard, an ashtray, glass, and a dirty coffee cup. "Wow. Halfway through their coffee and a game of chess – looks like whoever was manning the hub left quick." 

Sam looked up. "On the alarm call that ended the Men of Letters." 

Dean located the switchboard on the wall, pushing a leaver. The lights flickered on, revealing the entirity of the bunker. 

"Son of a bitch," Dean chuckled. 

Sam walked farther down the stairs, finding what they assumed was the library. THe room was attractively furnished, had polished wooden floors, and large wooden tables. 

"Cammie, Lena, Sammy, I think we found the Bat Cave." 

"Well, if we're going to stay here, might as well clean up and explore some." 

The hunters took off in different directions, exploring and clearing out the dust and cobwebs. Cam found a room with a private bathroom and two giant closets. She made a grocery list of what she needed, and went to find Zee. Zee found a room close to hers, but not too close. Dean found his own room, his eyes trailing where Zee's room was. Sam found his room as well. Cam and Zee went to the store, buying new sheets and blankets as well as food for their new kitchen. Cam most importantly bought laundry detergent to wash their clothes that were stinking. 

Later that night, Zee was walking back to her room after grabbing a book to read from the library. Dean was coming from the kitchen, catching up to her. "Hey, Batman," Zee grinned. 

"Hey, Catwoman. You and Cam get settled in?" 

"Yeah. I miss being her room mate, but having my own space is nice." 

"Yeah...we're a way from each other but still close enough..." Dean hinted out, grabbing her hand in his. 

Zee shrugged, allowing him to pull her into a soul crushing kiss. Dean's hands grapsed her waist as he backed them up into his room. Turning her around, he kicked the door close, pushing her back against the bed. Once her knees hit the mattress she sat down, looking up at him. "You know it's a shame to cover this up..." Zee grinned, lifting his shirt up a bit to reveal part of his toned abadomen. 

"You're the one that made the rules," Dean told her, shivering as her nails scratched his skin lightly. 

"Well, we're alone now...and we've been at this for about a week. And you've been so patient...so, how about shirts off?" Zee shrugged. 

Dean began to smile. "Hands where?" 

"Hands can touch the chest area, but bra stays on...and above the waist." 

"Done!" Dean roared, launching himself at her, making her giggle and bounce on the bed. Dean kissed her, trailing his mouth to her throat. Zee grasped his shirt, tugging it up and over his head, her breath catching as the soft lamp light caught his skin. The muscles rippled as he leaned up on his hands, his abs a perfect six pack. 

"You're so beautiful..." Zee whispered, bringing his lips back to hers. Dean grabbed the bottom of her tank, lifting it up and off of her. Leaning back on his heels, he finally saw the soft round mounds on her chest, leading to a flat stomach, then her hips flaring out. She had the perfect body. Her alabaster skin glowed. Zee began to feel self concious for the first time, reaching up to cover herself up and blush, but Dean stopped her. 

"No...don't," he told her, taking her arms in his. Gently placing them by her head, he linked his fingers through hers. "You're the one that's so fucking beautiful. A goddess. An angel..." 

"I would call myself more of a devil, ironically," Zee whispered, blushing more as he leaned down to kiss her. She shivered as she felt the heat of his skin against hers. Dean rested most of his weight on his forearms and they began a makeout session. His hands eventually found their new favorite place...her boobs. He was always a boob guy. Zee moaned when he tested the weight of her chest in his hand. Zee arched her back up to meet him, groaning louder as he rubbed her clothed nipples between his fingers. Zee brought her knees up, making him sink into her. Her hands traveled up and down his back, running up front to run her fingers through his nipples. Dean shivered, moaning into her mouth as he felt himself harden. 

Zee's eyes flew open as she felt him press himself into her clothed center, their waists now touching. Zee, while never having true intercourse, knew the mechanics from handjobs and oral sex. But this was new to her. She felt a new friction down her waist, and between her thighs. She felt the familiar rush of heat warm her body, down to that spot as she moved her hips towards his, making Dean jerk. Zee continued to move, feeling her nether region start to throb as Dean strained through his jeans. 

"Lee...if you continue that, I'm going to rip off your clothes..." Dean chuckled. breaking away from her lips. 

"Sorry...I never said I was innocent. Just a bit inexperienced. But you feel so fucking good..." she moaned, as he lifted his pelvis off of her. 

"I know, baby...there are other things to do." 

"No...those other guys I was with was just to get myself off without doing it myself. This...with you...is special. I don't want to ruin it with premature nakeage. But this is a step in the right direction." 

"So...you see a future with us?" Dean wondered. 

"Yep..." Zee smiled. "I should go..." 

"Or you could stay..." Dean told her. 

"Not tonight, Batman. We're a bit overheated. You should take care of your little problem after I leave." 

"Hey! It's not little," Dean called out as Zee stood up, grabbing her shirt.

Zee grinned, kissing him, retrieving her book. "I know...I felt it. I'll see you in the morning." 

Once the door was closed, Zee traveled to her room, to see Cam standing in the hallway, with a shit eating grin. "Have fun?" she asked. 

"Nothing happened...we just made out," Zee shrugged. 

"Yeah, yeah. Good night." 

"Night." 

Dean was left alone, laying on his back, his erection throbbing. Groaning, he looked around for lotion, but found none. Unbuttoning his pants, he pushed his jeans off, climbing underneath the clean covers Cam bought for him. They were soft against his skin...like Zee's skin. Groaning, he pushed his boxers down, hissing as the fabric got caught on his throbbing erection. Spitting in his hand, he began to move it up and down, closing his eyes as he pictured Zee in just her underwear. Her eyes big and wide. Her skin shining. His breath hitched as he tightened the pressure, and began to a bit faster. Most people would assumed that he liked it rough, but what got him rough was intimacy. Maybe it was because it was something he didn't have growing up, always hiding his true feelings. He was a gentle and a satisfying lover. Dean brought his thumb around the tip, making him jump a bit as he bit his lip. He felt the tension tightening below his member in the sac, and in the base of his spine. When he came, be pulled his boxers back up, using them to soak up the liquid as he came down from his high. What surprised him was that he shouted out Zee's name. 

* * *

The next morning, Dean walked into the library room wearing a gray bathrobe and slippers. Sam was at one of the tables, books scattered throughout, leaning over two of them. "Morning," Dean grinned. 

"Morning." 

"The, uh, water pressure in the Letters' shower room is marvelous." 

"Yeah. I still can't figure out how we even have water... or electricity." Sam got up and traveled to the grab another book. 

"Good morning!" Cam sing-songed coming into the library with three giant mugs of steaming liquid.

"What's this?" Dean asked.

"I made lattes with their coffee maker. These dudes really knew how to make coffee..." Cam grinned, handing Dean a cup and then Sam. Cam wore a black tank top with buttons down her sternum to the top of her stomach and blue skinny jeans with the knees ripped and threadbare. She wore black combat boots that were turned over. Her hair was loose, hanging around her face, her bangs swooping to one side. She had a giant smile on her face. "I also made our favorite. French toast, eggs, and bacon with fresh squeeze orange juice." 

"Bacon?" Dean grinned.

"Yeah. Did you get a good night sleep? Those beds and like pillows are like clouds. I haven't gotten a good nights sleep like that since forever." Cam turned to look at Sam's face to see it was passive. "No...no, Sam. I know you have questions, but we are putting all of this under the "ain't broke" column. Listen, little brother, let's not go all geek on this stuff, okay?" 

"'Geek'?" Sam questioned. 

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I mean, don't – don't get me wrong." Dean lifted a scimitar from a display stand. "This stuff is awesome, and it looks like they ran a real tight outfit here, but I'm just saying, you know, don't, uh, don't think that they knew some big secrets that we don't know." 

Dean striked different poses with the scimitar while Sam's back is is to him, making Cam chuckle. When Sam turned back around, Dean straigtened up. "Dean... they were a secret society." 

"Which means that they made crap up and wore fezzes and sashes and swung around scimitars. They probably didn't even sharp–" Dean ran his finger along the blade, cutting himself. "That's very sharp."

As he replaced the scimitar back on the stand, Zee came in, winking at Dean as he placed his finger in his mouth, grinning. Sam sighed. "You guys, look, I think we might have something here – something that could help us, help humanity. Henry certainly thought so. I mean, you know damn well we could use a break. What if we finally got one? " The hunters looked at each other for a minute, with Dean breaking the gaze first. "Are you gonna take off the dead-guy robe?"

"Hey, at least Cam bought food and clean sheets as well as towels," Dean argued, sipping his latte. 

"And detergent for our laundry. I found a washer and dryer. So, you guys can do your own laundry." 

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

For the past two weeks, the Winchesters and Zee had been living in domestic happiness. They ate full meals everyday that wasn't greasy and unhealthy. Dean and Zee snuck into each other's room ever night for a steamy session, only for them to stop before they went all the way. It was getting harder for them to stop. Zee finally felt comfortable enough to be in just her underwear. She even fell asleep in Dean's bed, his body spooning hers, only in their underwear. Dean was gone for a couple of days to check on Kevin, returning to find the other three hanging out in the library room. 

"Hey!" Dean greeted. 

"Dean!" Zee squealed, rushing over to throw her body against his. Dean caught her, shocked when she rapped her legs around his waist, kissing him. 

Sam silently gagged, causing Cam to chuckle as she lounged across one of the chaises in the room, a book in her lap. "Hey! So... how's Kevin doing?" Sam asked after Zee and Dean parted ways. 

Dean shrugged, wrapping an arm around Zee's shoulders. "You know. He's okay, I guess. In his corner, hacking out his Da Vinci code – nothing actionable yet." Dean pecked Zee's lips as he traveled to the kitchen to grab a beer out of the refridgerator. "Garth says hi, by the way. Anything from Cas?" 

Sam smiled sadly. "No. Not – not a peep. Why? You?" 

"No, he's, uh – he's not answering. Cammie?" 

"Nothing. I'm starting to get worried..." Cam sighed, closing the book. 

Dean sat down, with Zee snuggling up to him. "So...is this a thing now?" Sam asked, eyeing the couple. 

Dean looked at Zee, who smirked as she shrugged. "I don't know. It's just...happening." 

"Huh..." Sam nodded, clicking his tongue. :"Right. Well, uh, so me and Cam have been trying to chart out the Letters' network of hunters, their allies, uh, affiliated groups they worked with, kept files on…" 

"Circa 1958?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah. True. Uh, most are dead or defunct, but others – I'm not so sure, and this one... you should definitely check out." Sam got up, placing a file with the Aquarian Star on it in Dean's lap, sitting in an arm chair. 

Dean opened, it reading to himself as Zee looked at it. "The Judah Initiative?" Dean read out loud. 

"European team – they were active during World War II," Zee grinned. "I've been doing my history homework." 

"Really? Hunters fighting in a war – that's cool," Dean shrugged. 

"Not exactly hunters, n-not exactly fighting, but, uh..." Sam told him, nodding for him to keep reading. 

"Rabbis? Rabbis?" Dean asked, looking up. Sam nodded. "Really?" 

Dean pulled out the photograph, his eyebrows squinting.  "The Letters' file on them is – is sketchy, but, apparently, they were hard-core saboteurs. So, I ran a search on the Initiative's entire roster, and I got a hit – one Rabbi Isaac Bass. He was 17 years old when he joined the Initiative and 85 years old when he died... two weeks ago," Cam informed him.

Sam clicked on something on his laptop, turning it around for Dean to look. "In a college town back east, he was capped." 

"Capped'?" Dean asked. 

Sam nodded. "Yeah. He was there doing research, and according to eyewitnesses, he spontaneously combusted." 

"So… this is a case?" Dean asked, sighing as he looked around the room. Sam raised his eyebrows.  "I just got back."

Cam took a deep breath as she walked up the administration building. Her hair was braided in a loose braid down her back. Slinging her brown satchel bag up her shoulder, she adjusted the blue long sleeve tunic shirt as she walked up the stairs. Opening the door, she looked down at herself. She wore brown leggings, a darker brown shade of knee high boots, a red infinity scarf, and and a brown sweater with a brown belt looped several times around her waist. She stood outside of the bar, pretending to be a college student to ask some questions. 

Cam walked in, looking around, but had a drink spilled on her by a mildy attractive man with a short beard. "I'm so sorry!" he gasped. 

"It's cool...sorry." 

"I haven't seen you around here..." he told her, grabbing some napkins. 

"I'm new to town. Me and my husband just moved here. Then we had a fight, so I decided to come take a breather and destress. But ended up with a drink all over me." 

"I'm sorry again. Let me make it up to you. I'll buy you a drink." 

"Alright," Cam nodded, following him to the bar. Cam caught sight of Dean in his FBI suit, and sent a hair flip this way. "So...you come here often?" 

"Not really." 

"Oh...did you hear about that freak fire the other day? Totally bizarre." 

"Yeah. Come on," he told her, grabbing two fruity drinks from the counter, leading them to a high top. 

Once they sat down, he glanced around, then back at her. "I don't think we met. I'm Aaron."

"Campbell," Cam smiled, holding out her hand. Cam looked to where Aaron was looking, seeing that he was looking at Dean. "You know him?" 

 "No...I've seen him around today. He's pretty cute." Aaron raised a hand in greeting smiling as Dean looked at him. 

Cam chocked on her drink, coughing. "Well, Romeo, Juliet's coming over," Cam told him. Dean looked at her in surprise, but said nothing. 

Dean reached for his badge, showing it to the man and Cam. "Special Agent Bolan," Dean greeted, laying his badge down on the table. 

"Oh, really? Wow. I thought you were like a headhunter or something." Aaron laughed to himself. 

"This is the second, maybe third time I'm seeing you today? Why you following me, Gingerbread? This your date?" 

"No. Oh, so we, um... we didn't have a thing back there, huh?" Aaron asked, causing Cam to choke on her drink again at Dean's face. 

"Back where? W-what, now?" Dean asked, flustered. 

"I'm sorry, man. I – I thought – I thought we had a thing back at the quad, you know – a little 'eye magic' moment, and I saw you here and I figured I'd wait until you were done with your meeting and then maybe we might, uh..." 

"Yeah. Uh, okay, but no – uh, no moment. This is a... federal investigation," Dean stuttered. 

"Is that supposed to make you less interesting? No. I – I'm sorry, man. I hope – I hope I didn't freak you out or anything." 

"No. No. I – I'm n-not freaked out. It's just a, you know... a federal thing. It's, uh... Okay…" Dean's phone rang, causing him loose his trail of thought, "citizen. As you were." 

As Dean walked away, Aaron raised his hand.  "You have a good night." 

"You – you...have a – okay." Dean bumped into a table on his way out. 

"Well, that was entertaining. I should get going so I can make things up with my guy. Thank you for the drink..." Cam threw a couple of dollars on the table and began to walk, bringing her cellphone out. She was stopped by a giant wall of a body. "Excuse me..." Cam told the man. Cam tried to go around him, but he continued to block her path. "You're not human...are you?" Cam screamed as he advanced. 

"Yeah," Dean answered, leaving the bar. 

"Hey. So we, uh, looked into the rabbi's research. It doesn't make a lot of sense –" Sam told him. 

Sam paused, pulling Zee over to him, bending close to her. Someone was following them.  "Um, bird watching." 

"Huh. Well, uh, the two very hot co-captains of the women's volleyball team agree that the rabbi's death was very unnatural. I think we still got a case. Don't tell Zee." 

"Tell him I heard that," Zee smirked. 

"She heard..." Sam chuckled. "That would explain why I have something stuck to my shoe." 

"You being followed?" Dean asked. 

Sam looked at Zee, who looked behind her, nodding. "Yeah, I think so." 

"That's weird. I thought I was being followed earlier. Turned out to be a gay thing." 

"What?" 

"Nothing. You need a hand?" 

"Yes, please. Got someplace quiet?" 

"Visitors’ parking – the boonies. I'll park in the back. 30 minutes.And call Cam...she was with the gay thing." 

Cam meanwhile came to, groaning when she saw the giant man lurking at her. Then she saw Aaron...something looking at her. When Cam blinked awake, she slugged the man, causing the large man to growl at her. "Hey! We don't growl at pretty ladies!" 

"What the fuck is going on?" Cam asked. 

"Sorry. No time to explain. I got to keep my eye on the other two men you came with. Please...make yourself at home. There's food in the pantry and there's beer in the fridge." 

Sam and Zee were at the parking lot, mulling around. Sam walked over to the the Impala, near the trunk, fumbling for the keys. Deliberting dropping them, he crouched down and reached for them as Dean snuck up behind a large man watching Sam. 

"Hey, pal." 

The large man stood up, towering over Dean. Zee was texting Cam for the umpteeth time, trying to get ahold of her. They haven't heard from her all day, and that worried her. But suddenly Dean went flying, crashing into the Impala, breaking a side window, and falling onto the ground. 

"Dean?" Sam asked, as Zee bent down to check him over. 

Dean groaned as the very large man stepped out of the bushes, heading for Sam and Zee. Sam opened the trunk grabbing a machete as Zee grabbed her bow and an arrow quickly, firing an arrow into the chest. But the man kept coming. Sam swung the knife at the very large man, causing it to get stuck in his forearm. Dean rolled over onto his stomach as Zee rubbed his back to watch what happened. Sam pulled the knife free with effort. The very large man grabbed Sam by the throat and lifted him off the ground. 

"Stop," Aaron called out, walking up. 

"Oh, my spleen. Ahh!" Dean groaned, shouting in pain. 

"What... the hell... is that?" Sam asked, his eyes trained on the giant man. 

"He's a Golem. Well, he's  _my_  Golem," Aaron answered. 

Sam nodded. "Right." 

* * *

Aaron led them to his house, opening his front door. The Golem pushed him aside and walked past him into the house. Aaron, Dean, and Sam followed, seeing Cam sitting on the couch. "Oh thank god you came to rescue me!" Cam exclaimed, hugging Dean. Dean groaned, making Cam pull away, a worried look in her eye. "You okay?" 

"Yeah. You wanna start explaining what the hell is going on?" 

 Aaron nodded. "The rabbi who was murdered, Isaac Bass – he was my grandfather. That's why we're here. When you guys started to follow up on his case, we started following you." 

The Golem started to pace as Dean furrowed his eyebrows. "So, wait. What you're saying is that you and me – we, uh, didn't have a moment?"

"No, man. I was tailing you.: 

Dean chuckled, turning to Zee and Sam. "Told you I was being followed. He was my gay thing." Dean turned back to Aaron. "Yeah, well, smooth is just about all I got." The Golem looked at him.  "What?" Grunting, The Golem continued to pace."Yeah, that's right. Keep walking... you Chia Pet."

The Golem made another noise, alerting Sam. "So, that's a Golem?" 

Aaron nodded. "Yes. Shaped from clay and brought to life by rabbis to protect the Jewish people in times of – I don't know – general crappiness." 

"And he's yours?" Zee asked. 

"Hardly. My grandfather left him to me. I'm the last surviving descendant of the members of this... thing, this... Initiative." 

"The Judah Initiative?" Cam asked. 

Aaron nodded. "Right, and he –" 

The Golem was behind the hunters, now, growling. "Who?!" They all jumped and looked around in alarm. "Who are they to know about the men of Judah?" The Golem asked, his deep voice resonating. 

"It's okay," Cam told him, holding up her hands. 

 _"We_  are the good guys," Dean nodded. 

"W-we're hunters, uh – Sam, Campbell, and Dean Winchester. This is our friend Zelena Grabelson. We know about The Judah Initiative because our grandfather was a Man of Letters," Sam explained. 

The Golem nodded. "Yes. The rabbis knew the Men of Letters." 

Aaron sighed, rubbing his head. "I'm Aaron by the way. Does anybody want a beer?" 

Everybody raised their hand except The Golum. Aaron grabbed some from his fridge, handing them back out to the kitchen.  "Thank you," Dean told him. 

"Thanks," Sam smiled. 

Aaron handed the ladies one, then nodded towards the furniture. "Take a seat. So... your grandfather was into all this supernatural stuff, too?" 

Dean nodded. "Well, Cam's adopted. Zee was trained by her grandfather after she was orphaned when she was younger. But...Yeah, grandparents, mom, dad, truckload of cousins – the whole family was lousy for it, but we..." He looked at The Golem who was still pacing, "never had a Golem." 

"Right. Yeah. We, um, we grew up in it, but you... didn't?" Zee asked, taking a seat next to Dean. 

"My grandfather's adventures, the Initiative, the Golem, the war – they were the stories that he told me when I was a kid. I thought it was make-believe. So did my parents – you know, fantasies to help him cope with all the horrible stuff he'd seen, but every once in a while, crazy old Grandpa Bass would come back by on one of his trips, hand me a $20 savings bond, and say, "one day, you'll inherit the mantle." Sure enough, a few days after he died, this big box shows up at my apartment. He always said I’d know what to do. Which was crap, because when I opened that box, this big, naked, potato-faced lunatic wakes up and goes crazy!" 

The Golem stopped pacing, staring out the window. "I didn't... go crazy." 

"You trashed my entertainment center! And my water bed," Aaron complained. 

"This boy knows nothing, observes none of the mitzvahs, labors on Sabbath, dines on swine." 

"Everybody loves bacon!" Aaron argued. 

"He's no rabbi. Yifalchunbee!" The Golem shouted. 

Aaron groaned, holding up his hand. "Oh, don't start with that stuff again." 

"Yifalchunbee!" 

"Enough! Please! Quiet time!" Aaron shouted. 

The Golem resumed his pacing as Aaron sat back in his chair. "All right. What was that? What was he saying?" Sam asked. 

"It's Hebrew for something like "take charge," but I have no idea what he means. Look, I grew up in Short Hills. I cheated my way through Hebrew school. I never really listened to my grandfather, what he was saying." 

"So, wait – he just sends you this – this Golem and expects you to work it out?" Dean questioned. 

Aaron shrugged. "He didn't get much chance to prepare me, I guess. My parents – they did everything they could to prevent him from screwing me up with all his crazy talk. See, after the war, my grandfather spent the rest of his life trying to track down something he called the Thule Society." 

Cam snapped her fingers. "The Thule Society. Right. They were Nazis." 

"Nazi necromancers," Zee nodded. 

"N-necro-who?" Aaron asked. 

"Uh, necromancer – uh, witches, sorcerers, dark magic, mostly with dead people," Cam shrugged. 

Aaron looked at them uncertainly. "Okay. All I know about the Thule is that they were this twisted, secret fraternity, hell-bent on world domination, that sponsored the early days of the Nazi Party. My grandfather said The Judah Initiative was started to fight them." 

"And the Thule murdered your grandfather, boy. Find them so I can do my work!" The Golem yelled, smashing a side tabl.e  [He smashes a side table.]

"Hey! Hey!! We're renting here! Renting." The Golem walked into the kitchen, leaving the humans. "Look... I think my Golem's right. My grandfather – he left me this message on my machine the day he died, and he said that he had found something that the Thule were willing to kill him for. He said he was hiding it here in plain sight. He left me this weird – I don't know – equation." Aaron took a piece of paper out of his pocket, handing it to Dean. "It's not a phone number or an address or coordinates – Q-L-6-7-3-W-3-8?" 

Dean looked at it, passing it over to Sam. "Is it a combination?"

Sam looked at it, the light bulbs going off in his head. Oh, it's a call number. Library of Congress – their filing system. They use it in college libraries. Uh, Q-L-6-7-3 – that... that's sciences. Uh... birds, I'm guessing. Let's go." Sam headed towards the door, with Dean smirking at Aaron. 

Fitting five people, plus a giant Golem into the five/six seat Impala was difficult. But they made it happen. Cam, Aaron, and the Golem squeezed in the back seat; while Dean, Zee, and Sam sat in the front. Cam had her phone in her hand, dialing the number she knew by heart. Holding it up to her ear, she was met with the voicemail once again. "Hey, it's me. Just...call me? We're worried about you. I'm worried about you. Just let me know that you're alive and okay? I love you...bye." 

Sighing, she stuffed her phone back in her brown satchel, closing her eyes. "So...you're really married?" 

"Yep. For about a year and a half," Cam told him. "He's an angel. Like a literal angel from Heaven with wings. But something is off with him, and we haven't heard from him for weeks." 

"And we're figure it out," Dean told her. 

Sam, Dean, Aaron, Zee, Cam, and The Golem entered the library after Dean picked the locks. Dean stuck the lock picks back in his pocket as they entered. "What, do you just break in wherever you go?" Aaron asked. 

"Yeah, well, our dad wanted us to have a solid career to fall back on, just in case this hunter thing didn't pan out," Dean joked. 

Sam took the lead, looking at the directional sign. "Okay, so if I'm right, then I think your grandfather switched manuscript FD113 out of the archives. I'll be right back." 

Sam ran up the stairs, leaving the others down below. "I'll go with him," Cam told them, following him him. Sam and Cam walked past the bookshelves on Level 2, finding the section they were looking for. Just as he took the red ledger off the shelf, Sam was hit at the top of his jaw with a dart. "Sammy?" Cam asked, plucking it out of his skin, making him grunt. 

The skin turned dark purple as he winced. Groaning and blinking, he staggered against the booksehfl behind him. "Cammie? What's happening?" he asked, grabbing her to keep steady. With the unexpected weight on her, Cam stumbled trying to help him. 

 "I owe you thanks," said a man in a suit, stepping out from the shadows. "The rabbi got me this far, but you...took me all the way. Now, give me the ledger." 

Sam staggered more against Cam, who now tapped into her supernatural strength to keep him up. Cam saw a trolley, using telekinesis to push it at the man, dragging Sam away. "Dean!" Cam yelled, dragging Sam pratically down the stairs. "Help!" 

"N-necromancer!" Sam shouted. 

"Stay here!" Dean told Zee and Aaron, running up the stairs. 

Sam's legs finally gave out, sending him and Cam down on a landing partway down the stairs. Dean rushed over to see a large purple bruise on Sam's jaw and neck. 

"Crap."

Aaron made a squeak as a dart hit him in his chest. "Aah! Aah." 

"Crap!" Dean repeated, then turning to The Golem. "Hey, big guy, they're both gonna die unless we get whoever cast the spell." 

The Golem rushed up the stairs as Dean and Zee went over to Sam and Cam. "Come on. Come on." Dean helped Sam up, dragging him to a safe area as Cam went to attend Aaron. She removed the dart, noticing his breaths were shallow. The bruise was spreading on Sam's neck. 

 

They heard a loud commotion up the stairs, causing them to turn. Dean and Cam drew their guns, while Zee grabbed her bow and arrow, pointing it up at the stairs. The Golem dragged the suited man partway down the stars, dropping him onto the landing. Cam put the gun away, running a hand over Sam's forehead. Sam's eyes were closed and his breathing was ragid. 

"Long live the Thule," the man told them, but The Golem broke his neck. 

The discoloration on Sam's face and neck faded, causing him to open his eyes. "Or not," Dean smirked. 

"What happened?" Sam asked, groaning. 

"Golem killed him. Take it easy..." Cam told him, going over to Aaron. "I need to clean the wound where the dart was. You too Sam. I can make a poultice." 

"Ok...Cam, do you have everything you need in the trunk?" 

"Yeah. I think Sam's going to snap out of it faster because of the dart was in his neck instead of his chest. It was closer to Aaron's heart." 

"We'll get the body. Go take care of them," Zee told her. 

Cam nodded, turning to the Golem. He picked up Aaron, following her to the parked Impala. Cam popped open the trunk, opening the smal chest, grabbing the small jar of green paste like sustence. The first time Cam ever used it on her brothers, they said it felt like Icy Hot. Cam made sure to add essential oils to the mixture so it won't stink bad like some. Cam also added honey because of the health benefits. Finding bandages, she lifted Aaron's sweater, rubbing the paste onto the affected area. She covered the spot with a bandage and lowered the shirt, all while the Golem watched her. 

"You are a healer." 

"No...I just know what I'm doing. And I'm a cambion. Do you know what that is?" Cam asked. 

"An ambonination." 

"Yep. But I'm a natural witch before my cambion powers came into play. I just wanted to help people. Which is why I started my P.I. buisness. But I always liked medicine. Everytime Dean, Sam, or our dad got hurt, I would stitch them up or patch them up. Over the years, I've learned different remedies. Potions, poultices, charms...it's like a natural language to me." 

The Golem looked at her as Cam put the jar back in her chest, locking it with the combination lock. "You are a healer," he told her. Cam smiled, closing the trunk.

* * *

"Oh... man," Aaron groaned, sitting up in the back seat of the Impala. 

"The Men of Letters healed you. They have a gifted healer. She saved your life," the Golem explained. 

Sam and Dean were standing with shovels next to piles of dirt. A body wrapped in a sheet laid on the ground, next to their feet. Cam and Zee held cans of gasoline as they watched the men throw down the shovels. 

"What are they doing?" Aaron asked. 

"Burying the necromancer." 

Dean and Sam picked up the body, dropping it into the grave. "That's like a bag of Legos. The Golem destroyed this guy," Dean commented. 

"Yeah. So, uh...Thule Society necromancers aside, what's our contingency plan on that?" Sam asked, motioning to the Golem. 

"You mean how do we 'oh, no!' Mr. Bill over there?" Zee asked as she and Cam poured the gasoline onto the body. 

 "I mean, I'd like to think we could if we had to. Unless you guys think Aaron can get a handle on him," Sam shrugged, as Dean lit a match and tossed it into the grave. 

Aaron watched open mouthed as the Golem watched impassively. "Oh, my God. These guys are psychopaths." Sam warmed his hands over the fire. 

The next day, after getting a bit of sleep in Aaron's living room and changing their shirts and underwear for the boys, they sat around the table, looking over the ledger that Sam grabbed from the library. Cam changed into her favorite grey skinny jeans and white tank top, with her favorite grey denim jacket. Zee wore black leather skinny jeans and a black tank top with knee high black boots. Dean left to grab some coffees, but returned carrying a tray. Sam was using a German to English translator on his laptop, while Cam recorded what he told her. 

“May 12, 1944. The Commandant has been informed that group one has responded favorably to the latest trials. Proceed w–” Cam read, writing down in her perfect handwriting on a legal pad. 

"What'd you find out?" Dean asked, closing the door behind him. 

"I think it's a log-book from a Nazi compound in Belarus," Sam told Dean, as he set coffees down in front of them. "It was run by the Thule." 

Aaron red the ledger, reliziation coming to him. "This is the red ledger," he explained as Dean joined them at the table. between Cam and Zee. "It was lost in the fire that destroyed the compound, but my grandfather was convinced it had been found after the war." 

Cam set down her pen, running a hand through her hair. "Well, it describes the horrible experiments performed on the camp's population. Magical experiments," she told them, reading what she had written as the Golem came into the room. 

"More horrible than words," the Golem said. 

Cam turned around, looking at him. "You were there, weren't you? At the camp?" 

"I was made in the ghetto of Vitsyebsk to tear that hell down. I broke its walls, its men. The commandant burnt the place to ash around me." 

"Okay, um, w-what does it mean when – when you tell Aaron to take charge?" Sam asked. 

"The boy would know... if he could consult the pages." 

"Pages? W-what pages?" 

Aaron's face began to brighten with an embarressed blush. "When I was – when I was bar mitzvahed, my – my grandfather gave me this little old book. It was in Hebrew. It was like an owner's manual for a Golem." 

Dean nodded. "Okay. Great. Get that, then." 

Aaron's blush darkened. "I – I can't, exactly. When I went to high school, I sort of... drifted. I started getting off the academic track, and, uh, I kind of, um... I kind of smoked it." 

"The boy smoked the pages," the Golem told them. 

The hunters's eyebrows skyrocketed as they stared at him. 

"They were these thin, vellum-y pages. I mean, it was perfect for rolling. Look, they were driving instructions for a clay man. Okay? It was nonsense. Right? I mean… I... Okay. All right. Look, I'm sorry, okay? Why can't you just tell me what I don't know?!" Aaron asked, turning towards the Golem. 

The Golem didn't like the question, slamming his hands on the table, and leaning over it. "t's not my place to guide the rabbi, to teach the teacher! It's not my place! Yifalchunbee!" 

The Golem stalked into another room, leaving them alone. "Well that's not super-comforting, got to say," Zee snorted. 

Aaron nodded as Dean got up to go to the sink. "So, as far as I can tell, these experiments – the Thule were murdering Jews, gypsies – just about anybody and everybody – then trying to magically reanimate them. They were trying to figure out a way to bring their own dead back to life... which I'm guessing they figured out because – this." Cam turned to the last page of the ledger, her eyes shiny with tears of horror. "This last page is a roster of every dead Thule member who was reanimated." 

"This is why they killed my grandfather?" 

Cam nodded as Dean came back from the kitchen, having gotten something to eat. "Anything in there on how to kill it?" 

"Apparently, they experimented with that, too. Um – headshot. But, if you don't burn the body within 12 hours, it reanimates again." 

"Nazi bastards," Dean grumbled. 

"God, I hate zombies..." Cam moaned. 

Later on during that day, Dean walked back in from grabbing his duffel of weapons, placing it down on the table. In his other hand was his phone, pressed against his ear. "No, no, Garth, not a tool society – "Thule" – T-H-U-L-E. Yeah. All right. Call me if you find anything." Dean hung up, looking at Sam who was using his laptop. Cam was typing the translation of the ledger on her laptop, her USB stick in the side port. Zee was sharpening her arrows, and placing them in her quiver, her bow by her feet. "All of Garth's contacts are stumped. Nobody on the circuit's ever even heard of the Thule Society. [He takes off his jacket.] Whoever these people are, they've been flying beneath the hunter radar. Anything?" 

Sam shook his head. "Nothing solid. I mean, the lore is all over the place. Uh, according to one legend, um, it can be shut down if you erase one of the letters off its forehead." 

"I didn't see any letters on Clayface," Dean mentioned. 

Sam nodded. "Exactly. So, side-burner that. Another one –" Sam leaned forward, reading a website, "'some have a scroll in their mouth you're supposed to rip out.'"

"Wouldn't that give him some sort of a lisp or something?" 

"Well, classically, they're not even supposed to speak. We do know that he took on an entire camp full of heavily armed German soldiers and Thule necromancers and won," Zee told him, putting another arrow into her quiver, and grabbing her favorite book of anthropology and lores. 

"One badass Hummel figurine," Dean mumbled. 

"That we have no idea how to put back in the box," Sam sighed. 

"Great." 

Aaron came back into the room, having overheard the conversation. "So, that's your plan – taking out my Golem?" 

"It's not a plan," Sam explained. 

"We would just feel a lot better if we knew how. That's all," Dean shrugged. 

"What makes you think you have any right to make that decision?" Aaron asked, angry. 

"Believe me, if we need the right, we will take it." 

"Look, he may be a pain in the ass, but he's my responsibility." 

"Look, the Golem was built to go to war. You're not trained for that. How are you gonna take that on?" Cam asked, standing up. 

"I don't know."

Suddenly, a man in a suit kicked the door in, alerting them. Cam grabbed Aaron, pushing him back. Sam hid the red ledger under a leather bag, while Cam quickly grabbed her flash drive, sticking it in her cleavage. Dean reached for his gun, but the man punched him sending him flying into the ground. Zee dove her for arrow, but the man kicked her, sending her collapsing into the floor. Cam grabbed her gun, pointing it at the man. The man pointed his gun at Sam. Another man hauled Aaron up by his clothing. The Golem charged into the room, growling, grabbing one of the men, chocking him. 

"Enough! There you are you grim piece of work after all these years." 

The Golem dropped the man, turning around. "Eckhart." 

"Clay of Adam, surrender your bond unto me!" Eckhart told the Golem, in Latin. 

The Golem stood still and his shoulders sagged. Eckhart patted him on the shoulder, walking towards the incapacitated people. 

"Shit..." Cam whispered, her gun still on the man as the man who had Sam, pushed him against the wall. Another man pointed a gun at Dean and Zee. Cam's eyes went back and forth. Sam slid down the wall, holding up his hands. Cam eyes locked on him, then sighed as she turned over the gun. She was grabbed and pushed over to to where Sam was sitting.   
  
"I command you by the covenant of your makers – Clay of Adam, surrender your bond onto me!" Eckhart told the Golem. The Golem opened his mouth, and a small scroll fell into the man's hands. "So, you are the Golem's rabbi?" Eckhart asked Aaron, reading the scroll. "You woke him... but you didn't take possession of him. You write your name on the scroll, boy. That's how you... Yifalchunbee." 

"I didn't know what he meant." Zee came too, crawling towards Dean who sat up a bit. "Knowledge is power, isn't it?" Eckhart striked Aaron across the face, making Cam lurch forward. The gun was pressed against her head, forcing her back against the wall. "Now, which of you is going to tell me where I can find a certain red ledger?" 

They started to look through the rooom. "How about you screw yourself, Nazi bastard?" Sam seethed. 

"Can we... Could we put the Nazi thing aside for the moment and just talk about this like –" 

"Nazi necromancer dicks? Pass," Dean told him, bringing Zee closer to him. 

"So I take it you're the commandant? The one that authorized all those awful experiments?" Cam stated.

"Invented... those experiments, thank you." 

"So, what about you? I mean, you're not... undead. So what did you do? You cast a "forever 21" spell on yourself, like your little friend at the library?" Sam asked. 

"His name was Torvald. And you will suffer for that." 

One of the men found the ledger, handing it to Eckhart. "You know, I got to say, spell or no spell, he broke easy, so..." Dean began to say. 

"I'm sorry. So… Let me tell you what I see. A magic Jew at my feet, not a master in sight, and, finally, [he holds up the ledger] our secrets secret once again. Which reminds me of a story. 'A Jew, two gentiles, two fralines, and a Golem walk into a bar' – and it doesn't end with them coming out." 

Aaron grabbed the broken table, leg, smashing Eckhart in the side. Sam drove for the gun in the bag, while Dean went for the gun in his jacket. Zee grabbed her bow and arrow, firing two arrows to make the men drop the guns. 

 _"Defendatur_  ," Cam said, making the third man who was dragging Aaron out the door get thrust away out the door. The man stood up, running away. Eckhart went to his feet, glaring at them. 

"Fools! You can kill me. But you will never kill all the Thule." 

Zee shot an arrow in the chest while Sam and Dean shot him in the head in unison. "Well, that's a start," Dean snorted holding a hand out to Aaron. "You okay?" 

"Yeah. Yeah." 

Zee and Cam dragged the bodies outside, standing back while Cam twisted her wrist with a hand flip to burn the bodies. When they came back in, the room was semi cleaned up. 

"Well, now we know – paper beats Golem, fire beats undead Nazi zombie freaks," Dean shrugged. 

"So... What do you say, Aaron? I mean, we got a place we can keep him," Sam told Aaron. 

Aaron shook his head. "No. I mean... Eckhart might be dead, but you heard him. The Thule are still out there... hidden, active." Aaron grabbed the scroll from the ground, unwinding it.  The last name on the scroll was familiar to him. "That's my grandfather. He left me something important." Taking a pen out of his pocket, he clicked it open. "Something only I can do." Aaron bent down and wrote his name on the scroll. Rolling it up, he placed it back in the Golem's mouth, watching as it breathed deep and straightening his shoulders. He turned to face Aaron. Aaron shrugged. "It looks like I'm the Judah Initiative now." 

"Yifalchunbee," said the Golem. 

Aaron's eyebrows furrowed. "B-but I thought I did." 

"Yes." The Golem bowed his head to Aaron. 

* * *

Back home in the bunker, Sam placed Cam's typed manuscript into folder, then grabbing a card from the drawer. Dean came into the room with an apple in his hand. "What're you doing?" Dean asked. 

"Ordering – I'm making a, uh, card entry for our, uh, copies from the Thule's red ledger for our collection," Sam said as Dean took beers out of the fridge. Looking at Sam, he decided against it, putting them back. 

"So, uh, what? Aaron's a J.I., and... you're a Man of Letters now? Is that it?" Dean asked. Dean grabbed a decanter of scotch, pouring them all a drink. Sam shrugged, smiling. "Good." 

Cam grinned, plopping down in a chair with a new journal down and several spell books around her. Sam picked up his glass and sniffed it. Dean sat down on the opposite side of the table, putting his feet up. Zee sat on the end, with her arrows, sharpening them along with her knives. Sam grabbed a blank journal, then lifted up his glass. They all looked at each other, tilting their drinks up and drinking. Dean leaned his head back contently as Sam went back to writing. 

"You know...we're like a super team," Zee thought out loud. "We have a hunter-the shoot first unorthodox leader; the Men of Letters-smart and researchers and records; The Marksmen or woman-with impeccable aim and a variety of weapons skills; and the healer-who has the knowledge to heal and use magic." And that's what they were. A group of people with different skill sets, but all came together for a cohesiveness team. 


	14. Trials and Errors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 8.14

Kevin Tran had his own routine in the morning. Get up at 5 in the morning when his alarm went off. Crossing the date off the calendar. Going to the main room of the boat, drinking coffee, eating a hot dog, puts on headphones, pick up the ancient tablet. The process repeats day after day. He goes to bed in the same clothes, takes some aspirin for his pounding head, writes something down, pouring some more coffee, eating more hot dogs, getting three hours or less sleep. Finally on February 7th, 2013, it finally clicked in his head. 

"Holy crap." Kevin's breathing increased, as his eyelids fluttered and he smiled. "Holy crap!" Kevin started to bleed heavily from his nose, causing him to place a finger against it. "Holy crap." 

 Back at the hunter, Dean was placing albums down on a wire rack. Zee walked in, smirking as Dean placed down a Led Zepplin record down. "Finally laying down roots?" 

Dean turned to see Zee smirking in his doorway. She wore a jersey style AC/DC tshirt, jeans, and brown boots. "Surprisingly, this is one of the first times we have had actually crashed by ourselves...in our own private space. Last time we did, I was four and Cam was six." Zee nodded, sitting down on the bed as Dean walked over to the wall, re-positioning a gun on the wall of weapons. Patting it, he went to sit down besides her. Taking out a picture from his pocket, he smiled at it. "Hey, Mom." 

Zee looked at the pictures, grinning at a young Dean with moppy brown hair, being hugged by a woman with wavy blonde hair. Cam was also in the picture with a gap in her front teeth and piggy tails. Dean reached over placing the photo on the light stand on the desk, between an old tape dispenser and a manual typewriter. "You never talk about her..." Zee told Dean. Dean sighed, running a hand through her his hair. Zee scooted over, placing a hand on his knee. "What was she like?" 

Dean smiled, looking at the photograph. "She was amazing. A total badass. She was a hunter before we were born. I was more of a momma's boy, admittedly. Cam was a daddy's girl. I don't remember Cam joining the family. When I was only a baby when she came into the picture. When I got older, she would put down her dolls to come entertain me. When Mom and Dad split for a short time...Cam made sure that everything went as normal. She even got herself ready for school. Then when Mom was pregnant with Sam, Cam was fascinated with the baby. So was I...but Cammie was dedicated to him. She would watch him sleep in his crib, as well as making sure that I was okay. I don't remember that night...but I remember Dad shouting, thrusting Sam at me, and shoving me and Cam out the door. Cam was so silent...so distant." 

"You know that Cam loves you right?" 

Dean scoffed. "She had to watch our mom died. How can you be okay from that?" 

"Because she has two amazing brothers who would do anything to protect her." Dean smiled a bit. "And one of them has great taste in music, funny, sexy, and totally worth it." 

Dean leaned in, kissing her slowly, their eyes closed, hands cupping each others faces. Pulling away, she rested her forehead against his. "What about your parents?" 

"My parents were great," Zee smiled. "We lived in the middle of no where, in the country. My dad was an astrophysicists, and studied the stars. They would take me out and show me stuff. Dad was a giant nerd. He liked all the superheros and nerdy things that nerds love. Mom was a little better than him. She was just somebody that he ran into and they fell in love. They couldn't have children, so they adopted me. I didn't know I was adopted until I was older." 

"What happened when they died." 

"Werewolf was hungry, we were secluded and easy pray. Before then, I was outside. I was always outside. Listening to the stars. My parents thought that they were my imaginary friends, since I really didn't have any friends." 

"What do you hear?" 

"It's like ease dropping on snippets of conversation. But that's where I was. I walked inside to see this woman eating my dad's heart. Mom was already gone. He looked at me and with his dying breath, he told me to run. I did. The police showed up, was sent to child services, they thought the trauma making me crazy, I started having nightmares, then my granddad came and got me. We didn't really talk. He was my dad's dad. But we slowly fell into a pattern. He taught me to shoot a sniper riffle miles away, shoot a bow and arrow, how to protect myself. Then he died of a mundane heart attack. How funny is that?" Dean reached forward and kissed her, a hand on her face to angle it in the correct direction. 

Meanwhile, Cam was finishing up touching up her room. They were all the same, but she stole another nightstand and lamp for Cas when he ever decide to show up. But Cam was getting worried. Looking around, she was proud of herself. She had clean sheets on her bed, an armoire for her magical things, her clothes were hung up, and she had different framed photographs around the walls. The shelf above her bed held her spell books she began to write when her powers came into play.

Getting up, she walked into Sam., who came into her room. "What'ca doing?" Sam asked, looking around in her room. 

"You know..,making this room mine." 

"Nice," Sam nodded, smiling at a picture of Cam holding an infant Sammy. Then his eyes moved to the picture they took at her wedding. "I was going to find Dean. Zee and him are probably making out, so..." 

"Well, we better go split them up," Cm smirked. 

When they reached Dean's room, they were indeed making out on the bed. "Wow," Sam whislted, seeing Dean's transformed room. Various weapons hung on the wall, his records were neatly organized on a wire rack, and his bed was made. Dean and Zee sat up, seeing two Winchesters staring at them in the doorway. "Not bad." 

Dean eyed Sam. "Not bad? I haven't had my own room – ever. I'm making this awesome. I got my kickass vinyl, I've got this killer mattress." Dean bounced his butt on the bed a couple of times.  
"Memory foam – it remembers me." Sam took a piece of gum out of a wrapper, sticking it in his mouth. "And it's clean, too. There's no funky smell. There's no creepy motel stains. Me and Zee can be alone without you two ease dropping. Same with Cam and Cas, and who ever you end up doing." Sam tossed the gum wrapper at the waste basket, but missed. "Really?" 

Sam smirked, raising both hands up. "Sorry." 

Dean got off of the bed, passing by his siblings, annoyed. "I'm gonna go fix us some grub." 

"Wait...you know how to cook?" Cam called out, smirking at Dean's middle finger popping out. 

"Come on...we need to go through those books in the library," Sam told the girls as they linked arms and chatted. Sam followed behind them, stopping to look at Dean's room. Maybe this could be home for a bit. 

 They decided to divide and conquer the plethora of books that were in the Men of Letters Libraries. Cam found books about healing using herbs and magic, and spells using one's soul. Zee found books about different weapons and how to take down different monsters with different ones. Sam got everything in between. They were all at the same table, with open books. Next to Cam, a pen floated in the air as she telepathically wrote down what she was reading, the pen writing in short hand.

Dean walked into the library, holding four plates on his arms and in his hands. He set one down to to each person, before sitting down himself across from Sam and next to Cam.

 "What you guys reading?"  

"Sort of, uh, everything," Sam answered. "Zee got lore, Cam got magic and medicine, and I got everything in between." 

 "Oh, good. Somebody's gonna have to dig through all this, and it ain't gonna be me." 

Zee moved her book aside, grabbing her plate. Lifting the top bun of the sandwhich, she looked at the juicy burger that laid inside. "You made these?" 

"We have a real kitchen now," Dean shrugged. 

Cam scoffed. "Yeah, we know. I-I just didn't think you knew what a kitchen was. I mean, I've been feeding you two knuckleheads since the dawn of time." 

"I'm nesting, okay? Eat. All of you." Sam, Zee, and Cam grabbed their burgers at the same time, taking a bite. Dean smiled as he watched, waiting for their praise. "Huh? Yeah." 

"Oh my god..." Cam moaned, taking another bite. 

"Wow," Sam nodded. 

"You're welcome." 

"Now I have high expectations," Zee told him, winking. 

Dean smirked, grabbing his own burger. Just as he was about to take a bite from his sandwich when his phone rang. Sighing, he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket as it rang again. "Yo." 

_"Dean? Come quick."_

"What? Kevin? Kevin?!" Dean asked, alarmed by the phone call. 

"Something wrong?" 

"Guess." Dean's phone beeped off, making him stand with his plate in his hand, leaving. Sam stood to follow, but stopped and grabbed his plate. He raced after Dean, sandwich in hand. The girls looked at each other, grabbing their sandwiches and went to get ready to leave. 

 They hightailed it to the boat, making it there in record time. Dean bursted through the metal door, gun at the ready. Sam was on his heels, gun also in his hand.

 "Kevin? It's us," Sam called out. 

Zee stepped between them, coming in. "Holy shit..." Zee whispered, looking at the walls. Various notes were scribbled. Cam stepped in, hearing a noise behind a closed door. Dean stepped forward, seeing the door was marked "N 2Rt stb." Pushing the door open, he grimaced as he saw Kevin on his knees, vomiting into the toilet. 

"Found him," Dean called out. Sam entered the doorway as Kevin kept puking. Cam walked forward, holstering her gun as she grabbed a washcloth. Wetting it with cold water, she placed it on the back of Kevin's neck, rubbing his back. Once Kevin was done, Cam helped him up and took him into the main room of the boathouse. Kevin grabbed a tissue, wiping his bloody nose. "Wow. You look like hammered crap," Dean told him, causing Cam to send a glare his way and to Zee to kick him in his chin. 

"Yeah," Kevin nodded. 

Sam leaned forward, seeing the dark shadows underneath his eyes. "Are you sleeping?" 

Kevin shook his head. "Not really." 

"Are you eating?" Dean asked. 

Kevin shrugged. "Hot dogs, mostly." 

"Sure, yeah – breakfast of champions. Look, I'm gonna feel dirty saying this, but you might want a salad and a shower." 

Kevin sighed, rubbing his head. "I know, and I've been getting bad headaches and nosebleeds, and I think maybe I had a small stroke. But it was worth it." 

"What was worth it?" Cam asked. 

Kevin began to smile. "I figured out how to close the Gates of Hell." 

That got everybody's attention. Cam's mouth dropped open, as Dean stared at Kevin. "You—" Dean stammered, making Sam and Kevin chuckle. Dean smiled, jumping out of his chair. "Come here, you smelly son of a bitch." Dean gave Kevin a big hug, lifting him off the ground. Cam and Zee hugged, while Sam leaned back in his chair. After Dean let him go, he returned to his chair. 

Sam clapped his hands, rubbing them together. "Okay, okay. So, what does this mean? What are we looking at?" 

"It's a spell," Kevin explained. 

"And?" 

"And it's just a few words of Enochian, but..." Kevin began to say, handing Dean a piece of paper. 

"Oh, here we go," Dean sighed. 

"...the spell has to be spoken after you finish each of the three trials."

"T-trials like, uh 'Law & Order'?" Zee asked. 

Dean handed Sam the piece of paper. "More like Hercules. The tablet says, 'Whosoever chooses to undertake these tasks should fear not danger, nor death, nor...' A word I think means getting your spine ripped out through your mouth for all eternity." 

"Good times," Dean snorted. 

"Basically, God built a series of tests, and when you've done all three, you can slam the gates." 

"So, what – God wants us to take the SATs?" Cam asked. 

"I-I guess. Uh, he works in mysterious ways." 

"Yeah, mysterious, douche-y ways. All right. Where do we start?" Dean questioned, ready to begin. 

"I've only been able to crack one of the tests so far, and it's gross. You've got to kill a hound of hell and bathe in its blood." 

"Awesome." 

"Awesome?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah. Hey, if this means icing all demons, I got no problem gutting some devil dog and letting Calgon take me away." 

"Where are you gonna find one?" 

Cam sighed. "Well, Hellhounds like to collect on crossroads deals."

"So all we got to do is track down some loser who signed over his special sauce 10 years ago, get between him and Clifford the big dead dog –easy," Dean shrugged. 

"Doesn't sound easy." 

"That's because it's not," Zee told him.

"Look, you and Cam get on the net – see what you can dig up. Me and Zee are  gonna go for a supply run because we need goofer dust, and the kid needs to eat something that's not ground-up hooves and pigs' anuses – not that there's anything wrong with that." Zee shrugged, grabbing her bag, following Dean out the door. 

Cam and Sam looked at each other, grabbing their laptops. "Hey...Cammie?" Sam asked, looking at the closed bathroom door. The shower could be heard, running. 

"What's up?" 

"You know when Dean and I went down that dark hole, and you had to bring us back out? You always have a way to bring us back together and back to our senses." 

"I guess..." Cam shrugged, unsure where this was going. 

"Kevin's not looking so hot..." 

"I know. I can see that." 

"Maybe you can talk some sense into him about taking care of himself." 

"Yeah..." Cam nodded. "Usually, you and Dean sprint to the finish line before you even have a chance to pace yourselves." 

"We do not..." 

"Saying yes to Lucifer and Michael before weighing your options. Selling his soul to save each other. Sacrificing yourself to go into the pit to save Dean. Shall I go on?" 

"No...I get it." 

"Sam...I have a bad feeling about this...the trials stuff," Cam admitted. "There's a reason God hid it. They're not going to be easy. I have a feeling that when this is all done, I'm going to lose one of you." 

Sam saw unshed tears in her eyes, and placed a hand on top of hers. "Hey...you're not going to lose either one of us. Alright? I know I was a dick to you before, but I've learned my lesson. We're stronger together than apart. We all need each other. Like Zee said, we're all in this together. We're a family." 

Cam smiled, placing her hand on top of his in her other hand. They split apart, tracking down any sign of demon activity. "Okay, I feel a lot better," Kevin sighed, stepping out of the shower with clean clothes and a freshly shaven face. Sam looked at Cam. 

Sighing, Cam got up and grabbed Kevin's hand, pulling him to a chair next to her. "Hey, Kevin, you need to slow down." 

"What?" 

"Get some shut-eye. Take a day off. Open a window. Let some sunlight in..." 

Kevin shook his head. "No. You said nuking hell – that's how I get out. That's how I go home." 

"Right, it is, but you can't live like this." 

"You think I want to? I hate it here. I can't leave because every demon on the planet wants to peel my face off. I can't talk to anyone except you guys or Garth, when he swings by, or my mom. Right? And when she calls, all she does is cry. I just... I need this to be over." 

Cam heard the pain in his heart, having heard the same pain in Sam's, Dean's, Zee's and even her own. "I know. I do. But trust me on this – this whole "\'saving the world' thing – it's a marathon, not a sprint. You got to take better care of yourself. Because I've seen Dean and Sam go through the same thing, and I barely recongize them by the time they're done." 

Dean pushed open the heavy door, stepping in with Zee behind him. "Hey. Did you know that there are, like, 6,000 kinds of tomatoes?" Dean placed plastic shopping bags down on the table. "Did you find anything?" 

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah, demon signs, 10 years ago, all centered on Shoshone, Idaho." 

"Okay, well, big-time mojo means a big-time freak. So, anybody have a horseshoe shoved up his ass?" Dean asked. 

Sam chuckled. "That's one way of putting it. Sam cleared his throat, turning his laptop around. "Meet the Cassitys, small-time farmers who struck oil on their land in February of '03, which is weird because geological surveys—" 

Dean held up a hand, stopping him. "Yeah, you had me at 'weird.' All right. We thinking deal?" 

"Best lead we've got." 

"Well, let's go visit the Beverly Hillbillies. You stay here," Dean told Kevin, "work on step number 2, and, uh, if you come across anything about Hellhounds, drop a dime, okay? 'Cause between the – the claws and the teeth and the whole invisibility thing, those bitches can be... real bitches." Dean reached into one of his shopping bags, pulling out two bottles. "I got you a present." Dean gave one bottle to him. "The, uh, blue ones are for the headaches, and the Greens are for pep. Don't O.D." Kevin took the bottles, as Dean smacked him on the arm. 

"Thanks?" 

Dean nodded as he walked away, with Sam next to him. " You sure about that?" 

"Sam, we are on the one-yard-line. It is time to play through the pain." 

* * *

Cam sat with Alice Cassity as she explained their current fiances. Nodding, she pulled on her black cardigan underneath her white sleeveless blouse. Looking at her watch, she knew that Sam and Dean should be rolling up shortly. They decided to divide and conquer. Dean and Sam would take the outside, while Cam took the inside, being more of a people person then them. So, here she was, pretending to be a reporter. Zee was on standby with her arsenol of weapons she acquired from the bunker. Her husband offered to take her on a tour, which she nodded. 

Meanwhile, the Impala was rolling up to the giant gates, allowing them in as they opened automatically. Once they parked, Dean got out of the car. "All right, keep an eye out. Anybody with a Hellhound on their ass is gonna be showing signs – hallucinating, freaking out – the usual," Dean reminded Sam, remembering his own experience. 

"And if we find someone?" Sam asked. 

"You and Cam get 'em clear. We call Zee for back up." Dean picked up his demon-killing knife. "I spike fido. The crowd goes wild." Dean replaced the knife in an inside pocket of his jacket. Exiting the car, they walked to a tractor where someone was on a dolly underneath it. "Hey, pal, who runs this joint?" 

A pretty, young Hispanic woman rolled out from underneath the tractor. "You're looking at her," she answered, in a slight accent. 

"You... own the ranch?" Sam asked, surprised. 

"Nope, just manage the property. You guys here about the job?" she asked. 

"How'd you guess?" Dean smirked. 

"We get our share of drifters." 

"Ah." 

"Ever worked a farm before?" 

"Definitely." 

"We're quick learners." 

 Cam and another man walked out to them. "Ellie... who we got here?" 

"I'm Dean. This is Sam," Dean told the man. 

"Oh. Carl Granville. A pleasure. And this is Campbell Singer. She wants to do a piece on this place and the family." 

Sam nodded, shaking Carl's hand. "Pleasure. So you're not a Cassity?" 

"No, my wife is. Her and her family own the place. I'm just one those, uh – what you call 'em?" Carl patted his somehwat pudgy belly, laughing," – trophy husbands. So, we, uh, hiring the fellas?" 

"Not sure yet," Ellie shrugged. 

"Oh, come on. They seem like swell guys." 

"Well, he's right. We're swell." 

Ellie sighed, conceiting as she led them to their quaters, which was in the barn. "You bed down in here. Breakfast is at 5:00, dinner is at 8:00, and in between, you're mine. Questions?" 

"I miss my room," Dean muttered. 

"We're good," Sam told her. 

"Okay. Job is yours if you want it. But I better warn you – it's crap work." 

And right she was. Dean shoveled manure, with his over shirt off, leaving him in his boots, jeans, and blank tank top. "Crap – she literally meant crap." Grunting, he dropped another shovel of manure into a wheel-barrel. Needing a quick break, he walked over to a horse with its head hanging out of the stall. "I hate you." 

"Well, hello cowboy," Zee smirked, coming from behind the barn. 

"Zee? How did you get in?" 

"Well, I was bored waiting. So, I came in after you and Dean walked off to start your chores, so I snuck in. My new sniper rifle is in your trunk too. Clever, huh?" 

"You're just clever, aren't you?" Dean smirked. 

"More clever than you are. But, I do like the dirty look on you. Total turn on..." 

"Yeah?" Dean smirked. 

"Hmm-mmm. It's one of my fantasies..." 

"Keep going," Dean told her, huskily. 

"Well, you told me that you're half of a mechanic...so, there's you, covered in grease..." 

Dean silenced her with a kiss, pushing her against one of the horse stalls. "You're making it very hard to keep myself under control," Dean groaned, pushing his body against hers. 

"Maybe I want you to stop...Dean, I-" 

"I don't care. Do I look like a hippie?" Alice asked, standing at the barn's entrance. Dean pulled back from Zee, pushing her behind him. 

 "Organic food is better for the cattle," Ellie argued. 

"My land, my animals, my money, my way – end of story." 

 Ellie sighed, as Dean walked towards her. "She's a real piece of work, huh?" Dean asked, noticing that Zee was gone. 

"Alice Cassity's a piece of something, all right? But what are we gonna do? She's the boss." 

Dean thought for a moment, going to check on Sam. "So, what are we thinking?" Sam asked. 

"What, deal wise? Well, Ellie's the help, so that rules her out," Dean told him. 

"And Carl doesn't really seem like the sell-your-soul type. So, Alice?" 

"Ding-ding-ding." 

"Should we talk to her?" 

"Why? So she can lie to us and then call the cops? No. No, we're gonna have to go stalker on this one, Sammy. I'll text Cam to remain on the inside." 

Cam sighed, exiting the bathroom wearing leggings and a sweater. Laying down on the bed, she grabbed her phone, dialing the familar number. 

 _"Hey,_ " Zee answered, watching the gates from a rental car. 

"Hey. What are you doing?" 

_"You know...just watching the gates. Bored. You?"_

"Laying on this bed, thinking about who sold their soul." 

 _"Fun times. I snuck in earlier. I was checking out the farm, seeing what I can scope out."_  

"Super spy, Zelena." 

_"Yeah. I ran into Dean. We had a moment. I almost told him something..."_

"What?" 

_"That I was falling in love with him. That I'm ready to go the next step."_

"You want to have sex with Dean...my brother, Dean." 

 _"Yep...my heart and my head is finally in the same place. I think...I think we're soulmates. I think that I always liked him, that there was some underlying feelings. But we were too busy butting heads. God...Cam, I never felt this way before."_  

"Can I give you a word of advice? Friend to friend? Or friend to the girl that's dating my brother?" 

_"Sure..."_

"I know my brothers better than I know myself. This...thing...shutting the gates of Hell. Dean...he doesn't see the silver lining or the end. All he can see is the here and now. Here is what the problem is, and now I need to do this because of whatever. Dean doesn't know how to be happy." 

_"So, what are you saying?"_

"I hate to say this...but Dean is going to try and do the trials himself. He always tries to protect Sam. That's going to be his game plan. He's going to try and do the trials. It's a suicide. But when he's around you...he's like the Dean that I knew before all of this ugly. You're his spark of happiness." 

_"And he's mine. So...what should I do?"_

"I don't know yet. Maybe-" A scream cut Cam off, causing her to spring up. "Shit! I have to go!" 

 _"What? What's going on?! Cam?!"_ Zee asked. 

 Cam raced outside to find Alice staring at Carl's torn body. There was her answer. "Alice...come away..." Cam told her, pulling the woman away. "What happened?" 

"I...I don't know. I heard growling, and I went to check on the horses, and when I came back...he was like this..." 

"Okay...I'm gonna go call the cops, alright?" 

"Alright." 

After the police came, they covered the body, with the Sheriff kneeling down.  " God almighty." 

"I'm sorry, Ellie. Carl seemed like a good guy," Dean told the Hispanic woman, standing near her. 

"The best," Ellie sighed.   


"You say his head was practically ripped off?" Sam asked, standing near the Sheriff. 

"And you are?" he asked. 

Sam shrugged. "Just curious." 

"He's new. He works here," Ellie explained. 

"Carl died bad – let's leave it at that. They've been reintroducing wolves 'round these parts, but I never thought..." the Sheriff began to say. 

Ellie shook her head. "This wasn't a wolf. I got to make some phone calls. The whole family's flying in for this." 

"All the Cassitys under one roof. Good luck." 

Cam patted Alice on her shoulder, walking towards the two boys, shooting them a look. They followed her away, converging off in a distance. 

"Oh, son of a bitch." 

"So, what do you two think?" 

"I think Carl signed the deal, and now he's dog food. Hellhound's gone, and we were too busy chasing a pile of Jack to stop it. Let's grab our stuff and get out of here."

Cam sighed. Walking into the barn to say goodbye to Alice, she saw Alice brushing a horse. Thunder rumbled over head. "Alice? I think my story is done..." Cam told the woman. "Alice? You okay?" 

"Fine."   


"You sure?" 

Alice nodded. "I really am. And... I know I shouldn't be because I loved Carl... I think. I just can't remember why." 

"What do you mean?" Cam asked, looking confused as the horse whinnied. 

"I mean... Carl grew up around here. We went to school together, and he was always mooning over me. But I never – I used to make fun of him." 

"When did you two get together?: 

"Valentine's Day, 2003. I was at this party. Carl was there, and it was like I was seeing him for the first time. You know, suddenly he was cute and smart and funny. It was magic. Carl and I were happy for 10 years. Now he's dead, and I'm not sad or angry. I'm just...fine." 

That got Cam thinking. Walking into the ranch-hand bedroom, she saw her brothers packing up their bags, zipping them closed. "Hey, we, uh, we have any graveyard dirt?" Deana asked. 

"We should. Why?" Sam asked. 

Dean turned towards Cam. "Yarrow?"

Cam began to laugh. "Yeah. No. Dean, no. We're not summoning a crossroads demon." 

"Plan 'A' bombed, so welcome to plan 'B' – we get some red-eyed bitch in a trap, then we hold a knife on her until she calls us in a pooch—special delivery." 

"Yeah, except when Crowley finds out we're dialing up hell, he won't send one Hellhound – he'll send a hundred. That's not a plan, Dean – that's suicide," Cam told him. 

"Well, do one of you got a better idea?" Dean challenged, looking over at his siblings. 

"Yeah, we stay here. I just talked to Alice in the barn. Carl didn't sell his soul for oil – he sold it for Alice." 

"His wife?" Dean asked. 

Cam nodded. "He loved her, she barely noticed him, so he made a deal. And now that time's up, it's like she barely even knew the guy." 

:You think our demon signed up more than one schmuck while he was in town?" 

Sam shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time. Look, Dean, this family's rich because someone booked a one-way ticket downstairs. And as of tomorrow, they're all gonna be right here." 

"And you guys want to scope 'em out?" 

"I want to kill a Hellhound and not die. How 'bout you?"

"Same. And Zee would agree," Cam nodded. 

Dean sighed. "Two days – then we do it my way."

Cam returned to the house, to let Alice know that she would like to include her family in her "article." Alice agreed, thinking it was a great way to gain more publicity. Then Cam mentioned she had a friend who was a trained hunter to help protect them for whatever killed Carl. Alice agreed again, with a little help from Cam. 

Now here they were...Zee standing next to Alice on one side with her riffle in her hands, and Cam on the other side with her notebook in her hands. A SUV pulled up, parking in the drive way. Dean, Sam, and Ellie watched from a distance as Alice stepped forward. Cam migrated towards them as an older man with graying hair exited the vehicle, wearing cowboy boots, nice trousers, a jacket, and a bolo shoestring  tie. 

"Meet Noah Cassity. He's 71, worth a billion, and just married wife number 5, a 20-year-old lingerie model," Ellie informed them. Cam's eyebrows sky rocketed, writing notes down. 

"'Cause they have so much in common?" Dean smirked. 

"Alice is his oldest, and that's Cindy, the middle girl." Cindy got out of the SUV next, wearing a mini dress and a short white fur jacket. Walking towards Alice, she greeted her with a peck on the cheek. "She had a single on the country chart a few years ago. Then she started hitting the bottle, and, well... Her last album was a bunch of holiday songs for dogs. My favorites were 'Jingle Bark Rock' and 'Don't Pee on this Tree: Happy Arbor Day.'"

"So she's the devil," Dean smirked, with Cam circling her name several times in her notebook. 

"Pretty much." The door closed, and a young woman got out of the SUV. She wore a sweater and tan pants. The door closed, and a younger woman got out of the SUV. She wore a sweater and tan pants. "And there's the baby – Margot. She ran away just before Alice and Carl tied the knot, lives in Paris." 

"How do you know all this?" Cam asked. 

"I've been working on this farm since I was 13, and I've got eyes," Ellie shrugged. Cam shrugged, going to greet the other Cassity's. "Okay, tonight is an all-hands-on-deck situation. I'm gonna need one of you inside, serving dinner and pouring drinks – a lot of drinks." 

"Okay. Well, have fun," Dean told Sam, patting him on the arm. "I won't wait up." 

"And somebody's gonna man the grill," Ellie continued. 

That peaked Dean's interest. "What kind of grill?" 

Zee smirked at Dean stood over by the grill, wearing an apron with a meat fork in his hand. It wasn't until Ellie went over to him to flirt, she got possessive. Standing up, she excused herself going to stand by Dean. Staking her claim, she watched as Ellie scampered off, feeling victorious. Dean turned towards her, grinning. "Impressed?" 

"I do like a man who can handle his meat." Dean smirked, turning his head away. 

Meanwhile, Sam had his shirt sleeves rolled up as he poured wine into Cindy's wine glass. They were seated at the table, with Cam and Zee seated within them. Everyone had large glasses of red wine and plates loaded up with floor. "Really? Keep it coming, Ken doll," Cindy told Sam, as he drained the rest of the bottle into Cindy's glass. There's not much left in the wine bottle, but there wasn't much left in the bottle. She scoffed, giving an annoyed wave of the hand. 

"You're the best, Ellie," Noah told the young woman as she took his plate away. 

"So, you're a reporter?" Cindy asked. 

"Yeah..." Cam nodded. "I like finding out the truth about things."  _Not a total lie..._

"So, you're doing a piece on the family then?..." 

"Yeah...it was orignally about Alice, Carl, and the farm...but since you're all here, I'm going to change it to how families who are close knit stick together in time of tragedy." 

Margot nodded, turning to Alice. "Al, I'm so sorry about Carl. I mean, he was the love of your life." 

Alice had a strange look in her eye as she nodded. "Right." 

"Please, she can do better," Noah scoffed. 

"Maybe Alice should marry a child – take after her father," Cindy shot back. 

"Ivanka's not a child." 

"Right. She's a prostitute who looks like a child." 

"Are you done? Alice is in mourning," Margot said to her older sister. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Margie. I didn't see you there – you're too far up on your high horse," Cindy laughed as Sam took her plate away. "Oh, yes, but you are right – we should all take a minute and say a few words about Carl. You first." Cindy leaned towards Margot. "Was he a good lay?" 

Cam chocked on her wine, her eyes wide. They were worst than her own family. "What?" Alice asked. 

"Oh, you didn't know? Yeah, daddy caught 'em going at it in the barn." 

"Al, it was before you two got together. I mean, Carl – he loved you," Margot told Alice, defending herself. 

"Yeah, that was back when Margie was fat and Cin was sober, a long time ago," Noah explained. 

"Get cancer and die, old man," Cindy sneered. 

"You first, sweetie," Noah told Cindy sarcastically. 

Sam felt sorry for Cam, who looked so uncomfortable. Zee was just taking it all in, sitting back in her chair, sipping her wine as she smiled. "Are they always like this?" Sam asked Ellie, grabbing another bottle of wine. 

"More or less," Ellie shrugged. 

"How can you work here?" Sam questioned as he opened up the bottle. 

"I love the property, I love the animals, and I tune out the people," Ellie shrugged. 

* * *

"So, what do you know about the thing that killed Carl?" Noah asked Zee. 

"Well, wolves are very territorial. He could've thought the deceased was threatening or already decided that he looked like a tasty snack." 

"A bit sadistic aren't you?" Noah asked, staring at her. 

Zee shrugged. "A bit..." '

"So!" Cam said in a loud voice. "When was the you all had a family meal?" 

"Well, I can't remember the last time we all sat down and had a meal together," Alice thought, answering the question. 

Cindy thought for a moment, realization coming to her face. "It was back at the old, crappy house, when daddy invited that traveling salesman to dinner." 

"Oh, him," Margot nodded. 

"He was so charming," Alice sighed. 

"Yeah, English," Cindy pointed out. 

"What was his name – Kenny?" Noah asked.. 

"Crow—" the three girls said together. "Crow—Crowl—" Cam began to stiffen as she began to realize what they were trying say. Zee looked interested as well. Sam, who came back with more wine, also realized who it was. Crowl—" 

"Crowley?" Cam asked. 

"Crowley! That's it! How did you know?!" Cindy asked. 

"I know somebody named Crowley. Just an unsual name. May I ask how you met?" 

"Crowley?" Dean asked as he, Sam, Cam, and Zee stood outside. 

Cam nodded eagerly. Crowley. Yes. "That's what they said. Apparently, he swung through town 10 years ago, to the day." 

"So, what – do you think tea and crumpets made these deals and now he's collecting?" Dean questioned. 

"Or he just sent his dog – told it to go fetch. Dude's king of hell. Grabbing a few souls – that's got to be below his pay grade," Sam shrugged. 

"I met him once and I already hate him more everyday," Zee sighed. 

"Any idea who signed the dotted line?" Dean theorized. 

Everybody shook their heads. "I have no clue. It's brutal in there," Sam answered honestly.  

"Yeah, and unfortunately me and Zee got front row seats," Cam sighed as Dean's phone rang. 

He quickly answered it, putting it on speaker. "Hey, Kev, what's up?" 

"Hey, Dean, good news, uh, I think... kind of." 

"Don't oversell it," Zee snickered. 

"Sorry. Um, I found something on the tablet, uh, about Hellhounds. Uh, this mean anything to you – 'the dire creatures may be seen only by the damned or through an object scorched with holy fire'?" 

Cam thought for a moment, snapping her fingers in excitement. "Like with holy oil?" 

"It's got to be. We could use a window," Dean suggested. 

"Or glasses," Sam thought. 

"I think we've still got some Jesus juice left in the trunk. All right, Cam and I will take care of the, uh, the X-ray specs. You stay here. Do not let J.R. and the gang out of your sight, all right?" Dean told the other two. 

"Right," Sam nodded. He leaned into Dean's phone. "Hey, Kevin, uh, you did great, man. Get some sleep." 

"Okay. Tha–" Kevin began to say, but Dean snapped his phone closed. They walked away, going towards their destinations. Cam and Dean walked to the tool shed, Cam flinging the doors open with a wave of her hand. They searched through containers that held tools, paint, tool shelves, finally finding a couple of pairs of glasses. 

"There's only three..." Dean told Cam. 

"I don't need them. I'm one of the damed, remember?" Cam reminded him, making her eyes flash red. They walked back to the trunk of the Impala, dousing them in the holy oil, and lighting them aflame. 

DEAN searches through containers of tools, paint supplies, tool shelves, finds two pairs of glasses. He holds one pair up to the light.

Zee began to walk back to the house when she saw Noah and Margot holding riffles. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Going after whatever killed my son in law."

"Well, I'm going with you. Can't let you two go off. One, you're drunk."

"Don't worry about me, sweetheart..." Noah flirted.

Zee took out her handgun, shooting the window above his head. "My name is Zelena...not sweetheart. And I never miss..."

Sam was clearing plates, when Cindy turned her attention to the window. "Oh, look. Daddy's drunk and armed. Must be Christmas." 

 

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey! Where are you going?" Sam asked, running out in his coat. 

"Wherever I damn well please. The wolf that killed my son-in-law – he's a man-eater, got to be put down," Noah told him, his words slightly slurred. 

"Doing this for Carl," Margot agreed. 

"I already tried," Zee sighed. 

"Okay, just – just hold on a second," Sam told them. 

"No, going now," Noah told him, still walking away. 

"I'll come with you." 

Noah stopped, turning around to face Sam. "You know anything about hunting, boy? I know the sharp shooter does, but you?" 

Sam wanted to snort, but held it in. "A little bit, yeah." 

Zee handed her gun to Sam, leaning in closer. "I'm going to get those glasses. I'll meet up with you. Be careful."

Sam nodded, turning around. "Let's do it," Noah told them. 

Cam raced back to the house, seeing that Noah and Margot had gone off hunting. Sighing, she grabbed her handgun, positioning herself at the window, ready for an attack. 

 

Dean walked around, with the glasses on, stopping at the barn where Ellie was. "I like it the whole Clark Kent look," Ellie flirted. 

Dean took off his glasses, shifting uncomfortably. "Ellie, hey." 

"Hey. So..." Ellie got closer, putting her hand on Dean's chest. "I think you're really hot." Dean shot his gaze to the door, then back to her to give her a "seriously?" look. "You want to go to my room and have sex?" 

"What?" 

"I – sorry. I don't usually do this. I guess I'm feeling my oats." 

Dean looked at her, a beautiful woman throwing herself at him. While he would usually jump at the chance, he felt wrong. She was not the one he wanted to spend time with. She was not the brunette woman with an aim to rival his own, a sassy attitude, and a full grin that made him smile back and sent tingles down his spine. Grabbing her shoulders gently, Dean pushed Ellie back. "I can't." 

"What? Okay. Uh, embarrassing." 

"Oh, no, no, no. No, another day, I'd want to. Believe me." 

"No, it's okay – you don't. I guess I'm gonna..." 

"Ellie, um...there's this girl...."

Zee opened the door, her breath catching when she saw Dean and Ellie in a compromising position. "Unbelivable..." she scoffed, slamming the door closed. 

"Zelena!" Dean called out, rushing after her. 

Zee was stalking back to the house where she was going to grab her stuff and get the hell out of here. Screw Dean Winchester! Dean grabbed her arm, steering her to the ranch hand house, pushing the door closed. "I don't want to talk to you!" Zee shouted, tears in her eyes. Sucking in a breath, she tried not to cry. Granddad always told her that tears and emotions were a weakness. Now she felt her heart breaking into a million jillion little pieces. 

"She was coming onto me, I pushed her away." 

"Yeah right. Beautiful exotic woman pushing up against you. I mean...she's perfect, no baggage. Not a virgin. Not crazy. A real perfect woman." 

"Zelena!" Dean shouted, losing his patience. "On a normal day, yes...I would gladly sleep with her. But since I met you, I realized that my life was nothing. Meeting you showed me how much I want what Cam and Cas have...and that maybe, just maybe...we were meant to be together." 

"What?" Zee asked. 

"I'm not good at this, but I'm trying my hardest here, and after the end of everyday you are the one person I want to sit by and drink beer and eat greasy pizza with..." 

Zee didn't let him finish, launching herself at him. Dean caught her, a hand clutching her hair while his other hand clutched her back. Dean pushed her against the wall by the door, devoring her mouth with his eyes closed. Zee pushed him away a bit, looking at his hazel eyes. "This is a really bad idea..." 

"Totally bad..." Dean agreed, kissing her forehead all the way down to her throat. 

"We'll destroy each other one day..." 

"Maybe...but wouldn't it be worth it?" 

"I'm scared...Cam told me that you may break my heart one day..." 

"And you might break mine. But it's already broken...and you help mend it. So, to me,, it's worth it." 

Zee grabbed Dean's face, bringing his lips to hers. Dean untucked her sweater, bringing it up and over her head, leaving her in her tank top. Zee removed Dean's over shirt and t-shirt, raking a hand down the center of his abs. Dean shivered, as her nails scratched his skin. Dean removed her shirt, kissing her as his hands roamed up and down her body. Placing a hand on the small of her back, he led her down to the bed, climbing ontop of her. Dean moaned, as she undid his belt and unzipped his jeans. Kicking them off, Dean reached around her to remove her bra and removed her own jeans, grinding their cores together. 

Zee groaned, feeling a wave of heat rush through her causing her to arch her back and curl her toes. Spreading her legs open for him, she shivered he laid kissed down her throat to her breast. Dean had a dirty mouth, but he knew how to use it well. Zee reached for his head, holding him to her as he kissed and sucked all around, taking the nipple into his mouth. Dean's lips went back up to kiss the spot right by her ear, just behind the lobe. Zelena knew her body very well, but nobody knew that he spot he hit was one of the most sensitive parts of her body. Usually she would giggle because it tickled, but with Dean it caused her to see flashing bright lights as her world exploded. 

"Dean!" she gasped, writhing around underneath him. 

Dean quickly realized that he found the gold mind, laying sweet kisses on that spot as she came down from her first high. Dean pulled down her underwear, and leaned back up to kiss her again, this time their lips meeting. Zee brought her feet up to push down his boxers, resting her ankles on the small of his back. Sucking in a deep breath, she knew that this was it. The big moment...she knew that it would be uncomfortable, seeing that all she's ever had inside of her was her fingers, or somebody elses. Dean was slightly bigger than the average man. 

Dean sensed her fear, and softly kissed her. Then he moved to her nose, then eye lids. "Relax..." he whispered. 

"I'm trying..." she told him, her breath hitching. Zee tried to hide the tears, but one slipped out. Dean pulled away, unsure of what was going on. "No! It's not you! Well, it is...I know it's going to hurt, and it's not the pain...it's the emotional side..." 

"Zelena..." Dean coaxed. "I have never felt the way I feel about you before. I've been around many girls, but none of them has ever come closed. You're smart, and so sexy. You challenge me to become a better man. You irritate me...you get under my skin. And yes, this is terrifying, but you've inched your way inside of my life, and I don't know if I can ever come back from that. Because, my day isn't complete until I hear my name on your lips or see you smile. I've built many walls, but baby...you're breaking them down." 

"Dean...I think I'm falling for you..." Zee whispered. 

"I'm glad that I'm not alone then," Dean whispered back, kissing her again. Dean began to lower himself, but stopped at the shrill cry of his cellphone. "Are you FUCKING kidding me?!" he shouted, uncomfortable now. His member was now raging with an erection from the intimacy. He just touched her, and he felt like he was going to explode. 

"Who is it?" Zee asked, crawling away from him, making Dean curse from more. 

Dean watched her retrieve his phone, knowing that something serious happened. "Shit..." he sighed. 

 

 

Cam was waiting inside when Noah and Sam returned, sans Margot. "It's out there..." Sam told her, standing by her side. 

"Margot?" 

"Yep," Sam nodded as Dean and Zee rushed to the house, both looking uncomfortable and flushed. 

"What was that thing?" Noah asked, panting. 

"It was a Hellhound. See, when you sell your soul to a demon, they're the ones that come and rip it out of you," Dean explained. 

"Demon?" Alice asked. 

Cam nodded. "Crowley. Poncey guy, about yea big, mountain of dicks. We know he was here 10 years ago, making dreams come true."

"Now, if you didn't sign, great. That freak out there won't touch you. But if you did, I need to know, and I need to know now. So, hands up," Dean told the family. 

"So, wait," Noah said, frazzled. "T-the British guy was a demon, and now there's a Hellhound after us? A-are you insane?" 

"They're obviously insane," Cindy scoffed. 

"Don't play dumb," Dean told them, feeling one edge. 

 "Yeah. I'm not playing. I didn't sell my damn soul." 

"Well, somebody did, and the sooner that idiot owns up, the sooner the rest of you can go," Cam told them, grabbing the goofer dust from her bag. 

"All right, seal 'em in," Dean told her. 

"Yep," Cam nodded, moving towards he small family. 

"What?!" Alice shrieked. 

"Look, I'm gonna spread goofer dust around the doors, the windows. That will keep the Hellhound out... for a while." 

"What is that – how long?" Noah questioned, watching Cam bend down to form a circle. 

"Long enough for me to stab it in its throat," Dean answered. 

Noah sighed. "No way. No way. You can't do this. You can't—" 

"Yes, I can. You want to know why? Because it's what I do. And, buddy, I'm the best. See, I gut old yeller out there, and maybe – just maybe – you walk away." Dean pulled out his gun, pointing it at Noah. "I don't – you're meat. So, sit down, shut up... And put these on." 

Dean handed Noah the handcuffs while Cam poured a line of goofer dust. Once she was done, Sam stepped forward to handcuff Noah, Cindy, and Alice. "I don't... Who are you people?" Alice whimpered. 

"We're here to help," Sam answered. 

"Like you helped Margie?" Noah questioned. 

"When the Hellhound gets close, you might start seeing things, hearing things. It's gonna feel like you took the brown acid, and it's trying to kill you. The handcuffs are so you won't hurt yourselves," Dean explained, pocketing his gun. "And when one of you starts bugging out, we'll know who's on tap to be puppy chow." 

Zee opened up the sniper riffle, wearing the glasses, setting up near the second room window. 

 

Cam and Sam came up to Dean, who was finishing laying out the goofer dust. "So...what's our play?" Sam asked. 

"Well, you and Zee camp here, figure out who whored their soul. I'm gonna go scout the grounds with Cam – see if I can't gank Huckleberry Hound before he makes his next move." 

 

"Whoa, wait...Sam should go with you. He's a better shot than I am..." Cam told them. 

"No. You can see those things without the glasses. You and Cujo are cut from the same glass. And I need you to be safe, Sam, okay? And Zee...That's what I need." 

"What? What am I – when are WE ever safe?" Sam asked. 

"Are you saying goodbye?" Cam asked, stopping him.

"This is different." 

"How?" Sam scoffed. 

"Because of the three trials crap – God's little obstacle course. We've been down roads like this before, the three of us – with Yellow-Eyes, Lucifer, Dick friggin' Roman. We all know where this ends – one of us dies... Or worse. And it's usually either me or Sam. I can see it in your eyes, Cam." 

"So, what – you just up and decided it's gonna be you?" Sam arged. 

"I'm a grunt. You two are not. You've always been the brains of this operation. Cam...you keep us together." 

"Dean—" Cam moaned. 

"And you told me yourself that you see a way out. You see a light at the end of this ugly-ass tunnel. I don't. But I tell you what I do know – it's that I'm gonna die with a gun in my hand. 'Cause that's what I have waiting for me – that's all I have waiting for me. I want you to get out. I want you to have a life – become a man of Letters, whatever. You, with a wife and kids and – and – and grandkids, living till you're fat and bald and chugging Viagra – that is my perfect ending, and it's the only one that I'm gonna get. And Cam...you need to find Cas, live your life, have millions of kids, and finally go on that honeymoon. So I'm gonna do these trials. I'm gonna do them alone – end of story. You're staying here. I'm going out there. Cam's going to keep the Hellhound at bay. If landshark comes knocking, you call me. If you try to follow me, I'm gonna put a bullet in your damn leg. Cam, let's go." 

As Dean walked away, Cam turned towards Sam, grabbing his arm hard. "We are NOT going to let him do this. This is his suicide mission. He can be happy. You go get Zee, and when you have a chance, get out there and find it yourself. I memorized  the spell, I can write it down for you. But we are not letting him do this." 

"So, we're going to hijack Dean..." 

"Hell, yeah. And Zee is our secret weapon. We both saw them when they came in...frazzled, aroused. Their dynamite waiting to explode in pure bliss. They're soulmates." 

"How do you know?" Sam asked. 

"They look at each other like Cas and I look each other. Like they hold each other in the sky." 

Cam patted him on the shoulder, walking off. Cam met Dean outside as he put on the glasses. Cam's eyes transformed, the whites turning black as night and her irses red. "Whoa...is this what you see?" 

"When I'm in Demon-mode, yep. You hear that?" Cam asked, heading towards the barn.

"I'll go in...you stay here..." Dean told her. 

Cam was left alone. Wandering out the property, she heard growling, and saw Alice booking it out of the house. "One job, Sam!" Cam cursed, racing after her. Grabbing her, she placed her body in front of the scared woman's, blocking the way of the Hellhound. "No, no, please. Just let me go, please. Please." Sam raced towards them, grabbing Alice away from Cam and the Hellhound. "No! Please, don't hurt my family." 

"We're not. We're trying to help you." Cam could hear the hound get closer. A shot rang out from the house, knowing that Zee could see it. "Get in the house." 

"What? What?" 

"Go!" Sam shouted, pushing her. 

"Oh, God!" 

"Go!" Cam echoed, pushing Sam. 

 

 

 

Cam turned and headed back towards where Dean was, who just came out of Ellie's bedroom. She crashed into him, backing up as he one on the barn doors open. The demon-killing knife was in his hands. "So...Ellie sold her soul." 

"It came after Alice. Zee got a shot out of it..." Cam whispered, turning when she heard it panting and growling. 

 

Dean turned towards the outer barn door, sneering. "Oh, so YOU'RE Crowley's bitch. I guess pets really do look like their owners." They saw it run behind some farm equipment, making Dean ready for a fight. "What are you waiting for? Come and get it!" 

The Hellhound attacked, clawing at Dean's left side. Dean was thrown into the wall, falling and dropping his knife as the glasses fell off his face. Dean clutched his side, pulling away to see his hands dirty. 

The Hellhound attacks DEAN, clawing his left side. DEAN is thrown into a wall, falls, drops the knife, the glasses fall off his face. Pulls his hand away, bloody. "Ah!" 

Cam rushed toward him, healing him with her magic, but pulling him away telepathically when she saw the hound stomp towards them. A gunshot got their attention, wounding the creature as it's blood spewed, making it whine in pain. 

Zee lowered the riffle, standing behind Sam was he entered the barn. Zee shot it again, making it whine and growl more. Sam spooted the knife, then looked towards Cam. Cam moved the knife toward him with her mind as he rolled over to meet it. As Sam stood up, the Hellhoud pounced on him, causing Sam to crash flat on his back into the ground. Sam grabbed the barking Hellhound with his left hand as he slit the belly of the beast with the other hand and knife. Sam closed his eyes and mouthed as black blood bathed him, causing the Hellhound to die. After Cam finished healing Dean's internal wounds, she rushed to pull the monster off of Sam. 

"Ohh..." Sam groaned, exhausted from the effert. 

Zee lowered her gun, rushing to Dean as he fell back down, still bleeding. Later that night, Cam patched Dean up, wiping her homemade antiseptic oitment on it. "It smells gross," Dean whined, jumping at the cold sensation of the gunk. 

"Yeah...well, you don't know what's it in," 

"What's in it?" Dean asked, curious. 

"Well, a little bit of this and that. There...you should heal." 

 

"Mnh," Dean hummed. 

"You need to go to a hospital," Ellie told him. 

"Oh, I've had worse."

Ellie turned to Sam as he held his button down shirt. He was still covered in black blood. "Yeah, he's had worse. And besides, we have a Cam." 

"So, what now?" Ellie asked. 

Cam sighed, reaching into her bag to pull out the leather square. Digging into her bag she found the baggies contain chicken bones, unbroken spider eggs, lavender, and hemp. Placing the two required bones into the bag, she placed the dried herbs and spider egg inside, then finally sprinking goofer dust inside of it. 

"Now we make a hex bag, and you start running. If Crowley can't find you, then he won't be able to sic another mutt on you," Dean answered, watching Cam work. 

"So I'm not going to hell?" Ellie asked as Cam tied off the bundle with a leather cord. 

"Not on my watch," Dean told her. 

"Hey...Ellie? Will you give us a minute?" Cam asked, handing her the bag. 

"Sure." 

"Zee...could you go with her?" Cam begged.

Zee looked suprised, but shrugged. 

"Thanks." 

 

As Ellie and Zee left, they closed the door, leaving the three siblings alone. "Dean, even if she can dodge Crowley, as soon as Ellie dies, her soul is earmarked for hell," Sam explained. 

"Not if we shut it down first." Dean grabbed the bloody-button down shirt out of Sam's hand.

Cam sighed. "The spell's not gonna work for you, Dean." 

Dean ignored her, sighing. "Kah-nuh-ahm-dahr." He looked around, but got no response. "Doesn't matter. We'll track down another Hellhound, and I'LL kill it." 

"No," Cam told him, taking the paper away from him. 

"Cam, I didn't pass the test." 

"But I did... And I'm doing the rest of them," Sam explained, stepping forward. 

"My ass you are!" Dean shouted, barging for Cam to get the paper back. Cam used her strength, pushing him against the wall. "Sam is closing the gates. It's a suicide mission for you." 

Cammie. Sam..." 

"WE want to slam hell shut, too, okay? But I want to survive it. I want to live, and so should you. You have friends up here, family. I mean, hell, you even got your own room now. You have a wonderful girl who yo're lucky to have. You were right, okay? I see light at the end of this tunnel and so does Cam. And I'm sorry you don't – I am. But it's there. And if you come with us, we can take you to it." 

"Sam, be smart. Cam, stop him." 

Cam grabbed his face, forcing his focus on her face. "Listen to me, baby brother. Sam IS smart, and so are you. You're not a grunt, Dean. You're a genius – when it comes to lore, to – you're the best damn hunter WE have ever seen – better than me, better than Sam, better than dad. I believe in you, Dean. So, please – please believe in us, too. Trust me..."

Dean looked into her hazel eyes, sagging in defeat. 

Sam sighed, reading the words on the paper. " Kah-nuh-ahm-dahr ." There was a whooshing sound, making Sam fall as he twisted around and his eyes began to bug out.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, as Cam rushed to their brother's aid. Sam grunted in pain. "Sam!" There was a sick crackling sound as Sam dropped the paper. The veins in Sam's right hand and arm highlighted with bright white light, causing him grimace in pain. "You okay?"

Sam gasped as the light disappeared. Clenching a fist, he grabbed the paper and used Cam as leverage to help him stand. "I'm good. I'm okay. I can do this." 

Dean looked at him in shell-shock, then turned toward Cam. He knew that if this ended badly for Sam, he might never to be able to forgive her...


	15. Remember the Titans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 8.16

Dean sat against the door, taking a deep breath. While he cared for Zelena, she also frustrated him. Days of built up frustration caused a strain on their budding relationship. It started with Cam and Sam telling him that he can't trust nobody but himself. Which was in a sense, truth he was reclucent to admit. Zee was in hallway, probably heading back to her room. After all, they both said that this was a bad idea. Feeling frustrated, he punched the wall in anger at what happened. 

_Zelena sat in his room, reading a book as Dean sighed as he collected clothes to throw in washer. Cam has refused to do their laundry, considering they have a washer and dryer right down the hallway. "What's the problem with doing your own laundry?" Zee giggled as Dean stuffed a hundred things into a clothes hamper._

_"Nothing. It's just that Cam usually helps sort it and what not. No wonder she hates helping us, it's too much work."_

_Zee put her book down, scooting off the bed, the go through his piles. "Well, for one you have colors and darks in the same pile."_

_"But they're all dark colors," Dean protested._

_"But they will take forever to dry. And whites, such as your underwear and socks should go in there own pile."_

_Dean watched her sort through his clothes, feeling a strange feeling in his chest. Once she stood up again, Dean grabbed her hips, kissing her. Zee sighed in contempt, wrapping her hands up around his neck. Dean moved his hands, one up her back and one down gripping her hip still as she pressed her chest to his. Dean walked them over to his bed, stumbing over clothes until they fell down, in a heap. Dean kissed her again, leading his lips across her cheek and down to the scoop of the t-shirt he wore. Dean heard coughing down the hallway, rolling off of her and looking at the door. "Sammy..."_

_"He's fine," Zee sighed, fixing her hair as she sat up._

_"No, he's not. And Cam is pissed off at me."_

_"She's not pissed. She's...worried. About you, Sam, and of course Cas."_

_"Still no answer?" Dean asked._

_"Nope...she calls him everyday. But she loves him."_

_"Hmm..." Dean moaned._

_"But she's a little annoyed you were so willingly to kill James."_

_"She told me to promise her not to use the witch killing potion unless I absolutely had to. I had to...we thought it was him. The DNA was proof."_

_"But to her, it was a breaking of trust. If you guys ever lost trust in her, then you had the means to end her life."_

_"Why does everybody assume I don't trust anybody?!" Dean asked, standing up._

_"Don't turn on me because you're pissed off at them."_

_"Everybody we have trusted has turn on us in a blink of an eye! Cas...became a Leviathan God thing. Martin...tried to kill my friends and family. Gordon...turned crazy into a vampire. Our own grandfather on our mother's side...working with Crowley. Demons are jerks. Angels are doucebags And various other people. I have ever right to be not trustful. Sam may think he knows what's best, but I do know better than him. And Cam...she's not human. She's a Cambion. We once met a boy who was just like her. We just didn't know it at the time. I refused to kill him, but Cas wanted to. He said that he could bring down Heaven with just a word. Cam is older, stronger, and wiser than Jesse is. What type of damage could she do to protect us? Cam loves us. Chuck...the prophet before Kevin...said that God wanted to kill Cam because of what was going to happen. It was written that Cam would be found by Mom. She would lead us to our destinies."_

_"So, you don't trust your sister..."_

_"I try to...but there's a darker side of her. And that part I don't trust."_

_"So, you don't trust things that aren't fully human."_

_"No!"_

_"Because, I'm not fully human. Cam told me what Cas told her...that means one of those angels did the dirty with my birth mother, causing her to have me. So, you don't trust me..."_

_"Its not like that..."_ _Zee scoffed, getting out of the bed, and grabbing her sandals. "Zelena...we don't know who you really are. Or what you can do, and that scares me."_

_"It scares me too, Dean! I might hide behind my sarcasm, because I am equally afraid of myself. And I don't need untrust from my friends when I don't trust my self."_

_"You barely know us?!"_

_"I barely know you?! Sam was once bullied for being overweight, so he made sure to eat healthy from that point on. His happiest memory is when he was twelve and your dad took you three to a lake to teach you guys how to fish. You threw worms at him , and Sam didn't want to keep the fish he caught. Your dad cut himself on the fishing line, and Zee spent the whole time sunbathing, and playing in the water. He always doubts himself, trying to figure out what he should do whats right or wrong._

_Campbell loves you two very much. She promised herself to always watch you two. Your dad called her right before he died, asking to protect you two. She blames herself for everything bad that you two have done. She likes girly things, but always had to hide it from your dad because he thought hunting was no place for a girl. She remembers what her life before she came to live with you and your parents. She thinks herself as a Winchester, and not as she used to be. She despises Crowley because she sees himself in him. She believes that everybody has a good heart unless proven guilty. She loves white wine and chocolate and facials, and manicures. When she first met Cas, she tried to hide her affections, knowing that you didn't trust him. But she fell for him, and she fell for him hard. She honestly loves Cas, and can't breath if he's not there. She trusts your judgement and senses when you guys don't trust her. If you guys are afraid of her, she becomes afraid of herself._

_You have a love for classic rock. You love your family more than anything and would sacrifice your very soul and suffer in Hell to protect them all. You have a bad eating habit, with the love for eating pie and cheeseburgers. You love your card. You are scared of flying. You have trust issues since Cas turned on you, but you love him like a brother. And you hide behind your crude jokes, and cruel words to keep people away. I do know the three of you, believing that you guys are my friends. I believe that you are more than my friend. I never had real friends before, but you guys are all I have left. But if you continue down this path, Dean Winchester, then you will have no one." Zee hitched a breath, suprised that she was actually crying. "And I don't cry ever, but I cry because you don't trust me. So, maybe we shouldn't have risked this at all."_

Zee left after that, leaving Dean to feel like a complete and utter ass. They were right...he told Sam that he was with them 100%. But now it was time to start with his heart. Walking out the door, he quickly found Zelena still at his door. Pulling her in, he attacked her mouth was his, leading her to the bed. Lifting her shirt up, he ran his hands over the curves of her breasts and down to her lips, taking her hair in one of his hands. "I do trust you...probably more than I trust anybody and anyone." 

Zee looked at his hazel eyes, seeing his unsaid feelings in the soul of his eyes. Kissing him back, she allowed him to lay her gently on the bed, her hands gripping his overshirt and pushing it off of the soliders, then his shirt up and over his head. Their shoes quickly followed, then their pants, leaving them in his underwear. Dean reached behind her, fumbling to find the clasp. Zee grabbed his hands, leading them to cup her breats, then towards the middle. "The front..." she breathed out, as he placed a kiss in the center. Unclasping the garmet, he tossed it away, kissing her breasts. Zee threw her head back and sighed in contempt. Dean moved his kisses up to the side of her face, to that special spot near her ear. "Dean..." Zee whimpered, clutching his head closer to the spot. "I can't wait anymore." 

Dean lifted his head, to kiss her. Pushing down her underwear, he groaned as her body moved against him as she wiggled out against of her panties. Zee raised her feet up, pushing his boxers down past his hips towards his feet. Dean laid kisses against her face and the side of her neck, then back up again as he lowered a hand to test her readiness for him. She was hot, and very, very wet. Dean positisoned himself against her. Zee could feel his desire for her, and looked into his eyes knowing that this wasn't just sex. It was the feeling of love...something they weren't ready to say yet. But the feelings were there. Dean began to push himself into her, but stopped, and quickly grabbed his phone. Turning it off, he tossed it on his nightstand, seeing Zee smile and laughing. Laughing back, he kissed her as he lowered himself deeper inside of her, groaning into her mouth as her walls squeezed him. When he finally got to that barrier, Zee grabbed onto the small of his back, urging him forward. Dean broke her barrier, kissing her whimpers away as he waited for he to get comfortable again. 

Zee snapped her eyes closed as she felt the piercing pain. But soon the pain turned into pleasure. Moaning, she planted her feet on the bed with her knees bent, pushing her hips up to Dean's. Dean shuddered as the waves of pleasure running through her body. Grabbing Zee's leg, he moved it around his hip, grabbing a hold of her curved butt cheek as he moved in time of her rhythm. Dean moved his hand into her head, angling her head so he could see her soulful brown eyes. And their worlds crashed around each other. 

* * *

"Morning," Cam greeted Sam, pouring herself a mug of coffee. 

"Good morning. You sleep okay?" Sam asked, taking a sip of tea Cam made him every morning since starting the trials. Sam felt drained, and tired. But he kept his true condition hidden, knowing that Dean would worry and blame Cam for not stopping him. 

"Not with the excessive banging on the walls," Cam snickered. 

Sam grinned back. "I went to bed back around the second time." 

"You were keeping track?" 

"No...but its easy to tell when it began and ended. Several times." 

"I know. I counted five times." 

Getting up, Sam went to grab a glass of water. Turning away from the sink, he saw Cam take a sip of her coffee, looking at a piece of paper then at her cup of coffee. Slurping the water, he swished it around, spitting it out back in the cup. Grimancing at the blood water in the cup, he quickly dumped it, turning on the tap to flush it down the drain. 

Dean walked in, a jump in his step, wearing a t-shirt, boxers, and his grey Men of Letter's bathrobe. W

Sam turned off the tap, as Dean walked closer, grabbing his coffee cup. "What's up with you?" 

"Nothing. Why?"

"Heard from Kevin?" Dean asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Walking away, his back turned towards his siblings, he disbelief was showing. 

"Uh, no. Nothing yet. Sleep well?"

"Like a baby. What's it been, like, three weeks? What's taking that little brainiac so long? It's a book. Read it." Dean sat down, throwing up his hands.   
  
"Just a guess, but translating an ancient language with zero help might be more difficult than we think," Sam explained. 

"So, no word from Cas, Kevin's taking his sweet little time, and you're acting cagey. We need a lead before I start climbing these walls." Dean took a sip of his coffee, sighing. 

"Well, you seem to be burning off some of that energy..." Cam smirked, trying to translate the Chinese spell. 

"Yeah...I'm glad you found a hobby to keep your mind and body busy..." Sam chuckled, watching Dean's face. 

Dean realized what they were meaning, sitting back smugly. "Well, at least it's more that you two are getting." 

"I'm a married woman. I don't cheat on my husband even though he's not present."   
  
"Well, um...if you need more to satisify your needs, I found a case." Sam got up, leading them to the control where, were he walked to a desk with a laminated map into the top. Grabbing a piece of paper, he handed it to Dean. "In that case, I can give you zombies." 

Cam looked at the paper. "Nope."

Sam gave her an eeiry smile. "Guy gets hit by a car; left for dead overnight, guts spilled out all over the road, then gets up and walks away from it." 

"Nothing about brain munching?" Dean asked, shooting a glance at Cam. 

"Remember Bobby's wife? She didn't... munch on any brains." 

"Well, who's the witness?" Dean asked. 

"Montana state trooper, 20-year vet. Checked his pulse, saw his insides spilled out all over the place, pronounced him dead with a capital 'D.'"

"Good morning," Zee greeted, wearing her panties and Dean's plaid, flannel shirt. "What we talking about?" 

"Zombies..." Dean grinned, eyeing her bare legs. 

"Ew...stop with the bedroom eyes. You're going to make me sick. So...I'm going to grab all the bullets and machetes I can." 

Cam walked away leaving Dean, Zee, and Sam. "I'm going to pack my bag..." Sam smiled, leaving them alone. 

Zee looked at Dean, smirking as she began to laugh. Dean laughed, grabbing her hips, bringing her lips to his. "You okay?" 

"Never better," Zee grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck, playing the hairs on the nape of his hair. "A little sore...but more like a long, thorough workout." 

"Hmm...well, our workout was very thorough. I think they heard us though." 

"I really don't care. I'm just really happy," Zee grinned, kissing him. 

"Mmmm...." Dean hummed, kissing her back, sipping a hand in the waistband of her panties.

"As much as I would love to, we need to get ready to go." 

Traveling to Great Falls, Montana was an interesting car ride. Sam slept most of the way, Cam read different spells, and Zee and Dean went dirty smirks towards each other and needy glances. 

"Since when have the Feds started tracking zombie activity?" asked the Police officer. 

"We don't track zombie activity because there's no such thing as zombies," Sam told the patrol officer.

"Uh-huh." 

"Why don't you just tell us what you saw?" Dean nodded. 

"Article said it all – dead as dog poop, guts pecked out, face frozen. People don't walk away from that. Zombies do." 

"And you don't think something could have dragged him away?" Sam asked. 

"Don't you just find Dean so sexy when he's interrogating somebody," Zee asked dreamily, leaning out of the Impala door. 

Sighing, Cam leaned back. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

"I'm not innocent. I've fooled around. I've had oral. I've pleasured myself, but being with Dean like that...he was so kind and strong and attentive." 

"Okay...so my brother's prowles in the bed is still strong.

"It was so romantic. It wasn't just sex...it's more..."  

"Like being two halves of a whole? Like your whole world collided and combustive into the heavens?" 

"Yes! Is that what you feel like with Cas?" 

"Yes...exactly that. And sometimes even more." 

The boys walked back to the car, grabbing the girls. "You guys ready to go zombie hunting?" 

"No..." Cam deadpanned, grabbing her camera bag. 

"I thought you got over that fear," Sam scoffed. 

"Are you still afraid of clowns?" Sam looked away rubbing the back of his neck. "So, shut up." 

"That's the dead guy?" Dean asked as they stood in the morgue. 

"No I.D. on this guy?" Sam asked, looking at the file. 

"Fingerprints came up blank, too." The hunters and the coroner stood around the corpse on the metal table, Cam standing a few feet away. Dean opened the mouth to see the teeth and somewhat bloody gums. Looking at the others, he shook his head no. Sam pulled the sheet back to reveal a large bloody gash.  

"What's going on down here?" Sam questioned. 

"Liver was eaten. Best guess is a bird got at it." 

"Hmm," Dean hummed as Cam inched closer. Standing behind Sam, she took a picture of the gash, then several of the whole body. 

"I got to say, I am a little disappointed," Dean told them, as they walked out of the coroner's office. 

"Yeah, 'cause you wanted to shoot zombies. I'm glad he didn't come alive," Cam sighed. 

"Damn straight I wanted to shoot some zombies. Look, you guys, this is about as open-and-shut as it gets, all right?" Dean asked, looping his arm around Zee's waist. "Guy gets Mack-trucked, goes down for a nap, wakes up, takes a detour into mama bear's den – end of story." 

"Then why would he run? He was injured. That trooper could have helped him," Zee asked, leaning into Dean's side. 

"I don't know. Shady past?" 

"Dean, don't guys with a shady past usually have a fingerprint on file?" Sam wondered. 

"Whatever it was, the guy's dead now, all right?" Cam smirked. "And he can stay dead." 

"Remember what Bobby said, hmm? 'Wood chipper beats everything'? Yeah, well, so does grizzly bear." Cam turned around to look at the metal table, and shrieked when she saw it empty. Sam and Dean took off running down the hallway, catching the man. Wretching the door open, the revived man that was draped in a sheet was shoved through the door way by Dean, Sam on his heels. Dean held his gun to the back of his neck, while Cam hid behind Zee. 

"You better start talking. What are you?" Dean asked, slamming the man's face into the metal table, gun pressed to his neck. "If you say, 'zombie,' I swear – " 

"What?! No, I'm not anything," the man gasped. 

"Look, two minutes ago, you were room temperature. You're something," Zee told the man. 

"Look, I don't know what I am, okay? I don't know who I am. All I know is all I do is die, so if you want to shoot me, shoot me. Just promise me you finish the job, 'cause I can't take this anymore." 

Dean sighed. "All right. Get up, get up, get up. Stand up!" Dean reengaged the safety on his gun, hauling the man up. 

"All you do is die? What's that supposed to mean?" Cam asked, still standing back. 

"Once a day, for as long as I can remember. After a few hours, I'm back." 

"What are you, like a real-life Kenny?" Dean questioned. 

"Who? No, my name is Shane." 

"All right, well, listen, Shane. We're not gonna find out what the hell you are in here, so you're gonna come with us, okay? We're gonna run a few tests, make sure everything's kosher." 

"Tests?" Shane asked. 

"Hold still," Cam told Shane as she sliced his arm, her blonde waves pulled back in a pony tail. 

"Seriously? This is FBI-sanctioned?" Shane questioned, as Dean handed Cam a bandana. Placint on the wound, motioned for Shane to put pressure on it as she grabbed the flask from Sam. 

"Drink," Sam told him, arms crossed. Shane gave the opening a sniff, seeing that it was just water inside. Taking a sip, he swallowed as he gave it to Sam.

"All right, so, uh, how long has this dying thing been going on?" Dean asked. 

"As long as I can remember, but my memory only goes back a few years," Shane explained. 

"Wait, so now you have amnesia? How do you know your name?" 

"My real name isn't Shane. It was given to me because... I don't know, people had to call me something." 

"Okay. So, then, what happened to you?" Zee asked. 

"Got pulled off a mountain in Europe. They said that I got caught in an avalanche. I don't remember anything from before the rescue. When I realized my condition, I knew I couldn't be around other people, so I built a little cabin, learned to hunt, kept to myself. Seemed easiest that way. Then a couple pot growers grew nervous with me being so near their crop. Shot me – twice. I figured it was time to move on." 

"Right into the grille of that pickup," Dean nodded. 

"You think maybe I could clean up?"   
  
"Yeah, man. Knock yourself out." 

"There's clean towels in the bathroom," Cam told him, giving a friendly smile.

Shane nodded his thanks to the kind woman as he got up and walked into the bathroom. "Well, he's definitely something," Dean muttered, sitting in a chair at the small table. 

"Yeah, but maybe he's not the monster," Cam voiced, as Sam put the flash into the inner pocket of his suit coat. "Maybe he's the victim." 

"You thinking curse?" Dean asked, looking at his sister. 

"Could be looking for a witch, yeah. You know what? He's parked here. He's safe. Maybe we should just get another room until we can figure this out." 

"All right, but you're the one going full-cavity for the hex bag," Dean told her, making them all roll their eyes. 

That night, Cam sat in the room next door to Shane's doing research. Sam was asleep on one of the beds, slightly sweating. Zelena and Dean were in the bathroom, making out. Cam was about to call it a night when she heard a crash from the room next to them. The room where Shane was. "Guys?!" Cam called out, grabbing her gun.

Zelena and Dean quickly rushed out of the bathroom, grabbing their weapons as Sam woke up. They rushed next door to see Shane fighting with a woman with long dark hair and wearing leather. Dean raised his knife and attacked the woman. Dodging Dean, she whip kicked his legs out from under him. Zee fired an arrow as Cam rushed at her, punching the woman in the jaw. The woman lost her weapon as Sam stood in the doorway. The woman raised her hand up, palm facing Sam as she flung him back outside, his body rolling down the stairs. Cam's eyes flashed to red as she did the smae thing to the woman, sending her against the wall. Shane grabbed the woman, flinging her into a different wall with unnatural strenght. The woman grabbed her knife from the floor, attacking Shane again. Shane grabbed her arm, flipping her, effectively removing the weapon from her grasp.   
  
"Aah!" she shouted as Shane shoved her against the wall, pressing the silver blade against the cheek.

"Who are you?" Shane questioned. Dean grunted getting up, and Sam came back into the room. Zee had an arrow aimed at the woman's chest. 

"Now I'm your worst enemy." She grabbed the blade above the hilt, disappearing with a bit of wind as Zee sent an arrow flying. The arrow pierced the wall where the woman and the weapon had been,. 

"Who the hell was that?" Cam asked, looking around. 

"She – she said that she knew me." 

"Yeah, how?" Sam asked, slamming the door shut. 

"I don't know, but, uh, I could have sworn that she was upset I didn't know her back," Shane whimpered, breaking out into a cold sweat. 

"This is, uh – this is a lot more than a curse, man. You've got, like, some tiger blood. Where did you learn that kung fu?" Dean asked.

Shane held onto his arm, falling to his knees as he gasped. Cam went down to her knees catching him.

"Hey, buddy, you okay?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah," Shane panted, leaning into Cam.  "Yeah, I just need a minute. I've never been in a fight in my whole life."

Shane jerked, his eyes closing a bit. "Whoa, hey, hey, pal," Dean told him as he jerked again, falling over in Cam's arms. "Hey. Are you – Hey, whoa. Is he having a heart attack?" 

"Do we call 911?" Sam panicked as Cam laid him on his back, starting CPR compressions. 

"And tell them what? That the dead guy we stole from the morgue is alive and having a coronary?" Zee asked, watching Cam give Shane CPR as he lied on the floor with his mouth opened. 

Cam finally gave up, leaning back on her heels. "Well, shit..." 

The four hunters sat on one bed while the dead man laid on the second one as night turned into day. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. "I feel like I'm sitting Shiva," Dean muttered, watching the body. 

"Well, that's not – never mind. Um...We need to think. What do we know of that has Jason Bourne fighting skills, dies a lot, and has a history with violent women?" Sam wondered. 

"I don't know – you?" Dean told him, turning his attention to the girls. 

Hearing a knock on the door, they got up, all on high alert. Dean and Cam went to the door, while Zee grabbed her bow and arrow. Dean peaked out the woman seeing a woman with medium length light brown hair standing on the stoop. Dean clicked his gun safety as he placed it on the door as he opened it a bit.   
  
"May I help you?"

Cam lowered his arm when she saw the woman had her arm wrapped around a child with blonde hair. Grabbing the gun, she put discretely handed it to Sam. "Agent Bonham?" the woman asked, her eyes locked on Dean in his FBI shirt and Cam standing in a green tank top and blue skinny jeans with the knees wore out. 

"And you are?" 

"This is gonna sound really strange, but I'm looking for a corpse that went missing today." The woman had a newspaper in her hand as Cam recognized it as the same one Sam showed them. "The coroner said that you were the last one to see it. I'm Hayley." 

"Uh, this is Agent Jones," Dean nodded to Sam. "And this is our consultants Zelena Rogers and Camille Singer." 

"Why are you looking for our John Doe?" Sam asked. 

"Well, his name is Shane. At least, that's what I called him." Hayley looked down at the child at her side. "I'm the mother of his son." 

"Hey," Dean smiled, bending down down a little towards the child. "Why don't you, uh, slap me some skin, huh?" 

"He's shy," Hayley explained as Oliver turned into his mother's side. "It's okay, Oliver." Her focus though was at the corpse on the bed.

"Oh, you weren't supposed to see – " Dean stuttered. 

"It's okay," she told them, pushing past Dean. "Stay with the nice FBI agents, Oliver." Cam smiled at him as Hayley went to sit on the bed by Shane's side.

"Hey..." Dean told the child, the situation out of his hands. 

Cam sat on a swing next to Oliver, who was slowly swinging. Hayley, Sam, Dean, and Zee at a picnic table. "When I was younger, I had friends that wanted to climb this mountain in Europe, and I thought it sounded exciting, so... I joined them," Hayley explained. 

"The avalanche?" Sam asked. 

Hayley looked surpsied as she nodded. "He – he told you? What else did he say?" 

"Just that he doesn't remember how he got there," Sam explained. 

"My friends were gone, and when I found him, his clothes were torn off, his eyes were frozen solid, but he was still alive. I just knew there was something off about him, the way that...he would – " 

"Die every day?" Dean supplied. 

Hayley nodded. "Yeah. I thought it was from exposure or shock. Maybe he was unconscious. We were both in bad shape. And I know I couldn't have made it down the mountain if it weren't for him. And when we got to the bottom, we, um...realized that it had become something else, and we spent the night together, and while we were, you know... He had a heart attack." 

"Awkward," Dean snorted. 

"So, I called 911, and they couldn't save him. And I had to go down to I.D. the body..." 

"He popped up again. Alive," Zee guessed. 

"I freaked out. And I ran. And nine months later, I had Oliver." They turned their heads to look at Oliver who was swinging sadly with his head down, but turned to listen as Cam talked to him. "I hired a private investigator. I really tried to find him, but when they gave up, I gave up. Until a couple of months ago." 

"Now, what made you look again?" 

"The worst thing." 

Cam volunteered to watch the child while they talked to his mother. "Hey...you know if you keep your head down, all the time, then we won't be able to see those pretty eyes," Cam smiled, swinging. "I know that this is confusing and scary, but we're going to fix it okay?" Oliver didn't say anything. "You don't have to talk to me. We can just sit here and swing okay?" Oliver nodded, his eyes trained on his feet. 

The motel room door opened, and Shane walked out, stopping at the sight of the new comer. "Hayley?"   
  
"Hello, Shane," Hayley breathed out, standing up. Walking towards Shane a bit, she gestured to Oliver to come over. "Oliver, come here, honey." Oliver got off the swing, running to his mother as Cam followed them. "I thought it was time you two meet. This is Oliver." 

Dean leaned against the porch rail, holding a mug of coffee. Cam sat on the railig next to him, watching the small family mingle at the swing set. "He's so young...he don't even know who is dad is..." Cam whispered. 

"Yeah...you okay?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah. Just worried..." 

"I know. Zee told me the other night. About us, Cas..." 

"Yeah. I used to think that I wanted children. But now...seeing Oliver, I'm not so sure. What kind of life would we give to it? Always traveling? Training them to fire a gun and weild a knife? Magic lessons on Mondays, Hunting lessons on Thursdays? What Dad forced on us was wrong. Maybe it's for the best that I can't have children." 

Dean smiled a bit, scotting closer to his sister. "If you ever did have kids...they would be so protected. And we would figure it out, like what we always do. We could teach them other stuff. Sam could teach them about history and all the other boring stuff. Zee can teach them about different types of lore. I can show them how to fix Baby's engine and other car stuff. You could teach them magic, and Cas could teach them Enochian. It would be okay..." 

Cam grinned back, laying her head on his shoulder as he sipped his coffee. Zee and Sam came outside, standing near them. "Did you find anything?" Cam asked. 

"Well, uh... Looks like we were right about that curse thing. From what we can tell, we're looking at a Titan."   
  
"A Titan? What is that – like, a God?" Dean asked. 

"More like a proto-God, like the Gods before the Gods. They ruled over Greece before Zeus and the rest of the Olympian Gods overthrew them." 

"Okay, so who is this guy?" 

"Best I can tell? Prometheus," Zee answered. 

"Seriously?" 

Sam nodded. "Yeah." 

"Well, didn't he – he steal fire or something?" Dean asked. 

"Yep. He, uh, 'Ocean's Eleven'd' Mount Olympus and stole the flames of Olympia," Zee told him. 

"For what, kicks?" Cam questioned.   
  
"For us, actually. Zeus decided to revoke humanity's ability to make fire so we couldn't cook, couldn't stay warm, couldn't see in the dark," Sam explained. 

"Sounds like a monster's paradise. And this guy made it right for us?" Dean questioned. 

"Yeah. And in return, Zeus decided to strap him to that mountain and make him relive death every day." 

Dean sucked in a breath. "Damn. Every day for how long? No wonder the guy's hard drive is fried. Did you figure out who, uh, Xena-wannabe was?" 

"I'm guessing Artemis, Zeus' daughter. She's been known to carry around weapons like that dagger. They're nasty. They'll kill Immortals dead." 

"All right. Well, we've never battled a God curse before. Hope we can break it." Dean turned to Cam, who sighed. "That means your up."   
Cam leafed through her journal of spells that could help them with this curse. Sam was pulling up the article on Prometheus to show to Shane as Zee sharpened her arrows. If she was going to take on a Goddess, she was going to be ready. "This is an eagle chowing down on your intestines."

Sam turned the laptop around, showing Shane the article. "You don't remember that?" 

Shane eyebrows furrowed as he shook his head. "No." 

"Okay, look, I hate to break it to you, but you ARE Prometheus." 

"Well, then, the best thing for me is to get as far away from them as I can." 

That didn't sit well with Dean. "Wait. I'm sorry. You just discovered that you have a seven-year-old son, and you want to walk away?" 

"And I'm a God. And this God and his daughter are hunting me. What chance do I have?" 

"Okay..." Sam said, slamming the laptop shut. "We're gonna help you, but we need a plan first, and we can't come up with one here." 

"Where are we going?" 

"Someplace safe," Dean answered, grabbing his bag. 

Cam snapped her journal shut, sticking in inside of her boot as she grabbed her gun and putting it in her hip holster. They began to gather their stuff to leave when Hayley came in, breathing heavy, carrying Oliver who had a bloody gash on his forehead. 

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, worried. 

"He fell," Hayley explained, laying him down on one of the beds. Cam went over to him, seeing a large bloody gash on his forehead.

"Do I need to call an ambulance?" Dean asked, reaching for his phone. 

"No. Don't," Hayley told him in a rush. 

"He's dying, isn't he?" Shane asked, his voice strained. 

Hayley nodded. "I was going to tell you, I just wanted you to have a chance to adjust." 

"Wait a second – he has your curse?" Cam asked, looking at Shane as she grabbed a bandage from her bag and placing against the wound as blood ran down Oliver's face. 

"What curse?" Hayley asked, looking from Cam to Shane. 

"Long story..." Cam muttered, grabbing her antiseptic ointment from her bag with one hand. "Hayley...hold this on his head." 

Hayley nodded, holding the bandage on his head while Cam grabbed the ointment, opening it. "What's that?" 

"Ontiment. It will help seal and cleanse the wound." Cam removed the gauze from Oliver's head, apply the ointment, then placing a clean one on top. "We should go. We have a safe place we can figure it out. But we need to leave...like now." 

Back at the bunker, Dean burst through the doorway, with Shane carrying Oliver. Dean went to the closet bedroom, which was Cam's. Dean was suprised that she added a short couch, a table, and chairs on one side. There was a desk and chair on the other side with a sing against the far wall with makeup scattered along it. Inside her walk in closet was her armoire of magical potions and what not. "Just put him here..." Dean told Shane, patting her bed. "This curse was put on you. Why the kid?" 

"I don't know." 

"You keep saying 'curse.' What curse?" Hayley asked. 

"How long has this been happening?" Sam asked her. 

"Oh, well, I – since he turned seven a few months ago. It started with the dying, and then he stopped talking." 

"Wait, seven? Age seven marks one of the first Greek rites of manhood," Zee informed them. 

"So, what? Are you saying the curse is hardwired into his programming? How do you know that?" Dean asked her. 

"Look at me," Hayley told Shane, turning to him. "I'm sorry that I ran out on you all those years ago. I was scared. I didn't understand what was going on.   
But we have a child, and whatever you have, he has. I need to know how to stop it. What curse?" 

While they went to explain stuff to Hayley, Cam stayed in her room watching the sleeping child. Longing on the soft leather of the love seat, she looked through her book, trying to figure out how to break the curse. Oliver began to cough, alerting Cam he was getting worse. Getting up, she grabbed some honey and lemon from her closet, going to make it into tea to help sooth his throat. Hayley entered, eyes wide with shock. 

"You okay?" Cam asked, turning on the tap.

"No...I just found out that my one night stand is a god, my son is sick, and your family are ghostbusters." 

"Among other things," Cam told her. "Tea?" 

"Yes, please..." Hayley nodded, sitting next to Oliver.

"How long...how long have you been doing this?" 

"Since we were his age. Our dad raised us in this life. At times it can be messy, but we figure it out and work together. We all have our strenghts and weaknesses. Zee is an expert shot. She's quick and never misses. Sam is smart and does his research thoroughly. Dean is the leader, I guess. He knows everything and anything about hunting. I help track people down, and help stich them up. Funny thing is that I used to be a P.I." 

Hayley nodded. "Dean said that you know magic?" 

"Yeah...besides Gods and Titans, there's other things in this world. Including actual God, demons, and angels. That's my category. Half demon, half human. Just trying to live in this world and do all the good I can." 

Hayley's eyes wandered over to the pictures on the wall, seeing one with a man standing next to her, smiling as his eyes remained locked on her as she looked at the camera. "Is that your boyfriend?" 

Cam followed her gaze to the picture of her wedding. "Husband. Castiel." 

"He's handsome. Where is he now?" 

Cam sucked in a breath. "I don't know. Here..." Cam told her, giving her a cup of hot tea. "It will help his cough." 

"Thank you," Hayley told her, watching Cam exit the room. 

Cam walked into the library to see the three other hunters scoring shelves and Shane grabbing a book. Cam sighed, taking a sip of Dean's scotch as she grabbed a magic book. They were in deep concentration until Dean spoke up. 

"Here we go," Dean told them, getting excited and pumped. 

"What you got?" Sam asked, coming over to him. 

"Dragon penis." 

"What?" Sam asked, looking up from his book. 

"Ancient Greek hunter by the name of Drakopoolos. Near as I can tell, he was a badass whose name, incidentally, is Greek—" 

"No, no, no. I got that." Dean handed Sam the book.  "Thanks, Ace." 

"Hey," Dean greeted as Hayley came into the library drinking her tea still. "How's the, uh... Is the kid?" 

"He's fine, thanks to Campbell," Hayley told them, looking at the researchers. "Oh, please, keep going." 

Dean cleared his throat. "Right, so, uh, Drakopoolos tangled with Zeus back in the day, and the Men of Letters translated his journal." 

"The Men of Letters?" Shane asked, confused. 

"It's a secret society. This is actually their lair. We're legacies," Dean grinned, nodding to Cam and Sam on his sides. When nobody looked impressed, he brushed it off.  "No big deal. Okay. So, it says here he summoned Zeus into a trap and found out how to kill him." 

"What's that?" Hayley asked. 

"Wood from a tree struck by lightning." 

"Right. So, it says we need two things for the summon – frozen energy from the hand of Zeus, and the bone of a worshipper," Sam read. 

"Frozen energy – you thinking fulgurite?" Cam asked. 

Sam shrugged in response. "Well, it makes sense." 

"All right. You get on the web, see if there's any Greeks nearby that are still worshipping the Old Gods," Dean told his sister. 

"On it," she nodded, rushing over to the computer, tuning out what everybody else was saying. She was able to quickly find what she needed, waving them over. "All right. Listen to this. Greek pagans two towns over. Best part? They have an obit page with cemeteries." 

"All right. Sam and Shane go dig up the stiff. We'll handle the B&E. Zee will get the arsenol ready." 

Sam grabbed his jacket, nodding to them. "We'll be in touch." Zee smiled at Dean, making sure their hands brushed against each other as they left. 

"Hey," Dean called out, tossing the Impala keys to Sam. Sam easily snatched from mid-air, following the other two out. 

"B&E? You mean, breaking and entering? What for?" Hayley asked. 

"Well, the book calls for fulgurite. It's a little hard to come by," Cam explained as Dean sat down, ready to use the laptop. "The last time we needed it, we, uh, stole it from a one-percenter." 

"You do know that fulgurite is available in crystal shops all over, right?" Hayley informed them. 

"Really?" Dean asked, humming. 

"Yeah. The new age people, they use it to make cheap jewelry." 

"Hmm." 

Zee put all of the arrows into her quiver, wearing a white long sleeved tshirt and tight leather pants. "Hey," Dean called out, seeing her defined ass from behind. 

Turning, Zee picked up a piece of leather on the bed. "Hey...help me with this?" 

Dean nodded, going over to grab the article from her hands. "What is this?" he asked, feeling the stiff leather material. 

"Chest guard. In case any stray arrows come my way. I bought it at the gift shop at Moodoor. Real leather." 

Dean nodded, lifting it over her head and over her chest area. Zee threaded her arms through the arm holes, squirming to get comfortable in the stiff leather. Dean looked at the laces, pulling them tight against her body. After struggling to tie it, he figured it out, and made sure it was tight enough allowing her to still breath. Dean kissed the nape of her neck, making her sigh and her eyes to flutter close, Turning her around, he admit she looked like a warrior goddess with her tight white shirt, the dark brown leather of the corset. It had pouches in a lighter shade of brown, a buckle that went across her chest. Her pants were a dark shade of brown as well, matching very nicely. Her hair was braided away from her face, and pinned back. She had on her dark leather arm guards, one covering the space between her thumb and pointer finger, and the other just as long from her wrist up to her elbow. 

"You look..." Dean began to say. 

"We should talk," Zelena sighed, patting his jacket. "Dean...if something happens to me...you have to promise me to keep on the mission. I've seen Cam nearly be destoryed by Cas. And while we're not to that point in our relationship, I have feeling that we will one day. But in case something does happen, I don't want you to risk your life for me. There's a bigger picture than just us." 

Dean nodded. "Okay..." he whispered. 

"Besides, we're the leaders of this justice league. We got to keep it together." 

"Alright," Dean smirked. 

"Come on, Batman. Let's go save a kid." 

"Ok, Wonder Woman," Dean smirked, linking his hand through hers. 

"I thought I was Catwoman." 

"Not anymore. How come you've never wore this before?" 

"Because we don't meet the Artemis everyday, and I would rather not die. This is the real shit. It's hard to peirce through. And if it does, I could survive." 

They drove in the mini van to the warehouse where Sam and Shane was. Cam went to work, marking the ground where the sigil to trap Zeus was. She had drawn a huge devil's trap into the floor. While her natural Cambion powers didn't work, her magic still did. Striking a match, the tossed it into the copper bowl on the ground. The flames shot up, but died quickly. Backing up, she stood near Zee, who had an arrow in her bow ready to strike. Shane stood to the side, behind Dean with a stake in his hand. Hayley and Oliver stood to the farthest side of the room, behind Zee and Cam. 

"Stay calm," Dean warned as the lights began to flicker. Thunder rolled in the background, and a bolt of lightneing striked the bowl as thunder crashed. Another, but larger bolt of lightening flashed, transforming into a man. He was an older gentleman, with a graying beard, light brown mustache, and graying hair dressed in a suit and tie. 

"Oh, come now. Can't we do this civilized?" Zeus asked, looking around the room. 

"Well, it depends on you. All we need is to break a curse you put on a little kid," Dean told him, as Zeus looked towards Oliver and Hayley. "So, how about you say, 'yes,' and we all go home?" 

Zeus looked past them to Shane. "Nice to see you again, Prometheus. All cleaned up. I've been looking for you." 

"It's gone too far, Zeus. Break the curse," Shane demanded. 

"It's your child who has the affliction. Interesting." 

"So, what's it gonna be? The easy way or we could do this the hard way," Dean asked. 

"Break the trap, dear man, and I'll break the curse." 

"No dice. Fix the kid." 

"Going once..." 

"Don't be that guy." 

"Going twice..." 

"Hey, you can rot here for all I care." 

"Yes, and the child will continue to suffer."

They stared at each other, until Dean turned his head. 

"Let's roll." Dean turned to walk away, with Sam and Shane following. Cam turned to walk, but saw Hayley still standing there with her arms wrapped around Oliver.  

"He needs me, and you know it," Zeus told her. 

Hayley looked to Cam, who shook her head. Hayley looked at her son, then at Zeus, making up her mind. "No!" she ran over to the devil's trap, breaking the line with her boot.

"Hayley, no!" Cam called out, as Zee lifted her bow up. 

"Now save my son," Hayley pleaded. 

"What do you say?" Zeus stepped out of the devil's trap, catching the arrow Zee sent flying his way. He grinned as he sent lightening bolts at the Titan and hunters. Cam fell back, her eyes snapping closed at the jolting pain. Shall we try this the hard way?" Cam tried to roll over, her eyes turning red, but Zeus shot another lighting bolt at her. "Child of Darkness. We can't have that," Zeus sneered. Cam's body went into shock as she fell unconcious. 

She woke up to find her brothers and Zee gone, just her and Shane left. Hayley was standing nearby, holding Oliver in a death grip. Cam's hands shook as sat up, trying to regain whatever sense she had. So this was ETC felt like. "So, let's see if we can make up for seven years of lost time." Zeus cleched a fist, slaming a ball of lightening into Shane'sabdomen, burning him. Shane screamed while Cam pulled herself up. The sceams stopped, Shane dropping down in exhaustion and pain. "No, no, no, no." Zeus backhanded him. "Don't pass out on me just yet. I'm only just getting started." 

Cam sucked in a breath, only to see Zeus knock her down again. Her eyes flickered closed, smelling clean linen. 

_Cam laid on her stomach, rolling over to her back as a rough but gentle hand traced down her arm. Opening her eyes, she saw Cas's blue eyes. "Hey...what are you doing here?" she hummed, a warmed feeling rushing towards her._

_"I need your help," Cas whispered, kissing her neck._

_"What?"_

_"The baby woke, and I don't know what she wants," Cas explained, tracing a finger over her nose. "I tried to change her, holding her, she didn't want the bottle..."  Cam knew something was wrong, but she could hear a fussy newborn noise coming from the small closet that doubled as a nursery. "I didn't wish to wake you, but your brothers know nothing of newborns. And Zelena went to test her limits on her powers."_

_"Shh...it's okay..." Cam told her, putting a finger on his lips. Getting up, she pulled on his white button up over her bare body, walking barefoot into the small nursery. There was a white wooden crib, with a small dark blonde baby in a pink and white onesie crying. "Hey, sweetheart. Shh...Mommy's here..." Picking her up, she carried her over to the bed, laying back against the headboard, cradling the infant into her chest._

_Cas sat next to her, admiring the baby girl in her mother's arms. "I will never understand how one small thing holds so much power over my being. How beautiful she is...how she holds my heart in her tiny hands."_

_Cam looked over to Cas, smiling. "That's called being a parent. You would kill to protect them..."_

"You like being an immortal, don't you? Oh, sure, you die every day, but nothing can keep you dead. It's almost like taking a little nap. All of your cares and worries disappear for a little while. Well, it's sleepy time, my dear boy." Cam's eyes snapped open, glowing red and black as she stood up, her body healing itself. 

Zeus looked at her in confusion and fear as Zee, Artemis, Sam and Dean stepped back inside the room. "This has to stop, father," Artemis told Zeus.   
  
"Stop? I'm only just getting started." 

"You've done enough." 

"I am doing this for us – for our kind. He is the reason we're here and not ruling the world." Zeus gestured towards Shane lying on the ground. "He's the reason they have forgotten all about us." 

"Let them go. All of them." 

"I am your father, and you will obey me." 

"You were once my father. Now you're someone else." Artemis fired an arrow at Zeus, but he used Shane as a shield. Gasping a breath at the pain, Shane saw the arrow went in the middle of his torso.  [She fires the arrow, ZEUS grabs SHANE as a shield. The arrow hits SHANE right in the middle of his torso.]

Cam grabbed Zeus's neck from behind, performing a nonverbal spell, burning his neck. "You can't kill me, little Cambion," he taunted, turning to Shane. "I never get tired watching you die. Your boy is going on the mountain." Shane looked at Cam with pain eyes. Cam understood his plan, nodding. Grabbing a hold of Zeus's shoulders, she pushed his body back with a grunt as Shane grabbed the arrows shaft, forcing it through his body. Cam's eyes returned to normal, causing her collapse as Artemis disappeared with Zeus's body. 

* * *

 

After sending Hayley and the now verbal Oliver on their way, and they returned to the bunker, Cam sat on her bed, going through magic books. Hearing a knock on the door, she looked up to see Zee handing her a wine glass filled to the brim. "Thought you could need it." 

"Thanks...Zena, Warrior Goddess," Cam teased. 

"What was that earlier. You looked possessed. I don't know...I remember Zeus zapping me again and again, then it was like a dream. But I don't remember it. So, I got up and fought. But the weird feeling is that somebody is telling me something." 

"Cas?" 

"No...not a demon other. Something more deeper, powerful." 

"What it's saying?" 

"That I need to find my husband..." Cam told her. "That we have a greater destiny...that we all do." 

"Cryptic. So, what's the plan..." 

"I don't know. But I do know where to start," Cam smiled.   
  
Meanwhile, Dean was on his knees, hands clasp together in front of him, resting on his bed. "Cas, you got your ears on? Listen, you know I am not one for praying, 'cause in my book it's... it's the same as begging. But this is about Sam, so I need you to hear me. We are going into this deal blind... and I don't know what's ahead or what it's gonna bring for Sam. Now, he's covering pretty good, but I know that he is hurting, and this one was supposed to be on me. Cammie knows it well, and is trying to look the other way, for I don't know...Guilt, maybe? But she's worried too, and I don't want to see her cry. So, for all that we've been through, I'm asking you...you keep a lookout for our little brother, okay?" Dean looked around, shaking his head. "Where the hell are you, man?" 


	16. Hello Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 8.17.

Heaven...

Dean and Campbell came around the corner inside a darkened warehouse. Dean had his gun drawn, and Cam had nothing. Dean motioned her for, bringing us gun up. Campbell looked around the corner first, but was smacked across the cheek, causing her to crash into the brick. Dean's gun was struck down, as well as his body as Castiel appeared, standing over them. 

"No, Cas. No!" Dean begged, raising his hand towards Castiel. Castiel coldy looked at him, breaking his wrist. Cam winched at the audible sound of the bone breaking, pushing herself up against the wall. "No, Cas, don't," Dean begged as Castiel loomed over him, raising his angel blade. "Please." Castiel brought his hand down, buring the weapon into Dean's chest.

Campbell screamed as her brother chocked on his blood, his eyes closing as he fell back dead. Castiel turned towards her, advancing. Cam sobbed scotting back until she couldn't go anymore. Blood dripped down her face. "Cas..." she whimpered, her soft melodic voice tugging at Cas's heart. "Baby...please..." Cas looked into her hazel eyes, dropping to his knees. Looking away and slamming his eyes shut, he brought his hand up, bringing it down into her chest as his name came from her lips one final time. 

There was a click of switches, and the buzz of electricity as the lights came on. Naomi walked into the room, satisfied as Castiel stared blankly at the corpse of the woman he loved in front of him . "No hesitation. Quick. Brutal. Everything's back in order. Except for her...you keep hesitating. But...Finally. You're ready."

* * *

Bunker...

Cam looked through the magical artifacts, an earphone in her ear as she listened to classic rock as she made inventory inside of the library. At the moment, she wore her combat boots, a pair of jean cut off shorts, and a gray tank top. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail as she sorted through what she could find. Zee had on ripped skinny jeans and a crop top tank top that read normal is boring across the front, her hair also up but in a messy bun. 

Large wooden boxes were scattered inside of the library as they sorted through stuff. Dean reached into a box, pulling out a smaller box with a glass lid. "What the hell is this?" Dean asked, outloud, sighing as he read the label. "Spear of Destiny? What is this -- God's toothpick?" Sam was in the control room nearby, typing something on his laptop. "You know, would it have killed these asshats to label these boxes in something other than hieroglyphics? It's ridiculous." Dean rached to pick up a small box opening it to lift the object out. "Hey. You listening to me? Are any of you listening to me?" 

Cam took out her headphones, smiling at her brother. "Sorry, what were you saying?" 

"Sammy?!" Dean called out, shooting a glare at his sister who laughed at him. 

"Yeah. It's, uh..." Sam called out, clearing his throat. "Fascinating stuff. "You should probably, uh, write it all down in your journal for the archives, you know?" 

"Yeah, thanks. You're a lot of help." Dean sighed, going back to what he was doing to see Cam and Zee writing stuff down. "Hey, babe...wanna help me out here?" 

"Sorry, babe...no can do. Batman gotta do their own work," Zee grinned, reaching over to peck his lips.

"Okay...at first you two were adorable, but now you two are disgusting," Cam replied, about to pop her headphones back in. But she stopped when she heard Sam let out an awful heavy cough.

"Hey, Doc Holliday, you all right over there?" Dean called out, looking at his sister. 

"Uh, yeah," Sam replied, grabbing a napkin to cough into again. Pulling it way, he saw that it was bloody. Crumbling it up in his hand, he cleared his throat. "Um...I'm fine." Getting up, he threw the the bloody napkin into the trashcan. "Just, uh, wrong pipe."

Dean found a folder that contained an old magazine, reading the title. Chuckling at the picture, he turned to Zee. "Look what I found." 

Zee and Dean traveled the short distance to the control room, to show Sam. "Dude, what is wrong with you?" Sam asked. 

"What's wrong with me? You kidding me? This is a first edition, dude."

Zee nodded. "You know what this would go for on eBay?"

"No. Why? Do you?" When Zee gave a smirk, he turned to Dean. "You two are perfect for each other." 

"Shut up. You find anything?" Dean asked, popping up to sit on the table.

"I did, yeah -- uh, dead bodies showing up all over the Midwest last week. Benton, Indiana; Downers Grove, Illinois; uh, Novi, Michigan; and then again last night in Lincoln Springs, Missouri."

Cam came in, only one earphone left in her ear. "And how is this us?" Dean wondered. 

"Because each of the victims had severe burns around their eyes, hands, and feet, puncture wounds through the backs of their hands, eyes and internal organs liquefied." 

Cam smacked Dean on the shoulder. "That sounds like us." 

San nodded, as he continued. "Yeah. Also, no link between any of the victims. Uh, one was a real-estate agent. Another was a local historian. Woman killed last night was a teacher." 

"So, chupacabra," Dean declared, making Zee snort, Cam snicker, and Sam chuckle. "What do we got? Power tools gone rogue? Wait -- are we talking a-a 'Maximum Overdrive' situation here?" Dean asked. 

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. Worth a shot, though. I'll grab my gear. We should probably leave in five." 

"Mm-hmm," Dean nodded, his focus on the magazine, then to Zee. 

"'Less, of course, you and Zelena need some more time with Miss October." 

Dean and Zee were unaware that they were looking at each other with bedroom eyes when they perked. "What? Oh. Yeah. Yeah, make it 10. We'll meet you outside."

Cam rolled her eyes, walking away as Sam chcukled. "Disgusting...both of you."

Cam changed into a pair of jeans, and a soft grey t-shirt, slipping on a blue and red flannel shirt. Grabbing her bag, she made sure what she needed was in there, and headed out on their next adventure. 

They first went to the nearest victim;s house...Ann Morton. Sam and Dean sat inside of the living, questioning the husband while the walked around the house. They were introduced as the CIA, laisoning with the FBI. 

"We just have a few routine follow-up questions about your wife, sir," Sam told Mr. Morton. "Did she have any enemies?"

"Ann? Honestly, I can't think of a soul who'd want to hurt her, even after everything that happened." 

"Everything that happened?" Dean asked.

"About a week ago, something changed in Ann. She was out of sorts, not herself at all." 

"Out of sorts how?" 

"It'd be better if I show you."

Mr. Morton led them to the basement where Cam immediately wrinkled her nose at the pungent smell. It was a smell she was most familiar with, making her eyes go red. Turning around, away from Mr. Morton, she rubbed her eye frantically. 

"She stopped sleeping. She stopped eating. She went out in the middle of the night, going God knows where." Mr. Morton continued to lead them to the darker side of he basement to a large table covered with a minature village, with little plastic bags dangling over it. "I tried to talk to her, but, uh... She would just mutter to herself." 

"About what?" Cam asked, blinking. 

"Something... about an orchard? Finally, I just followed her one night, and she went to the playground. Over here -- the elementary school." Mr. Morton pointed to a section on the village. "And she started digging. She would leave with these little bags full of dirt. Hung them here. All these bags represent holes that she dug in the ground." 

"Were these holes, uh -- I don't know -- 6 feet deep?" Dean asked. 

"No. She dug for hours. She never broke a sweat. Straight down 10, maybe 15 feet." 

"Did you notice anything else?" Zee questioned. 

"I didn't say anything to the cops 'cause I didn't want them to think I was crazy. After Ann came home, I came down here to confront her, and she was on the phone." 

"Any idea who she was talking to?" Dean asked. 

"No. But I know what I saw. And it wasn't my Annie. After I called her out, her eyes... they turned black. Now, I-I know I must have imagined it. I know I did. But I-I left. I went to the bar, probably had too much to drink, and by the time I came back..." Mr. Morton sighed. "...my Annie was, uh... I should have stayed. I should have protected her. I'm moving into my sister's place today. I can't be here anymore." 

Cam turned back around, her eyes now a normal hazel color. "We understand. Thank you very much for your time. We're all very sorry for your loss."

Cam turned around again, leaving the basement, breathing heavily. "So, somebody's killing demons," Dean voiced, as he, Sam, and Zee walked down the stairs of the front porch to the sidewalk. "Well, that is awesome. I feel like we should send a card or flowers. What kind of flower says 'thanks for killing demons'?" 

"Yeah, but who's killing demons? And why? And, by the way, since when does a demon possess someone, then go all 'Beautiful Mind' and -- and start digging in the dirt? Does any of this seem right to you?" 

"I like the part about killing demons. That sounds right."

"Well, whatever happened...it was suffocating. Like...I could sense that it was still in the room. The demon, not who ever killed them. You know when you feel like somebody is watching you and you get goosebumps?" Everybody nodded. "That's how I felt. But a million times worst."

"That why you went red eye on us?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah...it was like a defense mechanism I guess. Or a power struggle." 

"Well, we should head over to the person who last talked with Ann. Cammie...think you can find her phone records?" 

"You know I can..." Cam told him, getting inside of the Impala. As she did, pin pointing the location and directed Dean on where to drive, Sam called the other victim's family to get as much information as he could.

"Sure. Of course. Well, thank you very much for all your help. I really appreciate the time." Dean pulled over to park the car, turning the engine off. Everybody got out of the car, walking towards the house. "All right. Bye." Sam closed his cellphone, looking at the group in front of him. "So, real-estate guy's wife said he was acting weird. Uh, historian's hubby said the same -- just got all obsessive and then weird. No one saw any black eyes, but still, where there's smoke, you know... I wonder what they're all looking for."

"This has Crowley written all over it. Wendy Rice was the last person to speak with Ann, so let's see if she can tell us," Cam told them, knocking on the door. 

A woman stepped out with her hair covered in large blue and purple curlers. "Special Agent Lynne. This is my partner, Special Agent Tandy. And these are homicide detectives Franklin and Nash. We'd like to ask you a few questions about Ann Morton." 

"Oh," Wendy chuckled, playing with a curler. "Uh, uh, uh, of course. Please come in. I had never met her before she called the other night." 

"Now, why was she calling you?" Cam asked. 

"She was looking to find an original map of the city." 

"Did she say what for?" Zee asked. 

"Well, she -- she didn't, but she did mention an -- an old orchard that had gone missing." 

"Missing?" Dean repeated, a question in his tone. 

"This -- this town was wiped from the earth by one of the river's 100-year floods. It was -- it was rebuilt. But all the original records were -- were lost. I'm -- I'm a PhD candidate. And this -- this is my research. I, uh... My dissertation is -- is on the history of this town and, uh, its connection to the Underground Railroad and -- and -- and whatnot." Wendy hopped up, grabbing a light pink binder. "I've been working to re-create a map for years as part of my research, and this -- this is the old Jakubiak orchard there. I found out yesterday it's where Downey meets Bond Street." 

"Can I see this?" Cam asked.

"Sure," Wendy smiled, passing her the binder as Cam looked at it. 

"Now, did Ann say why she was looking for the site of an old orchard?" Sam asked. 

"No. We -- we set a time to meet, and she never showed. Then I read about her in the paper. It's just tragic. Ann's assistant called this morning, though, asking if I still had the map." 

"Assistant?" Zee asked, her head whipping as several knocks sounded on the door.

"Oh. That's probably him. Maybe he can help."

"Guys..." Cam warned, putting the map away and standing up. They turned to see her eyes red and black as she stood near the door as Wendy went to answer it.

"Oh. Are -- are you -- " Wendy stuttered, opening the door to find three men standing there. Their eyes turned black as Cam's turned to red. The demons barged in as Wendy screamed, Cam jumping up to grab the door frame kicking one back as the other two entered. One of them grabbed Wendy, flinging her back. Cam raced over to that demon, throat punching him. Cam reached out, and kicked him as he grabbed the map and bolted towards the door. Cam jumped over Wendy, and banged his head against the wall heard, leaving a dent in the plaster. The demon smoked out and went into Wendy's body as her eyes turned black. She backhanded Cam and raced off. Cam landed against the wall, plaster falling around her. Zee and Sam were tag teaming kicking another demon's butt. Dean pulled out his knife and raced after Wendy. Sam was too weak to fight, being bested, but Zee threw a knife into the demon's shoulder. The demon grabbed onto her throat, lifting her up chocking her. But suddenly the body glowed bright and the demon was burned out, leaving the body empty with burned out eyes. Dean came back to find them all staring at him as Cas stood there holding Wendy by the curlers. 

Cam got up, and stalked towards Cas. When he opened his mouth, Cam punched him hard, his head whipping to the side. "That's for leaving me and not taking my phone calls or answering my texts. Sam...you need an ice pack?" Sam was in shock, and looked at her with an open mouth. Nobody had ever been able to punch him before. "Yeah, you need an ice pack." Cam left the room to go to the kitchen, mumbling something incoherant about stupid angel husbands and what not. When she returned, she wrapped the cold pack in a towel, gingerly pulling down his shirts to see a well defined bruise forming. "Put this on your shoulder," she told him, handing it to him. Sam tossed it on the ground, clearing his throat.

"I'm fine."

Cam looked around to see Dean and Zee seated near each other, and her husband walking back in. "The other demon escaped. I bound the one I caught in a devil's trap. I'm gonna interrogate it now," Cas informed them. 

Cam opened her mouth but a bitter laugh escaped her. "Wait a second. Cas. How about you answer some questions first? Like, where the hell have you been?:" 

"You heard me, didn't you?" Dean aske.d 

"You prayed to him?" Sam asked, as Cam whipped around to glare at her brother then back at her husband. 

"So you answer his prayers but not a damn phone call from your fucking wife?!" 

"Yes, I heard you. But that's not why I'm here." Cas walked over to Cam, taking her hand gently in his as he led her to a chair, sitting down next to her.  "I've been hunting demons." 

"So this is you. Why?" Sam asked. 

_"What should I tell them?" Cas asked sitting in Naomi's office. "Campbell is upset with me."_

_"The truth. Most of it, anyway." Naomi got up to sit in front of Cas. "Make her believe it. Maybe they can get us closer."_

"I've been searching for the other half of the Demon Tablet," Cas answered, his attention to his wife.

"Without us? Without me?" Cam asked. 

"I've been trying to help, Cam. And in my search, I uncovered that Crowley has sent out demons to find Lucifer's crypts." 

"Lucifer had crypts?" Dean asked. 

Cas nodded. "Dozens of them, apparently." 

"But why the storage wars? I mean, what the hell are they all looking for?" Zee asked. 

_"It would be more helpful if they knew everything," Cas told Naomi._

_"They cannot be trusted.:_

_"But --Campbell is my wife. I promised to never lie or be unfaithful to her."_

_"Lie, Castiel. Tell them what we discussed."_

"They're looking for a parchment that would allow them to decipher Crowley's half of the Demon Tablet without a Prophet." 

"A demonic decoder ring? In Crowley's hands? Awesome," Dean groaned. 

"The crypts were, uh, lost over time. Only those closest to Lucifer knew their whereabouts." 

"Then how did Crowley find them?" Sam asked. 

"His demons have been possessing locals who may have some special knowledge." 

"That would explain the crazy room at Ann's house. I told you guys that this had him written over it." 

Dean sniffed as Sam looked at Cas. "But how did they know where to start looking in the first place?" 

"I don't know. I'm hoping the strange-haired demon in the kitchen is more knowledgeable than the others I interrogated." Cas got up from the chair and looked back at Cam, "First...a word?"

Cam sighed, following him into the kitchen. "What?"

"You're angry at me. I just wish to explain myself. I wanted to protect you. After you fell ill, I didn't want to burden you."

Cam sighed, her anger resolving as she moved a hand up to carress his face. "I get it...but we are married. It burdens me more not knowing where you are. I worry about you. I'm actually worried about Sam at the moment, but also about you. Something doesn't feel right, Cas."

"I just want you to trust me..." Cas whispered.

"And I do, Cas...I do. But trust goes two ways. I need you to trust me as well, alright?" Cas nodded, closing his eyes as Cam walked forward, kissing his lips in a chaste kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck. One hand was in his hair at his neck and the other one was around his shoulders. Cas closed his eyes, inhaling the floral shampoo she normally wore, feeling the headache in his temples ease a bit.

Meanwhile, the others looked to where the newlyweds wandered off. "Well, he puts the 'ass' in 'Cas,' huh?" 

"Okay...I love Cam like a sister, and I know that she loves him, but do you guys also see something wrong with this here?" Zee asked, standing up to pace. 

Sam nodded. "He's definitely off." 

"Off? He hasn't been right since he got back from Purgatory. We still don't know how he got out of there. And to make matters worst, he's our brother in law." 

Sam scoffed, "I don't know, Dean. If he's so sketchy, then why were you praying to him?" 

"You guys seriously doing this now when your sister is in danger?" 

"You know, I can hear you both. I am a celestial being. And Cam is a child from Hell. She can hear you guys too," Cas called out. 

"Sam and Dean Winchester," the demon grinned as they came in, leaning against the sink. Zee went outside to grab her bow and arrow, strapping on her leather armor and her arm guards. "Oh, the thoughts she had about you two. Mostly you, Sam. What can I say? She has a thing for smutton chops. And the lost princess...Daddy isn't really too happy that you stole his toy." 

"All right, you douchebag, listen --" Dean began to say, but Cas stabbed his angel blade through the back of her hand. 

"Aah!" Wendy screamed, panting, and whimpering. Cas pulled the blade out of the hand, sparks flying. 

"Who told you about the crypts?" 

"I thought angels were supposed to be the good cops." Castiel impaled her other hand. "Aah! Wait! Stop! Stop!! We have a hostage!" Cam wretched the blade out, staring at her as Wendy panted and gasped in pain. "It's one of Crowley's pets. She's at the Murray Hotel, down by the interstate. She knows the towns where all the crypts are buried. She saw them all back in the day." 

"And she told you about the parchment?" Sam asked. 

"What parchment?!" Wendy panicked. 

"Hey. Hey! Think he's the only bad cop in this room? Stop lying! We know what you're really looking for," Dean growled. 

"No. I am telling you, we're looking..." Wendy began to say, but Cas stepped forward. "...for -- aah! " Cas stabbed her with the angel blade, killing the demon.

"Cas! What the hell was that?!" Sam gasped as everybody else stared at him in shock. 

"It told us what we needed." 

"No, she didn't! You can't just --" Cam argued. 

"I started this hunt without you because I didn't want anything to slow me down. We have to get to the motel now." 

"Wait, what?" Cam asked, still in shock at her husband's brutality. 

"Hold on a second -- " Sam called out.

Then there was a rush of wings, and Cas was gone. "Cas!" they all called out. 

"Cas? Cas? Damn it," Dean cursed, grabbing his keys, rushing out followed by everybody else. "Go. Go. Go."

The Impala raced down the street, tires squealing, then screeching to a halt. The engine shut off, as they hour hunters jumped out of the car. 

"There. There," Sam told them, seeing light flash through a third story window.

They ran up the steps inside and took off down the hallway. There was another flash of light from around the door, and a cry of pain. Cam threw the door open with a wave of her hand, to see a demon topple over with it's eyes burned out. Another one was on the floor, with it's eyes also burned out. 

"Thanks for waiting," Zee huffed. 

"The hostage is in there," Cas told them, nodding his head towards a closed door. Dean opened it, Cam's eyes going to the woman sitting on the bed with a bloody face and long blonde hair.

"Meg?" Cam asked, coming in to untie the woman.

"Aren't you a little short for a Stormtrooper?" Meg smirked, looking up at everybody. 

Cam sat on the bed with a bowl of hot soapy water and a wash cloth, cleaning the wounds and blood on Meg's face. "So, I got to ask. Um... What's up with the hair?" Dean asked, gesturing to Meg's new blonde look. "What?" 

"Aww. Thanks for noticing, Dean. But this wasn't my idea. It was Crowley's. And it's just another reason I want to stab him in the face. By the way, Princess...Daddy's awfully pissed at his little girl." 

"Do I look like I care?" Cam asked, stabbing one of the wounds on her head. 

"Ohh...somebody got snarky in my absence." 

"Wait a second. You've been telling Crowley the location of Lucifer's crypts," Sam told her. 

Meg shrugged. "What can I say? I needed a break from the constant torture. And I did visit them all during my time with Yellow Eyes. But don't worry. I haven't exactly been giving them the Glengarry leads." 

"You mean you've been lying to them?" Cas asked. 

"I just get them in the ballpark. Enough time's passed and enough's changed that they bought it." 

"Why lie?" Zee asked. 

"Buy myself some time, dummy. Try to find a way to get free." 

"Wait -- so... A bunch of innocent people died so you could... buy yourself some time?" Sam scoffed. 

Meg simply grinned, "Hi. I'm Meg. I'm a demon." 

"So, what have they found?" 

"Bupkis. Every crypt's been one Al Capone's vault after another. And on top of that, someone kept picking up the trail and icing demons. I'm guessing that was you, Castiel. But Crowley just keeps sending more. He's hell-bent on..." 

_"She's gonna tell them the truth. Do I have to kill her?"_

_"She does know the location of the crypts. But working with a demon is... unclean," Naomi told him._

_"Well, we could use her -- as Crowley did."_

_Naomi considered it, nodding. "Agreed."_

"...finding that Angel Tablet." 

Zee snapped her head around, remembering her notes as poor Alfie was being tortured. Her ability to understand what he was saying. "Wait a second. Did you just say 'Angel Tablet'?" Sam asked. 

"You know, I get why Crowley calls you 'moose' now. Yes -- 'Angel Tablet.' Crowley found out Lucifer had it, figures it's stashed in a crypt."

"Hey, Cam...can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Zee asked, heading towards the door. 

"Sure..." Cam nodded, getting up to follow her out. "What's up?" 

"When Crowley was torturing Alfie...I was able to understand what he was saying. It was like he was talking, but I was understand what he was saying." 

"What did he say?" 

"Something about an angel tablet. I think somehow, Crowley mangaged to tap into what made him an angel...like a computer. His programming. And he just kept repeating something about an angel tablet. I wrote it all down." 

"Why didn't you say anything?" 

"Because, you were seizing and the next moment Cas killed him. Something is not lining up and you know it. I can see it in your eye." Cam nodded, suddenly getting a sense of dread as she thought about what was really going on. "Something is wrong here. With Cas, with Crowley, with the Angels and Demons. Something is seriously wrong here, Cam. And I think your husband is in the center of it all." 

Cam was shaking at what was really going on. But Zee was right. Cas had been absent for several months, and before what happened...something was defiently wrong. "Come on...we're going on our own mission." 

"What..." 

"We're astral projecting..." Cam simply told her. 

They went back inside the room to grab their bags, telling Meg and the boys that the needed to run to the store. "Emergency girl products. That time of month," Zee lied, smirking at Dean. 

Dean blushed, nodding as Meg smirked as they watched the two girls leave. 

Cam and Zee got to a motel room far away, setting up anti-angel runes to protect them from peeping eyes. Cam light candles, burning lavender incense to help calm her nerves. Zee sat in a chair as Cam hopped up on the bed and laid her head down. Closing her eyes, she turned her head towards Zee. "Anything happens, you shoot whoever it is and wake me up, alrgith?" 

"Right..." Zee nodded. Cam nodded back, falling into a deep slumber. 

_She opened her eyes to see that she was in the white bedroom Cas made for them so they could be alone. She was alone next time. Moving to the giant bookcases, she looked at it. "Okay..." Cam magically zipped a book off of the shelves, magically flipping towards the right page. Seeing a picture of a angel in full battle ware, she gasped as she read it's name. "Gabriel..." Suddenly the book caught fire, causing her to toss it into the plant, making the bush burn. "Really...real orignal. Okay, come out, come out, whereever you are."_

_Another book flew off the shelves, revealing Enochain text. Bending down, saw a picture of a baby girl in Gabriel's arms. "Oh my god...Zee is Gabriel's daughter." Another book flew at her. This time it was a journal. "Gabriel put the shield around his daughter with help from his Father to protect her...so, she still has a grace. It's just hidden deep in her mind...like mine was." Another book flew. "Her mom..." Cam whispered as she saw a happy Gabriel and a smiling, heavily pregnant woman. "Okay...what about Cas?" Another, but larger book flew at her. Picking it up, she saw a list of names. The book was old and worn out. It was also written in Enochian. Looking down, she saw a name that clicked in her brain. "Naomi..." Just like that, she remembered the dream right before they found Cas from Purgatory. The woman standing over the white crib. The woman that things inside of Cas's/her mind. "He's under her control..."_

Cam gasped awake, scrambling up in fear. "Whoa!" Zee told her, catching her friend. "Calm down, I'm here..."

"Cas is under some type of mind control. It's not really him..." 

"Okay," Zee told her, helping her friend sit up. 

Cam sat up, seeing two pictures in her hand, her eyes watering as she looked at Zee. "I'm so sorry..." 

"What..." Zee asked, taking the photos as Cam held them out. 

"You're birth parents..." Cam whispered. 

Zee hitched a breath to see a tan skinned woman with long dark hair similiar to he own, and a man with a much lighter complexion. Then she saw the man, holding a small pink bundle. "Is that..." 

"Yeah..." 

"Do you know who this is?" 

"His name was Gabriel. He also was known by Loki..." 

"Loki..." 

"He was an angel and a God...you're more powerful than me..." 

"No..." Zee whispered. 

"Your powers were never taken away...they were shielded like mine were. They still are...you have telepathy...a way to communicate with the angels. Oh my god, Cas...Dean and Sam are in danger." 

* * *

 

 

"These wounds have festered," Castiel told Meg, wrapping gauze around one of Meg's wrist.

"You really do know how to make a girl's nethers quiver, don't you?" Meg smirked, holding an open bottle of booze. 

"I am aware of how to do that. My wife seems to enjoy my body very much, espcecially when I speak to her.  Although it doesn't usually involve cleaning wounds." 

"Why do you love her, Clarence?" 

"I don't know. She's just the brightest thing in the universe. And I still don't know who Clarence is." 

"Would it kill you to watch a movie, read a book?" 

"A movie, no. But a book with the proper spells -- yeah, it could, theoretically, kill me." 

"You know, you're much cuter when you're shutting up. So, which Cas are you now? Original make and model or crazy town?" 

"I'm just me." 

"So, your noodle's back in order?" 

"Yeah, my... noodle remembers everything. I think it's a pretty good noodle." 

"Really? You remember everything?" 

"If you're referring to the pizza man, when I dominated Campbell's mouth...Yes, I remember the pizza man. And it's a good memory." 

"Steamy..." Cam and Zee returned in a blink, both holding onto each other's hands. "You two look like you've seen a ghost," Meg smirked. 

"Maybe, maybe not. Cas, I need to talk to you." 

"Alright..." Cas told her, allowing Cam to pull him up. 

She took him around the corner, pushing him back against a wall, planting her lips on his. "Kiss me..." Cas did as he was told, and Cam leaned back a look he couldn't distinguish in her eyes. "No...really kiss me. Kiss me like I was dying. Like you were the pizza man." Cas took her face in his hand, pushing her back as he kissed her. Breaking apart, Cam let out a weak smile. 

"Alright?" 

"Yeah...I just missed you is all. I miss you..." 

Cam walked away, feeling determined now and ever. When he kissed her, there was no spark. No tingling in her lips. Nothing. 

"All right. Let's roll, campers," Dean annouced, gathering his troops. He walked past Zee, noticing that she looked upset and distant. "You okay?" 

"Later..." she told him, patting his chest. 

They all traveled to the abandoned warehouse by different means, but all meeting up outside. "So, this is it. Basement?" Meg asked. 

"All right, Cas and I will head in and get our Indiana Jones on. Sam, you stay outside with Meg," Dean ordered. 

"I'm coming inside...Zee will stay out here." 

Zee was too far off inside her own head to noticed ath Cam was talking about her. "Oh yeah, sure, fine." 

"What?" Sam asked out rage as Cam stepped forward to go inside. 

"We got this," Dean told him. 

"What are you talking about, Dean? I'm not letting you two go in there alone." 

"They won't be alone," Cas clarified. 

Sam sighed in fustration. "That's not what I mean. Meg can hang here, watch our backs." 

"Oh, what? Now you trust Meg?"

"Boys..." Cam sighed, getting a headache. 

"Hey, I got you this far," Meg said in her defense. 

"Shut up," Dean shot back. 

"Shut up, Meg. Dean --" Sam argued. 

"Sam, I saw your bloody rag in the trash can, okay?"

"Wait...what bloody rag? Sam, are you sick?" Cam asked. 

"That wasn't --" Sam stuttered. "I'm fine." 

"Stop. Just stop. Sam, we don't know what's in there, okay? And you almost let a demon get the best of you back there," Dean told him. 

"I agree with Dean, Sam. Stay here..." Cam whispered. 

"I'm fine."

Cam shook her head. "No, you're not fine. You haven't been fine since the first trial. My head's been so far up my own ass to even notice."

"That's why I called Cas," Dean explained, eyes trained on Sam. 

"Trial?" Meg asked, intrigued. 

"Shut up, Meg," all three Winchesters hissed. 

"Dean, Cammie, I'm telling you -- I'm okay," Sam argued. 

"No, you're not. Sam... You're damaged in ways even I can't heal. Dean and Campbell are right. You should stay here and protect Meg. Zelena will watch out after both of you." Since when do I need protecting?

"Since you were held captive and tortured for over a year." 

"Touché," Meg smirked. 

"All right, we'll be back." Cas began to walk away, while Dean handed the demon killing knife over to Sam, his eyes trained on her. "You sure you're okay?" 

"Yeah...just...some unpleasent news. I'll talk to you later, alright? Go kick some butt," Zee smiled, moving to hug Dean. Pressing a gentle kiss to kiss cheek, she whispered very softly in his hear, pulling away. His eyes were wide, glancing at his sister as she retreated following her husband to the stairs that would lead them down to the basement. 

The walk was silent down the stairs to the basement. Cam had a flashlight, scanning the hallway as Dean followed behind her. Cas was in front of them. Dean weaved himself towards the front, breaking the silence. "Hey, what did you mean back there about Sam?" 

"It's difficult to say. It's something on the subatomic level and his electromagnetic field --" 

"Okay, bottom-line it for me, Bill Nye. Is it lethal?" Dean asked. 

"What he means is to dumb it down for him..." Cam replied, stepping around them. 

"I don't know. Wait." Cas stopped Cam from walking with a gentle but strong hand on her arm. Cas came around her, touching the cement wall. "There's a draft. Can you feel it?" 

Cam placed a hand on the wall, feeling the draft. "There's something behind there."

"Stand back." Cas placed a hand against the wall, cracking it as energy flew through him.

Meanwhile, the two hunters and the demon sat around the empty room, spray painting symbols on the doors, boarded up windows, and the ground. "Wait -- so I took how many bullets for you guys, and you didn't even look for me? Not even once?" Meg asked, glancing at Sam. "Instead, you invited Xena, Warrior Goddess into your inner circle? My hero. What's with all the 'trial' and 'being damaged' crap?" 

"Look, no disrespect, but you haven't exactly been the most, uh, trustworthy person in our lives, Meg. And Zelena has been a friend to Cam and us." 

"You're not gonna tell me? Seriously? How am I not team Sam?" Sam ignored her, continuing to spray paint. "Fine. Whatever it is, you okay dying over it? You don't want to say, fine. But remember, I spent time in that walking corpse of yours. I know your sad, little thoughts and feelings. And what about you, Xena? What are your thoughts about this band of Merry Men?" 

"That's creepy," Zelena told her. "And I met Cam at one of the lowest points of her life, and I still befriended her." 

"Here's what I remember. Deep down, in parts you never let see the light of day, you want to live a long, normal life away from creepy old things like me. Zelena...you feel that way to? Cam did get married, so she must feel it." 

Zelena tossed her empty can to the ground. "I'm going to get some more." 

Sam watched her walk away, turning to Meg. "I do. You know, I spent last year with... someone, and, um... ...now I know that's actually possible." 

"Wait -- that's how you spent your last year? With a chick? Lame. What about Xena..." 

"You know, how about we just wait quietly?"

"I'm with Dean," Zelena answered, grabbing more cans.

"What was her name? You don't even trust me with a name? Cut me, do I not bleed, Sam? So, some chick actually got you off hunting, huh? That's one rare creature. Tell me -- how'd you meet this unicorn?" 

"Unicorn?" Zee asked. 

Inside of the basement, Cam, Cas, and Dean stood inside a dusty and dirty crypt with a vaulted ceiling. Castiel stood back watching while Cam and Dean shined their flashlights around the room. 

_"I found it."_

_"Tell the Winchester the crypt is empty. Then you can come back --" Naomi told the angel._

_"It's warded against angels."_

_"Well, you can come back --"_

_"Crowley's demons are still in town, and we're running out of time. What should I do?"_

_"Handle it."_

"Dean, Campbell..." Cas pointed towards an item on the shelf on the wall. "That's it." Dean and Cam both shined their flashlight on a carved, wooden chest. 

"How do you know?" Cam asked. 

"It's the only thing in here warded against angels." 

Dean picked up the heavy object, placing it on the table in front of Cas and Cam. Picking up a small dagger, he pried open the lid, reaching inside to lift out a large block of stone. "Winner, winner, chicken dinner." 

"Good. Hand it to me, and I'll take it to heaven," Cas told him. 

Dean looked at him for a brief moment, but Cam stepped between him and Dean. Looking into Cas's blue eyes, she drew her shoulders back. Dean knew what she was doing...she was protecting him, but Zee's words still whispered inside of his head. 

**Don't trust Castiel...**

Dean never lied to him yet...unlike Cas. And he knew that his sister loved them both, but at that moment, she was putting herself in possible harms way.  So, Dean made his choice very easily. "No, we will take it to Kevin so he can translate," Dean told Cas, holding the block of stone using both hands. 

"Right. Of course. I'll take it to him right away. No time to waste," Castiel told them, trying to grab the tablet. 

"Well, he's not that far. I've been meaning to... go check on him, bring him some supplies. Some medicine..." Cam explained, pushing Dean back a little. 

_"If the demons get their hands on the Angel Tablet, they'll kill us all. They'll destroy heaven."_

_"I can reason with Dean. He's a good man. And I can trust Campbell...we're soulmates. Heaven matched us."_

_"Kill them._ " 

"I can resupply the Prophet," Castiel told them, reasoning. 

"You know, why don't, uh, why don't we and you can get back to your mission? Finding the other half of the Demon Tablet -- that is priority, isn't it?" Cam challenged. 

"I can't let you take that," Castiel nearly growled at them, his demeanor changing 

Cam took a couple of steps back, shielding her little brother. "Can't or won't?" 

"Both." 

Cam's heart broke as she stared at the empty shell her husband used to be. "How did you get out of Purgatory, Cas?" 

_Cas shook his head, his hands begininnig to shake. "There has to be another way."_

_"You have done this a thousand times, Castiel. You're ready. Kill them. Then take the tablet and bring it home, where it belongs."_

_"But I love her..."_

_"Angels don't love...they only love their Father. Now, kill them both."_  

"Please...Just tell me how you got out of Purgatory. Be honest with me -- for the first time since you've been back --" Cam swallowed hard as she nodded towards the stone that Dean was still gripping on tightly, "and this is yours." Castiel simply dropped his angel blade into his hand. 

"Wait -- h-hold on. There's one part I don't understand. You hit a dog and stopped. Why?" Meg asked, having heard the whole story. 

Sam shrugged. "That whole story, and that's your takeaway?" 

"Oh, I heard the rest. You fell in love with a unicorn. It was beautiful, then sad, then sadder. I laughed, I cried, I puked in my mouth a little. And honestly, I kind of get it. And you...you and Dean couldn't barely stand each other. But then, you two finally subcummed to the fiery throes of passion?" Meg grinned at Zelena. "Dean is your unicorn." 

"Really?" Sam asked. 

"Well, the kicker is that when we left, Campbell astral projected into her happy place and had a converstaion with a burning bush who threw books at her. My actual father is Gabriel. So, that makes me...half angel with powers that he shielded to protect me. So, I have both a soul and a grace." 

As they processed that new information,  Meg stiffened. "We've got company." 

"Cas. Cas, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but if you're in there and you can hear me, you don't have to do this," Dean begged as Cas smacked Cam out of the way. Cas lifted his blade high above his head, but Dean plocked hte attack with the stone. "Cas!" 

"Dean..." Cam groaned, sitting up from where she landed, the cut on her head instantly healing. "Castiel!" 

_This isn't right," Cas told Naomi, pacing the room anxiously._

_"Do you realize what that tablet can do for us?"_

_"I..."_

_"For heaven?"_

_Cas stopped, making his choice. "I won't hurt Dean. Or Campbell. I won't hurt my family."_

_"Yes. You will. You are."_

Cam stood up, punching Cas as he tried to strike at Dean again. "Cas, fight this! This is not you! Fight it!" Dean blocked the knife with the stone again, as Cam punched him in the nose, breaking it. Being an angel, the nose instantly healed, as he grabbed her arm, twisting it around her back. Cam shouted in pain, feeling it dislocated, but reached her foot up to kick him back. Popping her shoulder back in, she felt the muscles mend themselves as she breathed heavily. Taking a step back, she aligned herself with Dean. 

_Cas shouted in pain, holding his head. "What have you done to me?!"_

_"Just relax, Castiel. Let your vessel do what you know deep down is the right thing."_

"What have you done to me, Naomi?" Castiel growled. 

"Who's Naomi?!" Dean shouted, as Cam's eyes grew in realization. 

"It's not him..." she whispered, lunging out to brutally hit him, her eyes blazing red and black fury. Cam never liked letting the demon side of her come out unless she had to. But now, she gladly let it out, punching him hard twice. 

_"What have I done to you?! Do you have any idea what it's like out there? There's blood everywhere, and it's on your hands. After everything you did -- to us, to heaven. You MARRIED the enemy! That ABOMINATION! I fixed you, Castiel. I fixed you!" Naomi shouted, furious._

Zee notched an arrow, turning towards the two demons charging at them. The demons attacked, making her arrows fly to slow them down. "Shit!" 

Castiel fight back, punching Cam, sending her down to her knees. Dean knew he had to help his sister, and rushed over. "Cas!" Dean put his hand on Castiel's shoulder, but Castiel backhanded him against the wall. Cams stood up, punching him again, his blood splattering her face. She sent another, the blood making her attacks harder and faster. 

 

Meg and Sam fought the demons who brought clubs while Zee backed them sending a flurry of arrows, then using her bow to punch them away. Sam was unsteady as he took out one demon with his knife, but Zee threw her body against his, pushing him up. Sam breathed heavy as Meg killed the second demon. 

Castiel and Cam exchanged blows, with Cas stabbing her in the arm with the angel blade. Cam screamed in pain, loosing her focus on the wound she knew would not heal instantly. Dean threw a punch to defend his sister, but Castiel grabbed his forearm breaking it. Dean dropped the stone, shattering it as he shouted in pain. A tablet was on the ground, where the stone was that encased it. 

Meg pulled the blade out of the body of the dead demon as they saw lightening flash and thunder rumble. 

"I believe they're playing my song," Crowley grinned, stepping up. 

Cam stood up, favoring the left side of her body, kicking Castiel in the abdomen. Cam was feeling a bit woozy from the blood loss, giving Cas an easy disadvantage over her. Cas grabbed her throat, tossing her back against the wall, where she was sure her skull cracked as he wailed on Dean. 

"You want it? Take it! But you're gonna have to kill me first. Come on, you coward. Do it. Do it!" Dean screamed as Cas continued to beat him. 

Cam pulled her self up, watching as her husband mercilessly beat her brother.

_Cas smacked his hand on Naomi's desk, blade in hand. "Please..." he begged, voice full of pain and despair._

_"End this, Castiel. " Cas raised his fist up._

Cam saw his fist fly up, leaping in front of Dean, her back to his chest. Dean was breathing raggedly. Cam reached out to catch it as it descended, squeezing it with all of her might, her eyes turning back to hazel as she stared up at him. Her breathing came out in short pants as she struggled against his weight. 

But for a brief moment she saw a look of uncertainty in his eyes. And she knew... _He was fighting to come back to her...he would NEVER hurt her._ The look vanished, and his fist met her cheek. Cam's eyes watered at the pain, but this time caught his fist in both her hands. 

Dean watched helplessly as he leaned against the wall, too weak to try to fight. "Cas... " she whimpered, trying to keep his fist in the air. "This isn't you. This isn't you." 

 _ **This isn't you. This isn't you.** Cas stopped beating the desk, hearing the voice he deeply loved. He couldn't hurt her, but something made him. Not wanting to watch, he closed his eyes tight, turning his head away, bringing his fist down to punch the table again. "Bring me the tablet!" Naomi ordered._ 

Dean this time, moved his sister to the side, taking the punch. "Ooh!" he groaned.

When the fist came back down, Cam noticed that his head turned away, eyes tightly closed. "No..." she cooed, reaching for his face. Looking over to Dean, who was more slumped against the wall, she was seriously considering that he was aleady dead. His face was full of blood like hers, but one eye was swollen. Cam could feel her cheek throb, but she also felt Cas's familiar touch against her. "Cas. Cas." Turning his face back towards hers, she watched as picked up his angel blade, eyes still closed. "I know you're in there." Castiel raised his hand, ready to kill her, eyes still closed trying to turn his face away still. "I know you can hear me. I know you would never intentially hurt me. Cas...baby..." Cam's voice broke, tears falling down her face. "It's me. Look at me!" Cam stroked his face, his eyes opening up a bit to look at her. "I love you. We're your family. We need you. _I_ need you." 

**_I love you. We're your family. We need you._ I _need you."_**

_Cas's hand shook, hearing Cam's broken and pleading words. She was in great pain...he never wanted her in pain. "You have to choose, Castiel -- us or them."_

"Cas," Cam sobbed, stroking his face her fingers moving over his lips. Castiel's lips parted on instict, leaving them tingling as they closed around her finger tips. Casitel dropped the blade, his eyes locked on Cam. Dean groaned and panted in pain behind them, reaching for his sister to pull her to safety. Castiel reached down for the Angel Tablet, picking it up. The Enochian writings began to glow, light surrounding his entire being, the room, and around Dean and Cam.  [CASTIEL drops the blade with a clang. DEAN groans and pants in pain. CASTIEL reaches down for the angel tablet, as he picks it up, the Enochian writing begins to glow, the light flows up his arm, surrounding his entire being, the room, DEAN.]

_"Aah! Aah" Naomi shouted, as she was covered with bright light throwing her arms to sheild her face as she flinched back. "Castiel! Castiel!!"_

Cam had enough strength to let go of Cas, tossing her body over Dean's to protect him against the blinding light. When the light died down, Cam let go of Dean, seeing her husband look down on them in horror, holding the tablet. 

"Cas?" Cam asked. "Cas?" 

Cas first reached for Dean, who shielded back trying to grab his sister to save her. "No. Cas. Cas!" Cas instead placed a hand on the side of Dean's face gently, healing him as Dean gasped. 

Then Cas looked to his wife, his guilt causing him to crumble. Falling to his knees, he touched her face with both hands gently. "I'm so sorry, Cam...I'm so, so, sorry..." 

Cam groaned as she felt her wounds close, reaching out to hug her body to his. "It wasn't you...it wasn't you..." she repeated, kissing him, her face bow back to normal. Cas's eyes closed as electricity traveled through his body. Cam sighed, feeling the sparks and fireworks she felt when they were together. He was back. 

"What the hell just happened?" Dean asked, now fully healed as he watched his sister make out with angel.

]"Love what you've done with the place. You really think all that was gonna keep me out forever?" Crowley smirked. 

"At least long enough for Dean and Cas to get the tablet and get out. And your daughter." 

"Castiel. So, that's who's been poking my boys -- and not in a sexy way. Got a bone to pick with you, moose. After what you did to my poor dog. And my daughter needs to be grounded." 

"You gonna talk us to death or get down to it already?" Meg asked. 

"There's my whore. I'm not here for my dearly departed, though. I'm here for the stone with the funny scribbles on it." 

"That's not gonna happen," Sam told him

"Love it when you get all tough. Touches me right where my bathing suit goes."

Crowley pulled out a shiny angel blade, causing Zee to pull out an arrow.

Meg caught her hand, lowering it. Zee looked up at her, who nodded in understanding. Meg turned to catch Sam's eye. "Go. Save your brother... and my unicorns." Sam nodded, leaving pulling Zee out with him. 

 

Cam clung to Cas like a monkey as Cas explained what happened. "So, this 'Naomi' has been controlling you since she got you out of Purgatory? And you knew?" 

"Yeah," Cas nodded. 

"I didn't know. I saw her briefly that day when she made him kill Alfie. When I had my seizure...I was inside his mind. She was in my dreams as well at one point. When me and Zee left, I astral projected to our white room. I think God showed me what was really happening. By the way, Zee is a nephilim." 

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked. 

"Half angel, half human. Her father is Gabriel." 

"Of course it is!" Dean stressed. Too much was happening too fast. "First my sister is half demon, now my girlfriend is half angel, daughter to the worst angel in the history of angels!" Dean's sighed. He needed to solve one problem at a time. "Well, w-what broke the connection?" 

"I don't know. I remember hearing Cam's voice, and I remembered that I loved her to my very being and I would never hurt her. I just know that we have to protect this tablet now." 

"'We'" Cam asked, confused. 

"You and I," Cas clarified. 

"From Naomi?" Dean questioned. 

"Yes. And from you." 

"From me? What are you talking about?" Cas looked at him with remorse, grabbing Cam's hand in one hand and the tablet in the other. They vanished, leaving him alone. "Cas? Cam? Cas! Damn it." 

"Dean!" Sam called out, barreling into the crypt with Zee behind him-bow at the ready. "Dean. Where's Cas? And Cam?" 

"He's gone. Took her with him. Meg?" 

"We got to go -- now," Zee told him, grabbing his hand. 

 

They rushed to the Impala, taking note that Meg was loosing to Crowley. Meg looked over as they got in, smirking when she knew that she had lost but won at the same time. They wached in mild sadness as Crowley ended Meg's life, speeding off. 

Dean drove, exhausted and his mind whirling, the two other hunters equally exhausted- Sam in the back and Zee in the front. "So... what happened? I mean, Cas touched the tablet, and it reset him to his factory settings or something?" Sam asked. 

Dean sighed, tightening his hand. "I don't know. And I don't care. All I know is that he is off the reservation with a-a heavenly WMD. Listen, man, I can't take any more lies -- from anyone." 

"Yeah. Um... I know. I'm sorry. I should have told you. I-I... just wanted to believe I was okay. I don't know," Sam sighed. 

"Well, you heard what Cas said -- that that first trial hurt you in ways that even he can't heal. Sammy, I need you to be honest with me from here on out, man. And you two Zee..." 

Sam nodded, patting his shoulder. "You're right. And I will be."

Zee looked confused. "I've never lied to you." 

"Cam told me who your father is..." 

"I didn't know..." Zee whispered, touching her hand to his on top of hers. "I wanted to tell you, but not at that moment, when all this crazy was going on." 

"I know...we'll figure it out. Just like we figured out with Cammie and Sam." 

"Listen, I may not be able to carry the burden that comes along with these trials... But I can carry you. And with you..." Dean told them. 

Zee rolled her eyes. "Nerd."

"You... realize you kind of just quoted 'Lord of the Rings,' right?" Sam questioned, grinning. 

"Come on, man. But it's the Rudy Hobbit, all right? Rudy Hobbit always gets a pass." Sam chuckled. "Shut up."

"Where do you think Cam is?" Sam asked.

"I actually just got a text from her..." Zee explained, looking at her phone. "We're safe. Take care of my brothers for me. Don't let Dean push you away, and watch out for Sammy. I'll be back, I promise. Think of this as my honeymoon I didn't get. Love, C."

Dean sighed. "At least she's safe..." Dean turned on the radio, sitting back to listen to his classic rock station.

* * *

When Cas whisked her away, she was angry. "Cas...we have to go back! Dean..." 

"Will be fine. We have to protect the tablet." 

"Why? What's on there?" Cam questioned. "Any why me and not Dean. At least he's fully human." 

"I don't know. When I touched the tablet, everything was put into place inside of my head. I just had a feeling telling me to take the tablet and run...but that you should accompany me." 

"I get that...but why me?" 

"Because...you're my wife. My soulmate. The universe wants us together. We're stronger together than apart. I know that I have no right asking this of you, but trust me..." 

Cam heard the sincerity in his words, nodding. "Well, at least we get our honeymoon." 

That's how she found herself, getting new burner phones for her and Cas, fake ideas, new clothes for her and Cas and a bag for their stuff. They boarded a Greyhound bus, sitting the third row towards back. Cam leaned back in her chair as Cas placed the tablet in his duffel bag, zipping it closed. Leaning back, he felt her take his hand, the cool metal of his ring touching hers as she closed her eyes to sleep. Cas relaxed, watching out the window as they went underneath a tunnel. 


	17. On The Run

*-They drove to California, exiting the bus at the local bus stop. Cam grabbed his arm, looping her arm through his. "Here's our cover. We're a newlywed couple, on our honeymoon. So, you have to go against your strictness and be more affectionate towards me, alright?" 

"I'm always affectionate towards you." 

"I know you are...but in private. You have to do the whole PDA thing." 

"PDA?" 

"Public Displays of Affection. Kiss me, hold my hand, do whatever you feel like." 

"I'm still not sure," Cas told her, leading her towards the hotel. 

"Imagine that you were trying to mark me for the world to see. I am yours and yours only. Don't let any other man look at me." Cas seemed to understand, so Cam pushed the door open. "Hi," she greeted in a high pitched tone. "I would like to request a room..." 

"Let me look to see what we have available." 

"Perfect," Cam grinned, laying their intertwined hands ontop of the desk, they;re rings glittering in the sunlight. "See, baby? I told you we can still find a room!" 

"Are you two on your honeymoon?" the receptionist asked, smiling at the couple. 

"Yes! We actually got married a year and a half ago, but Steve here quickly got deployed so we didn't get a chance to go on one. So, he suprised me with bus tickets and a roadtrip. I love traveling. But he forgot to book the hotel rooms when he was making plans. You know men..." she grinned, snuggling into Cas's shoulder. 

"How romantic...we actually have a honeymoon suite open..."

"We'll take it. Thank you so much."

"Thank you," Cas told her, handing the woman the card that Cam insisted that he get. 

After they got their keys, they walked over to the elevator, Cas pushing her up against it and kissing her hard. Cam sighed, threading her fingers into his hair as her body molded to his shape as he pushed her through the opening doors. Once they were closed, they pulled away, both looking a little flushed. Cam grinned up at him, playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck. The elevator stopped, and they walked hand in hand to the door. Cam inserted the key to see a large hotel suite. There was a large king size bed, with a private bathroom with his and hers sinks. "Oh my god...this place is amazing..."

Cas placed his bag down on the bed, looking around the room. Cam rushed over to the window, where they had a clear view of the ocean. "We should angel proof the room. I'll find you an angel blade tommorow. Then I will teach you how to properly use it." 

"Cas...I'm a hunter. I know how to weild a knife. But practice never hurts, right? We should stay for a couple of days, then move on. That way nobody gets too suspicous. We have demons and angels coming after us."

Cas smirked, walking towards her. Pushing her back against the wall, he released his blade, pointing it against her throat. Cam's heart quickened in her chest as his blue eyes bore into her. Cam's heart beat widly inside her chest and Cas knew it. "Angels like control...unlike demons, we have rules. We obey by them. To break the rules is the highest offense. We're basically fugitives, from my crimes against Heaven and marrying you. You are a half-breed, to their terms an abomination. You shouldn't exist. We shouldn't exist with each other." 

"But I thought it was Heaven's will that we be together."

"I think it was my father's sick joke placing us together..." Cas kept his blade against her throat. "An angel so determined by duty falling in love with a creature that will destroy him with a look, or simply her words. A creature that could bring down our haven, and stop the apocolypse." 

"Why do you think he kept me alive then when I was born...when Mary found me. Sam and Dean are always the center of everything..." 

"Because...you are the reminder that everybody both holds goodness and evil. You are the embodiment of both. You care for your family. You are able to love. You love your  brothers, you love Zelena, and you love me. But you are willing to kill mercilessly for those who have wronged you. You hold so much power you don't even know. That is why we all should fear you...That is why they will come for you first when they find us..." 

Cam's breath hitched when his blade traced down her exposed skin of her chest, toward her heart. "Tell me..." Cam licked her lips, her eyes on his. "Tell me what you thought of me, when we first met. Were you afraid?" 

Cas's own breathing increased in pace, cutting her shirt in two with his blade. "I could sense you before we could talk...you're soul called out to my grace. It was just a whisper...a pleading. I didn't understand how an innocent woman could understand me in my tongue...But then I heard your actual voice repeat my name. And I began to feel...I didn't want to. I went back on my focus on hand, then we met. You're hair was like the sun. And you weren't afraid of me. You stood strong as I showed my power, and I could see the lust in your eyes. Then I knew you were different. I could see your soul. But I was already falling for you so I didn't say anything. Then after Dean got hurt, you confronted me. I felt so ashamed...not because I had failed him, but I also failed you. I failed Heaven...I began to feel my lust for you. You were so strong and so passionate..." 

"Did you think about me? After that?" Cam asked, shrugging out of her torn shirt, moving to remove his trench coat. 

"Yes...the first time I was in my office in Heaven...I was alone. I remembered your words and Anna's. I was so confused...then I felt something low in my body. I felt _hard_...Then we kissed, and I truly began to feel. I was ripped away from you and punished for loving you. But everytime I tried to push you away, you came back to me. I was stuck in your orbit...then we had intercourse..."

"No...it's not just sex or intercourse. It's more...so much more...it's making love. When two souls want to become one...when we find our absolute peak of pleasure together...We could destroy the world...or make it even better." 

Cas kissed her hard, pushing her hard against the wall dropping the blade on the ground. Cam moaned into the kiss as he trailed his lips down to her neck then down to her chest. Cam squeaked when Cas picked her up, pushing her harder against the wall. Crying out in pain and pleasure, she reached for his belt, pushing down his trousers as Cas undid her jeans. Cam reached for his hair, yanking it hard for him to kiss her again as she kicked off her shoes, socks and pants. By now, her bra was thrown somewhere and Cas's pants were on the floor. Cas carried her to the bed, pushing the bag with the tablet on it off onto the floor. Cas's knees hit the bed, sending him crashing as Cam pounched on him. Grabbing both of his wrists in one hand, she held them above his head, biting and licking his chest and neck. Cas groaned, feeling the member between his thighs began to hurt. He needed her...

Cam grabbed his throat with her hand, squeezing it tight. "You said that angels know about power...but I know you. You hold back...don't ever hide from me." 

Cas's eyes glowed blue, flipping her on her back quickly making Cam's head spin. His roughly attacked hers, making her moan against him. Cas's lips moved to her neck, sucking on the soft skin. Pulling back, he reached back down, and bit down hard. Cam cried out in pain, arching her back in shear pleasure. Cas's body hardened even more as he felt her blood touch his tongue. It tasted like honey. He felt her shake underneath him, and he knew he had control over her body. He trailed his bloody lips down to her breast, kissing them then moving down to her abdomen, then to her center. 

Cam jumped when she felt him kiss her sensitive lower lips, wanting him to continue. Reaching down to touch him, Cas grabbed her hands, placing them flat against the matress. "No!" he growled, inserting a finger inside of her body. Cam shouted, clutching the sheets as he curled the digit and rubbed the inner walls. Then he added another, groaning at the tightness. He would never truly understand a human body but he understood hers. And he understood that his body needed hers like a thirsty man needed water. Looking down at her body, he could see that her lower lips were glistening with mositure and engorged with blood. See the bundle of nerves that usually remained hidden, his lips attached to it, drinking her in. 

Cam cried out, moving her hips. She couldn't think, she couldn't breath. This was a new man inside of the shell of her husband. They're copulation was always amazing, but this was off the charts, mind blowing, and encentric. She knew that her release would cause her to shout, cry, scream, and shake all at once. She was so close...

Cas could tell she was closed. Her milky skin began to blush, her face a bright rosy color. Her eyes were closed tight and her breathing hitched. Her hips moved against her own accord, seeking the much desire snap. Pulling away from her, Cam shouted out in annoyance when he crawled back up, kissing her. Cam moaned when she tasted herself against his tongue. "Cas...please..." she begged, clutching his back. 

"Tell me what you want..." he breathed out, aching to be within her. 

"I need you...I need so bad that it hurts. Do you hurt for me too?" 

Cam reached down, palming his erection, his trousers still around his hips. Cas sucked in a breath, his hips moving to her movements. "Campbell...I always need you. You are so...wicked..." 

"Say it...say what you really want to say..."

"I can't...it's unholy." 

"We are unholy creatures by God's creation. We chose freewill. Tell me how you feel about me...what do you want from me?" 

"Everything..." Cas grunted, feeling Cam guide himself into her. "I need everything. Your heart, your soul, your mind...your kindness. I need it... _fuck_...I need _you!"_  

Cam shouted as Cas plunged himself deep within her, moving to his knees. Pushing deeper into her core, Cam cried out, clutching his head to her neck as she could feel him breath. The rough material of his pants spurred her own even more. They quickly approached their release, holding off until it reached too painful. "Cas...say it...I need to hear you say it...Oh god! Yes! Harder!" 

Cas grapped onto the headboard with one hand, shattering the wood as he moved harder inside of her. "I love you...you control my very being..." 

It took only three more thrusts, Cam panting gripping him as her toes began to tingle and her body began to shake. "Cas...come with me, baby...God, I love you..." 

Cas sent one powerful thrust inside of her, and that was it. "CASTIEL! FUCK!" Cam screamed, clutching his back with her nails, drawing blood. Her eyes snapped closed, tears falling down her cheeks as her body shook. 

Cas roared, still moving his hips as the bed broke. "CAMPBELL!" he shouted, his voice lower and deeper. His eyes glowed blue and his shadowy wings appeared in the ceiling and walls. Cam's eyes were red and black, both not caring what each other looked like as they collasped down on the bed in deep exhuastion. Cam's breath settled as she grinned softly into his soft hair. Cas pulled himself away from her, standing up to fully remove his pants as he went to grab a warm washcloth to clean Cam off. Wiping off his sensitive member, he hissed, then regained himself. Walking back, he saw wood scattered the floor, Cam nearly asleep on the matress on the ground. Cas knelt down, crawling back on the matress wiping himself off of her thighs, frowning when he saw the bite mark. 

"I'm okay...that was...out of this universe," Cam told him, touching his face. "Now, I need sleep. I can't feel my legs." 

Cas smirked, settling down to rest but not fully sleep next to her. But unbeknownst to them, a warning signal went out to all the angels and the demons as the angel tablet began to glow. 

* * *

"We need to hide the tablet so no one can get it," Cas told her one lazy afternoon. It was two days after their arrival, and Cas didn't know what to do next. Cas felt too paranoid to go outside, so they stayed indoors, ordering room service. At that moment, they were in the bathtub, at Cam's suggestion. At first he was skeptical, but when his naked body touched the warm water smelling like lavender and honey, he felt relaxed. Cam faced him, sitting on the other side. She had dimmed the lights, and light candles, giving the room a relaxed feeling. 

"I know...we should probably leave here soon too. They can trace us about anywhere." 

"If they do catch us, they will try very hard to find it. It can't be seen." 

Cam sighed, moving through the bubbles to sit on his lap. Cas's hands immediently and instinctivly went to her hips. The last couple of days, Cam took advantage that they were alone without anybody inside their heads or next door in a cheap motel room. They often had sex, even making Cas go out and buy a new book about being a good husband. The book was about different posistons, and some of them terrified them. 

"We'll figure something out. We'll pack up and leave tomorrow, alright?" 

Cas shivered as her nails raked his skin down to his abdomen, kissing him. But he was still thinking...Cam moved closer to him, tracing the lines of his body. Jimmy was fit and lean already, but with all of the stuff Cas does, it made it even more pronounced. That's when Cas had an idea. "I know what to do." 

Cam watched him get out of the tub, drying off. He put his boxers on, and grabbed the tablet and his angel blade. Cam got out of the tub, quickly getting dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. Cas laid down on the new bed they were forced to buy the hotel for breaking the last one, looking at her in the eyes. "So, what's the plan?" 

"I need you to cut me...down the middle. Then we will hide the tablet inside..." 

Cam's eyes grew wide. "What?! No?!" 

"Yes. It's the perfect hiding space." 

"No...do it yourself. I don't want to hurt you." 

"You won't. I will heal...please, Cam." Cam felt the blade be pressed in her hand, then his hand moving over hers to his abdomen. Cam placed her other hand on his cheek, Cas's head turning to kiss her palm. "All I feel is you..." 

Cam slide her hand down to his chest, taking a deep breath, then plunged the blade in. Cas screamed in pain, gabbing the sheets as she dragged it down the crease of his abs. Grabbing the tablet, she placed it inside of his body, trying to ignore his screams of pain. Finally, the tablet was hidden inside his body, and Cas began to heal, slowly. His recovery took two days, making him vulnerable. When he was able to move, they went to a restaurant, careful of the surroundings to get some coffee and food. Cam sipped her beer as they shared a pizza. 

"I got it. How we can trick the angels." Cas looked at her from his cup of coffee. "When we were little, I would tease Sam that I could run circles around him. Sam was...on the bigger side when he was growing up. But he made conscious efforts to loose the weight and get fit, which is why he's always eating healthy. But like the big sister I was, I would tease him sometimes. I would run around him as he tried to run and keep up with me." 

"I don't understand." 

"We run circles around them. Look at this..." Cam pulled up Biggerson's on her phone, so he could see all of their locations scattered around the US. "Biggerson's is everywhere. Just as they show up, poof...we vanish to another one. And when they find us there..." 

"Poof..." Cas said, looking up at her. "That...this will work. We can put ourselves in a quantum superposition..." 

"Yeah, yeah...you want to know the best part...they're all exactly the same..." 

Cas grinned, "You are perhaps one of the smartest humans I know." 

"Well, when your father is Crowley, you get the cunning gene." 

Cas felt himself began to heat up, his body stiffening at her words. Cam had so much power over his being. While he learned over the past couple of days that he liked control, the truth was that she controlled him. Whatever she asked, he would reach to the ends of the world and universe to get it for her. "I feel...strange..." he voiced, his member hardening. 

Cam looked at him, grinning. "That's called being turned on...come on...we can fix that...ever had sex in a public bathroom?" 

Then that's how they started their routine, taking breaks for Cam to sleep every-so often. As soon as they were spotted, they were off to a new town and new Biggersons. Meanwhile, Cas got her an angel blade, teaching her on how angel's fight and use them. Cam quickly got the hang of it, nearly besting him each and every time. But soon, there luck would run out. 

 


	18. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 8.21

 Dean had a rough couple of weeks. First there was the deteriation of Sam. He constantly had fevers, chills, body aches, severe fatigue, and was very weak. Then there was the absence of Campbell. It wasn't the same without her. Dean had been trying to care for Sam, but nothing beat the motherly instints and her hold on both of them. Both respected her and loved her. Dean was a little angry she went with Cas, but also knew that she once said that she was tired to playing mother to him. Then, finally, there was his girlfriend. Zelena had been distant the past couple of weeks, suffering from the loss of her identiy. They all knew what she really was, but finding out her true parentage was a shock to their system. So, Dean focused on one thing at a time. He had at first tried to track Cam down to drag her ass home, but she was silent on that front, having destroyed her phone. 

He tried to get Zelena to open up to him, but didn't know how. So, he soley focused on Sam's health. That's where he was at the moment, making their dad's special stew, the stench of it burning his nose hairs. Zee heard him in the kitchen, traveling inside. "Hey...what are you doing?" 

Dean turned around, still stiring the special stew in the dutch oven. "Hey! Making Sam some stew..." Dean smiled a bit. 

Zee smiled fondly, going to take a taste with a spoon. "Ew! That's disgusting! And it burns!" Zee gagged. 

"I know...it's my Dad's special recipe. Cammie makes it better." 

Dean stopped stirring, brushing Zee's hair back from her face. Zee sighed, relaxing to his rough but gentle fingers. "I'm sorry for pushing you away...I never meant to." 

"I know. Your suffering from identify crisis."

"You knew Gabriel. What was he like?" 

"A total dick-wad. First he killed me on a loop. Then he trapped us in TV land. He wanted the apocalypse to continue. But he died saving us. And we should be grateful for that." 

"That's good, at least. I just...not knowing was easier than knowing you know?" 

"Yeah...I'm sorry, babe. I wish I can help you...I feel so fucking helpless." 

"Hey," Zee cooed, turning his face back towards her, pecking her lips. "We're going to get through this. Cam will come back eventually...we're already two out of three trials done, and I'll figure out who and what I am...okay? We're all in this together. Like you said, we're stronger together than apart." 

Dean sighed, hugging her. "I'm glad Cam picked you up in a bar. I needed you." 

"I'm here...I promise I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay...I'm going to take this to Sam. If he doesn't eat it, I'm forcing it down his throat with a funnel. Dean scooped the stew into a bowl, placing it on a tray, along with herbal lemon tea. He walked into the library to see Sam huddled into a blanket, keeping warm. "Alright, here we go. John Winchester's famous cure-all kitchen sink stew. There you go. Enough cayenne pepper in there to burn your lips off, just like Dad used to make." Sam sat the tray down in front of Sam, who looked at it, pushing it way. "Yeah, we do the whole airplane thing with the spoon? When was the last time you ate?" 

"I- I don't..." 

"Days, Sam. It's been three days." 

Dean pulled out a thermometer, waving it in front of Sam's face. "When'd you get that? And where?"

"When you started throwing off heat waves. I found it in Cam's super first aid kit. Here." 

 Sam threw the blanket off of him, stumbling as he got up. "Enough, Dean. Please." 

"The bloody handkerchiefs, the fever, the shaky legs... this is not good." 

"Well, I'm not good. And I'm not going to be good until we can start moving again. Until I can start the third trial." 

Dean let out a harsh bark of a lab. "Trial? I wouldn't let you start a moped. We're on the rails with this thing, okay, and the only way out of it is through it, believe me, I know. And you know how bad I wanna slam the door on all those sons of bitches. But you gotta let me take care of you, man. You gotta let me help you get your strength back." 

"This isn't a cold. Or a fever, or whatever it is you're supposed to feed. This is part of it all. Those first two trials... they're not just things I did. They're doing something to me. They're changing me, Dean."

Dean's phone rang, and he wished that it was Cam. She knew how to get them to cooperate. But when he pulled out his phone, it was an alert that he had a new email from Kevin. "It's Kevin," Dean told him, going to the laptop. 

"Finally," Sam sighed. 

Dean logged into his email account, opening Kevin's message. The message was "WATCH THIS VIDEO NOW," all in caps Dean clicked on the link, watching Kevin's video message plays. 

"Sam, Dean, Campbell, Zelena. I've set up this message with some software on a remote server so it'd send itself to you if I didn't reset it with a command once a week. Which means I didn't reset it this week. And there's only one reason I wouldn't. Which means if you're watching this, then I... then I— I'm dead. I'm dead, you bastards! So screw you, screw God and everybody in between!...Crowley must've gotten to me. And the one thing I know is that I won't break this time. Not sure how I know, but— but I do. I've been uploading all my notes, the translations, I'm sending you the links so you can get all of it. You guys are gonna have to try to figure out the rest. I'm sorry. [tearing up] I know it was my job, but I— but I couldn't...I'm sorry." 

Dean felt pure rage course through his body. Too many things were happening. He couldn't control anything anymore. Roaring, he swiped a pile of books off the table. "Damn it! Fuck!" 

When Dean calmed down, he immediately tried to track down Garth. "I've never seen him like this before..." Zee whispered to Sam, as they printed off and organized Kevin's notes. 

"Dean doesn't like things that he can't control. All of this is pushing limits. You, me, Cam and Cas...and now Kevin."  

"God...where's Cam when you need her?" 

"Yeah, I know you haven't seen him, Keel, nobody has. Alright, well, if you talk to Garth, well, just have him call in. Yeah," Dean hung up his phone, running a hand through his hair. 

"Garth still MIA?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah." 

"How about the other prophets in line? I mean if Kevin is, uh... is dead, then won't one of them be activated?" 

Dean chuckled, loosing hope as he sat down, head in his hands. "Nothing, no, not a peep...Here we are. No lead, no tablet, squat." 

"Well, I mean, we got all this," Zee smiled sightly, picking up a stack of notes.

Dean took them, sighing heavily. "We should've moved him here."

* * *

**Sante Fe, New Mexico**

Cam sat in the booth across from Cas, grinning as she played footsie underneath the table. She wore tight leather pants, black leather heeled ankle high boots, a white tank top and a white and red plaid shirt leaving it unbottoned. Her hair was up in a pony tail. Cas was drinking his third cup of coffee, while Cam was eating her second basket of fries and a beer. Their waitress, Kara, came back around, refilling Cas's coffee up. 

"I guess I've been acquiring the taste," Cas smiled. 

"Yeah, the coffee's not too bad here," Kara told them. 

"You know, I remember when you first discovered it. Before you started brewing it, you'd just chew the berries. Folk tale is true, by the way, you learned it from the goats."

Cam kicked his shin for giving away too much information. "Uh, been on the road a long time, huh?" Kara asked, looking at the couple. 

"Feels like I've been on the run forever. But my wife and I are traveling for our honeymoon," Cas said to Kara. 

 Kara looked at them, then to a man behind the bar counter. "Uh, I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to order more than coffee if you wanna keep the table." 

"Of— of course, um..." Cas stuttered, not knowing what to get since he didn't eat. 

"He'll have the smart-heart beer-battered tempura tempters. And another basket of fries and another beer, please," Cam told her, taking the menu away from Cas. 

"Of course. Coming right up." 

When Kara walked off, Cam turned to her husband. "You, my love, give away too much info." 

"I've lived for eons. I have all this knowlegde and it just slips out," Cas told her, drinking his coffee. 

"I know. But we want to blend in instead of giving ourselves away." 

Cas nodded, his head lifting higher as he heard the familiar buzzing sound. "You hear that?" 

Cam nodded, taking one last fry from her basket. "Yep." 

"They're getting closer," Cas said,, seeing his coffee cup shake. 

 

"What's that, chief?" asked a nearby waiter. 

 

Cas took a hold of Cam's foot, Cam grinning wickedly as he transported them to their next location. 

**Palm Bay, Florida**

They sat in the exact same booth, ordering the exact same thing. Coffee for Cas, and fries and beer for Cam. It was the same routine to throw off the angels that hunted them. Cam and Cas flirted, just like they were on a date before moving off to the next one, and then the next one. 

**Denver, Colorado; Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania; Portland, Oregon; St. Louis, Missouri**

Meanwhile, Naomi sent out her two angels Ion and Esper to locate the couple and the tablet. "Ion, tell me that you have good news," Naomi told the angel, standing at her desk with her arms crossed. 

"They're using a clever tactic. It's a restaurant called Biggerson's," Ion explained, hands together. "The humans have built hundreds of them, almost exactly alike."

"What are you talking about?" Naomi questioned. 

"It's their sameness. Castiel and the Winchester girl is using it against us. Now, we try to orient ourselves, but it's as if we're in every Biggerson's at once—Trapped in a quantum superposition. Now, they chooses which to go to next—That's what's giving them the edge." 

"You're saying that you can't catch them." 

"There's— there's just so many Biggerson's." 

"Very well. You say he can't be caught? Then we will simply have to make them stop." 

* * *

Zee, Dean, and Sam sat around the library trying to transcribe Kevin's notes. "Hmm," Sam hummed, looking at another page of notes. "There it is again, every time." 

"Hmm?" Dean hummed. 

Sam pointed to a symbol. "This symbol? I know it. Now, Kevin has it down as, as sort of like a signature, for the Scribe of God. It appears every time Metatron makes one of his, uh, like, editor's notes." 

"Okay...?" 

Sam rubbed his eyes. "But I think I've seen it before. I mean, it was a long time ago, it was one of my, uh, humanities courses at Stanford." 

Zee got up, looking over Sam's shoulder. "Yeah, yeah...they offered a similar class at Harvard..." 

"You went to Harvard?!" Sam asked, surpised. 

"They taught Word of God at Ivy League?" 

"No, uh, it was an overview of Native American art—I think it's a petroglyph," Sam answered, getting up to look through books. 

"A petro-what-now?

"A petroglyph...it's like those paintings on rocks," Zee informed him as Sam grabbed a book, scanning the pages. 

Slapping it down on the table, he pointed to a page. "This one belonged to a tiny tribe in Colorado, more of a— a clan, really. It says here they held on to their scrap of mountains when all the other tribes fell to the white men. So this glyph was a territorial marker—closest translation: 'messenger of God'....Messenger of God...Messenger of God—you guys, we have to go there!" 

"On that hunch? You can barely function," Dean scoffed. 

"I'm only gonna get worse. I mean, until we get back to the real job, until we find the third trial—we're out of prophets! We're not gonna figure out what Kevin couldn't! I'd say we go to this messenger of God who wrote it in the first place! Zee, back me up here!" 

Dean looked at his girlfriend, who shrugged. "It's a hunch, but a pretty strong one." 

Dean turned back to Sam. "And you think this Metatron is hiding out in the mountains with a bunch of Indians." 

"Yeah! Yeah, I do." Then Sam had another thought. "You're not— you're not really supposed to say Indians, it's... We should go."

Sam walked off, with Dean calling behind him. "You're delirious. He's delirious." 

Zee chuckled, intertwining his hands with hers. "Come on, babe. Let's go." 

* * *

Bangor, Maine; Lincoln, Nebraska; Reno, Nevada; Tucson, Arizona;  ****Santa Fe, New Mexico

They cycled around, going to random Biggerson's until they came back to Sante Fe..."Cas?" Cam asked, placing a hand on Cas's arm as she looked around the carnage. There was bloody bodies scattered around the resturant. The table was also smeared with blood. 

 

"You have to stop," came a weak voice. Cas turned to look at Kara, who lied crumpled against one of the booths, her eyes burned out. "They said you have to stop." 

"No," Cas told her, Cam grabbing onto his hand as he moved forward. 

"They said you have to stop." 

"No." 

"Just stop... you have to stop..." 

"No." 

"You have to stop." Cas reached out with his free hand to heal her. "They said you have to stop." 

Suddenly, they were seized from behind by two angels, one pressing his angel blade to Cas's throat, and the other one to Cam's. "You have to stop," Kara repeated. Naomi stepped out into the resturant, looking at Kara. "You have to stop. You have to stop. They said you—"

Snapping her fingers, she broke Kara's neck. "Can't hear myself think."'

"This Naomi?" Cam asked, struggling against one of the angels. 

Cas nodded. "We were supposed to be their shepherds, not their murderers." 

"Not always, angel. There was that day, back in Egypt, not so long ago, where we slew every first-born infant whose door wasn't splashed with lamb's blood. And that was just PR." 

"Well, I wasn't there." 

Naomi smirked. "Oh, you were there. You just don't remember it." 

Cas shuddered in horror. "How— how many times have you torn into my head and washed it clean?" 

"Frankly? Too damn many."

Cam lunged at the angel, but only to be held back tighter. "Fuck you...when I get free, I'm going to shove an angel blade so far up your ass." 

"Temper, temper," Naomi smirked, snapping her fingers to make on of the chairs slide over to her. "You're the famous spanner in the works. Honestly, I think you came off the line with a crack in your chassis. You have never done what you were told. Not completely. You don't even die right, do you? Where is the angel tablet, Castiel?" 

"In the words of — my wife... bite me," Cas smirked, earning a proud smile from said wife. 

"Oh, we'll bite. Don't worry." Naomi turned to her angels. "Go. Search all these Biggerson's. He must have hidden it along the way." 

* * *

Sam, Dean, and Zelena drove up to the hotel they would be staying at, parking the car. "Nice place," Dean commented. 

Sam got out of the car, his head pounding. Zee linked her hand through Dean's, walking with him inside to the reception area, stopping at the desk. Dean rung the bell as the manager entered. 

"Morning. Hi. Uh, we'd like a room?" Zee told the man. "Here, please." Zee grabbed the pen and pulled out her wallet from her purse as she signed them in and paid. 

Sam began to wander off, his vision blurring and a ringing noise in his ear. 

"Did you guys hear that?" Sam asked. 

"Hear what?" Dean asked. Turning to the manager, he smiled. "He has the flu." 

On the way to their room, Sam stumbled, leaning on the wall. "Okay, big guy...Dean, he needs rest, motrin, and to cool down." 

"Okay...I'm going to go check things out. You okay with him?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah," Zee nodded, pecking Dean's lips as they went on their seperate ways. Zee led Sam down the hallway to their room, unlocking the door with their key card.  "Okay...come on..." Zee told him, leading him to the bed. Helping him get off his jacket and over shirt, Zee got him down to his t-shirt, sitting him down on the bed to take off his shoes and socks. 

"Zee, I don't feel well," Sam whined. 

"I know...we have to start cooling you down. Take off your jeans," Zee ordered, going to the bathroom to grab a cool compress and some water. 

"You know...Dean was sick once, and Cam came back to take care of him. She didn't come back for me..." 

"I'm sure Cam is busy doing something at the moment..." Zee told him, handing Sam the glass of water and two Ibprophen's. Sam took the pills. 

"Dean has always been her favorite. She just always saw me as the annoying kid brother." 

"Well, Cam told me that she always loved you to the same. Maybe, she's harder on you because she had to help pratically raise you. She had to teach you to be tough." 

"There were always bullies everywhere we went. I always got the short end of the stick, Dean would work his way through a couple of girls, and Cam ended up being the popular girl that nobody wanted to mess with. But one day, these two bullies knocked me off my bike...and here came Cam...threatening them until they both wet themselves. Then she picked up my bike, made sure that I was okay, and promised to always protect me." 

Zee smiled, laying him back on the bed, laying the wash cloth on his forehead. Dean came into the hotel room, looking at Sam who was laying on one of the beds in his t-shirt and boxers, sipping a glass of water. "Regular tourist mecca we got here. We're the only guests in this whole place. Last entry in the registry was in '06." 

"Hey, you remember when uh... when Dad took us to the bottom of the Grand Canyon, on that pack-mule ride?" Sam asked Dean. 

"The what?" Dean asked. 

"Cam didn't want to go, but Dad forced her to. And you're, uh... your mule kept farting, just— l-letting go, like, gale force?" 

"Dude, you were like, four years old. I barely remember that." 

Sam started to laugh. "You rode a farty donkey." 

"Okay. Uh, we're gonna go check out the Two Rivers Tribal Museum and Trading Post." 

"Yeah. Yeah!" Sam sat up, all to eagerly. "I'm gonna— I'm gonna, uh. I'm gonna follow the hotel manager, D-Dr. Scowley-scowl. He's like a villain from Scooby-Doo." 

"No, hey, uh, little big man? You should get some rest," Zee told him, pushing him back gently. 

"Yeah, I can do that too." 

After Sam fell back on the bed, Dean and Zee left quietly. "Well, that was interesting..." 

"He's getting worst," Dean sighed. 

"Well, he slipped that you were sick like that once..." 

"Ghost sickness. Was scared of everything. Even a cat jumping out of a locker. Screamed like a little girl. Sam had to call Cam to come sit with me and take care of me. She sung me to sleep." 

"Huh...I've never heard Cam sing before. She any good?" 

"Voice like an angel. After our mom died, I would have nighmares. And Sammy would wake up crying, not knowing what was going on...But Cam would sit by our beds, singing to us. Then she got older, and her voice became melodic and soothing. She could easily put a grown man to sleep. She loved to sing. But I haven't heard her sing since the apocolypse."

They walked up the the hotel clerk, Zee smiling. "Excuse me. We're a couple of grad students, researching on Native American culture. Can you explain some of the legends?" 

"Of course," the clerk smiled. "The people of the Two Rivers tribe came to this land centuries ago. A land that was harsh, and stony. But the mighty leader told his people that they must stay here. He claimed that this was the home on Earth of the great spirit's sacred messenger, and that if they'd make offerings, their blessings would be many." 

"What were the offerings?" Dean asked. 

"Huh?" 

"Uh, what did the great spirit's sacred messenger ask for?" 

"Stories. He asked the people to tell him stories."

Zee spotted a photograph, where the manager looked exactly the same he does now. "I bet I know what the blessings were." 

Dean looked at the photograph, but his ringing phone alerted him. Grabbing his phone, he answered it. "Sam?...." There was no answer. "Sam?!" 

"That can't be good." 

* * *

 

"Bastard!" Cam yelled out, as Esper punched Cas.

"I've been all over them. It's not there," Ion informed Naomi, returning. 

Naomi whirled to face the couple. "Why? Why are you doing this? Let us put the tablet back where it should be." 

"We need to protect it," Cas stated. 

"From the angels? You chose to trust _her_!" 

"From all of us. God favors Campbell. He chose not to kill her. Despite what she is, she works everyday to do the right thing. And she is my wife. I can always trust her, even though I am not trustworthy." 

Naomi was seething. "I'm just going to have to pull you apart, aren't I?" 

Suddenly, Esper was shot, falling to the ground in a cloud of light and blood. Ion was shot in the arm, sending him falling to the ground. Cam scrambled over to Cas, suprised to see Crowley, holding a smoking gun. "Naomi, darling. Miss me?" Crowley smirked. Crowley showed Naomi the gun. "Do you like it? I had my R&D people melt down one of your angel blades, cast it into bullets. Seems to do the trick." 

"How dare you," Naomi bristled. 

"I'm the daringest devil you've ever met, love."Naomi's eyes glowed bright with a bright light flooding the diner. Crowley smirked, aiming the gun at her. "We've been here before, haven't we? Let's see who blinks first." Crowley shot, but Naomi disappeared just in time. "Hmm." Crowley walked over to Cas and Cam. "Hi, Cas. Daughter." 

"Crowley..." Cam growled, lunging at him. but Crowley pistol whipped her, grabbing her by the hair.

Cas's blue eyes turned to steel as he glared at Crowley, then at Ion. "That's right, Cas. I got me an angel on the payroll. It's that kinda universe, these days," Crowley informed them, raising his gun. Cam screamed as Crowley shot Cas in the stomach. Cas dropped, clutching his stomach, his eyes trained on Cam's hazel ones. "Now grab him and follow me."

Crowley transported himself and Cam to his office as Cam screamed obsenities to him. "Temper, temper...calm down..." 

"Go to Hell!" Cam spat. 

"Already there, love. You disappoint me, daughter. When your mother came to me for a deal, I found her to be irrestistable. Blonde hair like yours, striking eyes. She wanted power, something I found attractive. So, we took our deal to the next level. And to my suprise, she sired a child...my child. Then I found out it was a girl. And she was taken to be raised to bring forth the apoclypse. Then I found out she was a hunter. What a disappointment. Escpecially falling in love with an angel." 

"Screw you..." Cam growled out. 

"But, like all demons...they have to break to become what they are. And breaking you will be a lesson, and enjoyable." 

* * *

Zee and Dean raced to find Sam. "Here!" Zee called out, seeing Sam collasped. 

"Sam?!" Dean yelled, knealing next to Sam. Touching his head, he looked at Zee worried. "He's burning up." 

"We got to get him cooled down..." Zee told him, grabbing his legs as Dean grabbed his arm pits. They carried him back to the room to the bathroom. Zee grabbed the thermometer, sticking it in Sam's mouth. "107." 

"To high. His brain will cook." 

"Get him undressed into the bath. I'm going to grab ice." 

Zee raced out, grabbing the large trashcan inside the room to begin filling it up with ice. Meanwhile, Dean stripped Sam to only his underwear, lifting his large brother into the bathtub, turning on the tap to cool. Zee returned with the trashcan filled to the brim with ice, both working together to dump it into the cold water. 

Sam came around, panicking when he found his body very cold. Zee and Dean were holding up down, causing him to panic more. "Get off!" he shouted, pushing them away as he scrambled to get out of the bath. 

"Take it easy, Sam. Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa, take it easy, take it..." Dean told him, wrapping a towel around Sam's shoulders. "Found you on the floor, passed out, your temperature was a 107. We had to force it down or you were toast." 

"He's here. Metatron is here, I know it, I can hear him," Sam told them. 

"What're you talking about?" Dean asked. 

"All I know is that I'm connected to it somehow." 

"What, like you got a link to him, like a prophet?" 

"I don't know! I just know he's here. Metatron is here."

"Whoa...hey, what's going on?" 

"Whoa, calm down," Zee told him. "Okay, 'here' where?" 

"I can show you. I can show you. The manager. He was delivering books to him." 

"Books?" Dean asked. 

"Books. Hardcovers, paperbacks, novels—books." 

"Stories." 

After Sam put on dry and warm clothes, he led them out of the hotel room, into the hallway. Sam grabbed onto the doorpost, Zee offering him her shoulder. 

"We should be taking you to the ER," Dean complained, following behind them. 

"They can't do anything for me. You know, I've been remembering things, little things, so clearly—" Sam began to say. 

"What, donkey rides?"

"Cam singing and protecting you from bullies?" Zee asked. 

"You and Cam used to read to me, um, when I was little, I— I mean, really little, from that— from that old, uh... Classics Illustrated comic book. You remember that?" 

"No," Dean said. 

"Knights of the Round Table. Had all of King Arthur's knights, and they were all on the quest for the Holy Grail. And I remember looking at this picture of Sir Galahad, and, and, and he was kneeling, and— and light streaming over his face, and— I remember... thinking, uh, I could never go on a quest like that. Because I'm not clean. I mean, I w— I was just a little kid. You think... maybe I knew? I mean, deep down, that— I had... demon blood in me, and about the evil of it, and that I'm— wasn't pure?" 

"Sam, it's not your fault." 

"It doesn't matter anymore. Because these trials... they're purifying me." 

They reached the end of the hallway, Sam stopping. "They were here, the— the— the books, the boxes! They— they're gone." 

 

Dean looked at Sam and Zee, turning back around to push the door open. They were met with thousands of books that lined the walls, a man with graying curly hair and beard, pointing a rifle at them. 

"Who're you?" the man asked. 

"Metatron? This is Metatron?" Dean asked, turning to Sam. "This is Metatron?" 

 

The man vanished, appearing behind them. "Sit down." 

They did as they were told. Sam clutched his head as the ringing returned, increasing in volume. 

 

"Who sent you?" Metatron asked. 

"We came on our own. We're the Winchesters," Sam answered, half-shouting. v

"I'm Dean, this is Sam. We have a sister named Campbell, but she's adopted. She's on her honeymoon. This is Zelena...my girlfriend. She's Gabriel's daughter." 

Zee smiled and waved. "You work for Michael? Or Lucifer?" Metatron asked. 

"What, you really haven't heard of us? What kind of angel are you, we're— we're the freaking Winchesters," Sam smirked. 

"We're Sam and Dean. We stopped the apocalypse. Michael and Lucifer? T-those— those dudes are in the deep fryer," Dean explained. 

"Yeah. We put them there ourselves," Sam nodded. 

"What about Gabriel? And Raphael? You said that she was Gabriel's daughter...I can see God's stamp on you...he pushed your grace so far back inside of you that it will take great trauma to bring it out." 

"Um...." Zee deadpaned.

"Dead," Sam answered. 

"You really don't know this?" Dean questioned. 

Metatron shook his head. "I've been very careful." 

"Hey, can you— can you turn that down?" Sam begged, the ringing increasing in volume still. 

"Turn what dow— oh. You're resonating." Metatron lowered his rifle. 

"Resonating? What— what do you mean, resonating?" Dean asked, not liking that sound. 

"You've undertaken the trials. You're trying to pull one of the great levers, aren't you? You're pretty far along, too. You get that far along, you start resonating with the Word. Or with its source on the material plane. With me." 

"You said you were being careful. Careful how?" Zee asked. 

"I'm not one of them. I'm not an archangel. Really more run-of-the-mill. I worked in the secretarial pool before God chose me to take down the Word. Anyway, he... seemed very worried about his work, what would happen to it when he left, so he had me write down instructions. Then, he was gone. After that, the archangels took over." Metatron pulled over a chair, sitting down. "And they cried, and they wailed. They wanted their father back. I mean, we all did. But then... then they started to scheme. The archangels decided if they couldn't have Dad, they'd take over the universe themselves. But they couldn't do anything that big without the Word of God. So I began to realize, maybe they would realize... they needed me." 

"So you get a ruffle in your feathers and just decide to disappear? Go stick your head in the sand, forever? You have no idea what's been going on out there." 

"Nope. That's the whole point." 

"So you have been holed up here, or, or, or in a wigwam, or before that in some cave, listening to stories, reading books?" Dean asked. 

"And it was something to watch. What you brought to His Earth, all the mayhem, the murder. Just the raw, wild invention of God's naked apes... it was mind-blowing. But really... really, it was your storytelling. That is the true flower of free will. At least as you've mastered it so far. When you create stories, you become gods, of tiny, intricate dimensions unto themselves. So many worlds! I have read... as much as it's possible for an angel to read, and I haven't caught up." 

"You know what?" Sam asked, angry. "Pull the frigging tigger." 

"What?" 

"Pull the freaking trigger, you cowardly piece of garbage," Sam seethed, standing up. 

"Sam. Hey!" Dean protested as Sam stood up, grabbing the end of the rifle and pointing it at himself. 

"All the time you've been hiding here, how much suffering have you read over? Humanity's suffering! And how much of it has been at the hands of your kind?!" 

"C'mere, hey," Dean told his brother, pushing him back. "You want a story? Try Kevin Tran's story. He was just a kid. He was a good, straight-A kid, and then he got sucked in to all of this— this angel crap. He became a prophet, of the Word of God. Your prophet. Now, you should've been looking out for him, but no! Instead, you're here, holed up, reading books." 

"He's dead now. Because of you," Sam seethed. 

"Or how about a story of two brothers fighting to save the world from your crime," Zee told the angel, grabbing Sam's shirt sleeve to pull him back. "One born of good, the other born and filled with evil. Michael and Lucifer's true vessels. Or a story of a girl who thought she was crazy because she had imaginary friends. But turned out who whole life is a lie, and her parents weren't her real parents, so she doesn't know who she is anymore." 

"Or a story of true love...our sister, Campbell. She's part demon...born to a human mother, but sired by a male demon. She fights to keep a hold of her humanity. Because her heart is so pure, God chose to keep her alive when our mom found her. She met someone who's so different from her, changed him to become better, fell in love, and got married." 

"Your sister married an angel?" Metatron asked. 

* * *

Crowley handcuffed Cam to a radiator, then grinned when Ion popped up with Cas. "Just wanted to take a moment away from the main action to chat with my old business partner." Ion pushed Cas into a chair as Crowley sat down at his desk. Cas clutched his bloody stomach, groaning in pain. "I assume you won't die just yet. Takes a painful long time to bleed out from the gut. Enough time for Cam to watch you die painfully." 

"You can do whatever you want, Crowley. I will never tell you where I buried the tablet." 

"I know, Cas. I know. Luckily, I don't believe you'll have to. I've been getting regular updates from my expensive friend here. Naomi should have caught you out of the gate, seeing as lately she's been knuckles-deep in that melon of yours. She thinks that your touching the tablet has broken her spell over you, hmm? Or maybe it's Cam's undying love for you." 

Cas sighed, shuddering in pain as he looked over at his wife. Her hazel eyes sparkled with unshed tears, proof of her humanity. Cam smiled, mouthing 'I love you' to him, before nodding. Cas nodded, knowing that she would not break and become a weapon for Crowley to use. She was determined to make sure that she slammed the gates tight. "The tablets weren't meant for the angels, and they weren't meant for you." 

"She's got a lot on her plate, so you can't fault her for missing it. I was thinking to myself, 'self, if Cas got away from her by touching the tablet and by Cam's undying love, why would he ever stop touching the tablet' And then I thought to myself, 'self... he hasn't stopped touching the tablet and he kept her by his side, now has he?'" Cam snapped her eyes closed turning away as Crowley plunged his hand into Cas's stomach, pulling out the angel tablet. "Oh, you're a pip, you are."Cam opened her eyes to see Crowley turning to Ion. "What?" Then his phone rang, making Crowley fish it out of his suit, answering it. "Oh! This is the king...You jackasses, you're ruining my streak!" Hanging up, Crowley turned to look at Ion. "Watch them. I'll be right back." 

After Crowley left, the room was silent until Cam began to laugh. "Some honeymoon, huh?" 

"Well, some parts of it were enjoyable," Cas answered. "Campbell...I'm sorry. You...make me see clearly. You brought me back before...but I was too weak. But you make me strong. I love you." 

Cam smiled, resting her head on the desk. "I love you, too. You know those couples that always say it? It's not as special as saying it when you feel it." 

Cas turned towards Ion. "How— how far can this go?" 

"Shh. Shut up," Ion snapped. 

"Ion. How far can we let it all drop? This charge was left to us, it's our mission." 

"Do you even know what the mission was? They've been in all our heads." 

"We aren't machines for them to program and reprogram. That wasn't what this was meant to be. We're allowed to feel warmth, to feel love. To be loved..." 

"Nothing matters." 

"You are so wrong, brother. It all matters. Love...she matters. You don't know until you felt your heart quicken when she looks at you, or when the most perfect spot of Heaven becomes dull in comparison every time you lay eyes on her or see her smile." 

Cas reached inside his wound, reaching for the bullet. Ion turned away, looking out the window. "You soldiers, down in the garrison, at least they let you believe the lie. Upstairs, working for Naomi, working in intelligence, we had no option but to live in the dirt. She never reset me completely. I always knew too much, I had to— I had to do my job."

While Cas explained his love to Ion, Cam used her strength to break apart the handcuffs. Standing up, quietly helped Cas us, eyes trained on the well-groomed angel. "Ion..." Cas called out, as Cam knocked him out. "Shut up."

Cas took the angel bullet in his hand, pushing it into Ion's eyes as he erupted with white light, screaming. Cam helped Cas up again, looping his arm around his neck. "Come on...we got to get out of here..."

Cam led him towards the door, looking behind her to set the room on fire. The words, FUCK YOU, were being burned into Crowley's desk. But Cas was too weak to noticed Cam's eyes turn from red to purple as she helped him out of the angel warding sigils. Once they were safe, Cas teleported them to the middle of a road, collapsing. 

"Cas! Come on, baby. You have to get up," Cam begged, trying to stanch the blood flow with her hand and lifting him up at the same time. 

Meanwhile, Dean, Zelena, and Sam sat in the Impala, thinking about the day's events. Metatron was on their side and Kevin was alive and recuperating. Even better, they had their third trial. 

"Cure a demon. Okay, ignoring the fact that I have no idea what that actually means, if we— if we do this, you get better, right? I mean, you stop trying to cough up a lung, and, and, and bumping into furniture?" Dean asked Sam. 

"You kinda look better. Color back to your cheeks," Zee smiled, pinching Sam's cheek from the back seat. 

"I feel better, yeah, um, just having a direction to move in," Sam told them, shrugging. 

"Well, good, cause where we're headed doesn't sound like a picnic," Dean said. 

"But we're heading somewhere. The end," Sam grinned a bit. 

Dean looked to the road, braking abruptly when he spotted two figures in the middle of the road. One lying on their back and the other on their knees, trying to get the other one up. Dean swerved, coming to a skidding halt. 

"Oh my god!" Zee cried, unbuckling her seat belt. 

Dean and Sam jumped out, rushing to Cas and Cam. "Cas? Cam?" Dean asked. 

"A little help, here?" Cas asked, coughing. 

"I'm so happy to see you guys," Cam told them, relieve crashing over her, leaning against Cas. 

 

 

 


	19. Clip Sow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 8.22 "Clip Show"

Cam sat on her bed in clean jeans and a tank top, changing the bandage on Cas's stomach. The wound was sealing itself as it should but slowly. Smiling when she felt a calloused hand brush a piece of hair from her face, she sighed, resting her hand into the palm. 

"I'm feeling better," Cas told her, twirling a piece of hair in his finger tips. 

"You look better. But the wound is still nasty. You're still healing." 

"What is this place?" Cas asked, looking around the room. 

"Our new home. It belonged to the Men of Letters. A secret organization kinda like hunters, but more sophisticated. This is where they hung out. John Winchester's father was a Men of Letter. We moved in here, made it our own. This is my room...well, I guess are room." 

"Dean is angry at me." 

"Well, he don't like me too much either." Cam looked down, playing with the end of the tape on his toned stomach. "When Crowley shot you...I didn't know what to do. I was so worried..." 

"Crowley is smart, but you are smarter. And you are stronger than your brothers, Zelena, Crowley, or any angel or demon." 

Cam smiled, reaching down to kiss him, then resting her head on his bear chest as she curled up in his side. 

Sam, Dean, and Zelena read through files trying to make sense of what the third trial was. "Please tell me that's everything," Sam whined. 

Dean chucked. "Yeah...No, not even close. You see, the Men of Letters kept files on every demonic possession for the last 300 years, I mean, we've got Borden, Lizzy, all the way to Crane, Ichabod." 

"Aah." 

"How you feeling, Sam?" Zee asked. 

"Honestly, um... My, uh, my whole body hurts. I feel nauseous and like I'm starving at the same time, and everything smells like rotting meat." 

Dean nodded in understanding. "I've had that hangover. Jaeger, man. Maybe you should, uh, take a break, get some air." 

"Dean, the only thing that's gonna make me feel better is finishing this." 

"All right. Well, I'll go get you some grub, keep your strength up." 

Dean went to grab something, walking back Cas and Cam. "Morning," Cas greeted. 

"Hey," Cam smiled, holding Cas's hand but Dean ignored them. 

Cam sighed, leading Cas into the library as he looked a bit hurt. "I like this bunker. It's orderly," Cas commented, seeing the shelves of books. 

Sam smiled. "Oh, give us a few months. Dean wants to get a ping-pong table." 

"I've heard of that. It's a game, right?" Cas moved to sit in a chair, groaning when he pulled his muscles the wrong way. His hand moved to the wound, meeting Cam's eyes. 

"Are you okay?" Zee asked. 

"My wound isn't healing as quickly as I'd hoped... But I am getting better. Campbell is assuring that."

"Stop flirting," Cam teased, playing with his hair, as she sat down next to him. Looking at Sam with concern, she placed a hand on Sam's face. "And you're getting worse." 

"Well, two trials down, one to go." 

"And the final test, do you – you know what it is?" Cas asked. 

"I have to cure a demon."

"Of what?" Cam asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out."

Dean returned with a plate, setting it down in front of Sam. 

"Soup's on. There we go." Dean sipped his beer. "I think this is, uh... Oh, it's still good." 

"A half-drunk beer, jerky, and three peanut-butter cups?" Sam asked. 

Cam scrunched up her nose, a prickling of nasuea attacking her senses. "Yeah, we're – we're running a little low. I'll make a run," Dean told them, getting up. 

"Dean, I can go with you," Cas told him, getting up. "Dean. I'm sorry." 

"For what?" Dean asked. 

"For everything." 

"Everything? Like, uh... Like ignoring us? Taking my sister away from us when I...Sam needed her most?!" 

"Yes." 

"Or like bolting off with the Angel Tablet, then losing it 'cause you didn't trust me? You didn't trust  _me."_

"Yes." 

"Yeah. Nah, that's not gonna cut it. Not this time. So you can take your little apology and you cram it up your ass." 

"Dean, I thought I was doing the right thing. And your sister is a grown woman..." 

"Yeah, you always do. And you led her straight to Crowley and angels, nearly getting her killed. Sam is dying. She needs to be here for her family." 

Sam cleared his throat. "Hey, uh, do we have a room 7B?"

Dean shrugged, walking over to him to room 7B, leaving the girls to hug and chat. "Fuck, I missed you..." Zee sighed, hugging her friend hard. 

"I missed you too. How were things?" 

"Rough. Sorry about Dean...he really missed you." 

"I missed him too. And you, and Sammy." 

"Dude, go easy on Cas, okay. He's one of the good guys," Sam told Dean as they looked around room 7B. 

"Dude, if anybody else – I mean anybody – pulled that kind of crap, I would stab them in their neck on principle. Why should I give him a free pass?" 

"Because it's Cas. He's our brother-in-law. And it would break Cam's heart. Go easy on her too." 

"She chose to stay away. You needed her..." 

"No...you needed her. She's been our crutch since we were little. She was my protector from bullies. She fought off angry boyfriends of girls you were with. And the one time she chose herself, you got angry. Cas is right...she's a grown woman. And we're grown men. We can't rely on her for every bump and bruise for her to kiss it and make it brother." 

Dean thought for a moment, then changed the subect. "What are we supposed to be looking for down here?" 

"Um, anything on case 1138. It was a class 5 infernal event – St. Louis, March 8, 1957." 

"'Class 5 infernal event'?" 

"Yeah. See, the Letters have this whole rating system. 'The Exorcist' would have been a class 2," Sam explained. 

"All right, so, what makes this puppet show so special?" 

"It was weird." 

"Weird how?" 

"No clue. One of the files just had a note written in the margin about room 7B and the word 'weird' with three exclamation points." 

"Good times." 

"Yeah. Got it." 

"Sammy, check this out." Dean pushed back to sets of shelves to reveal an area with a devils trap and manacles on the walls. "Whoa." 

"Is that a Devil's Trap? It takes up half the room. These chains – they have spellwork etched into them," Sam said. 

"So we have a dungeon. Finally! What do you got there?" Dean asked, getting excited. 

Sam pulled out a cart with a projector on it. "Movie night?"

* * *

Dean stood outside Cam's door, knocking. Sam and Zee were working on getting the projector working. Cam answered, her hair wet, hanging around her face. She wore one of his old AC/DC shirts with three quarter sleeves and a pair of skinny jeans. "Hey..." 

"Hey. Where's Cas?" 

"With Sam, trying to help set up the projector screen. I haven't showered in a couple of weeks, so I went to take one real quick." 

"Can we talk?" 

"Sure..." Cam shrugged, opening the door wider. Dean walked in, sitting on her perfectly made bed. "So..."

"I'm pissed..."

"I know. I got that." 

"You left...you chose Cas over us. When we needed you. Did you know that Bobby was in Hell?! That Sam had to go through Purgatory to get him? Benny was there. We released his soul back into hell. Then we thought Kevin was dead, and we met Metatron. All, while you and Cas played house!" 

"We didn't play house!" Cam shouted, tears welling up in her eyes. "At first, we hid out in a hotel, and yes, we had lots of sex. Then I had to cut my husband open and stuff the tablet inside of his body. We ran through so many states that it makes my head dizzy. I didn't sleep. I ate a ton of fries from Biggerson's. Then we were caught. And yes, I did go with him. You know why?" Cam wiped a tear off of her face. "Because I can memorize a thousand spells by reading them once, but I can't save my brothers." Cam let out a sob, wiping more tears off of her face. "After the first trial, when Sam was getting worst, I knew that this was going to end only one way. My baby brother is dying. And it's my fault. I told him to do the trials...and I couldn't choose which brother to sacrifice...Either way, I loose. And now, I have to watch Sammy die and you'll hate me. I didn't know what to do, so I ran. I don't know how to save him...I'm so, so, sorry...I failed Mom...I don't what to do..." 

Dean watched his sister crumble apart. Grabbing her, he held her close, kissing her head. "We're figure it out...it's okay..." 

Cam sobbed, nodding, grabbing Dean, crying into his soft shirt. Once she was done, she wiped her tears, and saw Dean wipe his own face. "Are you crying?" Cam asked, voice shaky. 

"No...crying's for girls. I had allergies. I love you, Cam. I would never ask you to choose between us." 

* * *

 

They set up the projector screen, all sitting around a table, as Sam started it.

_"Simon, we're filming," said a familiar female voice._

_"Um, hello, world," Simon greeted._

_"So this new ritual_   _we're going to see,_   _This new type of exorcism,h-how does it work?" asked the woman._

 _"I don't know._   _It's my first time."_

"Wait,is that Abaddon?" Sam asked, staring at the woman on the screen. 

Another woman was heard faintly whimpering.

Dean shook his head. "It's not killy enough." 

"It's got to be the, uh, the chick she possessed," Zee told them, leaning closer. 

 

 _The woman screamed as a man in preist drab came in. "_ _Hurry._   _We must do it now."_

 _"Dead! They're all dead!_   _Everyone you ever loved..."_

"Hey, those chains look exactly like the ones in our dungeon," Sam commented. 

Cas looked at Sam with a look of shock. "In your  _what?"_

"We have a dugeon?" Cam asked. 

Zee smirked. "Kinky." 

"Demon on a leash – cool," Dean smirked, watching the screen. 

_The woman screamed, tugging at the chains. "A_ _ah! Aah! Aah!"_

_"Exorcizamus te,_   _omnis immundus spiritus..._   _hanc animam redintegra..." the priest and Simon chanted. "_ _Lustra!"_

 

The screen went white and the hunters watched with awe as the woman dropped to the ground with her heart missing. 

_"She's dead," Josie commented, as the priest and Simon coughed. "_ _Where's the demon?"_

_"Stop filming," the priest told her._

_"What happened?"_

_"Will you just stop?!"_

The projector clicked, stopping. "Well, that was weird... With three exclamation points," Dean spoke, all nodding. 

"That wasn't a normal exorcism. They changed the words," Cam said. 

"I believe 'lustra' is Latin for wash or cleanse." 

"Oh, yeah, 'cause that was the most freaky thing was the vocabulary. What about the bloody high five or the chest burster? Anything else on the film, like director's commentary, sequel, maybe?" Dean asked. 

Sam nodded, reading the file. "Yeah, listen to this. The older priest, Max Thompson, bit the dust in '58, but the younger one is still alive and still in St. Louis." 

"Think this kind of weird is worth the drive?" Dean asked. 

"Dean, everything in those folders – the possessions, the deals, all of it – we've seen that before, but that – That was all new. Yeah, it's worth the drive."

"Something this big...it can be the answer," Cam shrugged. 

"All right. Let's roll."Cam held out a hand and Dean helped her up. A wave of dizziness washed over her, Dean reaching out to steady her as Cas stood up as well, placing a hand on her back. "Whoa, you okay, sis?" 

"Like I said...very little sleep." 

"Well, you can sleep in the car," Dean told her. He saw Cas take a step forward, but stopped him. "Not you." 

"Sam is more damaged than I am," Cas explained, looking confused. 

"Yeah, well, you know, even banged up, Sammy comes through." 

"Dean, I just want to help. You forgave Cam." 

"Cam is my sister..." Dean argued. "We don't need your help. Just stay here and – and get better." 

Cas sighed as Dean walked away, followed by a sad smile from Zelena and Sam. "I don't understand..." Cas sighed. "I know what I did wrong. I apolgoized..." 

"I know...Dean...Dean's trust is fragile. He'll come around. Why don't you go and grocery shop for us...I'll make you a list before we leave okay?" 

"Alright..." Cas agreed. 

Cam smiled, kissing him. Cam grabbed her notebook and wrote down a list. Beer, wine, chips, vegetables, lean meat, bread, chicken, frozen fries, pie, saltines, ginger-ale. Smiling, she handed it to Cas along with her credit card. "Okay?" 

"Are you well?" 

"I'm just tired...I'll call you when we find something. _Okay?"_  

"Okay," Cas agreed. 

Cam followed Sam and Dean out, getting in the back seat of the Impala. 

They drove towards St. Louis, meeting the former Men of Letters priest inside a church. 

"Father Thompson had some unorthodox ideas, which is why the Men of Letters were interested," Father Simon explained. 

"Unorthodox how?" Cam asked. 

"What exactly do you mean, 'saved'?" Sam asked. 

"A demon is a human soul, twisted and corrupted by its time in Hell. Father Thompson believed that you could wash that taint away and restore their humanity." 

"So, what, they just stay in whatever schmuck they're possessing and – and get a ticket upstairs?" Dean questioned. 

Father Simon shrugged. "I wish I knew." 

"Okay, but this – this ritual... Can cure a demon?" Sam asked, a tone of hope in his voice. 

"I suppose, if it worked, but that night, something went terribly wrong. The Demon escaped into the world, and that poor old woman... It was horrible. I know father Thompson kept trying. There were other possessions, experiments, but I couldn't face that – not again. And then, a few months later... He was dead." 

"How'd that happen?" Zee asked. 

"Something tore him apart." " 

"Huh...

"Did he keep any, uh..." Sam coughed, covering his mouth. "Did he keep records or –" Sam coughed again, then cleared his throat. "Uh...do you have a-a bathroom, maybe?" 

Father Simon pointed towards the back of the church. "Thanks." 

"Is he all right?" Father Simon asked. 

"Uh, no, padre. He's...pretty damn far from all right. That's why we're here," Dean told the Father. 

"I don't understand." 

"Well, short story is, uh, Sammy there is gonna take whatever shredded your friend and every other black-eyed bitch out there, and he's gonna get rid of them for good." 

"He is? In his condition?"

Cam inched forward in the pew, taking Father Simon's hand gently. "Father, over the past couple of months, I've seen him do crap that I didn't even think was possible. I mean, sure, he's miserable and he's hurting, but you know what? There's not a doubt in my mind that he's gonna cross that finish line – not one. So, will you help us?" 

"I'll get Father Thompson's things for you," Father Simon told them. 

"Thank you." 

* * *

Cas did as he was told, going to shop for the Winchester. He went to the grocery store, then walked around carrying a canvas bag. Looking at the list, he saw that there was something written on the back. 

**A little bribery doesn't hurt anybody**

**XOXO CAM**

Cas smiled as she listed a few of Dean's favorite things. He teleported to the Bunker to put some things away, then he teleported back to a Mini-Mart to grab some things that were on Cam's list. He grabbed jerky, Dean's favorite porn magazine, Dean's favorite beer, toliet paper. There was a clerk following him around as Cas accidently knocked things over repeatedly. The clerk called out "Dude!" every time he did so. 

"I – I have money," Cas told the clerk, walking around more. He stopped at a bouquet of wildflowers, thinking that Cam would like them. They were pretty and bright...like her. Grabbing them, he placed his purchases on the counter, looking over at the small pie stand. "Where's the pie?" 

"I think we're out." 

Cas's demeanor changed. "You don't understand." Cas grabbed the attendant, dragging him closer. "I. NEED. PIE." 

Cas was interrupted with a sound of wings rustling. "Put the virgin down, Castiel. We need to talk."

Cas put the gas attendant down, turning to the angel. "Who the hell are you?" 

"I'm Metatron..." 

"You're Metatron? The Metatron?" Cas asked. 

"Yes. In public, it's Marv," Metatron answered. 

"Marv." 

"And you're Castiel. Kevin Tran told me about you. Along with your brother-in-laws. Congratulations, by the way. Father always knew when to make the unexpected happen." 

"He did? They did?" 

"Yeah. According to Kevin, you and I have a lot in common. We're both free thinkers. We're both on heaven's most wanted list. I thought we could socialize, maybe grab a bite. IF that's okay with your wife." 

"I'm sorry – we can...What?" Cas asked. 

"Look, I've been on sabbatical. I'm trying to play catch-up, but I have to talk to somebody about what's going on back home." 

"And by home, you mean heaven? Campbell is my home..." 

"Right, right. True love and all that. I've been looking around, crawling through a few divine nooks and crannies, and from what I can see, without the Archangels, it's a mess up there. Open warfare." 

"I thought Naomi was running things now." 

"Is that what she told you? I mean, Naomi's a player – don't get me wrong – just one of many. There are factions upon factions, all fighting, betraying each other. It's just a matter of time before they start ripping each other apart. It's all broken." 

"I know, I'm the one who broke it. There was a time when I thought I could lead our people, but I was mistaken. I spilled so much blood. And I've tried to atone for my sins and I did penance. And I...betrayed my friends and my wife to protect our secrets, but I've just failed. And now –" 

"Look, I know. Relationships can be tricky. And your wife is something special, and they just don't understand the true power of love. But now the angels – heaven – need someone to come to the rescue. They need us." 

"Us?" 

"Yeah. Just – just picture it. We ride to the rescue, save the day – make a great story. Look, the angels are like a big, dysfunctional family. We need to lock them all in a room until we work these problems out – all the factions, you, me –" 

"What, like a big family meeting?" 

"Exactly. which is why we have to shut down heaven." 

"What?" 

"Do you like crepes?" 

"Wait –" 

"Eugenie's in Ojai makes the greatest caramel apple crepes." 

Metatron vanished, leaving Cas alone. "Metatron – Marv."

* * *

"I can't find Cas. You think he blew town?" Sam told them. 

"Sounds like him," Dean snorted. 

"Hey...don't be mad. I kinda told him to go on a grocery run." Sam and Dean looked at her, while Zee brought over a large bowl of popcorn. "What...he looked so sad and broken because he broke up with his best friend. So, I told him a few of your favorite things..." 

"Bribery?" Dean asked, as Sam snorted in laughter. 

"What...flowers and chocolotes always worked on me." 

"Should I be concerned, Dean?" Sam asked. 

"Shut up," Dean grumbled, tossing popcorn at the three stooges. "So it turns out that, uh, Father Thompson recorded all of his demon-cure tests. This one here, this was the last one – two days before he died." 

Dean popped a tape in the recorder, listening to the recording. _"The date is August 3, 1958. This is trial 19, hour 1. My subject is Peter Kent. Mr. Kent is the father of two young sons, and three weeks ago, he was possessed by a demon. I'm going to ask you a question now. When you crawled into Mr. Kent and ate his children, how did it feel?"_  

 _"Orgasmic."_ There were a couple of snarls, then a groan.  

_"The first dose has been administered."_

"Do we know what padre was dosing number-one dad up with?" Dean asked. 

 

"Uh, yeah, his own purified blood," Sam answered, reading the notes. 

"Purified how?" 

"Before he started, Father Thompson went to confession," Zee answered, tossing down a file. 

 _"This is trial 19, hour 2."_ There was more snarling. _"When you ate his children, how did it feel?"_

 _"Stringy! Aah!"_ Peter yelled. 

_"The second dose, has been administered Hour 4...When you ate his children –"_

_"Kiss my ass!"_

_"How did it feel?"_

_"Soft. Aaaah!"_

_"The sixth dose has been administered."_

_"Stop."_

_"How..."_

_"Please. Aah!"_

_"...did it..."_

_"Aah! Aah!"_

_"...feel?"_

_"Stop!!"_  

There was heavy breathing then Peter Kent came back on. _"Hour 8, the subject is prepped."_

_"Aah! Aah!"_

_"Exorcizamus te,omnis immundus spiritus. Hanc animam redintegra, lustra! Lustra!_ "When you ate his children, how did it feel?" 

_"They were screaming...and I laughed. Why did I laugh? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. God, I was a monster."_

Everybody gasped, staring at the recorder. _"But now you are a man again. And you have been saved."_

"What just happened?" Cam asked.

"Did he just... Cure a demon?" Sam asked. 

"Maybe," Dean answered. Sam exhaled softly. "Could we take this hoodoo on a test drive?" 

"Um, I mean, I have the exorcism right here. All we need is the blood, consecrated ground, and a demon."

"So, what? We summon a demon, trap it –" Zee began to say. 

"Or – or we use one that we've already tagged. Do we still have dad's old army field surgeon's kit?" Cam asked. 

"It's in the trunk. Why?" Sam asked.

Dean snapped, standing up. "Yeah, I think it's time we put humpty dumpty back together again." 

* * *

 

"Why did you leave?" Cas asked, appearing at the cafe. 

"I can't have this conversation on an empty stomach." 

"Here you go," the waitress told Metatron. 

"Thank you." 

"Can I get you anything?" 

"Coffee, please." 

"Sure. Cool coat." 

Cas looked confused. "No,it's actually quite warm." 

"Cute  _and_  funny – okay." 

"My wife actually mended this for me." 

"And married..." 

"I should have picked a better-looking vessel," Metatron mumbled. 

"What did you mean, we can shut down Heaven?" Cas asked. 

"Oh, you know, the trials – God's little 'pull in case of emergency' the Leviathans get out of control, you put them in Purgatory. Demons get a little too demonic, toss 'em into Hell. Angels get uppity, slam the pearly gates." 

"Are you saying you know the trials to close heaven?" 

"I wrote 'em down. It's not something you forget. Look, I think a little alone time would be good for the angels. At the very least, it would s –It would stop the fighting up there from spilling out down here, which will happen. It always does." 

"You're gonna complete these tests?" 

"No. I can't. I am a pencil pusher, always have been. I'm not strong enough. But you – you are a warrior. I've got the plan. You've got the muscle. We can do this. Heaven needs your help, Castiel." 

Cas thought for a moment, twirling his wedding ring around his finger. He could fix Heaven. Make them all understand. Make them see that Campbell isn't the monster she says she is. He could make everything right...make him the man deserving of her love. "I  _am_  the one that caused these problems. I should be the one to fix them." 

"But you understand this is, um, not going to be easy." 

"I understand." 

"No, you don't. See our waitress? She's the first trial – got to cut her heart out." 

Cas stiffened. "What? No, she's... She's just a girl." 

"No, she isn't. She's a Nephilim, an abomination. Like your wife's best friend. I would use her, but she has a shield around her. She's too weak, even though she's Gabriel's spawn. Plus she's always around the Winchesters. Those stories I've heard about them from Kevin? Scary stuff. Espcially your wife. Now she...talk about true power! She could destroy Heaven with a snap of her fingers." 

"Zelena is no threat. Humans and angels aren't allowed to reproduce. But Gabriel has always been known to break the rules. Campbell is a good person." 

"No doubt. God did put you two together. But the waitress is the only one that has the true power to start the trials." 

"She didn't choose to be a Nephilim, so she's innocent. Just like Campbell and Zelena." 

"Yes, she is. They are. I told you it wasn't gonna be easy. But if you want to do this, Castiel, if you  _really_  want to do this, you got to ask yourself what's more important – her life or your family? How do your brothers and sisters feel about your wife? That you chose love?" 

"They hate it...they hate her. They don't understand that she is the kindest person on Earth. Her smile brings out the sun, and her laughter is like...children laughing."

"Such poetry," Metatron grinned.

* * *

 

Zelena, Dean, and Cam watched as Sam went to retrieve Abbadon's head, each grabbing a different body part. They had a bet going around. "So you really think this will work?" Sam asked. 

"Dude, we got needles. We got thread. We've seen 'Young Frankenstein' about a thousand times. Yeah, we're golden," Dean nodded. 

"Ugh. This is gonna be disgusting." 

"Uh-huh."

They reassembled her, making sure to leave her hands off of her body. Sam finished sewing her head back on, watching as she woke up. "Morning, sunshines," she sneered, cracking her neck. 

"It worked. You owe me a beer," Dean told Sam. 

"He owes us all one," Zee smirked, leaning down to inspect the body. 

"And I owe all so, so much. I can't wait to tear out those pretty green eyes." 

Sam smirked. "Good luck with that." 

"We figured kitty didn't need her claws." 

"Then I'll stump you to death. It'll be swell." She lunged for them, but couldn't move. 

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen, either. The bullet – remember?" 

"So you sit there like a good little bitch. We're gonna consecrate the ground, and you're gonna get to fessing up," Dean smirked. 

Abaddon groaned. "Oh, I know this tune." 

"I doubt that," Cam told her. 

"Father Max Thompson, born October 12, 1910. Died August 5, 1958. Who do you think ripped him apart? Word got back to home office that Maxie was messing with things, so we made an example.It wasn't my most artful kill, but it was effective. And bonus – before he died, he told me all about Josie Sands. I found her, and I rode her into the Men of Letters." Abaddon laughed. "And what I did to them, that was art." 

"Whoa...So you know what Max was doing?" Cam asked. 

"Fella screamed the basics... but it'll never work." 

"You keep telling yourself that," Dean told her. 

Sam's cell began to ring, with the number '666'.

"Hello?" Sam asked. 

_"Hello, boy."_

"Crowley," Sam sighed. 

"Crowley? The salesman?" Abaddon asked. 

"Try the King of Hell," Dean informed her. 

"And my father," Cam told her 

This is a joke, right?" Abaddon asked. 

"Stay." 

"Hold on," Sam told the demon, putting the phone on speaker. "How'd you get this number?" 

"Ah, first things first – what are you wearing?" 

"Oh, okay, hanging up now. Hang up." 

"Fine. This isn't a social call. I was wondering. You lads been reading the papers, say,  _Denver Times_  from yesterday? No? Well, you should. It's side-splitting. What the hell – I'm sexting you an address. Check it out. Then we'll talk. Cheerio." 

"Wait, what? Crowley?" 

 

"What a dick," Cam sighed. 

"Here it is. Vic's name is Tommy Collins. Tommy. Why do I know that name?" Dean asked, raking his brain. 

"Well, Tommy Collins, we saved him from a Wendigo like forever ago."

"Yeah...you guys called me for information. I gave it to you. Even back then, I saved your asses," Cam sighed. 

"Okay, and, what, you think that Crowley blew his head off? Well, what are we dealing with here? Some sort of Demon-Wendigo team-up?" 

"Uh, no clue." 

"All right, well, we'll pour one out for Tommy later. As far as Crowley goes, screw him. We got everything we need to put him in a permanent time-out," Dean shrugged. "Agreed?" 

"Agreed," said the other three hunters. They all walked back into the room to see Abaddon missing. 

"No. No! No! No! No! She's gone. She's – son of a bitch!" Dean shouted. 

Sam looked at the ground, finding the bullet. "Dean, Dean!" Sam showed him the bullet, pocketing it. His cellphone chimed, alerting him of an incoming text message. "It's a text message from Crowley – an address in Prosperity, Indiana." 

"Prosperity? Didn't we work a case there?"

"Yeah. That crazy witch couple," Cam informed him.

"Yeah, yeah, the one with the witches and the baked goods. So what? He's going after somebody there now?" 

"I don't know. We got to check it out," Dean told him. 

"Well, you know it's a trap," Zee told them. 

"Of course it's a trap. But a trap means demons, and we could use one right now," Sam told them. 

"Come on," Dean sighed, reaching for his keys. They raced over to Jenny's in Prosperity, only to find a corpse crispy in the oven. "Guys..." 

"Is that...Jenny?" Sam asked. 

"God-dammit," Cam stressed, running a hand through her hair. 

"Sorry," Zee told her, placing a hand on her back. 

"You were a great gal, Jenny Klein," Dean told the corpse.  

Sam's cellphone rang, making him put it on speaker. _"Hey,"_ Crowley greeted. 

"What the hell are you doing, Crowley?" Sam asked. 

_"Oh, Moosie, isn't it obvious? I'm killing everyone you've ever saved – the damsels in distress, the innocent whippersnappers, the would-be vampire chow – all of them."_

"How do you even know –" Dean started to ask. 

 _"I have my sources and a cracking research team._ " Crowley chuckled. _"When the hardy boys and Nancy Drew hit a town, you tend to leave a mess. Now, you're probably wondering why my droogs aren't in there giving you the bum's rush, so let's brass these tacks, shall we? I'm gonna gut one person every 12 hours until you bring me the Demon Tablet and stop this whole trials nonsense."_

"We don't have the tablet. Kevin took it and –" Dean began to say. 

_"I took Kevin. Then someone took him back. Word from the cloud is that it wasn't Heaven. So either the cutest little Prophet in the world is with you two lads, or you better find him tout-bloody-suite because time, she is a-wasting. About now, you're thinking of ways to stop me. You won't be able to, but you'll try because that's what you do. You – you try. So, time for an object lesson. Indianapolis, the Ivy Motel, room 116. You have 57 minutes."_

"Gah!" Cam shouted, racing out the door to the Impala. 

Dean high-tailed it to the hotel, Sam pounding on the door. 

A familar woman to Sam and Dean answered. "Sarah," Sam gasped. 

"Sam?" Sarah asked. "What's going on? Who's this?" 

"This is my sister, Campbell. Look...a demon named Crowley is going to try to kill you very soon." 

"Like in 16 minutes and counting," Cam told her, pushing her way inside. 

"So a demon named Crowley is gonna kill me in...16 minutes," Sarah summarized. 

"No. No, he's not."

Dean knocked on the door, him and Zee entering carrying bags. 

"Sarah, long time. This is my girlfriend, Zelena. What you doing in Indy?" 

"I...was scouting an estate sale for my dad." 

"Oh. Hmm." Dean set the bags on the ground, unzipping one of them as Zee did one. 

"Look, we're gonna put Devil's Traps everywhere – the windows, the door. We've got holy water, an exorcism ready to play on a loop, and anything that comes through that door – it's meat. Look, I know this is insane, but insane is kind of what we do. We'll keep you safe," Sam told her. 

"Okay," Sarah nodded. 

"Okay? That's it?" 

"You've done it before," Sarah shrugged. 

Dean started to spray the windows as Cam hung talismans up around the place. Sarah twisted a wedding ring around her finger, watching them work. "That's new." 

"Yeah, I... His name is Ian. He works search and rescue. Guess I have a type. Our daughter, Bess – she'll be one in a month." 

Sam smiled. "That's, uh, great. I mean it. I'm really, uh... I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, Sam. And what about you?" 

"Me? Pretty much the same, I guess." 

"No, you're not. You're not the same. Look, it's been years, and I can't even imagine the things you've been through. But I don't know. You just seem...more focused, confident, like... ...like you know what you want. You grew up, Sam." Sarah chuckled. "I  _do_  miss the old haircut, though." Both laughed, but was cut off at the sound of a ringing phone. 

Cam grabbed it from Sam's pocket, answering it. "Crowley." 

 _"Five... Four... Trios... Zwei... ...uno_ ," Crowley counted down _._

 

Sarah began to gag, alerting Sam. "Sarah! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Can you hear me? Sarah!" 

_"She's dying, and there's nothing you can do about it."_

"You son of a bitch!" Cam growled. 

"Son of a witch, actually. My mommy taught me a few tricks. Know your heritage."

"It's a spell. Find the hex bag," Cam yelled out, everybody going into a frenzy to find the hex bag. 

_"I thought of sending in a few of my bruisers, really letting them go to town. But then, well, trial one was kill a Hellhound. Trial two was rescue a soul from the pit. So, from here on, I'm gonna keep everything hell-related – demons, et cetera – away from you. Safe side and all that – plus, I just thought it seemed fitting. From what I understand, Sammy took that bird's breath away. What's the line? 'Saving people, hunting things – the family business.' Well, I think the people you save, they're how you justify your pathetic little lives. The alcoholism, the collateral damage, the pain you've caused – the one thing that allows you to sleep at night, the one thing is knowing that these folks are out there, still out there happy and healthy because of you, you great, big, bloody heroes!"_

"Hey! Hey! Hey! You're gonna be okay," Sam told Sarah as she choked on her own blood. 

 _"Sarah? They're your life's work, and I'm going to rip it apart piece by piece because I can, because you can't stop me, and because when they're all gone, what will you have left?"_  

"No. No, no, no. No. No, please, no," Sam begged. 

 

Sarah took her last breath, laying in a pool of blood. Cam walked back into wall, breathing heavily. _"You want to keep those people alive. I want complete and utter surrender. The tablet, the trials – you'll give them up, or we'll keep doing this dance. Your choice, my darlings. And Campbell? I told you I would break you."_

Cam felt a wave of nausea rush through, causing her to crash into the bathroom to empty her stomach. She heard Dean throw the phone, the hex bag falling out. 

"You okay?" Dean asked, not really intended for anybody as Cam came out of the bathroom. 

"What do you think?" Sam asked, handing Cam a bottle of water. 

"Look, I know it's bad right now, okay, but we stick to the plan. We shut down Hell." 

"How, exactly?" Cam asked, taking a drink of water, spitting it out in the sink. 

"We get a demon –" 

"You heard Crowley. He's not gonna let one near us, and without a demon, all we can do is sit back and watch people we know, people we saved, die like Sarah," Sam told him. 

"So what are you saying?" Dean asked. 

"I think he's saying... Maybe this isn't one we can win. Maybe we should just take the deal," Zee told him. 

"We'll figure this out. We will. Man, we'll get it done. We'll kick it in the ass like we always do. Are you guys with me?" 


	20. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Takes place during 8.23

Cam tried to call Cas for the hundreth time, watching Dean hang up with Crowley. "So, we doing this?" Cam asked. 

"Yep...Kevin text you where to meet?" Dean asked, hanging up. 

"Yeah...and you two are going to meet Crowley at Bobby's land, right?" 

"That's the plan..." Sam nodded, coughing. 

"You know this could be it, right?" Zee asked. 

"So, we don't have any time to waste," Dean told her, grabbing her hand. 

Cam smiled grimly, heading back to the Impala, pulling out the box of saltines to munch on them. "Hey, you okay?" Zee asked, sitting in the back next to her. 

"Yeah...just stress."

"I feel you there," she nodded, looking at Dean's head as he got inside the driver's seat. They drove to the site where Kevin was digging in a shallow hole. Dean parked the Impala, opening his door to get out. The group walked across over to Kevin, who continued to dig. Dean smirked at the sign over the hole where a devil was grinning cartoonishly. Kevin climbed out of the shallow hole, holding a bag. Reaching inside, he pulled out the Demon Tablet. 

"You hid the Demon Tablet underneath the devil? Seriously?" Dean asked. 

"What? I was delirious." Kevin placed both pieces of the broken tablet together, the stone rebinding to a complete tablet. He handed the tablet to Sam. "You sure this is gonna work?" 

"What choice do we have?" Sam asked him. 

Dean stepped forward, taking out the key box that held the Bunker key. Removing it, he handed it to Kevin. "All right, listen, this is a secret lair. You understand me? No keggers." 

"I don't have any friends," Kevin told them. 

"Yeah, well, just lay low. Cam will be there later. And who knows? You'll be a mathlete again before you know it." 

Cam smiled at him, walking away with Zelena and her brothers. "You guys? You're doing the right thing."

Cam stopped, turning around to hug him. Leaning back, she pulled him by the cheeks with one hand, placing a fat kiss on his lips. Kevin blushed, his eyes going wide as she leaned back. "Thank you, Kevin. You might not have any friends, but you have us." Kevin watched them walk away, hearing faint sounds of a baby crying. 

* * *

Sam and Dean dropped the girls off at the church so they could prepare it for their prisoner. They drove over to Bobby's old junkyard, the sight of it devastating to the boys. 

"Hello, boys," Crowley called out. 

Sam and Dean turned to their right to see Crowley standing about 50 feet away from them. Dean looked around for any suprised as they walked towards Crowley. 

"Where's my daugher?" 

"She wasn't feeling well. Stayed behind," Sam answered. 

"Huh...What's that old expression? Success has many fathers. Failure is a Winchester." Crowley laughed at his own joke, then looked at the boys seriously. "Where's the stone?" 

"You show us yours, and we'll show you ours." 

"Really, Dean? I'm trying to conduct a professional negotiation here, and you want to talk dangly bits?" Crowley smirked. "The stone. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Slowly."

Sam slowly pulled out the Demon Tablet from inside his jacket. 

"There she is." 

Crowley showed them the Angel tablet, showing it to them where it rested inside his jacket pocket. 

"And the contract?" Dean asked. 

Crowley pulled out a scroll that he threw out towards the brothers, the whole thing about 10 feet long. Dean looked down, eyes wide. "Yeah, I'm sure there's no hidden agendas in there." 

"The highlights --we swap tablets, you stand down from the trials forever," Crowley shrugged. 

"You stop killing everyone we've ever saved." 

"Agreed." 

Dean reached in his jacket for a pen. Uncapping it, he was about it sign when Crowley stopped him. 

"Unh-unh-unh," Crowley tsked, yanking back the contract a couple of feet. "Nice try, Squirrel. Moose is doing these trials. Moose signs." 

"No, no. He's not signing anything until I read the fine print." 

"I can read it," Sam snapped, yanking the pen from Dean's hand. 

"Hey, you wanted me here. I'm here. But I'll be damned if I'm gonna let him screw us even more." 

"What's this? Trouble in paradise, boys?" Crowley chuckled. "You're gonna move your lips the whole way up here, aren't you? You know why I always defeat you? It's your humanity. It's a built-in handicap. You always put emotion ahead of good, old-fashioned common sense. Let's have the big galoot sign it now, shall we?" 

As Crowley was speaking, Cam snuck in snapping the special handcuffs onto Crowley's wrists. Crowley saw Cam's glimmer fade, her smirking face a mirror of her own. "Campbell. There you are. I knew you wouldn't leave your two idiots to make an important deal. Is this a joke? You realize all I have to do is..." 

Crowley snapped his fingers but nothing happened. "Unh-unh-unh. Demonic handcuffs, daddy dearest. No flicking, no teleporting, no smoking out -- oh, and... no deal. Which pretty much means that you're our bitch," Cam smirked, crossing her arms. 

"Fine. You want to play chain gang? Let's." Crowley punched Dean in the face, making him grunt. "You saddled yourself to the wrong bull, mate." 

Dean rebounded, punching Crowley in the face. Cam smirked, reaching for the angel tablet, it glowing purple briefy before she handed it to Sam. Dean took a hold of the lapels of his jacket, shaking him. He let him go, getting close to his face. I can do this all day, 'cause you know what? Damn, it feels good! But sooner or later, you're gonna have to face it -- you're ours. Which means that your demon ass is going to be a mortal ass pretty damn quick. " 

"What's he mouthing on about?" Crowley asked. 

Sam grinned wide. "You're the third trial, Crowley."

"What was it you said to me?" Cam asked. "Oh yeah...I'm going to enjoy watching you break. It'll be a lesson." Cam flipped her hair, walking away. "Kiss, kiss. Happy father's day." 

* * *

Cas looked at his phone, ignoring another call from Cam. Something must be going on for her to keep calling him. He sat with Metatron over a covered bus stop. "What was he like?" 

"Who? Oh. God? Mm, pretty much like you'd expect. Larger-than-life, gruff, bit of a sexist. But fair -- eminently fair. The Nephilim was a monster, Castiel." 

Cas looked at his hands, still watching Jane die at his hands. He could see Zelena in his mind, and that made him sick. She was his friend. "And the next trial?" 

"Across the street. His name is Dwight Charles. I've been listening in on the Angel radio. Cupid frequency, actually. And he is the next on their list." 

"Their list?" 

"To do the horizontal mambo. Slap bellies." He sighed when Cas didn't understand. "To find love." 

"Oh. Yes. I know about love." 

They watched Dwight sweep the front steps of the bar he worked at. "Well, that. He's slotted to be dinged by Cupid's arrow within 24 hours, which is good for us, because the second trial is retrieving Cupid's bow." 

"No killing?" 

"No killing." They moved inside to the tavern, sitting at a booth. Cas grabbed a newspaper, reading it. "What are you reading?" 

"Personal advertisements." Metatron looked at Cas confused. "The faster that man finds love, the faster the Cupid will come. Trust me. I'm friends with friends who do this for a living. Plus, I am married." 

"How did that happen. You two just bump into each other, and WHAM!" 

"No...Dean undid the first of the 66 seals when he was in Hell. I raised him from perdition. Cam was there when Dean summoned me. I first saw her soul, it entriced me. Then I met her. They shot bullets at me, except her. She just looked at me. She wasn't afraid, she had a look of lust in her eye. We started to do, what she called 'hanging out'. I came over to her apartment, and we watched Dr. Sexy. Cam says that love is simple...you just have to look at them and find things you love about them. Cam showed me humanity and free will. I love her very much." 

"Help you gents?" Dwight asked. 

"Yes. Would you say that you're looking for, uh, a partner in crime... ...or, uh, someone who's into nurse role-play and light domination?" 

"Brother, it's 10:00 a.m. on a Tuesday." 

"Uh, we'll have two drafts, please," Metatron told the man, covering for Cas. 

"Coming up." 

"You're not the most subtle tool in the shed, are you?"

"Campbell often has to correct me," Cas told him, going to alert when Metatron was snatched up by a male angel. Cas stood up, seeing Naomi and another female angel. 

"Kill him," Naomi ordered. 

The other female angel started to walk towards Cas, but Dwight fired a shot gun. "Next one won't wing you. Take it someplace else.

"Let him go."

But Metatron told him to stop. Sighing, he lowered his hand where his blade rested. 

* * *

The Impala drove up a desolate wet dirt road next to a waterway until it pulled up to a stop in front of a small abandoned church. Zee was waiting outside, arms cross as Dean parked and turned the engine off. The Winchesters got out of the car, Cam dragging Crowley behind her. "Hey, beautiful," Dean greeted, kissing Zee on the lips. 

"Gross," Crowley gagged. 

"Shut up," Cam told him, taking him inside of the church. Tossing him down in he chair, she grabbed the chains, wrapping it around him. There was a devil's trap spray painted around him. 

"You really think this is gonna hold me, that you're gonna cure me or whatever it is?"

"You betcha," Cam smiled, walking away. Cam walked over to Dean, Sam, and Zee. "He's primed. How you feeling?" 

"Honestly, for the first time in a long time, it feels like we're gonna win. I'm good," Sam smiled, chuckling. 

"All right, well, no dancing in the end zone until we're finished. What's the good father's playbook say now?" Dean asked. 

Sam placed a lid on the jar. "Well... Now that we got the consecrated ground, I just, uh..." Sam cleared his throat. "I slip Crowley one dose of blood every hour for eight hours and seal the deal with a bloody-fist sandwich. That should do it." 

"Your blood's supposed to be purified, isn't it? You ever, uh -- you ever done the 'forgive me, father' before?" 

"Well, once, when we were kids. Which is why I have no clue what to say now." 

"Well, I mean, I could give you suggestions if you want," Dean grinned. 

"O-okay. Yeah, sure." 

"All right. Well, I'm just spit-balling here, but if I were you, uh... Ruby, killing Lilith, letting Lucifer out, losing your soul, not looking for me when I went to Purgatory, what you said to Cam..." 

"Thanks," Sam sighed, turning away from Dean. He was frustrated with Dean's comments. He continued to fill a bag with needed items for the trial. He picked up the bag, walking towards the church. 

[Frustrated with DEANS comments SAM turns away and continues to fill a bag with needed items for the trial and when he is done he picks up the bag and walks toward the church.]

"...for starters. Or, hey, h-how about what you did to, uh, Penny Markle in the sixth grade? Why don't you lead with that?" Dean asked, continuing where he was cut off. 

Sam turned to look at Dean. "Well, that was you."

Cam chuckled and Zee snorted as Dean thought it through. "Carry on." 

Sam walked away, with Cam following close behind him. "Sammy...."

"Huh?" Sam asked. 

"I'm so proud of you..." Cam smiled, cupping his cheek with one hand. "Dad would be too. And Mom."

"Thanks, Cam." 

"I love you."

Sam gave her a true smile. "I love you, too." 

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, watching him walk into the confessional. Dean was still contemplating over the Penny Markle incident. "What did you do?" Zee asked. 

"I honestly don't remember." 

"God, I love you," Zee chuckled, moving to kiss him. 

Dean pulled away shocked, and Zee turned red at the realization of what she said. "Um...I'm gonna go get something from the car...yeah." 

Dean was fumbling inside the arsenal in the trunk, Zee's words going on and on in his head. She loved him...did she mean what she said? Cam came out, with her bag. "I'm going to head back to the bunker."

"Alright..." Dean nodded, distracted. 

"Dean? You alright?" 

"Um..." 

Then there was a flutter of wings, Cas appearing. "Cas?" Cam asked, going to hug him. 

"Dean, I need your help," Cas told his friend, hugging his wife close. 

"Little busy, Cas. Take a number." 

"I'm afraid this can't wait. Naomi has taken Metatron."

"That angel bitch?" Cam asked. 

"And you know Metatron how?" Dean asked. 

"I've been working with him on the Angel trials." 

"The what?" 

"We're gonna shut it all down -- Heaven, Hell, all of it."

* * *

"Metatron, the guy who was full-on crazy, cat-lady-hoarder angel yesterday -- now he wants to save Heaven?" Dean asked, trying to make sense of what was going on. 

"Yes, he wants to," Cas nodded. "But I'm the only one in who can. I can't fail, Dean, not on this one. I need your help." 

"Look, Cas, that's all well and good, okay, but you're asking us to leave Sam, and we've got Crowley in there tied and trussed. Now, if anybody needs a chaperone while doing the heavy lifting, it's Sam," Dean sighed. 

"You should go," Sam told them, standing behind Cam and Dean. Dean turned around to look at him. "Seriously."

"Oh, what, and leave you here with the King of Hell? Come on." 

"I got this. Zee's with me. And if you guys can lock the angels up, too...That's a good day." 

Dean groaned, at a crossroads. "Look, I... I'm down with sending the angels back to Heaven, just 'cause they're dicks. But the Demons? This is on us. Start the injections now. If I'm not back in eight hours, finish it, no questions, no hesitation." 

"Yeah."

Dean saw Zee in the doorway, nodding towards her direction. Zee blushed going back inside the church. Cam saw the fleeting glance, going over to Dean as he got his stuff ready. "What the hell was that? What did you do?" 

"Why do you think I did anything?" Dean asked. 

"Because I know you. So, what did you do. Was it the Penny Markle thing?" 

"No, it wasn't that. It wasn't me. She...she told me that she loved me." 

"Dean...for her...that's huge! And for you...do you love her?" 

Dean shifted uncomfortable. Looking at Cam, he had a look of boyhood innocence. "I don't know how I feel, honestly." 

"Oh..." 

"I like her...I just don't know what to feel." 

"You'll be okay," Cam told him, grabbing her bag. Dean grabbed his standing near Cas. Cas placed a hand on his shoulder and grabbed Cam's hand in his, and they were gone with a rustle of wings. 

Zee watched, sighing as she went to Sam who had a syringe in his hand."Here, let me," she told him, grabbing the syringe. She grabbed a piece of rubber, tying it around Sam's forearm. She wiped the area clean with an alcohol wipe, blowing it to dry. "You okay?" 

"Nope...I made a fool of myself. I probably pressed the self-destruct button on our relationship." Sam looked at her, for more details. "I told Dean I loved him." Zee stuck the needle in, slowly pulling back the plunger. "I don't trust people. All my life, I've been called crazy. Diagnosed with diseases and conditions. Did you know that some places that it's okay to use ETC on a five year old girl in some places? They was diagnosed with schizophrenia. I received ETC for five months before my grandfather was able to get custody of me. From there, I didn't know who I could trust. Couldn't trust doctors, or nurses, or any other adult. I was quiet. One day, we were driving in this pick-up truck. He turned to me and said 'kid...you might not trust me and that's alright. But at one point, you're going to be alone, and you'll have to trust somebody out there. There are monsters in this world, but not everybody is a monster.' Then I smiled at him, and said that I wanted ice cream. And he bought me ice cream. 

When he died, I was alone, and I trusted no one. I was 16. I got emancipated from the state, worked at a diner, went to school, hunted on the weekends around home, Got into Harvard, double majored in anthropology and history. Then one day, I was on a hunt and I met Campbell. We began to talk, and I didn't feel alone for the first time since he died. I opened my self up to her. I hide my pain behind sass and sarcasm. The only person that knows the real me is her...and Dean. Maybe that's why I can't stand him half the time. Because we see each other for who we really are." 

"Dean likes you," Sam told her, grabbing a band-aid from the first aid kit to put on her wound. "In the past months since we met you, he smiles more. He's not the self-destructive person he used to be. You two are perfect for each other. I can see it, and so can Cam. Just because you're not all human means he doesn't feel the same way about you. He might not know it yet, but you are the end of the tunnel for him. You're the bright shining light. Not because some higher power threw you two together, but because you understand him. And you can handle him." 

"This is very touching," Crowley smirked.

Zee glared at him, going over to smack him. Smirking back, she handed Sam the syringe. "That's for Cam. I told her I would keep her posted." 

"You really think injecting me with human blood is gonna make me human? Did you read that on the back of a cereal box?" Crowley questioned, groaning as Sam injected him with the blood. Crowley groaned, withering in pain. "Aah! You're miles out of your league, moose. See you in an hour."

Sam and Zee walked away, towards the altar table. Sam began to breath heavily as his arms began to shake. The same orange glow appeared, making him wince. "Hey...take it easy...you still have eight more hours to go," Zee told him. Sam nodded, sitting heavily against the alter on the ground. 

Cas took Dean and Cam to the bunker to see Kevin. But the teenager was not happy about what he was being asked to do. "Is this a joke?" 

Cas looked confused. "No. It's the word of God." 

Kevin raised his eyes from the tablet up to stare at Cas, chuckling. "What?" 

"It's a tablet. All right, translate. That's what you do," Dean sighed. 

Kevin chuckled. "Okay. Um, it's the Angel Tablet, which I've never laid eyes on in my life. You want a translation in like six hours when it took me six months and a dead mom to translate a piece of the Demon Tablet?" Kevin kept chuckling, pouring himself a small glass of whiskey. And according to your own words this morning...this is not what I do. It's what I did. You told me I was out, Dean." 

Dean scratched the back of his neck, as Kevin sat down with his glass. "Yeah, well –" 

"And if this is gonna be the 'guys like us are never out' speech, save it."

"Kevin..." Cam began to say, but Cas beat her to it. 

Cas grabbed Kevin up his sweater, yanking to his feet sharply, sending the glass crashing to the floor. "Dean's right." 

"Cas!" Cams shouted, trying to push him away. 

Cas held Kevin close to his face. "There is no out. Only duty." 

"Get the hell off me," Kevin grunted. 

"Cas, let him go," Cam told him, pushing him away, placing herself in front of Kevin. "Castiel." 

"You are a Prophet of the Lord, always and forever... ...until the day you cease to exist, and then another Prophet takes your place. Now, are you clear as to the task before you?" Kevin seethed, breathing heavily.   
"Then do it, and let's go." 

"A minute?" Cam asked, dragging Cas by the hand away from Kevin. "Look at me..." Cam grabbed his cheeks, forcing her eyes "I get why you're doing this. You're doing this for me...so, they will stop torturing us for being together. But don't let this change you. Don't do anything stupid. Kevin...his whole life has been changed. He lost his mom, the only person he has. He's scared. Do you understand that?" 

Cas slowly nodded. "I understand. I'm just trying to fix my past mistakes." 

"I know...but you have to follow that heart of yours," Cam smiled, placing a hand on chest. Reaching up to kiss him, she felt his eyes close, his eyelashes tickling his cheek. "Come back to me." 

"I will..." 

Cas walked over to Dean, vanishing. 

* * *

Hour two was upon Sam, so Zee drew another syringe full of blood, watching as Sam injected it in Crowley's neck. But only this time, Crowley took a large chunk out of Sam's arm. Sam grunted in pain as Zee rushed over. "What the hell, Crowley?" Sam seethed, punching the demon hard across the face. "Biting?! Seriously?!" 

"What a freak," Zee muttered, following Sam towards the door of the church. Crowley looked over at the door, spitting Sam's blood into his hands. 

"Inferni sectatores, nunc audite regem. For the love of everything, whoever is hearing this -- if anyone is hearing this -- this is your king. Send help immediately."Crowley nervously looked to the door over his shoulder to see if Sam or Zee came back in as the blood moved. 

Dean sipped his drink, watching a hunter on the TV aim his bow at the TV screen. It reminded him of Zelena, and a weird feeling was in the pit of his stomach. Cas walked in the door that's behind him, sitting on the stool next to him. 

"Anything? You've been gone long enough," Dean asked. 

"No. There was one female, but..." 

"What?" 

Cas looked surprised. "...I don't think she was female. Anything here?" 

Dean shrugged. "Free drinks. Your, uh, buddy over there thinks you saved his life." 

Cas looked over at Dean. "Do you really think it's wise to be drinking on the job?" 

"What show you been watching? Talk to me. Are you sure about this? I mean, it's one thing me and Sammy slamming the gates to the pit, but you -- you're -- you're boarding up Heaven, and you're locking the door behind you. I don't think Cam really knows what's going on." 

Cas looked down at his wedding band. "Yeah. I know." 

"You did a lot of damage up there, man. You think they're just gonna let that slide? You're going to leave Cam a widow." 

"Do you mean do I think they'll kill me? Yeah, they might. I know what I'm leaving behind. Cam is a target everyday that we are together. I love her. I'm protecting her." 

"So this is it? E.T. goes home." 

Dean looked at Cas, smiling. But then rolled his eyes when Cas didn't understand his joke. The bell above the door dinged as someone entered the bar. A woman entered, walking up to Dwight with a beer delivery. 

"Hey, there. Where's Ed?" Dwight asked. 

"Flu. I'm Gail," the woman greeted. 

Dwight shrugged. "Well, okay, then." 

"Showtime," Dean told Cas. 

"Let me give you a hand," Dwight told her. 

"Oh, thanks. Ah. You're a real gentleman." While Dwight went to roll the keg behind the bar, Gail looked at another man sitting there. "Hey." 

"Holy crud, this is like the first five minutes of every porno I've ever seen," Dean muttered. 

Gail handed Dwight a pen so he could sign for the delivery. "Thanks." 

Dwight signed his name, looking at Gail and the other man. "Gail, Rod." 

"Ma'am," Rod greeted, smiling. 

"Rod rides a stool here most days," Dwight explained. 

Gail smiled, placing a hand on each man's shoulder. "I'll be seeing you both." Grabbing her clipboard, she began to leave. "Thanks for the help." 

"No problem," Dwight called out. 

Gail left, leaving Dean staring and confused about what just happened. "Damn, that's sweet," Dwight and Rod said at the same time, watching the TV. They looked at each other, staring into each other's eyes. 

"How about the next one's on me?" Dwight asked Rod. 

* * *

 

"How we doing, Moose? Ain't it about time for the next love injection?" Crowley asked, then started to sing Changes. 

As Crowley sang, Sam's arm began to glow, making him grunt. "You okay?" Zee asked. 

 

The church started to rumble and shake, causing the two hunters turn to face Crowley. The demon looked unalarmed, sending the other two into high alert. The floor boards began to crack until they reached the demon trap around Crowley, then penetrated it.  

"Did you really think you could kidnap the King of Hell and no one was gonna notice?!" Crowley yelled. 

The church doors bursted open, revealing Abaddon. "Hello, boys. Little girl." `

"That's my line. Abaddon? They told me you were dead," Crowley chuckled. 

"So not." 

"And the rest of the cavalry?" 

"Oh, no, it's just little, old, unkillable me." 

Sam reached behind him for his gun that was sitting on the alter table, but Abaddon used her telekinetic power to toss Sam across the room into a wall. Zee went to reach for a knife, but Abaddon beat her to it. Crowley watched as Zee went flying into Sam with a smile. Both groaned in pain, standing up. 

"Brilliant. Why send in a few grunts when you can send in a knight? Say your prayers, Moose. You too, little chipmunk," Crowley grinned. Abaddon tossed both of them through a window. "That'll do. Undo these. I'll kill him myself." 

Abaddon walked from behind Crowley, facing him with a smirk on her face. "That was an order, was it?" 

"I am your King.

"About that..." Abaddon punched him in the face, smirking. Rearing back, she sent another punch to his face. "Do you know what I find the most shocking about time-traveling through a closet and landing in the year 2013?" Abaddon continued to punch him very hard several more times. The last punch was so hard that his chair fell over, and Crowley fell on his face. 

"Somebody thought it was a good idea to make you the King of Hell. And that you had a child..." 

"You know what that boy's trying to do, right? He's trying to shut the Gates of Hell." 

"Right now you and I are gonna talk about regime change." 

"You little whore!" Crowley shouted. "I am your k—" 

Abaddon kicked Crowley in the face hard enough to knock him out. Turning around, she was met with Sam standing behind her, tossing holy oil on her. "I love the suit." 

Zee struck the match, tossing it at the she-demon. As she bursted into flames, she began to scream as she burned, escaping her vessel in black smoke, going out of the window that was broken with Sam's body. 

 

Sam and Zee lifted the chair back into the upright position. "Hey!" Zee yelled, slapping the demon on the cheek. "Wakey, wakey."  

Crowley came to, smirking at Sam. "You did good back there, Moose. I'll deny it if you ever quote me, but I'm a proud man. I'm proud of you." 

Sam picked up a spray paint can, reapplying the devil's trap. "Thanks." 

"Hold on. Uh, w-what's that?" 

"It's what it looks like." 

"Are you joking? I just saved your life." 

Zee and Sam looked at each other, both bursting out laughing. "Seriously?" 

"Seriously? Me, seriously? We just shared a foxhole, the three of us. We beat back the Tet Offensive, outrun the --the Rape of Nanking together! And still you're gonna do me like this?!" Sam walked over to Crowley, sticking the needle into the side of his neck. "Aah! Aah! 'Band of Brothers'? 'The Pacific'? None of this means anything to you? All those motels, you never once watched HBO, not once? 'Girls'? You're my Marnie, Moose. A-and Hannah -- she just --she needs to be loved. She deserves it. Don't we all -- you, me, Zelena, and Squirell -- we deserve to be loved. I deserve to be loved! I just want to be loved." 

Zee's eyes widened as Sam looked curiously at Crowley. "What?" 

Crowley looked confused as well. "What?" 

Sam handed Zee the syringe, who looked at him worried as she drew more blood. She watched him wince in pain as she pulled back the plunger. 

"Would it be possible, Moose...I'd like...to ask you a-a favor, Sam. Earlier, when you were confessing back there...what did you say? I only ask because, given my history...it raises the question... Where do I start...to even look for forgiveness? I mean..." 

Sam looked at Zee, who sighed. Removing the needle, she handed him the syringe back along with a photograph. Sam walked over to Crowley, playing the photograph of Cam down on the table in front of him. It was taken when she was five, right before their mother died. She was smiling, had a tooth missing, and had blonde wavy pigtails. "How about we start with this?"

Crowley picked up the photo, tilting his head as he submitted to the injection. Crowley looked content as he accepted the needle, not wincing in pain. 

* * *

Dean and Cas waited outside for the cupid to appear after confirming that Gail was who they wanted to see. When Gail stepped out, she smiled, nodding her head to Cas. "Hello, brother." 

Cas withdrew his angel blade from his sleeve. Gail took a step back, frightened.  "Give us your bow." 

"What?" 

Dean stepped in front of Cas in case he decided to hurt Gail. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey. Talk first, stab later." 

Cas sighed, telling Gail why he needed it. "I've been afraid to go home for some time now. Orders used to come once a day, and now it's chaos. It all seems to be breaking down. And you think you can fix that?" Gail asked. 

"With time, yes," Cas nodded. 

Gail held out her hand, the bow a tattoo on her hand. "Take it, then." 

Cas held out his blade, but Dean stopped him. "Wait...for one minute...I need to know. Me and Zelena...are we...soulmates?" 

Gail smiled. "You deserve happiness, Dean Winchester." 

Meanwhile, Cam and Kevin worked on translating the angel tablet. "Here...eat," Cam told the teenager, putting the bowl of soup in front of the young man. 

"You don't want anything?" Kevin asked. 

"Nah...I'm not that hungry. So...what is this telling you?" Cam asked, taking the tablet as Kevin began to eat. The tablet glowed purple, suprising them. "Whoa...that was freaky." 

"Yeah...really freaky..." Kevin told her, looking at the tablet. "But anyway, this is confusing. Can we call Dean?" 

"Sure..." Cam told him, pulling out her phone to speed-dial Dean. "Hey..." 

"Hey," Dean greeted, putting the phone on speaker. "What's up?" 

"Kevin found something," Cam told them, laying the phone down. 

"I think I found the Angel trials, but I don't see anything about a Nephilim or a Cupid's bow or anything like that," Kevin told them. 

Dean looked at Cas each other as they walked through a parking lot. "Oh, come on, Kev! We're on the one-yard line here." 

"Hey! Don't yell at him," Cam warned. 

Kevin looked over at Cam, then back to the phone. "Okay, a-and I should have mentioned this six months ago, but the sports metaphors -- y-you want to motivate me, 'Magic' cards, 'Skyrim,' Aziz Ansari." 

"What? Yeah, I don't know what those words mean,"Dean sighed, taking the phone off of speaker phone. 

Angel wings sounded behind them, with Cas turning to see Naomi. "I'm not here to fight you, Castiel."

Cam froze, standing up. Dean turned around also on the other end, putting the phone down from his side. "Dean?" Cam called out. 

"Not anymore," Naomi told Cas. 

"Dean? Cas?" Cam begged, her heart in her throat. 

"Where is Metatron?" Cas asked, withdrawing his blade. 

"He told you he was going to fix Heaven, didn't he? Murdering a Nephilim, cutting off a Cupid's bow -- it's a lie, all of it. I've been in his head." 

"You've been in all our heads. That's the problem." 

 "No, Castiel, you're wrong."

Cas shook his head, not believing what she was saying. "This is what you do. You twist things. I'm trying to fix Heaven. Metatron is trying to fix Heaven." 

"Metatron isn't trying to fix anything. He's trying to break it -- an act of revenge for driving him away." 

Kevin and Cam looked at each other as they listened intently. "Break it how?" Dean asked. 

Cas turned around to face Dean. "Dean." 

"Expel all Angels from Heaven, just as God cast out Lucifer." 

"Cast you out? To where? Hell?" 

Naomi shook her head no. "Here. Thousands of us, walking the Earth." 

"Lies," Castiel growled, charging at Naomi. Dean grabbed his arm to stop him. 

"Wait!" Dean told him. 

"Our mission was to protect what God created. I don't know when we forgot that. I want nothing more than to see you shut the Gates of Hell, but I told you that you could trust me. If Sam completes those trials, he is going to die."

"What?!" Cam shrieked. 

Dean heard Cam's voice through the phone, eyes hard on the angel. "What the hell are you talking about?" 

"I saw it in Metatron's head. It was always God's intention -- the ultimate sacrifice. As for you, Castiel, I beg of you, stop this path. Metatron has been neutralized. If you want back in, truly, I will listen." 

 

Naomi vanished in the sound of angel wings. Dean was breathing heavily as he turned to the phone on speaker. "Hey, right now, talk to me. Is she lying?" 

Kevin glanced at Cam and at the phone. "I don't know." 

"Well, find out!" Cam told him. 

"She's lying," Cas told them. 

"Dean...you have to get to him...now. Don't let our brother die!" 

Dean turned to Cas, eyes hard. "Take me to him." 

"Dean, Campbell --" 

"Take me to him now!" Dean yelled, hanging up. 

* * *

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, hanc animam redintegra, lustra," Sam read, tossing the book aside. Taking out his knife, he began to slice open his palm as the orange glow reappeared. Zee looked worried as she watched both arms glow. 

Dean and Cas appeared outside of the church, Dean charging forward as Cas called out behind him. "Dean, I'm not wrong. I'm going to fix my home. Take care of Cam for me." 

Angel wings rustled as Cas vanished. "Cas!" Dean yelled. 

Sam walked towards Crowley, his hand outstretched and glowing bright orange. Zee held her breath as she watched Sam about to touch Dean. Suddenly, Dean bursted in, racing to Sam. "Sammy, stop!"

"Dean?" 

* * *

 

Cas appeared in Naomi's office, seeing her lying dead with her head on her desk and a drill shoved in the back of her head. Cas looked confused for a moment, but stiffened when he felt the cool blade on the back of his neck. "She told you I lied, didn't she? You should've listened to the bitch," Metatron sneered. 

Dean panted, walking slowly up towards Sam. Placing his hands up, he looked at Zee then to Sam. "Easy there. Okay. Just take it easy. We got a slight change of plan." 

"What? What's going on? Where's Cas?!" Sam asked. 

"Metatron lied. You finish this trial, you're dead, Sam," Dean explained. 

"So?" Sam asked. 

* * *

 

 

Cas tugged at his restraints as he sat in the chair he once sat in when Naomi drilled into his head. "You promised." 

"Shh! Castiel, I want you to stop thinking about master plans, Heaven and Angels, and all this. That doesn't concern you anymore," Metatron told him. Cas slammed his head on the head rest as Metatron pulled out an angel blade, holding it to Cas's neck. Cas grunted as Metatron cut into his neck, his grace seeping from the wound. "These were never trials, Castiel. This is a spell. And what I'm taking from you now --" Metatron held a small vial to Cas's neck, as the grace filled it. "...your essence, your Grace -- is the last piece." Metatron healed Cas's cut. "And now something wonderful is going to happen, for me and for you. I want you to live this new life to the fullest. Go find your wife. Experience with her. Make babies. And when you die and your soul comes to Heaven, find me. Tell me your story." 

"Hmm?" Cas asked, confused. 

"Now go," Metatron ordered, a bright light surronding the room. 

 

* * *

 

"Look at him. Look at him! Look how close we are! Other people will die if I don't finish this!" Sam yelled. 

"Think about it. Think about what we know, huh? Pulling souls from hell, curing demons, hell, ganking a Hellhound! We have enough knowledge on our side to turn the tide here. But I can't do it without you. Cam can't do it without you!" 

"You can barely do it with me. I mean, you think I screw up everything I try. You think I need a chaperone, remember? And Cammie...she thinks we're still children!" 

"Come on, man. That's not what we meant," Dean told him. 

"No, it's exactly what you two meant. You want to know what I confessed in there? What my greatest sin was? It was how many times I let you both down. I can't do that again." 

"Sam --" Dean chocked out. 

Sam began to cry, confessing what he was feeling. "What happens when you two decide I can't be trusted again? I mean, who are you two gonna turn to next time instead of me? Another angel, another -- another vampire? Do you have any idea what it feels like to watch your family just –" 

"Hold on, hold on! You seriously think that? Because none of it -- none of it -- is true. Listen, man, I know we've had our disagreements, okay? Hell, I know I've said some junk that set you back on your heels. But, Sammy...come on. I killed Benny to save you. I'm willing to let this bastard and all the sons of bitches that killed mom walk because of you. Cam would risk her own happiness for you. She loves you...even more than me. We may be close, but you...you were her favorite siblings. She pushed you harder than me because she wanted to see you suceed in life. Her heart is breaking watching you hurt. So don't you dare think that there is anything, past or present, that _we_ would put in front of you! It has never been like that, ever! I need you to see that. I'm begging you. And if Cam were here...and I'm sure she is fighting to right now...she would say the same thing. 

Sam shuddered. "How do I stop?" Sam squeezed his hand as blood dripped onto the floor. The orange glow brightened, then started to fade. 

Zee stood behind the family, tears falling down her face.

"Just let it go," Dean begged. 

"I can't. It's in me, Dean. You don't know what this feels like." 

Dean wrapped a bandanna around Sam's cut. "Hey, listen,we will figure it out, okay, just like we always do. Come on." 

Dean grabbed Sam, pulling him into a tight hug. "Come on. Let it go, okay? Let it go, brother." 

The orange glow in Sam's arms started to fade as Sam back away from Dean. "Hey, Dean." 

"See?" Dean smiled a bit, turning toward Zee. He was about to take a step forward to go to her when Sam doubled over in pain. 

"Sam," Zee gasped, going over to the brothers. 

"Help me," Dean begged. 

Zee nodded, both hauling Sam up and outside of the church. "Sam? I got you, little brother. You're gonna be just fine," Dean told him. Sam groaned louder, leaning against the Impala. "Sam, Sam?" 

"Cas?!" 

Sam started to wheeze, alerting Dean and Zee. Zee leaned him gently, tugging at the clothes around his chest. "Breathe, Sam. Just breathe!" 

"Castiel?! Where the hell are you?" 

 

* * *

Cam grabbed her bag, stuffing clothes in it as Kevin grabbed his own. Grabbing her car keys, she followed Kevin to the control room. "I gotta get to the church," Cam told him, knowing that Kevin was leaving. Just as they were about to go up the stairs more, the machines started to turn on. Lights turned on, and alarms started to blare as shocking Cam. Kevin walked back a couple of steps, his hand going to catch her around her waist, hand on her stomach. 

Cam walked over to the map, realizing what was happening when she spots appear on the table map of the world. "What's happening?" 

"Oh my god..." Kevin breathed out, staring at Cam. 

"What? You have a vision?" Cam asked. 

"It makes sense. It all makes sense. Why you're not eating, the nasuea, the baby crying, why the tablet reacted to you!" 

"What are you talking about, Kevin?" 

Kevin's eyes went to her stomach and back up to her face. "The tablet reacts to those with divine blood. Angels and prophets...You're carrying angel blood..."

"What?" Cam whispered. 

"You're pregnant..." 

Zee was trying to help Sam, when a searing headache pierced her. Crying out, she clutched her head. Looking up towards the sky, her eyes glowed a dark red, before returning to normal. 

"No, Cas," Dean whispered in pure horror. 

"What's happening?" Sam gasped, seeing falling stars from the sky. 

"Angels. They're falling." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
